Expecto Patronum!
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Was war es nur, was diesem Jungen das Leben so schwer machte? Welches Leid verbarg sich hinter diesen schwarzen Augen, die schon in so jungen Jahren so kalt, so leer, waren? ... Severus Snape ist gerade im dritten Hogwartsjahr und sein Leben ist eine einz
1. Chapter 1

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR! Nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld daran! Lediglich Professor Keriann ist meine eigene Erfindung. Sein Name ist irisch und bedeutet so viel wie _dunkelhaarig_.

Inhalt: Für alle, denen Severus Snapes Patronus in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_ nicht wirklich gefallen hat und die sich mehr erhofft haben vom letzten Buch…

Diese Geschichte enthält keine wirklichen Spoiler, so wie ich das sehe, aber wem die _Gefahr _zu groß ist, der sollte bitte warten, bis HP 7 auf Deutsch raus ist. Ich habe keine Informationen aus dem Buch benutzt, das Ganze hier war nur mehr eine _Therapie_, weil ich mit dem Ende von JKR nicht ganz so zu frieden war und naja, lest selbst lach...

Eine kleine Passage aus dem Schulleben unseres Zaubertränkemeisters, der, zusammen mit James Potter, Sirius Black und den ganzen anderen bekannten Charakteren seines Jahrganges das 3. Schuljahr besucht.

* * *

Kalte Luft strich über sein Gesicht, spielte kurz mit einer schwarzen, dünnen Strähne und verschwand dann wieder hinter den schweren, dunkelgrünen Vorhängen, die um das massive Holzbett gezogen waren. Bleiche, dürre Finger kamen unter einer ebenfalls dunkelgrünen Decke zum Vorschein, strichen die widerspenstige Haarsträhne nach hinten und verschwanden dann wieder unter dem wärmenden Stoff. Er wollte nicht aufstehen. Er wollte sie nicht sehen, sich nicht mitten unter ihnen vorkommen wie ein Verlorener, der sein Ziel schon seit langer Zeit aus den Augen verloren hatte. 

Ein leises Seufzen war unter der Decke zu hören, ein schwarzer Haarschopf bewegte sich und schließlich kam ein bleiches Gesicht zum Vorschein, dessen pechschwarze Augen der Haarfarbe des Jungen Konkurrenz machten. Die Haut im Gesicht war nicht weniger bleich als die der Finger, die Nase ein wenig zu groß und die Wangen leicht eingefallen. Er aß einfach zu wenig. Aber das interessierte keinen. Ihn selbst genau so wenig wie alle anderen. Ob sie es überhaupt merken würden, wenn er heute wieder einmal nicht zum Frühstück erschien? Wahrscheinlich würde es kaum einem auffallen und wenn, dann nur, weil es weniger Spaß machte sich über jemanden lustig zu machen, der selbst gar nicht da war.

Die bleiche Hand, die eben bereits die Haarsträhne hinter das rechte Ohr gestrichen hatte, ballte sich zur Faust und schlug mit einem dumpfen Laut auf der schweren, dunkelgrünen Decke auf. Keiner würde ihn vermissen, keiner!

Der schwarzhaarige Junge spürte, wie ein verräterisches Brennen seine Augen erfüllte und blinzelte einige Male. Jetzt fing er schon am Morgen an zu heulen, das wurde ja immer besser! Sollten sie doch alle bleiben wo sie waren, er brauchte niemanden! Niemanden!

Mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen erhob sich der Junge aus dem warmen Bett, merkte nicht, wie sein magerer Körper, der nur von einem dünnen Schlafanzug bedeckt wurde, in der kalten Winterluft zitterte und erhob sich langsam. Irgendjemand musst die Fenster geöffnet haben, denn die schweren Vorhänge um sein Bett tanzten leicht und leises Quietschen war zu hören, wenn der Wind mit den alten Scharnieren der Fenster spielte.

Die winterliche Kälte zog innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden durch seinen ganzen Körper, doch der Junge schenkte dem keinerlei Beachtung. Nachdem er einige Augenblicke regungslos hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen gestanden und sich vergewissert hatte, dass scheinbar keiner seiner Zimmerkameraden mehr da war, zog er diese zurück, schaute einige Sekunden lang durch das geöffnete Fenster und schloss unbewusst die Augen.

Die ganze Nacht über musste es geschneit haben, denn die Fensterbank war mit den weißen Flocken bedeckt. Im matten Licht der Wintersonne glitzernde Eisblumen bahnten sich ihren Weg nach oben und ließen das dicke Bleiglas seltsam verzerrt aussehen.

Der kalte Wind tat gut und Severus Snape sog die frische, leicht brennende Luft tief ein. Endlich war es Winter, endlich. Auch, wenn er Gefahr lief damit ein weiteres Klischee zu erfüllen, er mochte den Frühling und den Sommer nicht wirklich. Sie waren ihm zu hell, zu bunt und viel zu warm. Er mochte es lieber, wenn es draußen in Strömen regnete, wenn der Wind mit den Bäumen spielte und kalte Winde über die Landschaft dahin zogen. Oder wenn es schneite und die ganze Welt von einem weißen Schleier überzogen war. Dann sah alles so friedlich aus, so ruhig. Irgendwie schienen dann alle Probleme und Sorgen in den Hintergrund zu treten, wenn man seinen Blick über die weißen Berge gleiten ließ und den kalten Wind im Gesicht spürte.

Lautes Rufen und Schritte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es wurde Zeit, er musste sich fertig machen. Schon bald würde ein neuer Schultag beginnen und die Tortur, die er seit nunmehr drei Jahren über sich ergehen ließ, würde von neuem beginnen…

oOo

Missmutig betrachtete Severus sein Spiegelbild. Das, was er sah, war mit einem einzigen Wort schnell zu beschreiben: hässlich. Insgesamt wären ihm noch viele Worte eingefallen, etwa abgemagert, fettig oder missgebildet, doch „hässlich" brachte das ganze eigentlich ziemlich gut auf den Punkt. Im Moment fiel sein langes, schwarzes Haar ihm seidig und sauber über die Schultern, doch schon bald würde es ihm wieder wie ein fettiger Vorhang im Gesicht hängen. Er konnte machen, was er wollte, irgendwie schienen seine Haare gegen jede Art von Pflege immun zu sein. Die bleiche, fast weiß zu nennende Haut ließ ihn aussehen wie eine ziemlich daneben geratene Porzellanpuppe, welchen Eindruck die seiner Meinung nach viel zu groß geratene Nase nicht wirklich minderte. Das Einzige, was Severus Snape an seinem Aussehen wirklich mochte, waren die pechschwarzen Augen. Schwärzer als jede Nacht blickten sie eisig und leer in die Welt und nicht selten fragte er sich, wie jemand schwarze Augen haben konnte. Sein Vater hatte braune Augen und seine Mutter ziemlich dunkle, blaue. Wie kamen also seine schwarzen Augen zustande? Eine Frage, über die Severus schon mehr als einmal nachgedacht hatte und nie wirklich zu einer Antwort gekommen war. Es würde wohl ein ewiges Rätsel bleiben…Vielleicht war es ein Gen-Defekt? Oder ein Familienmerkmal, das bei keinem seiner Eltern zum Vorschein gekommen war? Die Variante, dass entweder sein Vater oder seine Mutter nicht ganz so „ehrlich" in ihrer bisherigen Ehe gewesen waren, ließ er lieber ganz außen vor, diese Idee erschien ihm doch etwas zu weit hergeholt.

Ein lauter Gong riss ihn schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag aus seinen Gedanken. Zum Frühstücken war es jetzt zu spät, in fünf Minuten würde der Unterricht beginnen. Severus warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, verzog sein Gesicht zu einer undeutlichen Grimasse aufgrund seines Erscheinungsbildes und wandte sich um. Sein Schulumhang wehte bei dieser schnellen Bewegung wie Wasser um seinen mageren Körper und raschelte leise. Er hob seine Tasche vom Boden auf, blickte sich noch ein letztes Mal im Raum um und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner ersten Stunde. Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall zusammen mit den Gryffindors, das konnte ja heiter werden…

oOo

„Hey, seht mal, da kommt Snivellus!", hörte Severus bereits die ersten höhnischen Rufe, als er um die Ecke kam. Er spürte, wie ein brennender Stich durch seinen ganzen Körper zog, doch nach außen hin durfte er den Schmerz nicht zeigen. Niemals. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen wie sie ihn verspotten würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass es noch immer so wehtat. Dass jedes ihrer Worte, jede ihrer Gesten selbst nach drei Jahren immer noch brannte wie die Klinge eines Schwertes, das man ihm ohne Vorwarnung in die Brust stieß. Jedes Mal, immer wieder…

„Hey, Snivellus, wo warst du heute Morgen beim Frühstück? Hast doch nicht etwa verschlafen? Wir haben dich vermisst!"

Black. Sirius Black. Everybody's Darling seit dem Moment, in dem er durch die Tore der Großen Halle geschritten war an ihrem ersten Tag hier in Hogwarts. Severus blickte nicht auf, als er die Beleidigung hörte, doch er wusste, dass Potter, Lupin und Pettigrew nicht weit entfernt sein konnten. Drei Jahre lang waren sie nun schon auf dieser Schule und drei lange Jahre hatte er sich ihren Spott schon anhören müssen. Wie gerne würde er einmal zurück schlagen, _richtig_ zurück schlagen. Nicht mit irgendwelchen Kinderflüchen oder Verwünschungen, nein, mit _wirklicher _Magie,_ richtiger _Macht. Er würde ihnen endlich einmal zeigen, wie sich Schmerz anfühlte, wie es war, wenn man alleine im Kreis stand und von allen Seiten ausgelacht wurde. Einsam, alleine, gedemütigt…

Und doch tat er es nicht. Er hätte es gekonnt, aber er tat es nicht.

Fast ständig fühlte er dieses eigenartige Gefühl in sich, das er immer schwerer kontrollieren konnte. Es war wie ein Feuer, das in seinem Inneren brannte und alles unter sich begrub, was ihn davon abhielt sie endlich bezahlen zu lassen für das, was sie ihm antaten. Ein schwarzes, vernichtendes Feuer, vor dem er sich selbst fürchtete. Er wollte diese Gefühle nicht, wollte nicht den Hass, der ihn von innen heraus immer mehr zerfraß und nichts zurück ließ als diese schwarzen Flammen und doch konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Dieses Gefühl wurde immer intensiver und schon oft hätte er dem Feuer beinahe erlaubt die Kontrolle über ihn und sein ganzes Sein zu übernehmen. Sein Denken, sein Handeln, einfach alles. Aber er durfte es nicht! Niemals!

„Snivellus, so still heute? Keine Flüche, keine Verwünschungen?" James Potter, Prinz von Gryffindor und Schwarm aller Mädchen.

Und doch… die Versuchung war groß… sie endlich einmal bezahlen lassen…

„Wirst du mich wohl ansehen, wenn ich mit dir spreche, du widerlicher Slytherin?" Wieder Black.

Erneut spürte Severus dieses Gefühl tief in sich drin, vor dem er sich selbst so fürchtete. _„Nicht aufblicken"_, sprach er in Gedanken zu sich selbst und zwang seine zitternden Hände, die sich zu Fäusten geballt hatten, ansonsten ganz ruhig zu bleiben, _„ignoriere sie einfach! Hör' nicht hin! Bleib ganz ruhig!"_

Ein plötzlicher Schlag in den Bauch ließ ihn sich keuchend nach vorne krümmen. Einer der vier musste einen Fluch auf ihn losgelassen haben, ohne, dass Severus es bemerkt hatte. Zu sehr war er in Gedanken damit beschäftigt gewesen sich selbst zu beruhigen. Lupin und Pettigrew strich er selbst aus der Liste der möglichen Kaidaten für diese Tat, der eine zu ruhig und der andere zu feige. Oder waren sie beide beides? Also blieben nur Potter oder Black, die ihn mit einem Fluch absichtlich aus der Reserve locken wollten. Um ihn herum waren alle anderen Schüler in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen und nur wenige, so nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln war, schauten beschämt weg oder taten gar nichts. Sie verteidigten ihn nicht, aber sie lachten ihn auch nicht aus.

‚Wann ist diese Hölle endlich vorbei?', durchzog ein Gedanke nicht das erste Mal den Schmerz, der immer noch in seiner Körpermitte herrschte, doch ein lautes Räuspern ließ ihn langsam aufblicken. Professor McGonagall musste gerade um die Ecke gebogen sein und schlagartig hörte das Gelächter auf.

„Was ist hier los?", durchschnitt die feste Stimme der Verwandlungsprofessorin die Ruhe und keiner wagte es, auch nur den leisesten Ton von sich zu geben. Ihre wachsamen Augen suchten in der Menge nach dem Grund für das Gelächter und schließlich blieb ihr Blick an Severus hängen, der immer noch leicht gekrümmt in der Mitte stand. Für einen Moment sagte sie nichts, blickte ihn einfach nur aus ihren strengen, hinter eckigen Brillengläsern gelegenen Augen an und zog schließlich eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Mr. Snape, ist hier irgendetwas vorgefallen?", richtete sie das Wort direkt an Severus und dieser warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Black und Konsorten. Dieser warf dem Slytherin einen Gesichtsausdruck zu, der deutlich klar machte, was ihm blühen würde wenn er irgendetwas verriet und daher schüttelte Severus nur kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Nein, Professor", antwortete er mit leiser, kaum wahrnehmbarer Stimme und noch immer fühlte er den Blick der Professorin auf sich ruhen. Warum schaute sie nicht weg?

Dann, endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit wie es ihm vorkam, nahm sie ihren strengen Blick von ihm, wandte sich um und öffnete mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Klassenzimmertür. Severus wartete, bis alle drinnen waren und betrat schließlich wie gewohnt als Letzter den Raum. Er setzte sich in die letzte Reihe, ganz nach hinten in die Ecke, und wunderte sich nicht wirklich, als der Unterricht begann und er wieder einmal alleine saß…

oOo

Lautes Reden, Lachen und das Klirren von Besteck erfüllte die Große Halle, als alle Schüler beim Mittagessen saßen und sich über den bisherigen Tag unterhielten. Selbst am Lehrertisch hörte man ab und zu ein lautes Lachen, wenn einer der Professoren seinem Kollegen etwas besonders Lustiges erzählt hatte und dieser seiner Belustigung über das eben Gehörte einfach Ausdruck verleihen musste. Severus Snape saß zwar mitten drin in diesem Geschehen, doch er kam sich eher so vor, als säße er weit abseits am Rand und würde das alles nur über eine weite Entfernung hören. Er stocherte in seinem mittlerweile sicherlich kalten Essen herum, versucht zu verstehen, über was sich seine Hauskameraden unterhielten und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

Er hatte es versucht, doch nach drei Jahren Abweisungen, Spott und Ablehnung hatte er es aufgegeben. Selbst seine eigenen Hauskameraden wollten nicht wirklich etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wenn es nicht gerade darum ging, dass er für sie eine Hausaufgabe in Zaubertränke machen sollte. Er hatte es versucht, immer wieder, und schließlich aufgegeben. Sie wollten ihn nicht, er gehörte einfach nicht dazu. Warum, das wusste er nicht genau, es war einfach so. Es war sein Schicksal und nach drei Jahren hatte er es ohne weiter zu fragen angenommen. Es war einfach so.

Wieder rollte er mit der Gabel eine Kartoffel mindesten zum fünften Mal auf seinem Teller von rechts nach links. In seinem Kopf sprach eine leise Stimme zu ihm die sagte, dass er heute noch nichts gegessen hatte und das es unklug war, die Szene von gestern noch einmal zu wiederholen, doch er ignorierte diese Stimme auch heute wieder gekonnt und nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus dem goldenen Kelch mit Kürbissaft. Er hatte auch gestern den ganzen Tag über nichts gegessen, gegen Abend war ihm schlecht geworden und er hatte die halbe Nacht auf der Toilette verbracht, wo er sich immer hatte übergeben müssen. Natürlich war sein Körper mit der Art, wie er mit ihm umging, nicht einverstanden, doch er hatte einfach keinen Hunger! Das Essen schmeckte nach gar nichts, das Kauen erschien Severus sinnlos und wäre seine Kehle nicht andauernd so verdammt trocken gewesen, hätte er mit Sicherheit auch nichts getrunken. Wofür denn? Er merkte doch sowie so keiner, dass der ohnehin schon dünne Körper unter der schwarz-grünen Slytherinschulrobe immer magerer wurde.

oOo

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um den Jungen, Albus", sprach Minerva McGonagall leise zum Direktor, der zu ihrer Linken saß und gerade dabei gewesen war seinen Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen zu lassen. Er fragte nicht, wen seine Professorin und langjährige Kollegin mit „den Jungen" meinte, denn seine blauen Augen hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern fanden nur einen Wimpernschlag später direkt den schwarzhaarigen, blassen Jungen, der mit leerem Blick an seinem Platz saß und in seinem Essen herumstocherte.

Der Blick des gütigen Direktors wurde traurig als er sah, dass der Teller des Jungen immer noch genauso so voll bzw. leer wie zu Beginn des Essens war. Es quälte ihn zu sehen, wie Severus Snape immer deutlicher zerbrach und ihm damit immer mehr entglitt. Er verlor den Jungen, das spürte er.

„Albus?", fragte die Verwandlungslehrerin neben ihm, da sie nicht wusste, ob er ihre Worte verstanden hatte.

„Ich auch, Minerva, ich auch", flüsterte er mit leiser Stimme und wandte seinen Blick nicht von Severus ab. Was war es nur, was den Jungen so zum Außenseiter machte? Er war nicht dumm, ganz im Gegenteil und so hässlich, wie alle immer sagten und wie Severus es wahrscheinlich auch selbst glaubte, war er gar nicht. Natürlich entsprach er nicht dem üblichen Schönheitsideal, aber Albus Dumbledore wusste ebenso gut, dass diesen Jungen eine Schönheit umgab, die andere neben ihm wie eine eingegangene Alraune aussehen ließ.

Es war keine gewöhnliche Schönheit und sie war auch nicht offensichtlich, aber auf eine ganz bestimmte Art und Weise war Severus Snape schön. Das mochte ziemlich seltsam und fast schon übertrieben klingen, aber es war so und Albus Dumbledore hoffte inständig, dass das irgendwann ein Mensch endlich erkennen würde. Hoffentlich früher als später, denn wenn er den mageren Jungen so ansah wurde dem Direktor erneut klar, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte.

Er wusste um die „Streiche", die vor allem James Potter und Sirius Black dem Slytherin immer wieder spielten, doch er konnte nicht handeln. Viel zu oft war Severus selbst in diese Streitereien verwickelt und ein kleiner Teil in ihm hoffte immer noch, dass die Schüler bald Vernunft annehmen würden und den blassen Jungen endlich akzeptierten. Oder ihn wenigstens in Ruhe ließen. Dieser kleine Teil in ihm, so wusste Albus, war mehr eine aussichtslose Hoffnung als alles andere, aber dennoch hielt er daran fest. Die Gefahr zu scheitern wurde dadurch zwar noch größer, aber die Hoffnung starb immer zuletzt.

„Sie haben ihn heute wieder geärgert", fuhr die Lehrerin zu seiner Rechten fort, während sie ihren leeren Teller von sich schob und nach dem goldenen Kelch griff, „aber ich habe sie nicht erwischt. Daher konnte ich sie nicht bestrafen…" Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck Kürbissaft und schaute den Direktor danach lange an.

„Was sollen wir tun, Albus? Wir können uns nicht einfach auf seine Seite stellen und ihn beschützen, die anderen Schülern würden sich beschweren und das zu Recht. Aber wenn wir nichts tun, dann verlieren wir Severus Snape, das weißt du genau so gut wie ich!"

Sie blickte hinüber zum Slytherintisch und der Direktor bemerkte mit einem leichten Lächeln, dass ihr Blick nicht gerade freundlich zu James Potter und Sirius Black huschte. Natürlich waren beide Schüler ihres Hauses, doch Minerva McGonagall mochte vieles sein, aber ungerecht war sie nicht. Wenn sie etwas nicht leiden konnte dann war es das beispiellose Verhalten ihrer eigenen Schüler, doch ihr waren, genau wie dem Direktor, die Hände gebunden. Sie konnten nur beobachten und hoffen. Würde das genug sein, um den Jungen zu retten?

Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass Severus Snape nicht wirklich zu einem ihrer Lieblingsschüler gehörte, doch es tat ihr weh zu sehen, wie einsam er war und wie sehr er sich nach Nähe sehnte. Sie hatte Horace schon öfter auf den Jungen angesprochen, doch dieser winkte immer mit der Bemerkung „Das sind Kinder, Minerva, die hören schon irgendwann damit auf!" ab und damit war das Thema für ihn beendet.

„Was sollen wir tun, Albus?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage erneut, da der Direktor ihr immer noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte und als der laute Gong der Glocke das Mittagessen für beendet erklärte wusste sie, dass sie auch keine Antwort mehr erhalten würde. Der Direktor wusste es genau so wenig wie sie selbst.

oOo

„Sie müssen sich auf das glücklichste Erlebnis konzentrieren, das Ihnen einfällt. Sie müssen das Glück spüren, wie es durch Ihren Körper zieht und Ihnen die Kraft gibt gegen die Kälte eines Dementors zu bestehen! Konzentration ist das Wichtigste! Und natürlich eine glückliche Erinnerung!"

Die klare, dunkle Stimme von Professor Keriann hallte durch den Klassenraum und seine große Gestalt am Ende des Raumes zog alle Blicke auf sich. Der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, tiefblaue Augen und entsprach auch sonst dem Traummann vieler Mädchen. Nicht selten geschah es, dass die weiblichen Schüler ihm mit verträumtem Gesichtsausdruck hinterher schauten oder sehnsuchtsvoll seufzten, wenn er an ihnen vorüber ging oder vorne an seinem Pult stand und den Unterricht abhielt.

Er war gerecht, ein guter Lehrer und stets darum bemüht seinen Schülern etwas beizubringen, was sie nicht nur in der Schule in irgendwelchen Prüfungen gebrauchen konnten, sondern was ihnen auch im späteren Leben weiter helfen würde. Professor Keriann war noch jung, hatte aber bereits viel erlebt in seinem bisherigen Leben. Er war viel herum gekommen, hatte an verschiedenen Schulen unterrichtet und war zeitgleich mit Severus' Jahrgang nach Hogwarts gekommen. Die beiden hatten noch nie wirklich miteinander gesprochen, denn für gewöhnlich sprach Severus Snape mit keinem mehr als nötig, doch der Professor schätze den klugen Verstand des stillen, in sich gekehrten Slytherins und war darum bemüht, Streitereien zwischen ihm und den anderen Schülern in seinem Unterricht bereits im Keim zu ersticken. Er wusste um die schwierige Situation seines besten Schülers und bezweifelte stark, dass Horace Slughorn seine Aufgaben als Hauslehrer wirklich verstand und wahrnahm, aber die Obhut des Jungen lag nun einmal nicht in seiner Hand.

„Sir?", riss ihn eine bekannte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und Professor Keriann schaute zur Seite.

„Ja, Mr. Lupin?"

„Sir, unser Patronus nimmt keine wirkliche Gestalt an…"

Mit einem leisen Seufzen zwang sich der Professor, seine Gedanken an Severus Snape in den Hintergrund zu drängen und er wandte sich lächelnd der Gruppe Gryffindors zu, die ihn Hilfe suchend ansahen.

„Haben Sie denn alle einen glücklichen Gedanken? Einen, der Ihnen die Kraft gibt gegen Kälte und Eis zu bestehen?"

oOo

Ganz gleich, was Severus auch tat, irgendwie wollte sein Patronus einfach keine Gestalt annehmen. Er variierte den Ton seiner Stimme, schwenkte den Zauberstab immer wieder ein wenig anders doch alles, was aus der Spitze seines schwarzen Stabes kam war silbrig-weißer Rauch, der für einen kurzen Augenblick in der Luft zu schweben schien und schließlich verschwand.

Um ihn herum liefen, schwammen oder flogen die verschiedensten Tiere durch die Luft, einige gaben sogar naturgetreue Laute von sich und nicht selten gelang es einem der Tiere durch die Fenster nach draußen zu flüchten, wo sie im Weiß der fallenden Schneeflocken verschwanden.

Für Severus war es mehr als ungewohnt, dass er eine Aufgabe, die er im Unterricht zugeteilt bekam, nicht erfüllen konnte, noch nicht einmal annährend. Sonst war er es immer, der über das nicht vorhandene Talent der anderen unbemerkt in sich hinein grinste, doch nun waren sie es, die ihn auslachten, wenn der Professor weit genug entfernt war und nicht sehen oder hören konnte.

„Expecto Patronum!", versuchte er es erneut mich leiser Stimme, doch wieder war es nur eigenartiger Rauch, der die Spitze seines Zauberstabes verließ und für einige Sekunden in der Luft schwebte, bevor er verschwand.

Was machte er falsch? War die Betonung nicht richtig? Die Handbewegung? Was war es, das seinen Patronus immer wieder zunichte machte?

Möglichst unauffällig versuchte Severus sich im Raum umzuschauen. Direkt zu seiner Rechten standen zwei Gryffindors, die er nur vom Sehen her kannte, zwei Mädchen. Nichts an ihren Stimmen, ihren Handbewegungen erschien ihm anders, als er es die ganze Zeit über versuchte. Zu seiner Linken standen zwei Jungen aus Slytherin, mit denen Severus auch nicht wirklich viel zu tun hatte. Ihre Arbeit schien sich auch nicht wirklich von der seinen zu unterscheiden? Was, bei Slytherin, machte er dann falsch?

„Und, wie kommst du voran, Severus?", riss ihn die dunkle Stimme seines Professors aus seinen Beobachtungen und unwillkürlich zuckte er zusammen, heftiger als es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Der Professor quittierte diese Reaktion mit einer zusammengezogenen Augenbraue und einem kurzen Flackern in den dunklen Augen, was Severus aber nicht wirklich auffiel.

„Nun ja…", versuchte er mit leiser Stimme zu retten was noch zu retten war, doch Professor Keriann hatte seine kläglichen Versuche mittlerweile garantiert bemerkt. Was half es also jetzt noch zu lügen? Die anderen grinsten sowieso immer noch in seine Richtung und damit in die des Professors, da konnte er genau so gut die Wahrheit sagen.

„Ich… ich… kann es nicht, Professor…"

Professor Keriann blickte seinen besten Schüler erstaunt an, runzelte erneut die Stirn und schaute sich schnell im Raum um. Natürlich bemühten sich alle Schüler, die bis dahin ohne Zweifel in ihre Richtung gesehen hatten, so schnell wie möglich wieder weg zu schauen, doch dem Professor waren die belustigen, ja teilweise sogar gehässigen Blicke nicht entgangen. Severus schaffte es also scheinbar wirklich nicht… was er sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen konnte, denn sogar Leute wie Peter Pettigrew hatten es geschafft, einen mehr oder weniger anständigen Patronus zustande zu bringen und nun krabbelte dann und wann eine zwar noch etwas verschwommene, aber dennoch gut zu erkennende, dickliche Ratte durch den Raum.

„Zeig es mir", verlangte der Professor mit leiser Stimme, damit der Junge nicht noch mehr dem Spott der anderen Schüler preisgegeben wurde. Wenn sie untereinander einen Zauber nicht so gut konnten, lachte kaum einer den anderen aus, doch bei Severus war es etwas anderes, die ganze Situation war deutlich komplizierter… und zugleich gefährlicher.

Der blasse Slytherin warf einen fast schon scheu zu nennenden Blick in die Runde, der dem Professor natürlich nicht entging. Er erwiderte nichts, sondern ließ ihm Zeit, seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Ganz langsam hob Severus seinen Zauberstab, der ein wenig zitterte, sonst immer selbstsicher und ruhig. Ein weiterer Punkt, den der Professor innerlich notierte, jedoch nichts weiter dazu sagte.

Dann, ganz leise, sprach Severus „Expecto Patronum" und aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes erschien silbrig-weißer Rauch, der die beiden Gestalten für einen kurzen Moment zu umkreisen schien. Dann verschwand er. Ein Zittern zog durch den unter dunklen Roben verborgenen Körper des Verteidigungsprofessors und er blickte seinen Schüler mit großen Augen an.

„Mr. Snape… Severus… was…?", flüsterte er leise, darum bemüht, dass keiner der Umstehende seine Worte verstehen konnte. Wie hatte der Junge…?

Ein Blick in die tiefschwarzen Augen, die ihn verzweifelt, fast schon ängstlich, ansahen bestätigte ihm, dass Severus keine Ahnung davon hatte, was gerade passiert war. Für ihn musste es so aussehen, als würde sein Patronus keine Gestalt annehmen, doch wie sollte er auch wissen…?

Der Junge war seltsam weiß im Gesicht geworden. Ein Weiß, das man selbst von seiner natürlichen Hautfarbe unterscheiden konnte und seine Augen flackerten kurz. Der Professor machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darum und versuchte, ein wenig Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, welches in seinem Kopf herrschte.

„Mr. Snape", versuchte er seiner ein wenig schwankenden Stimme Festigkeit zu geben und seine Überraschung, aber auch seine Besorgnis zu verstecken.

„Was genau haben Sie gemacht?", wollte Professor Keriann wissen, doch in diesem Moment ertönte der dunkle Gong der Schulglocke und erklärte auch diese Unterrichtsstunde für beendet. Verdammt, er musste noch mit dem Jungen über seinen Patronus reden, unbedingt!

Doch bevor der Professor weiter handeln konnte, hatte Severus bereits hastig seine Tasche gepackt, die Bücher achtlos hinein geworfen und war schneller aus dem Raum verschwunden, als Keriann schauen konnte.

„Severus! Warte!", rief er dem Slytherin noch hinterher, doch dieser war schon aus der Tür geeilt und im Trubel der anderen Schüler verschwunden.

oOo

Eine erneute Welle der Übelkeit durchzuckte den dünnen Körper und wieder lehnte er sich würgend über die Toilette. Durch das ziemlich mager ausgefallenes Frühstück und nicht weniger nahrhaftes Mittagessen hatte sein Magen so gut wie nichts, was er hätte verbannen können, doch das würgende Gefühl von Übelkeit und der Schwindel blieben.

Zitternd und schwitzend ließ Severus sich gegen die Wand der Kabine sinken und schloss müde die Augen. Alles schien sich zu drehen und sein Magen schmerzte, doch dies war nichts im Gegensatz zu dem Pochen, welches scheinbar seinen Kopf zum Platzen bringen wollte.

War er etwa krank geworden? Ein Infekt? Oder eine Grippe?

Noch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte zwang ihn ein mittlerweile schon zu bekanntes Gefühl dazu, sich schwerfällig zu erheben und den Kopf erneut über die Schüssel zu halten.

Verdammt, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!

Wieder lehnte Severus sich an die Kabinenwand und schloss erneut die Augen. So müde, er war so entsetzlich müde.

Ohne, dass er es wirklich gewollt hatte, drifteten seine Gedanken ab zu der letzten Unterrichtsstunde. Warum hatte der Professor so erstaunt, ja fast schon schockiert ausgesehen, als der weiße Rauch aus seinem Zauberstab gekommen war? Hatte er ihn so enttäuscht? Hatte er sich mehr von seinem Patronus versprochen?

„_Natürlich hat er das, du Idiot!", wies_ ihn sogleich die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf zurecht und Severus konnte eine erneute Welle von Übelkeit nur mit Mühe unterdrücken. Er hatte zwar keine Uhr an, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass die nächste Stunde schon mindestens halb vorbei war.

Seit einer Ewigkeit, so kam es ihm vor, hing ich nun schon in dieser Kabine und würgte das Bisschen, was er seinem Köper an Nahung in den letzten Tagen gegönnt hatte, wieder hinaus. Sollte er auf die Krankenstation gehen? So oft, wie er dort schon gewesen war, hatte Madame Pomfrey ihm sicher schon ein eigenes Bett zugewiesen und es würde sie bestimmt freuen, wenn sie ihn als Patienten endlich wieder hatte. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte war es jetzt schon fast über eine Woche her, dass er sie mit meiner Anwesenheit beehrt hatte. Immerhin, fast mehr als eine ganze Woche! Sicherlich vermisste sie ihn schon, wo er doch solch eine willkommene Gesellschaft war…!

„_OK, dir geht es eindeutig beschissen, du beginnst schon, ironisch über dich selbst zu denken!",_ kam ein weiterer Kommentar der leisen Stimmen und Severus verzog den Mund zu einem angedeuteten Grinsen. Wenn man sonst niemanden hatte, mit dem man reden konnte, begann man eben Selbstgespräche! Was sollte man auch sonst tun?

Wenn er doch wenigstens eine Uhr gehabt hätte! Sein Gefühl sagte ihm zwar, dass es schon sehr bald klingeln würde, doch wer wusste schon, ob sein Gefühl ihn nicht in die Irre führte. Immerhin hing er hier halb über der Kloschüssel, erbrach sich in Minutenabständen und war kaum in der Lage, einen wirklich klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ideale Voraussetzungen also für ein absolut vertrauenswürdiges Gefühl…!

Schon wieder Ironie, ihm musste es wirklich schlecht gehen!

In einem verzweifelten, fast schon lächerlich zu nennenden Versuch bemühte Severus sich, seinen zitternden Körper halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bringen und an der kalten, rauen Kabinenwand nach oben zu kommen, doch nach noch nicht einmal der Hälfte rutschte er wieder hinab, gezwungen, sich erneut nach vorne zu beugen. Seine Augen tränten bereits, solch ein Schmerz zog durch seinen gesamten Körper und irgendwie verschwamm alles vor seinem Gesicht. Die Toilette wurde undeutlich, das Geräusch von vielen Schritten, das deutlich in den Gängen zu hören war, geriet in den Hintergrund und der laute Gong der Klingel war das Letzte, was er hörte, bevor alles in tiefschwarzer Nacht versank…

To be continued…

* * *

Kritik, Lob etc. bitte alles zu mir, ich freue mich über jedes noch so kleine Review ;-)! Danke!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum

* * *

Mit den Gedanken ganz woanders stapelte der dunkelhaarige Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste die Pergamente der letzten Klasse zu einem großen Stapel. Rau fühlte sich das Papier unter seinen Fingern an. Die ganze Stunde über hatte er an Severus Snape denken müssen. Was war es nur, was diesem Jungen das Leben so schwer machte? Welches Leid verbarg sich hinter diesen schwarzen Augen, die schon in so jungen Jahren so kalt, so leer waren?

Normalerweise mischte der Professor sich nicht in das Leben der Schüler ein, schon alleine aus dem Grund nicht, da er keiner der Hauslehrer war, doch nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob er den Posten, den man ihm vor drei Jahren angeboten hatte, nicht besser hätte annehmen sollen. Horace Slughorn war noch nicht lange Hauslehrer von Slytherin und es war unüblich, einem neuen Lehrer diese Stelle zu geben, doch Albus Dumbledore hatte sie ihm angeboten, vor drei Jahren, als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Hauslehrer von Slytherin, er! Natürlich hatte Professor Keriann das Angebot abgelehnt, dankend zwar, aber dennoch mit dem Gefühl, richtig gehandelt zu haben. Er war gerade neu gewesen, hatte die Regeln der Schule noch nicht gekannt und sowohl die Schüler, als auch die Lehrer waren ihm fremd gewesen.

Jedenfalls hatte er eine Zeit lang geglaubt, richtig gehandelt zu haben, doch besonders in den letzten Monaten schlich sich immer wieder der Gedanke in seinen Kopf, dass er den Posten besser angenommen hätte. Als Hauslehrer von Slytherin könnte er sich viel besser den Problemen der Schüler widmen können und besonders ein schwarzhaariger, magerer Junge wäre jetzt nicht ganz so alleine.

Horace Slughorn mochte als einfacher Lehrer akzeptabel sein, doch als Hauslehrer versagte er auf ganzer Stecke, daran bestand für Professor Keriann kein Zweifel! Noch gestern hatte er sich mit Minerva McGonagall und Pomona Sprout, die beide Hauslehrer waren, darüber unterhalten.

Gerade die Slytherins waren ein Haus, das jemanden brauchte, der für sie da war, sich mit ihnen befasste und sie nicht gleich der dunklen Seite zuordnete, wie es alle anderen taten. So wenig man es glauben mochte, doch der Professor war sich fast sicher, dass gerade die Slytherins am meisten Schutz brauchten, besonders in der letzten Zeit…

Gerüchte kursierten umher, Geflüster wurde laut und immer düsterer schienen die Nächte zu werden. Man sprach von einem dunklen Zauberer, der irgendwo im Verborgenen darauf lauerte, die Welt der Zauberei in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen und immer wieder verschwanden Hexen und Magier auf unerklärliche Weise. Die Fälle häuften sich und das Ministerium hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, der Bevölkerung zu versichern, dass es sich bei dem Verschwinden der Leute um puren Zufall handelte.

Doch insgeheim wusste jeder, dass dem nicht so war. Da draußen gab es etwas, das nur darauf wartete, aus den Schatten treten zu können und der Professor hätte seine rechte Hand darauf verwettet, dass diese Zeit schon sehr bald gekommen sein würde.

Das zu Beginn noch leise, vorsichtige Geflüster wurde zu Gerüchten, die Gerüchte zu Tatsachen.

Zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres hatte der Direktor sie alle in einer großen Konferenz darauf hingewiesen, dass die gesamte Zaubererwelt vor einer ungewissen Zukunft stand und nun schien es, als sei diese Zukunft mit dem kalten Hauch des Winters gekommen. Nicht nur über die Landschaft hatte sich eine eisige Decke gelegt, auch um die Herzen der Menschen schien es kalt zu werden. Eine erdrückende, tödliche Kälte, die immer stärker wurde und die auch dem Professor immer mehr die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Ein brennender Schmerz an seiner rechten Hand ließ ihn zusammen zucken und aus seinen düsteren Gedanken aufschrecken. Er hatte sich an einem der Pergamente, die er nun bestimmt schon zum dritten Mal von der oberen linken in die obere rechte Ecke seines großen Schreibtisches geschoben hatte, geschnitten. Die Wunde war nicht groß, aber tief, und dunkelrotes Blut tropfte auf das alte Holz des Tisches.

Professor Kiriann beobachtete die dunklen Tropfen, wie sie seinen Finger hinab liefen, eine rote Spur hinterließen und schließlich nach unten tropften. Wieder drifteten seine Gedanken ab zu einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der im Moment wahrscheinlich irgendwo alleine saß, ein Buch in den Händen und die abgetragene Schulrobe eng um die mageren Schultern geschlungen.

Er hatte sie gesehen. Durch Zufall war vor einigen Tagen der viel zu kurze Ärmel seiner Robe ein wenig nach hinten gerutscht und der Professor hatte einen kurzen Blick auf den dünnen, blassen Arm des Slytherins werfen können. Da hatte er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen. Feine, weiße Linien, manche länger, manche kürzer, aber immer ein eindeutiges Zeichen. Ein Mahnmal, ein Symbol, dass es vielleicht schon zu spät war. Zu spät, um den einsamen Jungen zu retten.

Natürlich hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen dürfen, doch ein kurzes Zusammenzucken hatte Professor Kiriann nicht verhindern können. Es waren so viele gewesen, so entsetzlich viele. Sah der andere Arm etwa auch so aus? Wie viel Schmerz, wie viel Leid und wie viel Einsamkeit mussten gewütet haben, um solche Linien zu erschaffen?

Er hatte nicht gewusst, ob er mit Horace oder sogar mit Albus darüber sprechen sollte und so hatte er geschwiegen. Und nachgedacht. Verdammt viel nachgedacht.

Severus Snape war ihm schon an seinem ersten Abend hier in Hogwarts aufgefallen. Verloren hatte er zwischen den anderen gewirkt, die zusammen mit ihm darauf gewartet hatten, dass der Sprechende Hut ihnen sagen würde, in welches der vier Häuser sie die nächsten sieben Jahre gehen würden. Schon damals hatte der Professor direkt erkannt, dass dieser schwarzhaarige Junge, der sich von den anderen unterschied wie die Nacht vom Tag, es schwer haben würde, doch schon bald waren seine Gedanken in andere Richtungen gegangen und er hatte die schwarzen Augen vergessen, die damals schon so leer in die Welt gesehen hatten.

Er hatte seine eigenen Augen verschlossen, wie ihm nun klar wurde und damit vielleicht einen fatalen Fehler begangen. Aber, bei Merlin, er war nicht der Hauslehrer der Slytherins! Wieso konnte Horace Slughorn seine Aufgabe nicht besser erfüllen? Plötzlich spürte er eine brennende Wut auf den dicklichen Professor, der seine Augen scheinbar mit aller Macht vor der Realität verschloss. Diese Narben auf Severus Snapes Armen sprachen eine deutlichere Sprache, als alle Worte es jemals hätten tun können und doch, so wusste er, würden sie den Jungen verlieren! Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, woher er diese schreckliche Gewissheit nahm, aber die Zeit war ihnen voraus und es würde ihnen nicht mehr gelingen, den gebrochenen Jungen zu retten!

_„Und dennoch gibt es Hoffnung!", _flüsterte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf und focht einen erbitterten Kampf gegen brennende Wut und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Die Hände des Professors begannen zu zittern und ein roter Schleier legte sich vor seinen Geist, verklärte seine Sinne und blockierte seinen Verstand. Es war so ungerecht, so verdammt ungerecht! Dieser Junge hatte niemandem etwas getan! Wieso hatten sie alle ihre Augen so verschlossen und wieso war die Zeit in ihren Händen zerronnen wie Sand? Wieso???

Mit einem plötzlichen Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit tönte ein lauter Schrei durch das leere Klassenzimmer, die so ordentlich gestapelten Pergamente flogen auf den Boden und mit einem lauten Krachen landete der schwere Schreibtisch umgestoßen und halb zersplittert auf dem Boden.

Der rote Schleier war verschwunden und hatte einem grauen Platz gemacht, der alles unter sich erstickte und wie ein eisig kaltes Leichentuch auf seiner Seele ruhte.

oOo

Dunkelheit umfing ihn. Dunkelheit und eine eisige Kälte, die seine Lungen zusammenquetschte und ihm jegliche Luft zum Atmen nahm. Sein ganzer Körper war durchzogen von einem entsetzlichen Schmerz und sein Kopf pochte, als würde er jeden Moment auseinander brechen. Und doch waren diese Schmerzen es, die ihm Gewissheit gaben. Die schreckliche Gewissheit, dass er noch lebte. Dass er es wieder nicht geschafft hatte den endgültigen Schritt zu gehen und dass dieses irdische Leben, das nur Leid und Kummer für ihn bedeutete, seine sterblichen Klauen immer noch nach ihm ausstreckte.

Langsam fand Severus Snapes' Geist wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Geräusche wurden deutlicher und allmählich begann er sich zu erinnern. Die Verteidigungsstunde bei Professor Keriann, der Patronus-Zauber, die Jungen-Toilette und schließlich die erlösende Dunkelheit, die ihn nun wieder verbannt hatte.

Severus spürte harten, kalten Stein unter seinen Fingerspitzen, irgendwo tropfte Wasser und ein kalter, leicht modriger Luftzug strich über sein Gesicht.

Er wollte nicht hier sein. Er wollte die Augen nicht öffnen.

Warum nur gönnte man ihm die Ruhe nicht, nach der er sich so sehr sehnte? Warum musste dieses elende Leben ihn nur so festhalten?

Severus lag mit dem Gesicht seitlich auf dem kalten Stein und als die Kälte in seiner rechten Wange zu brennen begann, seufzte er leise. Er musste aufstehen, es half alles nichts! Was brachte es ihm, wenn er jetzt hier liegen blieb, die Welt drehte sich auch so weiter und blieb wegen ihm nicht einfach stehen! Da konnte er genau so gut aufstehen und sich der Tortur erneut zur Verfügung stellen.

_„Irgendwie grenzt das ja schon fast an Masochismus…", _erklärte die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf und Severus hätte diese am liebsten gegen die nächstbeste Wand geklatscht. Aber im Moment fühlte er sich außer Stande, überhaupt seine Augen öffnen zu können, geschweige denn sich aufzurichten, also musste die Wand wohl oder übel erst einmal warten.

Langsam öffnete er zuerst das linke, dann das rechte Auge und bereute diese wahnwitzige Tat direkt. War es hier drin auch schon so hell gewesen, als er nach der Unterrichtsstunde hier her geflüchtet war? Das Licht brannte entsetzlich in seinen Augen und Severus bemühte sich, diese so schnell wie möglich wieder zu schließen.

_„Super, wirklich grandios! Und jetzt?" _

Wie war das noch gleich mit der Wand?

Mit einem eigenartigen Laut, der sowohl ein erzürntes Brummen, als auch ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen hätte sein können, zwang er seine Lider schließlich dazu, das schmerzende Licht an seine Augen zu lassen und zuerst sah er nur verschwommene Schemen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis seine Sicht sich geklärt hatte und er die Kraft fand, sich langsam an der rauen Kabinenwand hinauf zu arbeiten. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und seine Beine fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus einer zähflüssigen Masse, die man dazu bringen wollte, ohne Zauber senkrecht zu stehen.

Als Severus halbwegs gerade gegen die Wand lehnte und versuchte, den Schwindel in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren, konzentrierte er sich auf seine Umgebung. Wie lange mochte er hier gelegen haben? War der Unterricht bereits vorbei? Wenn nicht, in welcher Stunde hätte er eigentlich gerade sitzen müssen?

Auf den Gängen schien es leer zu sein, jedenfalls hörte er keine Schritte und keine Gesprächsfetzen und allzu früh am Tag konnte es auch nicht mehr sein, denn jetzt, wo seine Augen sich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er, dass es draußen mittlerweile dämmerte. Es musste bereits später Nachmittag oder früher Abend sein und das bedeutete, dass er fast drei Stunden hier auf dem Boden gelegen haben musste. Unbemerkt. Nicht vermisst.

Ein Stich durchzog aufgrund dieser Tatsache seine Brust, doch wieder zwang Severus sich, dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Dass sie kommen würden und nach ihm suchten? Dass sie sich Sorgen machten? – Wohl kaum. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie es noch nicht einmal wirklich gemerkt, dass er fehlte. Wahrscheinlich saßen sie gerade alle beim Abendessen und waren dabei, die Neuigkeiten des Tages untereinander auszutauschen… ohne ihn…

Wieder spürte er dieses verdammte Brennen in den Augen, welches er so sehr hasste. Verdammt sollten sie sein, sie alle! Irgendwann würde er sich rächen! Irgendwann würde seine Zeit gekommen sein und dann würde sie bezahlen für alles, was sie ihm angetan hatten!

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, presste die Augen zu, bis es weh tat und schlug mit der Faust gegen die raue Kabinenwand. Nein! Er durfte nicht so denken! Nicht so! Es war nicht recht, er musste damit aufhören!

Mit einem lauten Schluchzen stieß er die Tür auf, stolperte hinaus und verließ die Toilette. Er musste aus diesem verdammten Schloss raus! Endlich raus aus diesen Gängen, wo die Wände immer näher zu kommen schienen und ihm die Luft zum Atmen raubten! Wo er ihre Gesichter überall sah und ihre Stimmen überall hörte, wie sie ihn auslachten und verspotteten…

Raus, er musste raus hier! Nur weg!

oOo

Dicke, schwere Schneeflocken fielen bereits den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht vom Himmel. Das Land war versteckt unter einer weißen Schicht, die wie ein blendendes Leichentuch wirkte und alles Leben unter sich begrub. Der Wind war eisig, pfiff durch die Gänge des uralten Schlosses und klapperte mit den alten Scharnieren der Bleiglasfenster.

Der Unterricht war für den heutigen Tag beendet und die Schüler verließen ihre warmen Gemeinschaftsräume nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Die Gänge des Schlosses waren kalt und überall zog der Wind. Rüstungen klapperten, der Wind heulte und der Himmel wurde immer dunkler. Ein Unwetter zog herauf. Von den nahe gelegenen Bergen kam es hinab ins Tal und verschlang das letzte Licht des Tages mir beängstigender Schnelligkeit. Schon sehr bald würde die Nacht herein brechen und ein schwerer, grauer Himmel würde Mond und Sterne verbergen.

oOo

Die hohen, schweren Holzpforten des Schlosses flogen mit einem lauten Quietschen auf, eine dunkle Gestalt schlüpfte hindurch und wirbelte den Schnee auf, der bis dahin völlig unberührt auf den breiten Steinstufen gelegen hatte, die zum Portal hinauf führten. Auf eine schnelle Handbewegung der Gestalt hin schlossen sich die Pforten wieder und nichts außer schnell verwehenden Fußspuren erinnerte daran, dass jemand das Schloss um diese Zeit verlassen hatte.

Die Gestalt war nicht mehr als eine gebeugte, dunkle Silhouette im wirbelnden Weiß des Schneesturmes und die Lichter aus der Großen Halle erleuchteten das Land nur wenige Meter weit. Schon sehr bald wurde die Gestalt von Dunkelheit umschlossen und verschwand in der bitter kalten Umarmung des Winters.

oOo

Der eisige Schnee brannte entsetzlich auf seiner Haut und die Dornenbüsche, durch die er lief, rissen tiefe Wunde in die kalte Haut, aber dennoch blieb Severus Snape nicht stehen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Kälte und Schwäche, aber er verwehrte ihm die Ruhe und die Wärme, nach der er sich verzehrte. Schmerz war immer noch besser als gar kein Gefühl. So oft schon hatte er sich selbst gefragt, ob man verlernen konnte zu f_ühlen_. Zu _spüren_. Dann war es nur der Schmerz, der ihm sagte, dass er durchaus noch empfinden konnte und der ihn daran erinnerte, dass er noch nicht tot war. _Noch _nicht.

_„Sie hassen dich! Sie alle hassen dich! Niemand würde dich vermissen!" _

Gedanken, die er hasste. Aber die dennoch so wahr waren. Die ihn schon oft bis an den Abgrund getrieben hatten, vor dem er aber immer wieder zurück schreckte. Es wäre ganz einfach, ganz leicht. Nur ein einziger Schritt hatte ihn schon so oft von der erlösenden Ruhe getrennt, nach der sich sein Körper und seine Seele so sehnten, aber er war ihn nie gegangen. Irgendetwas hatte ihn immer zurück gehalten. War es Hoffnung? Die irrsinnige, wahnsinnige Hoffnung auf Rettung? Auf eine bessere Zeit? Darauf, dass sich etwas ändern würde?

Wenn es wirklich das war, was ihn jedes Mal vom Abgrund weg zerrte und daran hinderte, den letzten Schritt zu tun, dann war er ein Narr. Für Hoffnung war schon lange kein Platz mehr in seinem Leben und wenn sie wirklich das Einzige war, was ihn hier hielt, dann war er verdammt! Verdammt dazu, ein Dasein in einer Welt zu fristen, die für ihn keinen Platz hatte, die ihn nicht wollte!

_„Ein Narr bist du, nichts weiter! Du hättest dem allen schon längst ein Ende setzen können, aber du hast es nicht. Ein Narr bist du… und ein Feigling!" _

„Nein!", schrie er mit verzweifelter Stimme in die graue Dunkelheit der Nacht hinaus. „Nein! Schweig endlich still!"

Diese verdammte Stimme machte ihn noch wahnsinnig! Sie sollte schweigen, endlich schweigen! Was wusste sie schon von seinem Leid? Was wusste sie schon von seinem Schmerz?

Er war es, den die Menschen verspotteten, den sie verachteten und den sie ausgrenzten. Er war es, den niemand haben wollte, der immer einsam sein würde und ewig auf der Suche! Er ganz allein!

Ein brennender Schmerz in seinem Bein ließ ihn schließlich taumeln und mit einem erstickten Schrei landete er im eisigen Schnee. Bis dahin hatte er gar nicht darauf geachtet, in welche Richtung er überhaupt gelaufen war und auch die Dornenbüschen, die seine abgetragene Robe zerrissen und die Haut darunter verletzt hatten, waren nicht wirklich bis in sein Bewusstsein gedrungen. Er hatte sie gespürt, ja, aber es war nur ein einziger Schmerz unter vielen.

Jetzt erst merkte Severus, dass er am Verbotenen Wald entlang gelaufen sein musste, hinab zum See, am Ufer vorbei und schließlich auf die Wiesen, die von den höchsten Türmen des Schlosses zu sehen waren. So weit war er gelaufen, ohne es wirklich realisiert zu haben?

Der Schmerz in seinem rechten Bein pochte erneut und Severus zog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Was war geschehen? War er über etwas gestolpert, was der Schnee verborgen hatte? Oder hatten seine Kräfte einfach nur nachgelassen und es waren die Dornenwunden, die er jetzt so intensiv spürte?

Mit zitternden, bläulich angelaufenen Fingern tastete der schwarzhaarige Slytherin nach seinem Bein. Schwarze Robenfetzen und Eis waren ihm im Weg, bis er schließlich sah, was diesen entsetzlichen Schmerz verursachte. Er musste an einem besonders niedrigen Dornenbusch mit der Hose hängen geblieben sein und der Stoff seiner Hose war weggerissen, genau wie einiges der Haut darunter. Er wusste, dass es am Waldrand einige magische Pflanzen gab, die man ihrer Größe wegen nicht in den Gewächshäusern unterbringen konnte, doch an welche Büsche er hier geraten war, konnte er sich im Moment nicht erklären. Die Dornen mussten riesig gewesen sein, wenn sie sein Fleisch so hatten aufreißen können!

Blut floss aus den Wunden und färbte den Schnee und das Eis um ihn herum dunkelrot. Das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm immer mehr und Severus spürte, wie auch die letzte Kraft aus seinem Körper wich. Er hatte ihm alles abverlangt und nun zahlte er den Preis. Seine Hände zitterten mittlerweile so stark, dass er es nicht schaffte mit ihnen nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen und schließlich gab er es auf. So müde. Es war so kalt und er war so entsetzlich müde.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ Severus sich nach hinten fallen, kurz realisierend, dass der Schnee an seinen Schläfen brannte. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis er hier draußen erfroren war? Würden sie nach ihm suchen? Ihn finden?

_„Mach dir nichts vor, niemand wird nach dir suchen!" _

Wahrscheinlich hatte die Stimme Recht und das erste Mal in seinem Leben glaubte Severus, dass es ihm nichts mehr ausmachte. Er würde hier draußen erfrieren und vielleicht endlich die Ruhe finden, nach der er sich schon so lange sehnte. Er hatte schon lange mit dieser Welt abgeschlossen und dass es nun zu Ende sein sollte, war irgendwie, auf banale Weise, ein Trost. Endlich würde es vorbei sein! Die ewigen Hänseleien, der Spott, die Verachtung. Endlich würde er morgens nicht mehr aufwachen und wissen, dass ihm ein weiterer Tag voller Qualen bevor stand… Diese Tatsache war auf ihre Weise erschreckend beruhigend.

Severus schaute nach oben in den grauen Himmel, wo weiße Flocken einen wilden Tanz miteinander führten und sich in schnellen Wirbeln über ihn hinweg drehten. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, die Sterne und den Mond zu sehen…!

Das gefrorene Gras um ihn herum flüsterte leise und schien mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Komm", flüsterte es und streichelte fast zärtlich seine bläuliche Wange, „komm, Severus. Schließe die Augen und schlaf. Wir passen auf dich auf!"

Seine Lippen formten ein lautloses „Ja…" und er merkte kaum noch, wie seine Augen sich langsam schlossen.

„Ja", hauchte er noch ein letztes Mal, „ich komme…"

oOo

Schwarze Lederstiefel durchbrachen das Eis. Der Schnee knirschte laut unter ihnen und irgendwo in weiter Ferne heulte ein Wolf. Er musste sich beeilen, das spürte er.

Seine Hände fassten den dicken Stoff der dunklen Robe noch enger, doch die entsetzliche Kälte dieser Nacht fand ihren Weg auch durch dieses Kleidungsstück. Diese Kälte war nicht normal. Etwas Düsteres war hier am Werk, etwas Tödliches. Und es kam näher…

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte noch einmal, hielt den Zauberstab hoch erhoben vor sich und versuchte im blass-blauen Licht etwas zu erkennen. Er musste am Waldrand vorbei gelaufen sein, hinunter zum See. Hoffentlich kam er nicht zu spät…

Ein erneutes Heulen ließ ihn kurz den Kopf zur Seite drehen, doch schon nach wenigen Metern sah er nichts als alles verschlingende Dunkelheit. Dicke Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel und es wurde immer schwieriger, zu wissen, wohin man lief. Alles sah gleich aus, ein weiß-grauer Wirbel aus Eis.

„Severus", flüsterte er leise und betete zu allen ihm bekannten Mächten, dass er noch rechtzeitig sein würde. Die Zeit lief ihm davon und es waren nicht nur Eis und Schnee, die ihm den Weg versperrten…

To be continued…

* * *

Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Geschichte Anklang findet, doch scheinbar scheint sie zu gefallen _freu_. Eigentlich war das Ganze ja zuerst als kurze Sequenz geplant, doch irgendwie macht hier jeder was er will _wirft ihren Figruen einen grimmigen Blick zu_ und der Plot macht sich mehr oder weniger selbstständig _seufz_...furchtbar..._;-)))_


	3. Chapter 3

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum

* * *

Auch, wenn das Ganze sich hier mehr oder weniger auf der Grenze zu Slash befindet bzw. Slash ist ;-), habe ich nicht vor, auf diesem Gebiet allzu sehr „ins Detail" zu gehen. 

Da kleine Interpretationsmöglichkeiten bestehen ;-) und diese durchaus von mir gewollt sind _smile_ werde ich das Rating hier ein wenig ändern müssen, hoffe aber, dass das keinen von dieser Geschichte vergraulen wird _hoff_!?

In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim 3. Kapitel und werde mich beeilen, die Sache hier sobald wie möglich zu einem würdigen Ende zu bringen, denn immerhin wartet _The Way of a Deatheater_ sehnsüchtig darauf, endlich ein neues Kapitel von mir zu erhalten…_seufz_

Und dann befasse ich mich mit solchen Dinge hier, schrecklich lach ;-)!

* * *

Schummriges, oranges – rotes Licht erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Dunkle, sich immer weiter drehende und tanzende Schatten warf das knisternde Kaminfeuer an die Wände. Das Rascheln von Stoff war zu hören, dann das leise Klirren von Glas. Eine dunkelhaarige Gestalt schritt schnellen Schrittes durch den Raum, kramte kurz in einem hohen, dunklen Schrank und verschwand dann wieder durch eine kaum zu erkennende Tür. 

Im Nebenzimmer war erneut das leise Rascheln von Stoff zu hören, ein klägliches Geräusch, das wie die Mischung aus einem Schluchzen und einem Stöhnen klang und schließlich nichts mehr bis auf die knackenden Holzscheite im Kamin.

oOo

Die Haut von Severus Snape schien weißer als die des Lakens zu sein, auf dem sein dünner Körper lag. Ein schummriges Blau durchzog noch immer seine Adern und in immer kürzeren Abständen wurde der schmächtige Körper von heftigen Anfällen heimgesucht. Den bläulichen, aufgeplatzten Lippen entwich nur selten ein Laut des Schmerzes.

„_So sehr hat er sich bereits an den Schmerz gewöhnt?" _

Der Professor verbannte diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Er dürfte sich nicht ablenken lassen, zu viel stand auf dem Spiel! Natürlich war es waghalsig, mit Severus nicht gleich zum Madame Pomfrey zu gehen, doch irgendetwas sagte dem dunkelhaarigen Lehrer, dass er den Jungen hier behalten sollte.

„_Das ist doch Wahnsinn!, "_ erklang erneut die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch mit einem wirschen Fluchen verscheuchte er diese erneut. Natürlich war es Wahnsinn, aber auf eine Stimme zu hören, die niemand sonst wahrnehmen konnte, war auch nicht gerade die Tat eines gesunden Menschenverstandes… Also hatte sich die ganze Sache nicht wirklich viel.

Erneut berührte der Professor mit federleichten Berührungen die Stirn des Jungen.

„_Er brennt förmlich…und scheint gleichzeitig zu erfrieren…"_

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung war das Wasser, welches er in einer kleinen Schale auf dem Nachttisch stehen hatte, wieder kalt und half hoffentlich ein wenig, dass Fieber zu bekämpfen, welches dem ohnehin schon schwachen Körper die letzte Kraft zu nehmen schien.

„Severus", flüsterte Professor Keriann und schaute mit leerem Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, während seine linke Hand völlig unbemerkt auf der eingefallenen Wange seines Schülers lag. Der Junge lag im Sterben, das konnte er spüren.

„Severus", flüsterte er noch einmal und wandte sein Gesicht Severus zu, der mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Bett lag und erneut von Krämpfen heimgesucht wurde. Wieder hielt er den dünnen Körper an den Armen sanft fest, redete mit leiser Stimme auf den sich bäumenden Schüler ein und wartete, bis auch diese Schmerzen fürs Erste vorüber waren.

„Halte durch! Sei stark!" Mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung strich sich der Professor eine lange, schwarze Haarsträhne nach hinten, die sich aus dem lockeren Zopf gelöst hatte und lauschte dem Wind, wie er heulend und pfeifend um die Türme und Erker des Schlosses zog, als fühlte er sich um seine Beute betrogen wie ein wildes Tier.

oOo

Schmerz. Unglaublicher Schmerz durchzog seinen ganzen Körper und verhinderte, dass sein Geist auch nur einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Fühlte es sich so an, wenn man tot war? War es das, wonach er sich so lange gesehnt hatte? Nur weiterer Schmerz, der sich nicht sonderlich viel von dem unterschied, den er bereits in seinem irdischen Leben hatte erdulden müssen?

Eine leise Stimme drang langsam in sein Bewusstsein. Sanft, ja fast schon zärtlich flüsterte sie Worte, die sein Verstand nicht einordnen konnte, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er diese Stimme kannte. War er doch nicht tot? Hatte er es wieder nicht geschafft, den letzten Schritt zu gehen?

Die Worte klangen wie eine Melodie. Leise gesungen, wie das Flüstern des Grases, an das er sich auf einmal erinnern konnte. Eingeladen hatte es ihn und dann wieder verstoßen. Verstoßen in die Welt, die er so gerne verlassen hätte.

Ganz langsam formten sich Buchstaben in seinem Geist zu einem Namen zusammen, je länger er diese Stimme hörte. Er kannte sie gut, sie gehörte einem Lehrer….einem Mann, denn sie war du dunkel, zu tief, um die Stimme einer Frau zu sein… Er erinnerte sich. Professor Keriann. Er musste ihn draußen gefunden haben!

Severus wollte sich bemerkbar machen, aus irgendeinem ihm völlig unerklärlichen Grund dem Professor zeigen, dass er noch lebte, obwohl er sich bis eben noch den Tod so sehr herbeigesehnt hatte. Aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Stattdessen durchzog erneuter Schmerz seine brennenden Glieder und nicht mehr als ein leises Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen.

Eine Berührung, sanfter wie ein Windhauch, strich über sein Gesicht. War das der Professor? Oder spielte sein Geist ihm nur einen bösen Streich, gaukelte ihm vor, dass ihn jemand so sanft berühren konnte, ihn einmal nicht schlug? Zu schön wäre es gewesen, wenn diese Berührung der Wirklichkeit entsprochen hätte, doch wieder hörte Severus die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn mit den Worten _„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass DICH irgendjemand freiwillig berühren würde?"_ verspottete. Natürlich nicht, wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, für einen Augenblick zu glauben, dass diese leichten Berührungen Wirklichkeit waren? Ein Narr war er immer noch. Ein an das Leben gefesselter Narr, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als den Tod…

oOo

Draußen regierte die Nacht immer noch mit eiserner Hand. Schwere Schneeflocken fielen auf die Landschaft, schienen alles unter sich ersticken zu wollen und begruben das Leben mit ihrer eisigen Robe. Der Himmel war grau. Trostlos. Finster. Kein Stern war zu sehen und der Mond schien so unerreichbar weit entfernt zu sein, dass die Erinnerung an ihn wie ein verblasster Traum wirkte, der schon vor langer Zeit seinen Glanz verloren hatte.

Nichts regte sich in dieser Nacht bis auf den Schnee und das Eis. Bäume knarrten unter ihrer Last, während ihre morschen Äste hin und her geworfen wurden.

Inmitten dieser Dunkelheit stand Hogwarts wie die Festung gegen Kälte und Eis, blasse Lichter hinter den dicken Bleiglasfenstern. Gespenstisch ragten die Türme in den Himmel, trotzten der Natur und standen unbeweglich auf ihren Posten, die sie bereits seit hunderten von Jahren innehatten.

Kein Leben regte sich, alles schien tot. Tot und irgendwie…verloren…

oOo

Ein seltsames Gefühl von Kälte durchzog den Körper des Professors und mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung schreckte er auf. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Was war geschehen? War er etwa eingeschlafen?

Das musste es sein, denn, wie er verwundert feststellte, hatte er die Arme noch auf dem Rand des Bettes liegen, auf denen er den Kopf gebettet haben musste und so in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüber geglitten war. Jedenfalls bestätigte diese Vermutung sein schmerzender Rücken und der verspannte Nacken.

Mit einem weiteren, schnellen Blick, sah der Professor sich um, gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich und stürzte unsanft mit dem knarrenden Holzstuhl, auf dem er gerade noch gesessen hatte, nach hinten. Den Schmerz kaum wahrnehmend, den der Aufprall mit dem Boden zur Folge hatte, sprang er, so schnell es seine schmerzenden Glieder zuließen, auf die Füße und durchquerte mit wenigen Schritten den Raum. Der Junge war weg! Sein Bett war leer, die Decken zurückgeschlagen und das Lager verweist! War er etwa aufgestanden? Hatte er sich einfach so davon geschlichen, während der Professor geschlafen hatte und war gegangen?

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich immer noch, als er die geschlossene Tür zum Schlafzimmer mit einem Ruck öffnete und wie erstarrt im Türrahmen stehen blieb, den Blick fast schon ungläubig nach vorne gerichtet.

Ja, Severus war aufgestanden, aber er hatte seine Gemächer nicht verlassen. Der blasse Slytherin saß, in eine der Decken gehüllt, auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin und schien in die Flammen zu starren.

„Bei Merlin, Severus!", entfuhr es dem Lehrer lauter, als dieser eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte und der Junge zuckte zusammen. Scheinbar hatte er sein ungestümes Auftreten zuvor nicht bemerkt.

Sich innerlich zur Ruhe zwingend beherrschte der Professor seine Ungeduld und Sorge, während er mit langsamen Schritten auf den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin zuging. Dessen Reaktion vor wenigen Sekunden hatte ihm erneut gezeigt, dass dieser Junge nicht annähernd so stark war, wie es nach außen hin schien. Im Grunde war er zerbrechlicher als Glas, als das Eis, welches draußen die Landschaft bedeckte, und die Risse in dem klar funkelnden Material waren unübersehbar.

Ganz langsam näherte der Lehrer sich seinem Schüler, dessen Blick wieder starr nach vorne in die Flammen gerichtet war. Er hatte eine dunkelrote Decke um die mageren Schultern geschlungen und das lange, pechschwarze Haar hing im strähnig im Gesicht.

Ein schneller Blick auf die dunkle Standuhr, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand, verriet Professor Keriann, dass er mindestens zwei Stunden geschlafen haben musste. Wie lange saß Severus als schon hier auf dem Boden vor dem Feuer?

Schließlich stand er neben dem in sich zusammen gesunkenen Körper, ließ sich mit einem leisen Rascheln seines Gewandes neben dem Slytherin nieder und beobachtete schweigend mit ihm den Tanz der Flammen. Professor Keriann wusste, dass Worte in diesem Moment alles zerstören konnten, auch, wenn er selbst nicht so genau wusste, was _alles _überhaupt war. So saßen sie nebeneinander, schauten gemeinsam in die orange-roten Flammen, hörten beide das Knacken des brennenden Holzes und waren sich doch so fremd, wie zwei Fremde es nur sein konnten.

oOo

Die Wärme erreichte ihn nicht. Weder seinen Körper, noch sein Innerstes. Alles war kalt, alles war gefroren. In ihm schien nichts mehr zu sein bis auf Leere und entsetzliche Kälte. Eigentlich hätten seine Finger brennen müssen, so nahe, wie er sie an die tanzenden Flammen hielt, doch er spürte nichts. Keine Wärme. Keinen Schmerz.

Er war mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht. In einem fremden Bett, dass in einem genau so fremden Zimmer stand. Neben ihm, halb auf der Kante des Bettes, halb auf einem ziemlich ungemütlich aussehenden Stuhl, hatte Professor Keriann gelegen und geschlafen. Aus dem sonst so strengen Zopf hatten sich einige Haarsträhnen gelöst und Severus hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick einfach nur da gelegen und seinen Lehrer beim Schlafen beobachtet.

Dann war es also doch dessen Stimme gewesen, die er in seinem Schmerz gehört hatte und er musste es auch gewesen sein, der ihn draußen gesucht und gefunden hatte. Aber warum hatte er ihn in seine Räume gebracht, dazu noch in sein Bett gelegt, und nicht direkt auf die Krankenstation verfrachtet? Was hatte den Professor dazu bewogen, ihn hier zu behalten?

Von der ganzen Denkerei hatte Severus schließlich Kopfschmerzen bekommen und sich entschlossen, dass der Professor nicht noch mehr Probleme und Arbeit mit ihm haben sollte, als er diesem zweifellos ohnehin schon gemacht hatte. Also war er aufgestanden, hatte sich langsam seine kaputten, zerfetzten Sachen, die neben dem Bett auf einem gemütlich aussehenden Sessel gelegen hatten angezogen und war leise aus dem Zimmer geschlichen. Kurz hatte er sich gefragt, warum der Lehrer sich, wenn er schon neben ihm saß, nicht den Sessel gewählt hatte, doch diesen Gedanken verdrängte er sogleich wieder und wollte so schnell wie möglich die behagliche Umgebung der Privaträume seines Lehrers verlassen.

Aber er hatte es nicht gekonnt.

Er war gerade mal bis zum Schreibtisch gekommen, als ein lautes Knacken ihn zusammenfahren ließ und er nach hinten blickte. Im Kamin hatte ein helles, loderndes Feuer gebrannt und als hätte irgendjemand ihn an unsichtbaren Fäden geführt war er zurück ins Schlafzimmer gegangen, hatte sich eine der vielen Decken genommen, mit denen der Professor ihn zugedeckt hatte und schließlich vor das Kaminfeuer gesetzt. So nahe, dass die Decke beinahe Feuer gefangen hätte, als er sich diese um den dünnen Leib schlang.

Dann hatte er gewartet und ein leises Knarren, gefolgt von einem lautem Poltern hatte ihn zusammenfahren lassen. Im nächsten Moment war die Schlafzimmertür aufgesprungen und sein Lehrer hatte im Türrahmen gestanden. Severus hatte dessen durchdringenden Blick deutlich in seinem Rücken gespürt und schließlich war der Professor gekommen, wortlos, und hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt.

Schweigend hatte auch er angefangen in die Flammen zu sehen und keiner von ihnen sprach für lange Zeit auch nur ein einziges Wort.

oOo

„Warum?"

Dieses einzelne Wort hatte die Stille durchbrochen, die zwischen den beiden Zauberern gelegen hatte. So erdrückend und schwer, wie der eisige Schnee draußen. Der Professor reagierte erst einige Sekunden, nachdem sein Schüler diese einfache und doch so komplizierte Frage gestellt hatte.

_Warum? _

Was wollte er wissen? Warum er ihn gesucht hatte? Oder warum er ihn hierhin, in seine Privaträume, und nicht in die Krankenstation gebracht hatte? Oder warum die Welt so ungerecht war und denen, die es ohnehin nicht leicht hatten, noch ein schwereres Los aufbürdete? Ein einziges Wort, das doch so viel bedeutete.

Warum.

Eine der schwersten Fragen überhaupt. Nach dem _‚Wie'_ konnte man leichter fragen, nachdem ‚_Wie lange' _auch, aber nach dem _‚Warum"_… Warum war etwas so, wie es nun einmal war? Warum nicht anders? Wer war dafür verantwortlich, dass es Severus Snape so schwer hatte? Wer war schuldig? Wer nicht? Gab es überhaupt Schuld? Lag sie vielleicht bei dem Jungen selbst?

So viele Fragen, die Professor Keriann in den vergangenen Stunden immer wieder durchgegangen war und auf die er einfach keine Antwort gefunden hatte, jedenfalls keine ihn wirklich zufrieden stellende. Und nun kam Severus genau mit dieser Frage. Was sollte er Antworten? Mit der Wahrheit? Das er es nicht wusste? Das er noch nicht einmal eine wirklich Ahnung hatte, nach welchem der vielen möglichen ‚Warum' sein Schüler fragte?

Wieder vergingen einige Augenblicke, in denen keiner der Beiden etwas sagte und der Professor aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie die langen, dünnen Finger seines Schülers den Rand der dunkelroten Decke fester umfassten. Wortlos erhob er sich, ging schnellen Schrittes zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und kam mit einer weiteren Decke wieder, die er dem Jungen um die Schultern legte.

Ein ganz leises, kaum hörbares „Danke." Durchbrach das leise Knistern im Kamin und wortlos nickte Professor Keriann. Die Frage nach dem ‚Warum" stand immer noch im Raum und er musste eine Antwort finden. Aber Tatsache war, dass er einfach keine hatte. Verdammt noch mal, er wusste es nicht! Hatte keine Ahnung, _warum_ das alles passierte! Und diese Tatsache frustrierte, ja verärgerte, ihn fast noch mehr als die, dass ihm einfach die Hände gebunden waren. Was hätte er auch schon machen können?

„Ich…weiß es nicht…", antwortete er daher mit ebenso leiser Stimme und vermied es, den Slytherin anzuschauen. Er wollte die mögliche Enttäuschung in den schwarzen Augen nicht sehen und ganz bestimmt nicht diese entsetzliche Leere, die ihm jedes Mal wie ein Blitz entgegenschlug, wenn er in das bleiche Gesicht von Severus Snape blickte.

Nun war er es, der zusammenzuckte, als er eine eisige, federleichte Berührung an seiner linken Hand spürte, die er bis dahin neben sich auf dem Boden abgestützt hatte. Ein verwirrter Blick zur Seite verriet ihm, dass Severus mit seinen Fingern ganz kurz die seinen gestreift haben musste.

Unbewusst zog der Professor eine Augenbraue nach oben, sagte aber nichts.

Vielleicht wartete er darauf, dass Severus weiter sprach, erklärte, welches „Warum?" er genau meinte, doch insgeheim wusste der Professor, dass er nach dem allgemeinem „Warum?" gefragt hatte. Und darauf konnte er ihm keine Antwort geben…noch nicht…

To be continued...

* * *

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle Leser und Reviewer dieser Geschichte! Ich bitte nur um ein kurzes Feedback, aber wenn man sich schon die Zeit zum lesen genommen hat, schaden ein paar wenige Worte, wie man es gefunden hat, doch sicherlich nicht, oder :-)!?! 


	4. Chapter 4

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum

* * *

Entschuldigt bitte, dass es mit den Updates im Moment so lange dauert, aber irgendwie bekomme ich es nicht wirklich auf die Reihe _seufz_. Vor allem "_The Way of a Deatheater"_ muss unter dieser Tatsache leiden, aber ich hoffe, dass diese Phase auch einmal vorbei gehen wird und dann endlich wieder alles seine geregelten Bahnen gehen kann...

* * *

Die Berührung war so schnell vorbei gewesen, dass der Professor im Nachhinein nicht mehr hätte sagen können, ob er sie sich nur eingebildet hatte oder ob es wirklich die schlanken, langen Finger des Slytherins gewesen waren, die seine Hand berührt hatten.

Schweigend saßen sie immer noch nebeneinander, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken folgend und vielleicht doch einander näher, als sie selbst wussten. Das Feuer im Kamin war beinahe herunter gebrannt und eine beißende Kälte begann sich langsam im Raum auszubreiten. Aber keiner der beiden dachte daran, ein neues Feuer zu entzünden.

„Ich habe es versucht, Sir", durchbrach die leise Stimme Severus Snapes die kühle Luft und erinnerte den dunkelhaarigen Professor daran, dass es eine Welt im Hier und Jetzt gab, in der es langsam doch ganz schön kühl wurde. Mit einer eher beiläufigen Bewegung seiner rechten Hand ließ er die fast komplett herunter gebrannten Holzscheite neue Flammen werfen und langsam wurde es wieder wärmer. Es war schon verantwortungslos genug gewesen, den Jungen mit hier herunter zu nehmen und ihn nicht zu Madame Pomfrey auf die Krankenstation. Damit hatte er seine Pflichten als Lehrer eigentlich schon vernachlässigt und das auf schlimmste Weise.

Nachdem endlich wieder ein wenig Wärme die Kälte um sie herum vertrieb wandte der Professor sein Gesicht dem blassen Antlitz seines Schülers zu, von dem er jedoch nur das seitliche Profil sehen konnte, da dieser noch immer nach vorne in die nun neu entfachten Flammen starrte. Seine Stimme zitterte kaum merklich, als er begann weiter zu sprechen. Etwas, was der Professor von ihm eigentlich gar nicht kannte.

„Am Anfang habe ich es wirklich versucht! Ich wollte doch nur ein paar Freunde haben, Menschen, mit denen ich reden kann. Menschen, die mich nicht… auslachen… oder mich verspotte. Die mich nehmen wie ich… bin…"

Zum Ende des letzten Satzes hin war die Stimme des Jungen immer leiser geworden und Professor Keriann hatte Schwierigkeiten, die so unendlich wichtigen Worte zu verstehen. Das sie wichtig waren, stand für ihn außer Zweifel, denn er war sich sicher, dass Severus Snape diese Worte noch zu keinem Menschen vorher gesagt hatte.

„Aber irgendwie ist alles… schief gegangen", fuhr der Slytherin mit erstickter Stimme fort und wischte sich beiläufig mit einem Ärmel seiner zerschlissenen Robe über das Gesicht. Er musste sie wieder angezogen haben, als er aus dem Bett aufgestanden war.

Professor Keriann konnte nur mit größter Mühe dem Drang widerstehen, seinem Schüler tröstend die Hand auf die magere Schulter zu legen, denn er wusste, dass dieser es nicht mochte, wenn man ihn berührte. Die federleichte Berührung ihrer Hände vor wenigen Minuten ließ ihn noch immer ratlos grübeln, doch er hatte sich entschlossen, diese Sache als geschehen anzusehen. Vielleicht hatte Severus es selber gar nicht bemerkt. Oder es war einfach so „passiert".

Langsam begann sich ein Bild in seinem Kopf zusammen zu setzen und aus den unendlich vielen Puzzelteilen, die der Professor von Severus Snape gehabt hatte, wurde ein Ganzes. Ein Bild, das dazu führte, dass er mit einem Mal eine brennende Wut auf die ganze Welt verspürte.

Alle seien sie verdammt, die sie diesen einsamen Jungen von sich gestoßen hatten und ihn hatten fallen lassen, als er eine haltende Hand so dringend gebraucht hatte!

„_Bist du denn besser als sie gewesen?", _fragte ihn leise, eine höhnische Stimme in seinem Kopf und es zuckte ein betäubender Blitz durch den angespannten Körper des Professors. Die Wahrheit lag mit einem Mal so entblößt vor ihm, dass er sie nicht mehr verbergen konnte, ganz gleich, was er versuchen würde sich einzureden.

Nein, er war nicht besser gewesen! Er hatte in den letzten Jahren nicht anders gehandelt als jene, die er gerade eben so verdammt hatte! Schlimmer noch. Er hatte, ob nun bewusst oder unbewusst, gesehen, was mit Severus Snape passierte, doch er hatte nicht gehandelt. Er hatte die Hilfe suchende Hand gesehen, diejenigen verurteilt, die nicht nach ihr gegriffen hatten und doch selbst seine eigene Hand nicht ausgestreckt!

Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn kälter als alles Eis dieser irdischen Welt und er fühlte sich mit einem Mal wie gelähmt.

„_Du hättest ihn retten können!", _sprach die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf weiter und führte dem Professor noch einmal vor Augen, dass er selbst einer dieser Menschen war, die Severus Snape hätten retten können und es nicht getan hatte…

oOo

„Professor?"

Professor Keriann zuckte zusammen, blinzelte einmal kurz und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick von einem Paar schwarzer Augen fixiert, die ihren Glanz schon vor langer Zeit verloren hatten und ihn nun mit entsetzlicher Leere musterten.

Severus musste weiter gesprochen haben, während er völlig in Gedanken versunken gewesen war… Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er wollte dem Jungen unter keinen Umständen das Gefühl geben, dass das, was er ihm erzählt hatte, was er bereit gewesen war von sich Preis zu geben, unwichtig war, doch an dem stechenden Blick seines Schülers erkannte der Professor, dass dieser bereits von seiner doch ziemlich misslichen Lage wusste.

Die leeren Augen bekamen einen leicht entrückten Ausdruck und der Slytherin schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Professor!", flüsterte Severus Snape, als hätte er die Gedanken seines Lehrers gelesen und Professor Keriann hielt diese Möglichkeit noch nicht einmal für so abwegig. In diesem Jungen versteckten sich Talente, die so manchen Hogwartsprofessor blass aussehen ließen, ihn selbst wahrscheinlich nicht ausgeschlossen.

„Doch, Severus, auch ich bin Schuld!", ergriff er zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit wieder das Wort und merkte, wie ungewöhnlich rau seine eigene Stimme klang.

„Auch ich hätte dich retten können, _müssen_, und habe es nicht getan! Ich habe gesehen, was sie dir antaten, jeden Tag, und habe dennoch nicht gehandelt. Ich bin schuldig, genau wie alle anderen!"

Ein leises Lachen ließ den Professor erstaunt eine Augenbraue heben. Auch, wenn es ein höhnisches, zugleich aber unendlich traurig klingendes Lachen war: er hatte Severus Snape noch nie lachen hören in all den Jahren, in denen er jetzt schon dessen Lehrer war.

„Retten?", fragte Severus und seine vorhin noch gebrochene, leise Stimme war nun durchzogen von einer Art Unglauben, fast schon Wut.

„Mich retten? Glauben Sie mir, Professor Keriann, mich kann niemand mehr retten! Dazu ist es schon lange zu spät!"

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber, Professor…"

Die Stimme des Slytherin klang nun gewohnt kalt und abweisend. So, wie man sie kannte.

„_Er versteckt sich!", _flüsterte die leise Stimme in Professor Kerianns Kopf und bestätigte damit die Gedanken des Professors. Diese Fassade aus Kälte und Abweisung war es, die den Verstand des Jungen bis heute zusammen gehalten hatte und ohne sie, so begriff er nun, wäre Severus Snape wahrscheinlich schon längst gebrochen. Er brauchte diese Maske zum Überleben und wenn man sie ihm nahm, hatte der Junge alles verloren.

Was war in diesem jungen Leben bereits alles geschehen, um solch eine Maske zu erschaffen? Wann hatte man angefangen die reine, unschuldige Kinderseele zu schänden und nichts mehr übrig zu lassen als diese entsetzliche Leere, die heute in den nachtschwarzen Augen zu sehen war?

Ein leises Rascheln ließ den Professor verwundert aufblicken.

„Severus? Was…?"

Der Slytherin war aufgestanden, hatte sich die Decke von den mageren Schultern genommen und war nun dabei, diese ordentlich über einen der beiden Sessel zu legen, die in der Nähe des Kaminfeuer standen.

„_Er versteckt sich und flüchtet…",_ kommentierte die leise Stimme in Professor Kerianns Kopf das Verhalten des Jungen und traf damit genau ins Schwarze. Es war offensichtlich, dass Severus Snape in den letzten Minuten und Stunden mehr von sich Preis gegeben hatte, als eigentlich beabsichtigt war und damit kam er nicht klar. Schnell erhob sich der Lehrer, ignorierte seine schmerzenden Knochen und hatte mit wenigen Schritten die dunkle Gestalt erreicht, die bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür war.

„Severus", versuchter der Professor es erneut mit leiser Stimme und stellte sich vor die Tür, um seinem Schüler den Weg zu versperren, „Severus, bitte warte!"

Er bemerkte, dass die Augen des Jungen für einen Moment flackerten und er begann leicht zu zittern.

„_Wie ein verwundetes Tier, das man in die Enge getrieben hat…",_ durchzuckte ein Gedanke den Kopf des Professors, doch dieser schwieg. Er wollte den Jungen nicht verschrecken, er wollte ihm doch nur helfen!

Professor Keriann ging einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite, gab damit den Weg zur Tür frei und wartete, wie der Slytherin sich verhalten würde. Was, wenn er jetzt ging? Konnte er es verantworten, ihn in diesem Zustand alleine zu lassen? Aber wenn er sich ihm jetzt aufdrängte, das wusste der Professor, würde er das dünne Band des Vertrauens, welches sich in dieser Nacht zwischen ihnen beiden gebildet hatte, zerstören. Es war dünn wie Eis und genauso zerbrechlich. Was also sollte er tun?

Severus blieb stehen, den Kopf gesenkt und die Hände leicht zitternd zu Fäusten geballt. Es war unschwer zu übersehen, dass in seinem Inneren ein Kampf stattfand, dessen Gewinner noch nicht zu erkennen war.

Der Professor schwieg weiterhin, ließ seinen Blick ruhig, und wie er hoffte aufmunternd, auf seinem Schüler ruhen und rechnete fast schon nicht mehr mit einer Erwiderung, als er die leise, brüchige Stimme wahrnahm, die nicht mehr halb so fest klang wie noch wenige Momente zuvor.

„Danke… für alles... Professor. Verzeihen Sie bitte, wenn ich Ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet habe… es wird nicht wieder vorkommen! Ich denke, es ist besser, unsere… Unterhaltung hier und jetzt zu beenden!"

Nach außen hin gefasst nickte Professor Keriann leicht, doch in ihm drin tobte ein sicherlich nicht geringerer Kampf als noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor in Severus.

„_Du darfst ihn nicht gehen lassen!",_ wütete eine laute Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch er schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. _„Nicht jetzt! Nicht so!"_

Noch bevor er überhaupt wusste was geschehen war, hatte Severus ihm noch einmal leicht zugenickt, den Kopf dabei gesenkt gehalten und war mit einem letzten, leisen Rascheln seiner abgetragenen Schulrobe aus dem Raum verschwunden. Erst das laute Klacken des Türschlosses ließ den Professor zusammenfahren und erstaunt auf die Stelle starren, auf der gerade noch der Slytherin gestanden hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich der geschlossenen Tür zu, legte die Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand auf das raue Holz und flüsterte mit erstickter Stimme: „Pass auf dich auf, Severus Snape!"

oOo

Laut und unheimlich heulte der Wind um die Türme und Mauern des Schlosses. Seltsam verzerrte Schatten huschten durch die Gänge, während er, halb blind vor Tränen, seinen Weg suchte.

„_Du jämmerliches Etwas!", _schimpfte er sich selbst in Gedanken, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein großer Teil in ihm die warme Decke, das prasselnde Kaminfeuer und die sanfte Stimme des Professors zurück wünschte.

Wieso hatte er auch so Hals über Kopf flüchten müssen?

„_Weil er dir zu nahe gekommen ist, du Dummkopf! Viel zu nahe! Nähe bedeutet Verletzbarkeit und das bedeutet Schmerz! Willst du noch mehr Schmerz? Ist es das, was du willst?"_

Nein, das war nicht was er wollte… aber die Stimme des Professors hatte so verständnisvoll geklungen. Und es war so schön warm gewesen…!

„_Es war alles nur ein Trick! Nur ein Spiel, um dich danach wieder fallen zu lassen. Nicht mehr!"_

Und was, wenn es doch „mehr" gewesen war? Wenn der Professor sich wirklich um ihn… sorgte?

„_Wieso sollte er das tun? Du bist einer von vielen seiner Schüler, die Probleme haben, wieso sollte er sich gerade um dich sorgen?"_

Erneut spürte Severus, wie das verräterische Brennen in seinen Augen zunahm und ihm die Sicht raubte. Sicherlich war es nur ein Trick gewesen, nicht mehr!

Schluchzend spürte er, wie ein scharfes Brennen, an seiner rechten Wange beginnend, durch seinen ganzen Körper zuckte und das letzte, was er hörte, war eine nur allzu bekannte, höhnische Stimme, die mit einem leisen Lachen: „Sieh an, sieh an, wen haben wir denn da? So spät noch unterwegs, Snivellus?" flüsterte. Dann brach eine erneute Welle Schmerzes über ihn herein und alles wurde dunkel…

oOo

Die klare Flüssigkeit leuchtete wie pures Gold, während Professor Keriann das Whiskeyglas nun mindestens zum dritten Mal anhob, es so ins Licht des Kaminfeuers hielt, dass er durch das Glas und dessen Inhalt hindurch in die Flammen sehen konnte, bis seine Augen vor Anstrengung schmerzten und begannen zu tränen.

Er hatte sich einen großen Schluck der teuren Flüssigkeit eingeschüttet, gleich nachdem Severus Snape seine Privaträume so überstürzt verlassen hatte, doch seitdem noch nicht einen einzigen Schluck getrunken.

Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin und es war eine eigenartige Ruhelosigkeit, die von seinem Geist Besitz ergriffen hatte. Immer wieder hallte die leise Stimme seines Schülers in seinem Kopf wider:

„_Mit retten? Glauben Sie mir, Professor Keriann, mich kann niemand mehr retten! Dazu ist es schon lange zu spät!"_

War es das wirklich? Hatten sie alle versagt?

Professor Keriann weigerte sich, diese Erkenntnis anzunehmen und etwas energischer als eigentlich beabsichtigt strich er sich eine lange, dunkle Haarsträhne, die sich aus dem lockeren Zopf gelöst hatte, hinter das rechte Ohr zurück. Der Whiskey in seiner linken Hand schwappte dabei bedrohlich, doch kein Tropfen der goldenen Flüssigkeit ging verloren.

Es konnte einfach nicht zu spät sein! Sie mussten den Jungen retten können! Es durfte nicht zu spät sein…

Professor Keriann merkte kaum noch, wie seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden, das kristallene Glas in seinen Händen immer weiter nach unten sank und schließlich mit eine dumpfen Laut auf den dunklen Teppich fiel. Wie goldenes Blut sah der Whiskey aus, während er langsam in dem dicken Stoff verschwand.

„Severus…", flüsterte Professor Keriann, bevor ihm endgültig die Augen zufielen. Er durfte nicht einschlafen, er musste nach dem Jungen suchen… Doch er war müde, auf einmal so entsetzlich müde…

Das Letzte, was er sah, war ein Paar trauriger, nachtschwarzer Augen, die ihn aus einem schneeweißen Gesicht anblickten und so viel Schmerz widerspiegelten, dass er glaubte in ihnen ertrinken zu müssen…

To be continued…

* * *

Ein liebes Dankeschön an alle Leser und Reviewer dieser Geschichte! Verzeiht, wenn ich an dieser Stelle nicht, wie gewohnt, auf jeden einzeln eingehe, so habt ihr das Kapitel schneller oben und müsst nicht mehr so lange warten ;-)...ist doch auch schon einmal etwas, nicht :-)!?! 


	5. Chapter 5

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum

* * *

Schade, dass das Interesse an der Geschichte so zurück zu gehen scheint, doch es ist mir leider nicht möglich, öfter zu updaten _seufz_. Ich schaffe es zeitlich einfach nicht...dann bin ich mit dem, was ich geschrieben habe, selbst nur sehr langsam zufrieden und tja, das dauert dann eben alles seine Zeit...

Noch als letzte kleine Anmerkung von mir: Wie die Leute, die meine Geschichten kennen, wissen, bin ich nicht der Freund von _"zu detailliert"_ beschriebenen Slash Geschichten, d. h., dass ich mich eher auf Herzschmerz, Trauer, Tränen und Verzweiflung stütze...

Diese _"kleine"_ Geschichte hier nimmt Ausmaße an, die von mir niemals geplant waren, doch wer hier eine Lehrer/Schüler Beziehung befürchtet, den kann ich beruhigen (und wenn sie jemand erhofft, so muss ich diesen leider enttäuschen _seufz_)...

Es ist eine Slash-Geschichte, ja, aber mehr, als man von mir gewohnt ist (vielleicht sogar noch weniger), wird definitiv nicht vorkommen!!!

Nur als kleine Anmerkung von mir _zwinkert in die Runde_...

Genug der schönen Worte, viel Spaß euch alle beim lesen und ich wäre dankbar, wenn sich der eine oder andere zu einem kurzen Review herablassen könnte und vielleicht mehr als zwei Reviews kommen, wenn ich schon versuche so Gas zu geben...

An dieser Stelle natürlich auch ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an Shelley, ohne die meine Geschichten wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal halb so gut wären _Shelley ganz doll knuddelt_!

Danke _sich verbeugt_!

* * *

Langsam erwachte die Schule zum Leben. Während draußen immer noch wild der Schnee tanzte, wurde in der Großen Halle bereits mit Besteck geklirrt, lautes Stimmengewirr erfüllte den Raum und immer wieder hörte man ein lautes Lachen durch die Luft schallen.

Ein ganz normaler Morgen an einem ganz normalen Schultag.

Ganz normal auch in der Hinsicht, dass ein Platz am Slytherintisch, wie so oft, leer war. Severus Snape fehlte, doch das überraschte niemanden wirklich, wurde noch nicht einmal von einer Hand voll Leuten zur Kenntnis genommen.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin fehlte zu so vielen Mahlzeiten, dass es keinen wunderte, wenn dessen Platz leer blieb. Auch am Lehrertisch fehlte heute jemand, was jedoch mit deutlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit bedacht wurde, als das Fehlen des Slytherins.

Professor Keriann, seines Zeichens Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und immer einer der Ersten am Essenstisch, war ebenfalls nicht da. An den teils ratlosen, teils fragenden Blicken seiner Kollegen war den Schüler direkt klar geworden, dass auch diese nicht wussten, was mit ihrem Lehrer los war und so wurde nicht selten ein abwartender Blick nach vorne geworfen.

„Sicherlich hat er noch etwas für den Unterricht zu erledigen", meinte Sirius Black eher gelangweilt zu James Potter, während er den Sportteil des Tagespropheten überflog. James nickte, während sein Blick eher zufällig am Slytherintisch hängen blieb.

„Snivellus fehlt auch, schon gesehen!?"

Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, die beide dem Gespräch zugehört hatten, wandten ihre Blicke nach hinten, um bestätigt zu sehen, was James Potter gerade festgestellt hatte. Keinem von ihnen war zuvor aufgefallen, dass Severus Snape fehlte.

„Wo er wohl ist?", fragte Remus Lupin und in seiner Stimme war echte Sorge zu hören.

Potter winkte ab. „Wen interessiert das schon, wo die kleine Fledermaus schon wieder steckt? Wahrscheinlich hatte er keinen Hunger und bleibt bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn lieber in seinen Kerkern. Wundern würde es mich auf jeden Fall nicht!"

Peter Pettigrew kicherte, doch für einen kurzen Augenblick huschte ein dunkler Schatten über die Augen von Remus Lupin.

„Das glaube ich nicht, James…", warf dieser leise ein. Zu leise, um von seinen Freunden gehört zu werden.

„Was meintest du?", erkundigte sich James Potter, während er einen weiteren Toast beiläufig mit Marmelade bestrich. Remus zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, murmelte leise einen unverständlichen Satz und blickte wieder nach hinten zum Slytherintisch.

Sirius Black schien noch immer in die Zeitung vertieft zu sein, was nun auch James Potter auffiel und diesen fragend die Augen zusammenkneifen ließ, während er von seinem Toast abbiss.

„Tatze?"

Sirius blätterte um, ließ die Zeitung jedoch nicht sinken.

„Hm?"

„Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo Snivellus ist?"

Wieder wurde eine Seite umgeblättert.

„Wie du eben schon treffend gesagt hast, Krone. Wen interessiert es, wo Snape ist?"

Peter Pettigrew schien mit dem Kichern gar nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen, was ihm jedoch einen mahnenden Blick von Remus Lupin einbrachte. Daraufhin zog dieser es vor, lieber nicht sein Glück herauszufordern, meinte mit einem verzerrten Grinsen, dass er noch seine Tasche im Gemeinschaftsraum holen müsse und war mit einem weiteren Kichern verschwunden.

Remus Lupin seufzte, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Lehrertisch und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Frühstück, während er, nach außen hin eher unbeteiligt, der Unterhaltung seiner beiden Freunde folgte.

James packte die Zeitung, hinter der sich Sirius die ganze Zeit über zu verstecken schien und entblößte damit ein breites Grinsen, das Remus einen Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ. Also hatte Sirius doch etwas mit Severus Snapes Fehlen zu tun, er hatte es irgendwie gewusst! Was hatte sein Freund nun schon wieder angestellt?

Die gleiche Frage schien auch James Potter zu beschäftigen, denn dieser warf dem jüngsten Black einen fragenden Blick zu, obgleich er ein hinterhältiges Funkeln in seinen Augen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Wusste ich es doch, Tatze. Was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt?"

Sirius zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern, füllte seinen Becher mit neuem Kürbissaft und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, bevor er nicht weniger gelassen antwortete:

„Nicht viel, Krone. Der Kerl ist mir gestern Abend zufällig auf dem Gang begegnet und ich konnte diese einmalige Situation doch schlecht einfach so verstreichen lassen, oder!?"

Remus verschluckte sich eher ungewollt an dem letzten Stück seines Toastes und zog so die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde auf sich.

„Moony?", fragte Sirius Black, während er die Zeitung ordentlich zusammen faltete und achtlos neben sich auf die Bank fallen ließ, wo bis vor wenigen Minuten noch Peter Pettigrew gesessen hatte. „Alles OK mit dir?"

„Ja klar", beeilte Remus sich zu sagen, während er mit einigen kräftigen Schlucken Kürbissaft versuchte, das unangenehme Kratzen in seinem Hals zu vertreiben. „Redet ruhig weiter!"

Wieder zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern, während er neben sich nach seiner Tasche griff.

„Du kennst mich, Krone. Ich lasse nur ungern eine Chance verstreichen, die sich mir so offen bietet!"

Immer noch musste James Potter lachen, während auch er seine Tasche packte, seinem Freund anerkennend auf die Schulter klopfte und meinte: „Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich, Tatze! Wieso hast du nicht Bescheid gesagt, dann wären wir auch gekommen, nicht wahr, Remus?"

Bei diesen Worten zog er Remus, der starr auf seinen leeren Teller gesehen hatte, hoch, legte ihm den rechten Arm auf die Schultern und lächelte. Remus schaute seine Freunde nicht an, nahm sich wortlos seine Tasche und machte sich mit ihnen auf den Weg zur ersten Stunde.

Was Sirius als „Chance" ansah, passte ihm gar nicht, hatte ihm noch nie gepasst, doch was sollte er schon machen?

Er konnte sich ja schlecht gegen seine Freunde stellen…

oOo

Irgendwie kam ihm die ganze Situation verdammt bekannt vor. Schon wieder hing er hier über der Kloschüssel, kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit und hörte im Hintergrund dumpf das Trampeln von vielen Fußschritten. Der Unterricht würde gleich beginnen und er hing schon wieder hier auf der Toilette. Konnte sein Leben denn nicht ein bisschen besser werden? Wenigstens für einen kurzen Augenblick?

Eine erneute Welle von Übelkeit übermannte den Slytherin, während er sich würgend nach vorne beugte, hustete und sich schließlich erschöpft nach hinten sinken ließ.

Mit was hatte Black ihn nun schon wieder getroffen? Natürlich könnte die ganze Übelkeit auch mit seinem momentanen Gesamtzustand zu tun haben, aber das ewige Schwindelgefühl und die Tatsache, dass seine Augen nur noch undeutliche Schemen wahrnahem, rührte aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach von Blacks Fluch her.

„Dieser Idiot…", murmelte Severus Snape mit schwacher Stimme, während ein erneutes Zittern durch seinen dünnen Körper lief. Grellen Blitze zuckten vor seinen Augen und sein ganzer Körper schien sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben.

Wieder zog er sich mit zitternden Händen nach oben, würgte, bis die Übelkeit wenigstens ein bisschen besser geworden war und strich sich eine verschwitze, verdreckte Haarsträhne aus dem schweißnassen Gesicht. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie er im Moment aussah! Garantiert noch um einiges schlimmer als sonst schon, wobei er an manchen Tagen behauptet hätte, dass das gar nicht mehr möglich wäre…

Das Geräusch von Schritten wurde immer leiser. Türen knallten zu und schließlich waren alle Geräusche, bis auf das Heulen des Schneesturms draußen und das laute Pochen seines Herzens hier drinnen verschwunden. Der Unterricht hatte begonnen.

Seufzend ließ Severus sich gegen die raue, kalte Kabinenwand sinken, rutschte langsam an ihr herab und legte seinen pochenden Kopf auf die Knie. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, ihm war übel und dort, wo Blacks Fluch ihn getroffen hatte, fühlte die Haut sich an, als würde sie verbrennen.

„Wahrscheinlich irgendein Kombinationsfluch", vermutete Severus, während er den kalten Luftzug, der gerade unter der Kabine hindurch kam, als angenehm empfand. Die Kälte tat gut und lenkte ihn ein wenig von den anderen Schmerzen ab.

Schweigend lauschte Severus dem Schnee. Seit Tagen schneite es nun schon ununterbrochen, doch bisher hatte er nicht wirklich viel Zeit gehabt, sich die weiße Pracht draußen auf den Ländereien anzuschauen. Viel zu viel war in den letzten Stunden geschehen, was sein Kopf einfach nicht mehr verarbeiten konnte.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", flüsterte Severus leise, während er unbewusst den dünnen, abgetragenen Schulumhang noch enger um seine mageren Schultern zog.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Severus Snape es sich selbst eingestand, doch es stimmte.

Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte und sah keinen Sinn mehr darin, aufzustehen. Er lag am Boden, getreten und ausgeschlossen. Niemand reichte ihm die Hand, so schien es ihm, und warum sollte er sich dann die Mühe machen, das Ganze noch länger zu ertragen?

Er war unerwünscht, niemand wollte ihn, hatte ihn jemals gewollt, und jetzt hatten sie es geschafft. Früher war er immer wieder aufgestanden, hatte sich vorgenommen, sich von ihnen nicht brechen zu lassen und ihnen zu zeigen, was es hieß, sich mit ihm anzulegen, doch irgendwie hatte in den letzten Stunden alles an Sinn verloren. Wenn es denn jemals einen gehabt hatte…

Noch einmal durchfuhr ein Zittern den mageren Körper, gefolgt von einem leisen Schluchzen und einem Flüstern, das niemand hörte:

„Ich kann nicht mehr…"

oOo

Immer wieder wanderte der Blick des braunhaarigen Jungen unruhig zuerst auf den leeren Platz in der ersten Reihe, dann zur Tür und schließlich wieder nach vorne. Es war bereits die zweite Stunde an diesem Schultag und immer noch war von Severus Snape keine Spur zu sehen. Auch Professor Keriann, bei dem sie gerade Unterricht hatten, wirkte nicht so konzentriert wie sonst.

Er, der eigentlich immer praktische Aufgaben vorzog, hatte ihnen heute eine Stillarbeit im Buch gegeben und während sie leise schrieben saß der Professor selbst vorne an seinem Pult, schaute mit leerem Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und schien mit den Gedanken überall zu sein, nur nicht in seinem Klassenraum.

Wieder ließ Remus Lupin den Blick fragend nach hinten wandern. Die Tür blieb verschlossen. Bis auf das kratzende Geräusch der Federn, die über Pergament fuhren, und gelegentlich ein Husten oder leises Flüstern war nichts zu hören.

Remus seufzte, während er die Seite in seinem Verteidigungsbuch umschlug und die Feder ins Tintenfass steckte.

„Was hat Sirius jetzt schon wieder mit ihm angestellt?", fragte er sich, während er begann, einen neuen Abschnitt zu lesen und sich dabei Notizen zu machen. Hätte ihn jemand gefragt, worum es in diesem Kapitel ging, so hätte er wahrscheinlich keine gute Antwort geben können. Seine Augen lasen zwar die Buchstaben, aber sein Geist verstand ihren Sinn nicht. Immer wieder drifteten seine Gedanken ab. Er stellte sich vor, was wohl mit Severus war, wie er verletzt und blutend im Wald lag, völlig alleine, hilflos…

„Jetzt reicht es aber!", schalt Remus sich selbst in Gedanken, als er beinahe das Tintenfass über seinem Buch umgestoßen hätte. Es half nichts, wenn er sich die schlimmsten Dinge ausmalte und dadurch nur noch verrückter im Kopf wurde! Vielleicht war Severus auch völlig gesund und unbeschadet in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum! Vielleicht hatte Sirius nichts Schlimmes getan und es ging dem Slytherin heute nur nicht gut. Eine normale Erkältung, nichts weiter!

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht, oder!?", fragte ihn eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf und Remus versuchte so gut es ging, diese Stimme zu ignorieren. Severus ging es gut, ganz bestimmt!

oOo

Ohne es zu merken spielten die dünnen Finger des Professors bereits die ganze Zeit mit einem Stück dunklen Stoffes seines Umhanges, während die Gedanken nicht weniger aktiv durch seinen Kopf rasten. Severus Snape war heute Morgen nicht beim Frühstück gewesen, das war das Erste, was er heute Morgen gehört hatte. An sich ja nichts Neues, denn der schwarzhaarige Slytherin war schon immer nur sehr sporadisch zu den Mahlzeiten erschienen, doch Professor Keriann wusste um den Zustand des Jungen und es war nicht sehr schwer, in diesem Fall eins und eins zusammen zu zählen.

Das seltsame Grinsen, welches bereits den ganzen Morgen auf den Gesichtern von Sirius Black und James Potter lag, tat sein Übriges und erzählte seine eigene Geschichte. Der Professor zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass die Gryffindors etwas mit dem Fehlen Severus' zu tun hatten, doch er konnte es nicht beweisen und hatte sich bereits viel zu weit aus dem Fenster heraus gelehnt, was Severus Snape anging.

Der Direktor hatte ihn heute Morgen, nachdem er das Frühstück verpasst hatte und eilig zu seinem Klassenraum unterwegs war, auf der Treppe förmlich „abgefangen" und ihn gefragt, wie es Severus Snape ginge und ob er ihn gestern noch gesehen habe. Das wissende Funkeln in den Augen des Direktors ließ Professor Keriann erneut aufseufzen. Natürlich wusste der Direktor, dass der Junge gestern bei ihm gewesen war. Albus Dumbledore wusste über alles Bescheid, was innerhalb und scheinbar auch außerhalb seines Schlosses geschah.

In den eigentlich normal gesprochenen Worten des alten Mannes hatte eine versteckte Warnung gelegen, die der Verteidigungsprofessor sehr wohl heraus gehört hatte.

Wenn ein Lehrer und ein Schüler zu auffällig wurden, konnte das zu Gerede führen und jeder wusste, dass ein Gerücht innerhalb der Hogwartsmauern schneller als jeder Zauber verbreitet war. Severus Snape brauchte Hilfe, doch ihm selbst waren die Hände gebunden.

Professor Keriann spürte, wie seine Hände begannen zu zittern und krallte diese noch fester in den Stoff seines Umhanges. Es war ungerecht, einfach nur so entsetzlich ungerecht! Er tat dem Jungen doch nichts! Er half ihm lediglich auf, wenn die anderen ihn zu Boden geschlagen hatten, nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Was waren das nur für Menschen, die sich über so etwas den Mund zerfetzten?

So schnell wie seine Wut gekommen war, so schnell war sie auch wieder verflogen. Er hatte eine leise Ahnung, wo er den Slytherin finden würde und wenn die Stunde vorbei war, würde er dorthin gehen! Sie konnten ihn alle einmal gerne haben mit ihren moralischen Ansichten, ihrem verstockten Denken und ihren falschen Interpretationen! Der Junge brauchte Hilfe und er war derjenige, der ihm helfen würde. Er war zwar kein Hauslehrer, doch er war immer noch ein Professor dieser Schule und so lag das Wohlergehen der Schüler auch in seinen Händen!

Kaum war dieser Entschluss gefasst, ertönte auch schon das schrille Klingeln der Schulglocke und entließ die Schüler aus der heutigen Verteidigungsstunde. Am Rande huschte der Gedanke durch den Kopf des Professors, dass diese Stunde heute nicht wirklich lehrreich gewesen sein musste, doch darüber konnte er sich später den Kopf zerbrechen. Schneller, als eigentlich beabsichtigt, erhob er sich, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die ihn verwundert anstarrenden Schüler und war als Erster aus dem Raum verschwunden.

„Was hat der denn?", fragte James Potter mit einem Nicken in Richtung des verschwundenen Professors, doch Sirius Black zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung…" Dann begann er zu grinsen und stieß Remus Lupin leicht in die Seite. „Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er ein Date?"

Sofort fingen alle Schüler, die in Hörweite standen, laut an zu lachen und auch Sirius Black konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Alleine die Vorstellung, dass Professor Keriann so etwas wie ein Privatleben hatte, war einfach zu komisch. Immerhin war er ihr Lehrer und es war unter den Schülern ein ungeschriebenes Gesetzt, dass die Hogwartsprofessoren kein Privatleben hatten und alleine für ihren Job lebten. Man stelle sich nur einmal eine verheiratete Minerva McGonagall vor… einfach unmöglich.

To be continued…

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum

* * *

„Du hättest ihn sofort zu mir bringen müssen!", rief eine hohe Frauenstimme aufgebracht. 

„Habe ich doch! Direkt nach dem Unterricht!", verteidigte sich nun eine tiefere Stimme, eindeutig die eines Mannes.

Ein lautes Schnauben war zu hören, ein helles Klirren von Glas, das Rascheln von Stoff.

„Trotzdem…"

Ungeduldig rüttelte der Wind an den Fenstern, deren Scharniere leise sangen. Wieder ein lautes Rascheln, ein Geräusch, als würden Vorhängen zugezogen und dann ein leises Flüstern der Frauenstimme, die eben noch so aufgebracht gesprochen hatte.

„Wie ist es dieses Mal passiert?"

„Dieses Mal?", fragte die Männerstimme leicht verwirrt, doch ein drohender Ton klang in der tiefen Stimme mit. „Soll das heißen, er sieht öfter so aus?"

Ein leises Seufzen, das Scharren eines Stuhles auf Stein.

„Christian… was weißt du von Severus Snape?"

„Nicht viel, fürchte ich. Deutlich weniger, als ich gerne wissen würde."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht…"

„Komm zum Punkt, Poppy. Wie oft hast du ihn schon so gesehen?"

„So?", fragte Poppy Pomfrey, während sie eine imaginäre Falte in ihrem Rock glatt strich. Wieder seufzte sie, schaute noch einen Augenblick zu Boden und blickte ihrem Gegenüber entschlossen, fast schon ein wenig trotzig ins Gesicht.

„Ich würde sagen, nach den Ferien sieht er noch schlimmer aus. So, wie du ihn jetzt siehst, habe ich ihn ungefähr ein bis zwei Mal im Monat bei mir…"

Ihre Stimme klang nüchtern, konzentriert, während sie ihrem Kollegen diese Informationen gab. Ihr jahrelanges Dasein als Krankenschwester und Heilerin dieser Schule hatte sie gelehrt, vor nichts mehr zurück zu schrecken und wenn sie eines wusste, dann, dass Kinder grausam sein konnten. Besonders zu Severus Snape.

„Was?", fragte ihr Kollege fassungslos, sprang von der Bettkante hoch, auf der er bis gerade noch gesessen hatte und schaute sie mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck an. Wut glomm in seinen dunklen Augen und Poppy seufzte erneut.

„Christian… in was hat du dich da wieder verstrickt?"

Die entsetzten Augen blinzelten einmal kurz. Kurzes Unverstehen war in ihnen zu lesen, bevor ein dunkler Schatten über das bleiche Gesicht huschte und der Lehrer den Blick abwandte, indem er vorgab, aus dem Fenster zu schauen.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst, Poppy…"

Die Heilerin lächelte, warf noch einen prüfenden Blick auf Severus Snape, der jedoch mit geschlossenen Augen und völlig regungslos in den weißen Laken des Bettes lag, und wandte sich mit einem durchdringenden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihrem Kollegen.

„Christian... wem willst du hier etwas vor machen? Ich kenne dich schon sehr lange und ich denke ganz gut zu wissen, was in dir vorgeht…"

Der dunkelhaarige Professor wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch der entschlossene Gesichtsausdruck der Heilerin ließ ihn verstummen. Unbewusste legte sein Blick sich auf den bewusstlosen Schüler und sein verschlossener Blick wurde weicher. Das fiel natürlich sofort auf und Poppy Pomfrey lächelte wieder leicht.

„So schlimm?", fragte sie leise, während sie ihren Kollegen beobachtete. Dieser wandte den Blick nicht von seinem Schüler ab, schien mit dem Gedanken völlig wo anders zu sein und bemerkte gar nicht, wie die Heilerin sicht erhob, ihm ein feuchtes Tuch, welches bis gerade noch in einer weißen, mit Wasser gefüllten Schüssel gelegen hatte, in die Hand drückte und ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Kühle ihm damit etwas die Stirn. Wenn das Fieber heute Nacht nicht nachlässt, muss ich ihn wahrscheinlich ins St. Mungo bringen."

Der Kopf des Professors ruckte nach oben. „Was? Das kannst du nicht machen!"

„So?", fragte die Heilerin gespielt unwissend. „Und warum nicht?"

„Weil…weil…"

Also hatte sie Recht gehabt. Die Lage war schlimmer, als sie nach außen hin den Anschein hatte. Sie kannte Christian Keriann nun lange genug, um den nicht gerade einfach gestrickten Charakters des Verteidigungsprofessors einiger maßen genau deuten zu können und wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte, hatte sie ihn in all den Jahren noch nie stottern gehört.

„Dachte ich's mir doch!", war alles, was ihr in diesem Moment einfiel. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um, ging schnellen Schrittes in ihr Büro und blickte sich nicht mehr nach ihrem Kollegen um.

Dieser sah ihr einen Moment lang schweigend hinterher. Die Gedanken drehten sich in seinem Kopf und er spürte, wie die Kopfschmerzen, die er bereits seit einigen Tagen verspürte, wieder stärker wurden.

Dann begann er, die glühende Stirn des Jungen langsam und vorsichtig mit dem nassen Tuch zu betupfen und merkte gar nicht, wie seine freie Hand dabei automatisch durch das strähnige, lange Haar glitt, als wolle er Severus Snape beruhigen und ihm sagen, dass alles gut würde.

oOo

_„Christian… in was hat du dich da wieder verstrickt?"_

Immer wieder kreuzte diese Frage den Geist von Professor Keriann, während er durch den Verbotenen Wald ging. Um ihn herum war es weiß von Schnee und Eis. Nur das schwache, bläuliche Leuchten seines Zauberstabes und ein eigenartiges Licht, das von einigen Bäumen ausging, bildete einen Kontrast du dem blendenden Weiß des Schnees.

Eiskristalle hatten sich in seinen langen, schwarzen Haaren gebildet, sein Umhang war schwer von geschmolzenen Flocken.

Es war purer Wahnsinn, bei diesem Wetter hier draußen im Wald herum zu spazieren, doch er musste raus aus dem Schloss. Die Wände schienen ihn zu erdrücken und er hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.

So war es doch gewesen, oder!?

Wenn er ehrlich war, so wusste er es nicht mehr. In den letzten Tagen waren so viele Gedanken durch seinen Kopf gerast, so viel war geschehen, was er nicht verstand und was einfach nicht in seinen Kopf wollte. Anfang der Woche war Severus Snape ein Schüler unter vielen gewesen. Vielleicht einer, dem der Professor den einen oder anderen Blick mehr zugeworfen hatte, aber mehr auch nicht…

Stimmte das denn wirklich?

In einem Anfall von rasender Wut schlug Professor Keriann mit der Faust gegen den nächstbesten Baumstamm in seiner Nähe. Erst der brennende Schmerz, der daraufhin durch seinen ganzen Körper zog, klärte seinen Kopf wenigsten zu einem sehr geringen Teil.

_„Christian... wem willst du hier etwas vormachen?"_

_„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst, Poppy…"_

Es stimmte, er wusste wirklich nicht, was genau Poppy Pomfrey gemeint hatte. Natürlich konnte er vermuten, worauf die Kollegin angespielt hatte, doch er konnte mit seinen Vermutungen genau so gut meilenweit von der Wahrheit entfernt sein, was ihm selbst als am offensichtlichsten erschien.

Professor Keriann war vor dem Baum stehen geblieben, an dessen Stamm er sich die Hand vor wenigen Augenblicken blutig geschlagen hatte. Die rote Flüssigkeit tropfte langsam auf den Boden, doch er beachtete sie nicht weiter. Viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, Erinnerungen der letzten Tage in seinem Geist herauf zu beschwören und zu versuchen, sich einen Reim auf das zu machen, was geschehen war…

Doch bevor er das konnte, musste er erst einmal die alles entscheidende Frage lösen:

Was war überhaupt geschehen?

Dieses ewige Hin und Her machte ihn noch wahnsinnig, wenn er es nicht schon längst geworden war!

Bilder zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, ohne dass er sie hätte aufhalten können. Immer schneller, immer mehr…

Severus, wie er klein und dünn nach vorne zum Sprechenden Hut ging, um in sein Haus eingeteilt zu werden… Severus, wie er ihn in seiner ersten Verteidigungsstunde mit großen, neugierigen Augen angesehen hatte…Severus, wie er jetzt, Jahre später, mit schwarzen, leeren Augen alleine auf einer steinernen Bank im einem der Gänge saß… Severus, wie er seinen Patronus herauf beschwor und dachte, er könnte es nicht… Severus, wie er zusammengesunken und bewusstlos in seinem Bett lag…

„GENUG!", schrie der Professor, schlug erneut mit der bereits verletzten Hand gegen den Stamm und rutschte schluchzend zu Boden. Eisige Kälte durchzog seinen Körper, während der Schmerz in seiner Hand zu einem pochenden Brennen wurde.

Er wollte diese Bilder nicht mehr sehen, wollte diese Stimme nicht mehr hören und nie wieder in diese verdammten schwarzen Augen blicken, die ihn so verloren anblickten…

oOo

…Schwer atmend erwachte Professor Keriann aus seinen Träumen. Verständnislos blickte er sich um. Viele Betten standen eng aneinander gereiht, ein leicht kühler Wind spielte mit den ebenfalls weißen Vorhängen der Betten und ein stechender Geruch lag in der Luft, der ihn an die Sterilität eines Krankenhauses erinnerte.

Die Krankenstation. Das hier war eindeutig die Krankenstation von Hogwarts!

Doch wie war er hier her gekommen? War er nicht eben noch durch den Verbotenen Wald gegangen, hatte sich verirrt und seine Hand an einem der Bäume blutig geschlagen?

Immer noch verwirrt hob er die rechte Hand, halb erwartend, sie verletzt und blutig vorzufinden, doch alles, was er sah, war seine helle, unversehrte Haut und seine langen, ebenfalls unverletzten Finger.

Der Professor schaute sich noch einmal um und dieses Mal blieb sein Blick an einem nur allzu bekannten Gesicht hängen.

„Severus!", flüsterte er leise, während er den schwarzhaarigen, schlafenden Jungen vor sich betrachtete. War alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Hatte er die Krankenstation etwa niemals verlassen?

Sein schmerzender Rücken, der sich nun unsanft bemerkbar machte und das zerwühlte Fußende des Bettes bestätigten seine Vermutung und mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ er sich erneut nach vorne auf die Bettkante fallen, das Stechen in seinem Rücken geflissentlich ignorierend.

„Es war nur ein Traum…", versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen, während er den kühlen Lufthauch genoss, der in diesem Moment über sein Gesicht strich. Poppy musste das Fenster geöffnet haben, während er geschlafen hatte…

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen kündigte das leise Rascheln von Stoff das Kommen der Heilerin an und im nächsten Moment war es ihre feste, weibliche Stimme, die das leise Flüstern des Windes unterbrach.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du wach geworden. Die Frage, ob du gut geschlafen hast, kann ich mir ja wohl sparen, oder?"

Der letzte Teil war durchzogen von einem spöttischen Unterton und der Professor für Verteidigung lächelte in die weiße Decke, denn noch immer hatte er den Kopf nicht gehoben. Er war so schrecklich müde. Kein Wunder, dass er einfach eingeschlafen war.

„Wirklich zu liebenswürdig von dir Poppy!", murmelte er undeutlich, doch wusste er, dass die Heilerin jedes seiner Worte verstanden hatte.

Diese seufzte einmal kurz, schob den Oberkörper des Professors ziemlich unsanft nach hinten und ignorierte dessen halblaute Proteste gekonnt mit einem: „Weg da, ich muss nach meinem Patienten sehen!"

Von seinem eher weniger als mehr bequemen Lager verscheucht setzte Professor Keriann sich auf den Stuhl, den die Heilerin gestern Abend dorthin gestellt hatte. Er beobachtete unter halb geschlossenen Lidern, wie sie fachmännisch die Stirn des Jungen berührte, den Puls fühlte, schließlich ihren Zauberstab über den mageren Leib gleiten ließ und ein erleichtertes Seufzen hören ließ.

„Das Fieber ist gesunken."

Dem Professor war nicht ganz klar, ob sie diese Worte an ihn gerichtet hatte oder mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen hatte, doch es war ihm gleich. Hauptsache, der Junge musste nicht in St. Mungos!

_„So schlimm?",_ hörte er die Stimme der Heilerin erneut in seinem Kopf und mit einem leisen Stöhnen schloss er die Augen. Wieso konnten diese verdammten Stimmen nicht einmal ruhig sein? Wieso musste sein Kopf so schmerzen, dass er glaubte, er würde im nächsten Moment zerspringen? Wieso konnte nicht alles so sein, wie es am Anfang der Woche noch gewesen war?

„Christian?", riss ihn eine entschlossene Stimme erneut aus seinen Gedanken und er öffnete die Augen. Die Heilerin hielt ihm eine kleine Phiole mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit entgegen. Mit einem starken Griff, den man einer Frau gar nicht zugetraut hätte, packte sie den Professor an den Schultern, bugsierte ihn zum Bett rechts neben Severus Snape und zwang ihn dazu, sich zu setzen, in dem sie seine Schultern nach unten drückte.

„Hier, trink das!"

Sie reichte ihm die Phiole, die er misstrauisch beäugte und nur zögerlich öffnete. Ein Schnauben seitens der Heilerin war die Folge.

„Keine Angst, es ist schon nichts Schlimmes! Du bist am Ende deiner Kräfte und es wird Zeit für dich, endlich etwas auszuruhen. Das ist nichts weiter als ein besonders starker Schlaf…"

„Nein!", meinte Professor Keriann entschlossen und wollte sich bereits wieder erheben, jedoch nicht mit der Entschlossenheit seiner Kollegin rechnend. Diese drückte ihn mit einer unerwarteten Kraft erneut nach unten, entkorkte die Phiole schneller, als er reagieren konnte, und schüttete ihm den Inhalt mit geübter Gewalt in den Rachen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Christian, aber es ist nur zu deinem Besten!", meinte die Heilerin, während sie den Professor nach hinten auf das Bett drückte.

Dieser spürte, wie sein Körper immer mehr an Kraft verlor und er nicht mehr fähig war, sich gegen die Entschlossenheit seiner Kollegin zur Wehr zu setzen.

Ein letzter Erinnerungsfetzen zuckte durch seinen Kopf und zwang den Professor dazu, mit letzter Kraft die Augen offen zu halten.

„Wie ist es dieses Mal passiert?"

„Dieses Mal?"

„Christian…was weißt du von Severus Snape?"

„Nicht viel, fürchte ich. Deutlich weniger, als ich gerne wissen würde."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht…"

„Komm zum Punkt, Poppy. Wie oft hast du ihn schon so gesehen?"

„Ich würde sagen, nach den Ferien sieht er noch schlimmer aus. So, wie du ihn jetzt siehst, habe ich ihn ungefähr ein bis zwei Mal im Moment bei mir…"

„Poppy?", flüsterte er mit immer leiser werdender Stimme. „Was passiert mit Severus während den Ferien? Wieso ist er danach immer so zugerichtet?"

Ein dunkler Schatten huschte über das strenge Gesicht der Heilerin, als wisse sie nicht, ob sie auf diese Frage antworten sollte.

Das Letzte, was Professor Keriann hörte, bevor eine warme Dunkelheit seinen müden Geist umschloss, war die Stimme von Poppy Pomfrey, als würde sie über eine große Entfernung zu ihm sprechen.

„Die Snapes haben niemals ein Kind gewollt und das lassen sie Severus jedes Mal spüren, wenn er bei ihnen ist…"

To be continued…

* * *

_Sepsis_: Frag mich was Leichteres, ich habe leider keine Ahnung _seufz._ Freut mich aber, dass du den Weg hierher gefunden hast und hoffe, du wirst auch weiterhin ein Review schreiben, denn wie man sieht, hat die Geschichte hier es dringend nötig :-(... 

_Gaia:_ Danke für deine Komplimente! Ich werde mich bemühen, für Updates zu sorgen, wenn die Leser sich bemühen, ein paar Zeilen hier zu lassen, damit ich weiß, ob Interesse besteht ;-)!

_Stunde Dreizehn: _Interessanter Name, gefällt mir ;-)! Freut mich, dass auch du den Weg zu _Expecto Patronum_ gefunden hast! Hier ist das verlangte 'mehr' und ich hoffe, es gefällt!?

_Sturmwarnung:_ Schön, dass auch du wieder da bist! Ja, es kam lange nichts mehr, weil ich das nicht wirklich eingesehen habe. Weder für Kapitel 3, noch für Kapitel 4 habe ich auch nur ein einziges Review bekommen und das hat mich doch sehr traurig gemacht. In allen meinen Geschichten, mögen sie noch so gut oder schlecht sein (man selbst kann das ja immer sehr schlecht beurteilen ;-) ) steckt verdammt viel Herzblut drin und wenn sich dann noch nicht einmal eine halbe Minute Zeit genommen wird, um mir zu schreiben, wie man es findet, finde ich das verdammt schade! Daher habe ich lange kein Update mehr gemacht und gehe auch ab jetzt nach der Devise: Wenn ich weiß, ob und wie es gefällt, gibt es das nächste Kapitel. Mag kindisch klingen, aber ich war ziemlich geknickt, als bei zwei Kapitel kein einziges Review kam! Ich hoffe, das kann man ein wenig verstehen..._seufz_...

_Schwertlilie81_: Vielen Dank für dein Review! Es freut mich, wenn dir die Story gefällt und wenn sie wenigstens ansatzweise authentisch wirkt ;-)! Lily? Nun ja, sie wird bei mir nicht wirklich eine Rolle spielen, denn wie am Anfang angemerkt war ich mit dem letzten Band nicht wirklich zufrieden und naja...die Geschichte hier ist von mir als 'Slash' gekennzeichnet worden und da spielen Frauen nun einmal keine wirklich 'große' Rolle, d. h. ich werde auf die mögliche 'Beziehung' von Lily Evans und Severus Snape nicht eingehen. Ich hoffe, das hält dich jetzt nicht davon ab, weiter zu lesen und mir ein kleines Review zu schreiben, aber mit 'Expecto Patronum' möchte ich Severus Snapes Weg zu den Todessern zeigen und beschreiben, wie er auf die wirklich dunkle Seite geraten ist... Ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem lesenswert ;-)!?


	7. Chapter 7

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum

* * *

Seine Augen sahen zwar die Buchstaben, aber sein Verstand konnte ihren Sinn nicht erfassen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet dem dunkelhaarigen Professor, dass er bereits seit über einer halben Stunden versuchte, den gleichen Abschnitt einer Hausaufgabe zu lesen und immer noch hätte er, wenn ihn jemand danach gefragt hätte, nicht sagen können, worüber der Schüler, dessen Pergament er gerade vor sich liegen hatte, geschrieben hatte. 

Professor Keriann seufzte leise, fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die müden Augenlider und schob das Pergament einige Zentimeter von sich weg. Es hatte keinen Sinn, er kam heute einfach nicht weiter! Immer wieder drifteten seine Gedanken ab in eine Richtung, wo sie eigentlich nichts verloren hatten, aber er konnte es einfach nicht verhindern. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so wollte er es auch nicht wirklich.

Der Professor lehnte sich leicht zurück, legte beide Arme auf den Stuhllehnen ab und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Wenn seine Gedanken schon ein einziges Chaos waren, dann wollte er wenigstens versuchen, sich diesem Chaos zu stellen…

Zwei Wochen war es jetzt her, dass er Severus auf die Krankenstation gebracht hatte. Zwei Wochen, in denen er verdammt viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt hatte und in denen er doch nicht wirklich weiter gekommen war, wie er fand. Severus hatte nach dem „Zwischenfall" noch fast eine ganze Woche auf der Krankenstation gelegen. Madame Pomfrey hatte den Slytherin in eine Art Koma versetzt, damit der geschundene und geschwächte Körper endlich einmal zur Ruhe kommen konnte, denn wie sie dem Verteidigungsprofessor mitgeteilt hatte, kannte sie Severus Snape mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieser seinem Körper keine Ruhe gönnen würde.

Ein dumpfes Gefühl machte sich im Körper des Professors breit, während er versuchte, nicht zu sehr an den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu denken. Nach seiner Woche Krankenstationsaufenthalt hatte er den Unterricht wieder besucht, war zu den Mahlzeiten gewohnt sporadisch erschienen und ging Professor Keriann offensichtlich aus dem Weg. Im Unterricht beteiligte er sich gar nicht mehr, wenn er ihn nicht dazu aufforderte, in der Großen Halle mied er seinen Blick und auf den Gängen war Severus schneller wieder verschwunden, als er ihn in der Menge überhaupt ausgemacht hatte.

Es war unübersehbar, dass er dem Professor aus dem Weg ging und irgendwie konnte dieser es verstehen. Irgendwie, auf eine ihm selbst unerklärliche Art und Weise. Severus Snape hatte ihm gegenüber wahrscheinlich, ob nun freiwillig oder unfreiwillig, mehr von sich preisgegeben, als er selbst wusste und das machte dem Slytherin Angst. Er, der sonst niemanden an sich heran ließ, der stets die Einsamkeit suchte und nicht mehr war als ein Schatten, den man flüchtig gesehen hatte und der dann wieder mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen war.

Jeden Tag nach dem Unterricht hatte Professor Keriann versucht, den Jungen irgendwie aufzuhalten, mit ihm zu sprechen, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht.

Albus hatte ihn, nachdem er selbst die Krankenstation nach einem Tag verlassen hatte, in sein Büro gebeten und selbst jetzt, fast zwei Wochen danach, hatte er noch jedes Wort im Kopf, als wäre es erst vor wenigen Sekunden zu ihm gesprochen worden.

oOo

Nervöser, als er sich selbst zugestehen wollte, drehte der dunkelhaarige Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste die warme Teetasse in den Händen, die der Direktor ihm gerade gereicht hatte. Dieser saß mit funkelnden Augen hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch, musterte seinen Professor über die halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg und nahm selbst einen kleinen Schluck aus seiner eigenen Tasse.

„Möchtest du ein Karamellbonbon, Christian?"

Dieser schüttelte leicht den Kopf, versuchte ein leichtes Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen und merkte selbst deutlich, wie ihm dies auf ganzer Linie misslang. Er seufzte, während er einen kleinen Schluck des leicht süßlich schmeckenden Tees nahm.

Die beiden Männer schwiegen noch einige Augenblicke, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, bis der Direktor mit einem leisen Seufzen die nun leere Teetasse hinstellte, sich in seinem Stuhl zurück sinken ließ und seinen Professor erneut musterte. Dieses Mal mit einem deutlich ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck, als noch wenige Minuten zuvor.

„Du weißt, warum ich dich hergebeten habe, Christian?"

Auch der dunkelhaarige Verteidigungsprofessor seufzte leise, stellte ebenfalls sein Tasse, an der er nur einmal kurz genippt hatte, auf den schweren Schreibtisch und erwiderte den strengen Blick des Direktors mit einem nicht zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich kann es mir denken, Direktor…"

Dumbledore schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während ein nachsichtiges Lächeln seine Lippen zierte.

„Nicht ‚Direktor', Christian. Albus."

Professor Keriann nickte leicht, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Natürlich wusste er, warum der Direktor ihn herbestellt hatte, doch was hätte er sagen sollen?

„Nun, Christian. Severus wird bis zum Ende der Woche noch auf der Krankenstation bleiben, doch sein Zustand ist nicht mehr kritisch. Ich möchte dir nichts vormachen und sage dir direkt: Wenn das Fieber in der Nacht nicht gesunken wären, hätten wir den Jungen ins St. Mungos bringen müssen!"

Der Direktor beobachtete bei diesen Worten das bleiche Gesicht seines Professors genau und daher entging ihm nicht der dunkle Schatten, der für die Dauer eines Flügelschlages über die ebenmäßigen Züge gehuscht war. Sollte Poppy Recht behalten und sein Lehrer hatte sich wirklich so in die Sache hineingesteigert?

Als dieser immer noch nichts erwiderte, beugte Dumbledore sich leicht nach vorne und versuchte so, den Blick seines Gegenübers zu fangen.

„Christian, sieh mich an!"

Nur langsam hob dieser seinen Kopf. Seine Augen huschten unruhig durch den Raum, während die Finger unruhig mit einem Stück Stoff seiner Robe spielten. Wieder seufzte der Direktor, lehnte sich erneut zurück und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Die Tatsache, dass er seinen Verteidigungsprofessor in den drei Jahren, die er nun bereits hier unterrichtete, noch niemals so nervös und unsicher gesehen hatte, bestätigte die Befürchtung, die Poppy ihm heute Morgen mitgeteilt hatte und was ihm selbst ebenfalls bereits aufgefallen war.

„Ich…", versuchte Professor Keriann sich zu erklären, doch seine sonst so feste Stimme zitterte leicht. Ein Außenstehender hätte dies wahrscheinlich gar nicht wahrgenommen, doch der Direktor kannte alle seine Professoren sehr, sehr gut.

„Christian", versuchte er es erneut und endlich blickten ihn die dunkelblauen Augen seines Gegenübers an. In ihnen konnte der Direktor deutlich die Fragen sehen, die sein Professor sich selbst stellte, doch auch die Angst um den Jungen, die ihn trieb. Eine Angst, die er in dem Maße eigentlich nicht hätte haben dürfen, aber die dennoch so deutlich zu lesen war, wie die Verwirrtheit und die Hoffnung auf Hilfe.

Hilfe, die Albus Dumbledore ihm so gerne gegeben hätte, doch die in dem Maße, wie der Professor sie sich wünschte, einfach nicht möglich war. Und das musste er ihm beibringen, auch, wenn es ihm selbst noch so schwer fiel.

„Es ist mir nicht entgangen, dass du dich sehr um Severus Snape sorgst, Christian!", begann der Direktor nun ohne große Umschweife das Thema und ließ die blauen Augen mit einem durchdringenden Blick auf seinem Lehrer ruhen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was es ist, das dich so treibt, aber in deinen Augen kann ich lesen, dass du es selbst nicht so richtig zu wissen scheinst, hm!?"

Professor Keriann erwiderte nichts, senkte aber den Blick und starrte stattdessen die fast volle Teetasse vor sich an, deren Inhalt mittlerweile kalt geworden sein musste. Es stimmte, er wusste es selbst nicht genau. Natürlich hatte er Vermutungen, doch er war sich sicher, dass die auch der Direktor hatte und diese waren wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal so unterschiedlich zu den seinen.

„Poppy hat mir erzählt, dass du in der letzten Zeit ein wenig… nun, wie soll ich es am besten ausdrücken? Sagen wir: neben dir gestanden hast… Das ist auch die Beobachtung, die ich und einige andere Kollegen gemacht haben und ich denke, ganz gut zu wissen, woran das liegt."

Wieder ließ der Direktor einige Augenblicke verstreichen, um jede noch so kleine Reaktion im Gesicht oder in der Körperhaltung seines Gegenübers zu bemerkten. Dann fuhr er mit leiser, eindringlicher Stimme fort:

„Christian, ich weiß, dass du es dir zur Aufgabe gemacht hast, Severus Snape zu retten, und bei Merlin, du bist nicht der Einzige!"

Bei diesen Worten hob der dunkelhaarige Professor seinen Blick, die blauen Augen fragend auf den Direktor gerichtet, der dieses Verhalten mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln quittierte.

„Nein, Christian, du bist wahrlich nicht der Einzige! Glaube es oder nicht, aber auch mir, Minerva und Poppy ist der Junge nicht so egal, wie es nach außen vielleicht den Anschein hat! Mir als Direktor sind die Hände natürlich noch mehr gebunden als dir oder Poppy, aber dennoch mache ich mir große Sorgen um den Jungen, seitdem er an seinem ersten Schultag die Große Halle betreten hat! Auch mir war klar, dass er es nicht einfach haben würde und bereits im ersten Monat hatte sich diese Vermutung leider bestätigt."

Professor Keriann nickte leicht zum Zeichen, dass er zuhörte und verstanden hatte und so erzählte der Direktor weiter.

„Auch Minerva, obwohl sie Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ist, macht sich große Sorgen um Severus Snape und heißt in keinem Fall gut, was besonders ihre Schüler ihm antun…"

„Aber", wollte Professor Keriann erwidern, doch Dumbledore gebot ihm mit der gehobenen rechten Hand, ruhig zu sein und ihn weiter sprechen zu lassen.

„Warum sie nichts unternimmt? Sie ist, wie gesagt, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, was also sollte sie deiner Meinung nach tun? Wir können uns nicht offensichtlich gegen die anderen Schüler stellen, ich als Direktor nicht und sie als Hauslehrerin. Außerdem erwischen wir James Potter und Sirius Black niemals in Situationen, in denen wir wirklich handeln könnten. Severus leugnet alles, wie du weißt, und die Gryffindors werden mit Sicherheit nichts verraten. Wir haben oft versucht, mit Severus zu sprechen, doch er blockiert, leider verständlich, jeden Versuch, den wir unternehmen. Ich weiß nicht, was er dir gesagt hat, ob er dir überhaupt etwas gesagt hat, aber ich weiß, dass er dir vertraut. Jedenfalls bis zu einem gewissen Punkt…"

Der dunkelhaarige Professor warf dem Direktor einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

Dumbledore lächelte aufgrund der Förmlichkeit seines Professors, und ein leichtes Funkeln kehrte in seine blauen Augen zurück. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass diesem selbst diese kleine, und dennoch so wichtige Tatsache selbst nicht aufgefallen war.

„Ja, Christian, er vertraut dir. Auch, wenn es nach außen hin nicht den Anschein hat. Ich beobachte den Jungen, wenn ich ihn denn einmal sehe und glaube mir, du bist vielleicht der einziges Mensch, dem er so weit vertraut, dass er dir ein wenig von sich erzählt hat."

„Woher…?"

„Woher ich das weiß, ist egal. Fest steht, dass du vielleicht der Einzige bist, der den Jungen jetzt noch retten kann, denn ich befürchte, dass wir kurz davor sind, ihn zu verlieren! Das Ehepaar Snape hat, wie dir Poppy bereits mitgeteilt hat, niemals ein Kind gewollt und ich weiß aus zuverlässigen Quellen, dass Severus zu Hause niemals willkommen gewesen ist und es auch niemals sein wird. Ich kann dir nicht zu viel verraten, aber der Junge hat niemanden, der ihm Rückhalt gibt. Als ich vor Jahren mehr durch Zufall erfuhr, dass Eileen Prince ein Kind erwartete, war mir schon klar gewesen, dass dieses Kind niemals Liebe erfahren würde und als Severus dann, elf Jahre später, durch die Türen der Großen Halle schritt, waren meine Befürchtungen wieder einmal bestätigt worden."

Der Direktor schwieg erneut, während er mit einem kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabes neuen Tee herauf beschwor und Professor Keriann am leichten Dampfen seiner eigenen Tasse feststellte, dass auch dieser Tee durch neuen ersetzt worden war.

„Ich habe gehört, dass etwas Besonderes in einer deiner letzten Unterrichtsstunden mit Severus gewesen ist!? Was ist geschehen?"

Mittlerweile hatte Professor Keriann aufgehört sich zu fragen, woher der Professor das alles wusste. Es war wohl eine gegebene Tatsache, dass Albus Dumbledore bei dem, was in und um seine Schule geschah, allwissend war und damit musste er sich abfinden. Schon alleine, um seine erneut aufsteigende Nervosität zu verstecken, nahm er die nun wieder warme Teetasse in die Hände, nahm unbewusst einen tiefen Schluck, was ein Lächeln seitens des Direktor zur Folge hatte, und seufzte erneut.

„Nun, ja, da ist wirklich etwas gewesen…"

Mit einem leichten Nickten zeigte der Direktor, dass Professor Keriann fortfahren sollte und dieser versuchte, seine bebenden Stimme wieder etwas Festigkeit zu geben, während er sprach.

„Ich wollte, dass die Schüler den Patronus–Zauber lernen. Ich denke, das dritte Schuljahr ist der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür und so hatte ich diesen Zauber für die Doppelstunde angesetzt. Du wirst sicherlich wissen, dass Severus' Leistungen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste herausragend sind…"

Bei diesem Geständnis lächelte der Direktor wissend und nickte. „Ja, Severus Snape ist in allen Fächern herausragend. Leider ein weiterer Grund, warum ihn die Anderen einfach nicht akzeptieren können. Aber entschuldige, ich habe dich unterbrochen…"

Professor Keriann nickte leicht, nahm noch einen kleinen Schluck aus der Tasse und fuhr fort:

„Jedenfalls hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass nur ein Bruchteil der Schüler ansatzweise einen Patronus hinbekommen würde, doch, zu meinem Erstaunen und der Freude der anderen Schüler, schien Severus diesen Zauber nicht zu können…"

Die Stirn des Direktor zeigte deutlich Falten, die von Zweifel herrührten, doch er schwieg und deutete seinem Professor an, weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich bat Severus, mir den Zauber vorzumachen und dann…"

Die Stimme des Professors versagte, seine Augen bekamen einen glasigen Ausdruck und der Direktor wusste, dass dieser in Gedanken diese Stunde noch einmal erlebte. Er ließ ihm Zeit, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und wartete, bis dieser mit einem leichten Zusammenzucken wieder zurück in die Realität gefunden hatte.

„Nun, er hat mir den Zauber vorgeführt und…. er hat es wirklich nicht gekonnt. Jedenfalls nicht in dem Sinne, in dem man eigentlich einen Patronus herauf beschwört!"

Wieder legte sich die Stirn des Direktors in Falten. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Er hat keinen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufbeschwört, Albus!"

Die Stimme des Verteidigungsprofessors überschlug sich nun fast und er merkte nicht, wie er den Direktor das erste Mal duzte.

„Er war der Patronus, Albus, er selbst!"

To be continued...

* * *

_Schwertlilie81:_ Da habe ich ja Glück gehabt, wenn du trotz Lilymangel weiter lesen wirst und dir die Geschichte (hoffentlich ;-) ) immer noch gefällt. 

_Sepsis:_ Ich nehme dich beim Wort und rechne ab jetzt bei jedem Kapitel mit dir ;-)!

_Gaia:_ Sie noch einmal zu lesen ist trotzdem schön, danke! Die Beziehung zu Poppy wird in dem Sinne nicht näher erläutert, die beiden sind alte Freunde und kennen sich sehr gut. Ideen für eine weitere Geschichte sind viele hier bei, denke ich, und der eine oder andere Oneshot ist auch schon geplant ;-), aber zuerst wird die Ausgangsstory beendet, danach schaue ich, was sich machen lässt ;-)!

_Sturmwarnung:_ Anspielungen? Welche Anspielungen meinst du denn ;-)??? Es freut mich sehr, dass dir die Geschichte so gefällt und deine lobenden Worte sind Balsam für meine schreibende Seele, danke dafür! Ich hoffe, du bleibst jetzt dabei, wenn du schon traurig warst, sie nicht wieder zu finden ;-)!? Ich erwarte dein nächstes Review und bin gespannt, was du zu der Patronus - Sache sagst (keine Angst, eine detaillierte Aufklärung kommt auch noch ;-) )...

_Stunde Dreizehn:_ Und schon geht es weiter. Das neue Kapitel und dein Review haben sich fast getroffen, so nahe hintereinander kamen sie ;-)...


	8. Chapter 8

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum

* * *

Da Professor Keriann sich einer unerwarteten Beliebtheit erfreut _ganz stolz ist_, habe ich mir die Mühe gemacht und ein Bild, welches ich vor langer Zeit einmal in den Weiten des Internets gefunden habe und das bei der Erschaffung des Charakters deutlich mitgewirkt hat ;-), wiedergefunden, das ihn so ungefähr (genau geht es leider nur in meinem Kopf _seufz_) darstellt, wie ich ihn mir vorstelle... 

Wer Interesse an dem Bild hat, möge sich bitte bei mir melden und ich schicke es ihm zu. Da es nicht von mir selbst ist, werde ich hier keinen Link rein setzen, hoffe aber, das ist OK so...

Euch allen viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel und über Reviews freue ich mich, wie immer ;-), sehr!

* * *

Schweigend in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers starrend drehte Professor Keriann seinen Zauberstab zwischen Daumen und Mittelfinger hin und her. Das Holz fühlte sich eigenartig rau an. Mittlerweile hatte sich der Professor von seinem Schreibtisch vor den Kamin gesetzt, an diesem Abend würde er ohnehin keine Schülerarbeit mehr korrigieren können. Seine Gedanken wollten einfach nicht still stehen und noch immer hallten die Worte der letzten Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und dem Direktor in seinem Kopf wider…

oOo

„Er war der Patronus, Albus, er selbst!"

Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten hörte das Funkeln hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern auf. Die Stirn des Direktors war von tiefen Falten zerfurcht und die Teetasse, die er bis gerade noch in den Händen gehalten hatte, wurde mit einem leisen Klirren auf dem schweren Schreibtisch abgestellt.

„Was sagst du da, Christian? Das ist doch nicht möglich! Severus kann unmöglich…"

Wie um seine Worte noch einmal zu bestätigen nickte der dunkelhaarige Professor noch einmal leicht, während es ihm nur schwer gelang, nicht in einem einzigen Chaos an Worten all das dem Direktor anzuvertrauen, was ihm in den letzten Stunden und Tagen durch den Kopf gegangen war. Natürlich vertraute er Albus Dumbledore, jedoch wollte er nicht mit ihm über seine Gefühle, Gedanken und Ängste sprechen. Er vertraute ihm, wie man einem Menschen vertraute, den man glaubte, einigermaßen gut zu kennen, jedoch nicht wie einem Freund. Dazu war Christian Keriann viel zu sehr Einzelgänger.

„Eine weitere Ähnlichkeit zwischen dir und Severus Snape!", erinnerte ihn eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch er schenkte ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit.

Immer noch war das sonst so gutmütige Gesicht des Direktors von tiefer Sorge, aber auch Misstrauen gezeichnet. Er glaubte ihm noch nicht ganz. Natürlich nicht, denn wann erfuhr man schon von einem seiner Lehrer, dass ein Schüler des dritten Jahrganges selbst sein eigener Patronus war? Dies war ein Phänomen, das es bisher vielleicht nur ein einziges Mal gegeben hatte. Der Professor selbst war in einem seiner Bücher, wobei man sagen musste, dass dieses Buch nicht gerade auf der Liste der erlaubten Lektüren zu finden war, eher zufällig darauf gestoßen und hatte sich damals gefragt, wie das funktionieren sollte… und vor allem warum. Auf die erste Frage hatte er vor einigen Tagen eine unerwartete Antwort bekommen, wenn auch keine für ihn wirklich ausreichende. Und das „Warum"…

„Christian, wenn das stimmt, was du sagst…", begann Albus Dumbledore leise, während er seinen Professor wachsam musterte. Er wusste, dass dieser ihm die Wahrheit sagte, doch es konnte einfach nicht sein! Es durfte einfach nicht sein! Severus Snape war gerade einmal im dritten Jahr, wie sollte er da fähig sein, einen solchen Zauber, von dem man noch nicht einmal wusste, ob er wirklich möglich war oder nur der Phantasie einiger verrückter Zauberer und Hexen entsprungen … Der Junge war gerade einmal 14 Jahre alt!

Seufzend schloss der Direktor für einen Moment die Augen, nahm sich mit der rechten Hand die Brille von der Nase und fuhr mit der linken über sein Gesicht. Die ganze Sache drohte immer mehr zu eskalieren und er hatte im Moment, so musste er sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, keine Ahnung, wie sie weiter verfahren sollten. Das, was Christian ihm gerade erzählt hatte, machte die ganze Situation nur noch schwieriger und sie durften keine Minute mehr zögern, mussten unbedingt handeln! Nicht auszudenken, wer in der Klasse alles den Patronus–Zauber des jungen Severus Snape gesehen hatte und welche Leute, wenn das Glück nicht auf ihrer Seite stand, jetzt bereits davon wussten und Pläne schmiedeten, wie sie den einsamen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen…

Nein, soweit durfte er erst gar nicht denken! Niemand hatte es gesehen und wenn, dann wussten die Schüler mit Sicherheit nicht, was genau sie beobachtet hatten! Immerhin waren es Drittklässler!

„Das hast du bei Severus Snape bis eben auch noch gedacht", erinnerte ihn sogleich eine nette Stimme in seinem Kopf und hatte damit leider Recht. Er musste handeln und das schnell!

„Direktor?", holte ihn die leise, nun wieder etwas gefasster klingende Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und langsam öffnete Dumbledore die Augen. Sein Gegenüber sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus unausgesprochener Frage, aber auch Misstrauen an.

„Nun, Christian. Ich gebe zu, dass das die ganze Sache nicht gerade einfacher macht", begann der Direktor langsam, während er sich nach vorne beugte, seine zuvor auf dem Schreibtisch abgestellte Teetasse wieder in die Hände nahm und den darin kalt gewordenen Tee mit einer kurzen Handbewegung wieder erwärmte. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch, doch seinem Professor gegenüber durfte er sich nicht viel anmerken lassen. Albus Dumbledore konnte sich wahrlich denken, wie diese Tatsache den schwarzhaarigen Lehrer aus der Fassung gebracht hatte und wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie viele Stunden dieser in den letzten Tagen mit Nachdenken verbracht hatte.

Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er einen kleinen Schluck des süßlich schmeckenden Tees genommen und seine Gedanken wieder halbwegs geordnet hatte, fuhr der Direktor fort:

„Wir müssen handeln, und zwar schnell! Ich will dir nichts vormachen und offen reden. Jedenfalls so offen, wie es mir im Moment möglich ist…" Sein Gegenüber hob bei dieser Aussage fragend eine Augenbraue, doch der Direktor ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Wie viele Schüler, glaubst du, haben diesen… Zwischenfall mitbekommen?"

Eine zweite, schwarze Augenbraue gesellte sich zu der ersten und ein misstrauischer Ausdruck erschien in den dunkelblauen Augen, was den Direktor zu einem leichten Schmunzeln veranlasste. Irgendwie hatte es etwas Tröstliches zu beobachten, wie sehr der Jungen seinem Professor am Herzen lag. Auch, wenn diese Tatsache ihm noch die eine oder andere schlaflose Nacht bescheren würde…

„Christian, es ist wichtig, dass du dich erinnerst! Wer könnte mitbekommen haben, dass Severus selbst der Patronus gewesen ist?"

„Wieso ist das wichtig?"

Dumbledore seufzte. Wie sollte er es erklären, ohne gleich zu viel zu verraten? Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum er sich darüber solche Gedanken machte, doch er spürte, dass ihnen die Zeit durch dieses Geschehnis noch schneller durch die Finger ran.

„Ich habe dir bereits erklärt, dass das Ehepaar Snape… nun ja, sagen wir nicht sonderlich interessiert an ihrem Sohn ist… dafür aber andere Leute, die die Kräfte des Jungen für ihr Zwecke missbrauchen könnten, wenn sie von dem Vorfall in deinem Unterricht erfahren…!"

„Welche Leute? Wovon, bei Merlin, redest du? Was ist hier eigentlich los?"

Professor Keriann hatte sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung aus seinem Stuhl erhoben, war mit wenigen Schritten hinter den Schreibtisch des Direktors geschritten und blickte mit einem finsteren Ausdruck, der deutlich Entschlossenheit und Angriffslust zeigte, auf ihn hinab.

Der Direktor blickte seinem Lehrer fest in die Augen, während er die nun leere Teetasse auf dem schweren Schreibtisch abstellte und sich selbst ebenfalls erhob.

„Das sind Dinge, die kann ich dir nicht erklären, Christian, so Leid es mir tut. Du wirst mir jetzt bitte sagen, wer alles gesehen haben könnte, was Severus vollbracht hat und danach muss ich mich um einige Dinge kümmern, die dringend erledigt werden müssen! Nun?"

Der dunkelhaarige Professor blickte seinen Vorgesetzten mir gerunzelter Stirn an. Die eben noch besorgte Stimme des alten Mannes hatte eine bestimmende Festigkeit bekommen und die blauen Augen funkelten nun weniger freundlich, eher voll grimmiger Entschlossenheit.

Was ging hier vor? Was verschwieg der Direktor ihm?

Ein erneutes, dieses Mal schärfer gesprochenes „Nun?" zwang ihn dazu, mit gepresster Stimme „Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich haben es die gesehen, die in der Nähe standen, so sehr habe ich nicht darauf geachtet!" zu antworten, während er eine rasende Wut in seinem Inneren spürte.

Was dachte der Direktor eigentlich, wer er war? Dass dieser etwas wusste, daran bestand kein Zweifel und dass er eben auf die Gerüchte, die immer mehr kursierten, anspielte, ebenfalls nicht. Doch wieso sollten diese Leute, über die man nur im Flüsterton redete und die mehr Gerücht waren als alles andere, Interesse an Severus Snape haben? Und was hatte das mit den anderen Schülern zu tun?

Bevor er jedoch noch eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, hatte Dumbledore ihn bereits mit festem Druck Richtung Tür geschoben, ohne dass der Professor groß hätte etwas dagegen unternehmen können. Viel zu überrascht war er von dieser Tat und als er mit einem „Ich werde dich auf dem Laufenden halten!" plötzlich vor der geschlossenen Bürotür des Direktors stand, verstand er gar nichts mehr.

Was, bei Merlin, war hier gerade abgegangen? Worum ging es hier und wer hatte, ohne ihn zu fragen, einfach den Einsatz in diesem Spiel erhöht?

Immer noch mit einer stetig anwachsenden Wut im Bauch drehte Professor Keriann sich um, schritt mit geballten Fäusten die steinernen Stufen hinab und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Nach dieser Unterhaltung brauchte er dringend frische Luft, um wieder einen halbwegs klaren Kopf zu bekommen und dann würde er die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen…

Was auch immer hier für ein Spiel gespielt wurde, er würde mitspielen. Er mochte die Regeln genau so wenig kennen wie seine Gegner, doch das sollte ihn nicht daran hindern, seinen Zug zu gehen! Er hatte gewürfelt und sich damit bereit erklärt, Teil des Spiels zu werden…

oOo

Dies alles war jetzt fast zwei Wochen her und noch immer war der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass der Direktor ihm absichtlich Steine in den Weg legte, doch das hielt ihn nicht auf, sondern forderte ihn, im Gegenteil, nur noch mehr heraus.

Nicht schon genug, dass er seinen Unterricht planen musste, im Moment hatte er auch noch so gut wie jede Nachtschicht, wurde von einem Kollegen zum anderen geschickt, die auf einmal alle seine Hilfe brauchten und mit Aufgaben betraut, um die sich sonst Minerva McGonagall oder andere seiner Kollegen gekümmert hatten. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass Albus Dumbledore ihm so wenige Möglichkeiten wie möglich geben wollte, um auf eigene Faust zu handeln, doch der Direktor rechnete anscheinend nicht damit, dass sein Lehrer dadurch nur noch verbissener wurde.

Der alte Mann verbarg etwas vor ihm, das war gegen Ende ihrer Unterhaltung deutlich geworden und Christian Keriann spürte, dass er der Lösung des Problems bereits näher gekommen war. In den letzten Tagen hatten sich die mysteriösen Überfälle auf Hexen und Zauberer vermehrt, das Ministerium hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Geschehnisse so gut wie möglich zu verharmlosen und auch in Hogwarts wurde die Luft immer dicker. Geflüster wurde laut von einem dunklen Zauberer, der dabei sein sollte, Anhänger um sich zu sammeln und wenn man das, was in den letzten Wochen und Monaten geschehen war, berücksichtigte, wurde das Geflüster immer mehr zu einer Tatsache, die dem Verteidigungsprofessor gar nicht gefiel.

Er konnte von sich selbst nicht behaupten, immer nur auf „lichten Pfaden" zu wandeln, doch die Überfälle, die geschahen, gingen weit über das, was er vertreten konnte, hinaus. Es war eine Sache, wenn man sich, vielleicht etwas zu intensiv, für „düstere Dinge" interessierte, doch es war etwas völlig anderes, wenn es dabei um Macht ging, die einzig und allein zum Ziel hatte, jene zu töten, die sich einem in den Weg stellten. Und um nichts anderes ging es diesen Leuten.

Vor einer Woche wurden die Hogsmeade–Ausflüge gestrichen und die Schüler durften nur noch mit einem Lehrer als Aufsichtsperson die Schule verlassen. Hogwarts glich in diesen Tagen mehr einer Festung als einer Schule und das erleichterte dem Professor seine Arbeit natürlich nicht im Geringsten.

Mit einem lauten Seufzen fuhr er sich mit der rechten Hand über die geschlossenen Augen. Er war müde, verdammt müde sogar, doch sein Geist wollte, wieder einmal, einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es besser wäre, eine Nacht noch mal mehr als höchstens zwei Stunden zu schlafen, wenn er Severus Snape endlich zu einem Gespräch erwischen wollte und dieser Gedanke war es schließlich auch, der ihn sich erheben und Richtung Badezimmer gehen ließ.

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen öffnete er die dunkle Holztür, betrat den relativ großen Raum dahinter und stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf dem Waschbecken ab, während er sich selbst kritisch im Spiel betrachtete.

„Bei Merlin, es wird wirklich Zeit, schlafen zu gehen!", murmelte er zu sich selbst, während sein linker Zeigefinger leicht über die dunklen Ränder unter den tiefblauen Augen strich. Sein Gesicht wirkte noch blasser als sonst und irgendwie… eingefallen. Das lange, schwarze Haar fiel in wirren Strähnen immer wieder nach vorne in sein Gesicht und trieb ihn nahe an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Er sah, um es kurz und präzise zu sagen, einfach schrecklich aus!

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen drehte er den Wasserhahn auf, wartete einige Sekunden, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass das Wasser eisig kalt war und spritze sich davon etwas ins Gesicht. Die Wirkung blieb natürlich nicht aus. Die klaren Tropfen waren so kalt, dass der Professor unbewusst scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einzog, sich beeilte, den Kopf wieder halbwegs frei zu bekommen und schließlich mit leicht zitternder Hand den Hahn wieder zudrehte.

Einen weiteren Blick in den Spiegel verkniff er sich lieber, drehte sich stattdessen mit leise raschelnder Robe um und verließ zügigen Schrittes das Bad. Er mochte sich selbst nicht ansehen, wenn er aussah, als hätte er einen Kampf mit einem Bergtroll hinter sich und deswegen wurde es dringend Zeit für ein paar Stunden Schlaf!

Mit einem schnellen Blick vergewisserte sich Professor Keriann, dass das Feuer im Kamin für die nächsten Stunden andauern würde, alles so weit weggeräumt war und er, wenn er am Morgen erwachte, sich nicht in einem halben Chaos wieder fand, und machte sich dann auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer. Zu müde und erschöpft, sich noch umzuziehen, ließ der Professor sich, angezogen wie er war, in die dunklen Laken seines Bettes fallen und schloss die Augen.

Noch kurz kreisten seine Gedanken um einen schwarzhaarigen, bleichen Jungen und er fragte sich flüchtig, was dieser wohl gerade machte, als auch schon die schweren Hände des Schlafes nach ihm griffen und ihn sanft mit sich zogen in eine Welt, in der er nur zu gerne verweilt hätte…

oOo

Severus Snape saß am Fenster eines leeren Klassenraumes, blickte gedankenverloren nach draußen und dachte nur am Rande daran, dass seine Zimmergenossen sich bereits seit Stunden in der Welt der Träume befanden. Gerne wäre auch er in diese Welt geflüchtet, doch es gab dort für ihn genau so wenig, wie hier, in der leider so realen Welt.

In seinen Träumen fand er nichts, was er hier nicht auch bekam und am allerwenigsten das, wonach er sich so lange schon sehnte: Trost, Nähe, Wärme, Geborgenheit… Liebe…

Alles Worte und Begriffe, die er zwar vom Hören her kannte, mit denen er selbst aber nicht wirklich etwas verbinden konnte, außer vielleicht die Tatsache, dass er sie eben alle nicht kannte. Natürlich hatte er sich schon mehr als ein halbes Dutzend Tränke gebraut, von denen er gehofft hatte, dass sie ihm wenigsten im Schlaf eine Ahnung dieser Dinge gaben, doch natürlich, wie konnte es auch anders sein, hatte keiner von ihnen funktioniert. Die Alpträume kehrten wieder, Nacht für Nacht, und da zog er es doch lieber vor, so lange wie möglich wach zu bleiben, dem Schnee bei seinem nächtlichen Tanz zuzusehen und zu warten, bis der Schlaf mit kalten Klauen nach ihm griff. Meistens geschah das erst in den frühen Morgenstunden und er war auf irgendeine Weise dankbar, dass ihm dann nur noch so wenig Zeit blieb. Es kam ihm immer so vor, dass er, kaum die Augen geschlossen, schon wieder aufstehen musste und damit die Alpträume dieser unwirklichen Welt hinter sich lassen konnte. Dafür hießen ihn die der realen Welt umso härter Willkommen, aber man gewöhnte sich mit der Zeit an vieles.

Ganz langsam hob er seine rechte Hand, legte sie an das eiskalte Bleiglas des Fensters und konzentrierte sich auf die Kälte, die durch seinen Finger, die ganze Hand und schließlich den Arm nach oben zog.

Bisher war ihm diese Welt immer kalt und grausam erschienen und er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Doch dann, ganz langsam, hatte sich etwas anderes in sein Leben geschlichen. Etwas Freundliches, Warmes…

Jemand.

Diesen Jemand ersehnte und verfluchte Severus gleichermaßen. Wieso hatte er sich nicht einfach raus halten können? Wie hatte er sich einmischen müssen in etwas, was ihn gar nichts anging?

Immer und immer wieder erschien das Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Lehrers vor Severus' innerem Auge und im gleichen Moment verdrängte er es so gut es ihm möglich war. Alles war in Ordnung gewesen, so lange man sich einreden konnte, von niemandem gehalten zu werden, von niemandem gerettet werden zu wollen. Doch wenn dann einer kam, der einem die Hand reichte, einem hoch half und stützte, dann wurde das, was man im Laufe der Zeit gelernt hatte als gegebene Tatsache anzusehen, plötzlich wieder zur Qual und man wünschte sich zurück in diese Wärme, diese Geborgenheit, diesen Schutz, die man nach so langer Suche endlich gefunden hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich glaubt er auch noch, mir einen Gefallen getan zu haben!", dachte Severus bitter und merkte doch selbst, wie unglaublich schwach seine Bitterkeit geworden war.

Lange hatte er versucht sich einzureden, dass er die Hand des Professors nicht wollte, sie noch nicht einmal brauchte, doch die Wahrheit lag ganz anders dar. Er brauchte sie, sehr dringend sogar, und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so wollte er sie auch. Sehnte sich förmlich nach ihr.

„Verdammt!", zischte er in einer Mischung zwischen Wut und Trauer, während seine rechte Hand die kalte Oberfläche des Glases verließ und mit einem explodierenden Gefühl von Schmerz Bekanntschaft mit der steinernen Wand ihm gegenüber machte.

Schmerz war etwas, mit dem er umgehen konnte, was er kannte. Anders als diese Gefühle, mit denen er sich in den letzten Tagen und Wochen herumplagen musste und die es ihm einfach nicht gelang, zu unterdrücken. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, was genau er fühlte, aber er wusste, dass er sie nicht wollte, diese Gefühle.

War es Dankbarkeit, weil der Professor ihm half? War es Scham, weil er glaubt, dieser handle nur aus Pflichtbewusstsein? Oder gar Wut? Enttäuschung?

Severus wusste es einfach nicht und diese Tatsache schürte seine Wut nur noch mehr. In der letzten Zeit gab es unheimlich viele Dinge, die er nicht zu wissen schien und das machte ihn rasend. Rasend, weil er sich so hilflos fühlte und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

Er spürte ein bekanntes Brennen in seinen Augen und fuhr sich mit dem zerschlissenen Robenärmel fahrig über die Augen. Auch das noch, jetzt fing er doch tatsächlich wieder an zu heulen!

Noch bevor Severus diesen Gedanken zu ende gedacht hatte, spürte er bereits die erste Träne lautlos seine Wange hinab laufen und mit einem schluchzenden Einatmen barg er das Gesicht auf den angezogenen Beinen.

Sein Leben war komplett aus allen Bahnen gelaufen, mochten sie auch noch so falsch gewesen sein, und er wusste einfach nicht, wie es weiter gehen sollte…

To be continued…

* * *

_Schwertlilie81:_ Wie hast du es, zusammen mit Strumwarnung, eigentlich heraus gefunden, wie ich zu bestechen bin??? Ihr scheint irgendwie zu wissen, dass Kekse und Plätzchen meine große Schwäche sind, das ist eindeutig nicht gut ;-)))))...! Ich eine fiese Person? Danke für das Kompliment, ich werde darauf zurück kommen ;-). 

_Gaia:_ Keine Angst, die Auflösung kommt so nach und nach ;-). Vielleicht hat der eine oder andere von Euch ja eine Idee _fragend in die Runde schaut_?!? Ich bin immer interessiert an Vorschlägen, Ideen und Vermutungen und wer weiß, vielleicht ist ja einer bereits auf der richtigen Spur... ;-)!?

_Stunde Dreizehn:_ Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel! Vielleicht 'stolperst' du ja wieder zufällig drüber und schreibst mir rein zufällig ein Review ;-), würde mich auf jeden Fall sehr freuen!

_Sepsis_: Vielen Dank für dein positives Feedback! Die Auflösung wird kommen, keine Angst...nur ein wenig Geduld.

_Sturmwarnung:_ Freut mich, dass du die Geschichte noch nicht verloren hast ;-)! Genialer Cliffhanger? Danke, sehr nett ;-)! Eine spezielle Rolle, die an Remus vergeben ist? Das musst du mir jetzt aber erklären...welche Rolle und wieso glaubst du, dass Remus sie bekommt _einmal unwissend tut_??? Hier ist das nächste Kapitel und ich freue mich auf dein nächstes Review, fairer Tausch, oder :-)!?

_Alle Leser_: Ich danke Euch für's Lesen und immer lieb daran denken: Ein Review dauert nicht lange und kann manchmal Wunder bzw. neue Kapitel bewirken ;-)!


	9. Chapter 9

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum

* * *

Eisig kalte Luft glitt über ein bleiches Gesicht, in dem die hohen Wangenknochen deutlich zu erkennen waren und eine etwas zu große Nase den Eindruck erweckte, man hätte dem sonst so fein geschnittenen Haupt eine besonders hässliche Puppennase aufgesetzt. Der leichte, schneidende Wind spielte mit langen, pechschwarzen Strähnen und ein leises Grummeln war zu hören, als er erneut über das Gesicht strich. Dann war es wieder still. 

Draußen fiel in großen Flocken der Schnee vom Himmel und bedeckte alles unter seinem weißen, schweren Mantel.

Eine ganz vorwitzige Flocke hatte scheinbar einen Durchgang durch das alte Gemäuer gefunden, sank, durch den leichten Luftzug mitgetragen, immer weiter nach unten und landete genau auf der etwas zu großen, bleichen Nase des Jungen, der in einer unbequem aussehenden Haltung auf der Fensterbank hockte und schlief.

Durch die Kälte und das leise Flüstern des Schnees geweckt, öffneten sich die Augenlider langsam und offenbarten ein Paar nachtschwarzer Augen, die verwirrt und noch leicht orientierungslos den Gang hinauf schauten.

„Was zum…?", murmelte eine leise, noch etwas verschlafene Stimme und mit einem Stöhnen befreite der schwarzhaarige Junge sich aus der unbequemen Position, in der er, eher unfreiwillig, die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte. Sein Rücken schmerzte und jeder Muskel protestierte gegen die Bewegungen, doch Severus Snape hatte noch nie ein sonderliches Gespür dafür gehabt, auf die Proteste seines Körpers zu hören.

Mit einem lauten Knacken seiner Fingerknochen erhob sich der Slytherin, blickte, immer noch leicht verschlafen, den Gang hinauf und seufzte. Wunderbar, er musste eingeschlafen sein. Irgendwann in der vergangenen Nacht, während er den Schneeflocken bei ihrem nächtlichen Tanz zugesehen hatte.

„Und wenn schon…", flüsterte er leise, ließ sich nach hinten zurück auf die kalte Fensterbank sinken und schloss noch einmal die Augen. Sofort begannen seine Gedanken zu kreisen, während jede Faser seines Körpers nach einem warmen Bett und einer ordentlichen Mahlzeit verlangte, von dem er ihm beides jedoch nicht gewähren wollte.

Tief in Gedanken versunken merkte der Slytherin nicht, wie eine dunkle Gestalt in den Gang bog, mit einem leichten Lächeln genau auf ihn zuging und sich mit einem leisen „Guten Morgen. Ausgeschlafen?" neben ihn sinken ließ.

Erschreckt und alarmiert sprang Severus auf, hatte sich, nun hellwach, schon herum gedreht und wollte gerade flüchten, als eine kühle Hand ihn am Arm festhielt und mit starkem Griff verhinderte, dass er entkam.

„Was…", zischte der Slytherin, wütend über seine eigene Unvorsichtigkeit, und wandte sich zu seinem ungebetenen Besucher um. Mitten in der Bewegung jedoch stockte er, als er sah, wer da seine Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit gestört hatte. Mit einem Mal schien es, als würden alle Erinnerungen der vergangenen Wochen auf ihn nieder krachen und kraftlos ließ Severus seine Arme nach unten hängen. Der Professor hatte den festen Griff gelöst, lächelte seinen Schüler leicht an und nickte ihm zu.

„Erwischt!", flüsterte er leise und Severus konnte nur schwer dem Drang widerstehen, sich einfach umzudrehen und weg zu laufen. Stattdessen senkte er den Kopf, starrte auf den Steinboden und rührte sich nicht.

Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Dass er dem Professor in den letzten Tagen aus dem Weg gegangen war? Mit Sicherheit war das diesem längst aufgefallen und er war zornig über das Verhalten seines Schülers. Aber warum war er dann hier?

Sollte er ihm etwa sagen, dass er ihn nicht sehen wollte? Dass er ihn nie wieder sehen sollte?

Dass ihm seine Wärme fehlte, seine Berührungen?

Wieder spürte Severus, wie ihm schwindelig wurde und er leicht schwankte. Eine weitere Tatsache, an die er sich im Laufe seines Lebens, besonders in der letzten Zeit, gewöhnt hatte.

Mit einem leisen Rascheln erhob sich Professor Keriann, legte den Arm leichter als der Wind, der durch sein langes, schwarzes Haar strich, auf die mageren Schultern des Jungen und schob ihn sanft, aber dennoch bestimmend den immer noch leeren Gang hinunter.

Keiner von beiden sagte etwas und auch sonst begegneten sie Niemandem. Kurz fragte Severus sich, welcher Tag heute war und ob der Unterricht schon angefangen hatte, doch auch seine innere Uhr schien völlig aus der Bahn geraten zu sein. Er hatte weder eine Ahnung, welcher Tag heute war, noch, wie viel Uhr es ungefähr sein musste.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen und einem eher halbherzigen Versuch, sich aus den Armen des Professors zu lösen, ließ Severus sich durch die Gänge führen und wusste mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen, wohin ihn der Verteidigungslehrer bringen würde…

oOo

„Tee?"

Die warme Stimme des Professors riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Ein dunkler, grob aus Ton gefertigter Becher wurde ihm unter die Nase gehalten und ein süßlicher Duft stieg ihm in die Nase, der seinen Magen zum Grummeln brachte.

Professor Keriann lächelte wissend, während der Slytherin beschämt den Kopf sinken ließ und mit einem undeutlich genuschelten „Danke, Sir" den Becher an sich nahm. Seine knochigen, bleichen Finger schlossen sich um den warmen Ton und erst jetzt wurde ihm richtig bewusst, wie kalt sein ganzer Körper sein musste. Immerhin hatte er Stunden auf der Fensterbank verbracht, das ganze Schloss war nicht gerade ideal isoliert und der kalte Wind war schnell durch seine abgetragene Kleidung gezogen.

Wieder raschelte die dunkle Robe des Professors, als dieser sich erhob und schnellen Schrittes in eines der Nebenzimmer ging. Severus saß, bis auf die huschenden Bewegungen seiner Augen, still auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin, starrte in die Flammen und wartete. Hätte ihn jemand gefragt, auf was genau er wartete, so hätte er diese Frage nicht einmal ansatzweise beantworten können.

Jetzt war er also wieder hier…

Seit seinem letzten „Besuch" hatte sich nichts geändert. Der Schreibtisch in der Nähe des Kamins war immer noch voller Pergamentstapel, die dunklen Sessel standen immer noch in der gleichen Position vor dem Kamin und über einer Lehne hing die dunkelrote Decke, die er sich in jener Nacht übergeworfen hatte.

Ein lautes Klirren ließ den Slytherin leicht zusammen zucken und den Blick nach hinten wenden. Überrascht zog er eine schwarze Augenbraue nach oben, was dem Professor, der mit einem Tablett und einer weiteren Decke über den Unterarm gelegt den Raum betrat, ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte.

„Wie schön, es scheint Ihnen langsam besser zu gehen!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich erneut neben seinem Schüler nieder, legte die zweite Decke um den mageren Körper und nahm einen silbernen Deckel hoch, der bisher verborgen hatte, was sich auf dem Tablett befand.

Severus war unbewusst etwas zur Seite gerutscht. Er wollte seinem Professor nicht so nahe sein, doch er konnte die leise Stimme in seinem Inneren einfach nichts zum Schweigen bringen, die ihm immer wieder sagte, er solle sich endlich fallen lassen und Professor Keriann vertrauen.

Dieser hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass sein Schüler Abstand suchte und rutschte selbst ein kleines Stück nach hinten. Er wollte Severus Snape zu nichts zwingen, doch es war notwendig, dass sie endlich noch einmal miteinander sprachen! Als er den blassen Slytherin heute Morgen eher zufällig auf der Fensterbank gesehen hatte, war er sich zuerst unsicher gewesen, ob er diese Unterhaltung wirklich suchen sollte. Immerhin war es deutlich genug, dass der Junge ihn nicht sehen wollte und diesen Wunsch hatte er zu akzeptieren. Aber er selbst sehnte sich, so musste er sich eingestehen, nach einer erneuten Unterhaltung mit dem Slytherin und so hatte er sich entschlossen, die unerwartete Gelegenheit am Schopfe zu packen.

Nun saßen sie wieder hier vor dem Kamin, schwiegen sich an und starrten in die Flammen. Professor Keriann fiel auf, dass Severus den Tee noch immer nicht angerührt hatte, genau so wenig die warme Suppe oder das Brot, welches er seinem Schüler gebracht hatte.

„Sie sollten etwas essen und trinken, Mr. Snape! Es ist kalt und ich gehe wahrscheinlich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie nicht erst seit kurzem auf der Fensterbank gesessen haben! Sie werden krank, wenn Sie nicht dafür sorgen, dass Ihr Körper wieder ein wenig Wärme bekommt!"

Schwarze Augen blickten den Professor ausdruckslos an, der dem Blick ruhig standhielt. Natürlich fragte er sich, was sein Schüler in dem kalten Gang gesucht hatte, dazu noch wahrscheinlich die halbe Nacht, wie er ihn einschätzte, doch die Zeit für Fragen war noch nicht gekommen. Jetzt galt es erst einmal, den halb erfrorenen Körper und das nicht weniger kalte Gemüt des Jungen wieder ein wenig aufzuwärmen.

Heute war Samstag und es fand kein Unterricht statt. Ein Umstand, den der Professor begrüßte und dem er es zu verdanken hatte, dass scheinbar noch keiner den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin bemerkt hatte. Jedenfalls keiner, der ihm zum Nachteil geworden wäre.

Dieser wandte seinen Blick wieder ab, hob langsam den Becher an die schmalen Lippen und nahm einen kleinen Schluck des Tees. Professor Keriann beobachtete leicht belustigt, wie die Gesichtszüge seines Schülers für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde entgleisten und er die Mundwinkel verzog. Ein leises Lachen konnte der Lehrer sich jedoch nicht verkneifen.

„Ich gebe zu, dass er etwas süß geworden ist. Aber Zucker soll ja bekanntlich wärmen!"

Schwarze Augen warfen ihm einen anklagenden Blick zu, den der Professor mit einem leichten Lächeln quittierte. Dieser Blick gerade war nicht halb so kalt und abweisend gewesen, wie er erwartet hatte, und das ließ ihn hoffen. Hoffen, dass die Zeit für Fragen bald gekommen war und dass es ihm gelingen könnte, noch einmal die kalte Fassade des Jungen zu berühren, an die normalerweise niemand auch nur annähernd heran kam.

Ganz langsam, als fürchte er, jemand würde ihm etwas antun, stellte Severus Snape den noch halbvollen Teebecher auf den Boden, warf einen kurzen, fast scheu zu nennenden Blick zu seinem Professor und ergriff auf dessen leichten Nicken hin den silbernen Löffel, um ihn in die kleine Schale mit Suppe zu tunken.

Nicht weniger langsam hob er ihn wieder empor, setzte ihn an die Lippen und probierte einen kleinen Schluck der klaren Brühe. Sie war im Laufe der vergangenen Minuten bereits so weit abgekühlt, dass man nicht mehr Gefahr lief, sich den Mund zu verbrennen. Der Professor beobachtete seinen Schüler genau, achtete auf jede noch so kleine Regung und lächelte wieder leicht, als er Erstaunen und Verwunderung über die bleichen Züge huschen sah.

„Die Hauselfen waren noch zu sehr beschäftigt, die Reste des Frühstückes zu beseitigen", versuchte er sich zu erklären und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich leicht verlegen durch das lange, schwarze Haar fuhr, „und da habe ich einfach selber zum Kochlöffel gegriffen. Ich hoffe, sie ist einigermaßen genießbar?"

Ein beinahe entschuldigendes Lächeln zierte die bleichen Lippen des Professors und Severus nickte leicht.

„Ja", meinte er leise, „sie schmeckt…sehr gut!"

Professor Keriann lächelte wieder, nun erleichtert.

„Da habe ich ja noch einmal Glück gehabt, hm!? Nun iss auf, sonst wirft der Direktor mir womöglich noch vor, ich würde dich verhungern lassen…!"

Der Blick des Slytherin ruckte nach oben, wobei er unfreiwillig etwas von der Suppe verschüttete.

„Weiß der Direktor denn, dass ich gerade bei Ihnen bin, Sir?", fragte er und deutlich war Misstrauen in seiner leisen Stimme zu hören.

Professor Keriann zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon. Immerhin scheint er immer zu wissen, was innerhalb und außerhalb dieses Schlosses vor sich geht…"

Diesen Gedanken hatte Severus Snape auch schon mehr als einmal gehabt, doch er kam nicht umhin, ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Inneren zu spüren bei der Vorstellung, dass der Direktor genau wusste, dass er in diesem Moment in den Privaträumen seines Verteidigungsprofessors war.

Schweigend aß er die Suppe, tunkte ab und zu ein kleines Stückchen Brot in die lauwarme Flüssigkeit und trank immer wieder einen kleinen Schluck des sehr süß schmeckenden Tees, der eher an Zuckerwasser erinnerte. Der Professor beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, jedoch keineswegs aufdrängend oder gar störend. Irgendwie, so stellte Severus erstaunt und wütend gleichermaßen fest, beruhigte ihn die Anwesenheit seines Lehrers und als auch das letzte Stück Brot verschwunden war, hatte eine seltsame Müdigkeit von ihm Besitz ergriffen und er konnte nur schwer ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

Natürlich war dies dem Professor nicht verborgen geblieben und mit einem leichten Lächeln gestattete er sich, die Hand auf die magere Schulter des Jungen zu legen, der unter dieser Berührung merklich zusammenzuckte, sich dem Kontakt jedoch nicht völlig entzog.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass du ein wenig Schlaf nachholst, Severus", unbewusst war Professor Keriann wieder zum persönlichen „Du" übergegangen, was er selbst mit einiger Verwunderung bemerkte. Sonst blieb er eigentlich immer höflich distanziert, auch bei Menschen, die er bereits seit längerer Zeit kannte. Keinen seiner Kollegen duzte er, aber bei diesem Jungen schlich sich dieses Zeichen von… ja, von was? Vertrauen? ... jedes Mal ein.

_„Seltsam",_ kommentierte er diese Tatsache gedanklich, sagte laut jedoch nichts dazu. Stattdessen stellte er den nun leeren Suppenteller zurück auf das silberne Tablett, bedeutete seinem Schüler mit einem leichten Nicken, dass dieser den ebenfalls leeren Teebecher an sich nehmen sollte und erhob sich.

„Nun, Severus. Du kannst natürlich gerne in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen", meinte Professor Keriann, während er mit einem leichten Schwenker seines Zauberstabes das Tablett auf den ohnehin schon viel zu beladenen Schreibtisch schweben ließ, „aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du auch gerne…"

Das Ende des Satzes ließ der Professor unausgesprochen, denn mit der Wucht eines Fausthiebes wurde ihm bewusst, wie…"seltsam" das, was er gerade gesagt hatte und im Begriff gewesen war zu sagen, in den Ohren Anderer klingen würde. Zweifellos klingen musste.

Nun war es an ihm, den Blick gesenkt zu halten und nicht zu wissen, was er weiter hätte sagen sollen. Umso überraschter war der Professor, als er plötzlich die leise, leicht rau klingende Stimme seines Schülers vernahm.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht… Sir…"

Professor Keriann nahm einmal tief Luft, versuchte seine Gestalt so gut wie möglich zu straffen und blickte nach oben, geradewegs in ein Paar nachtschwarzer Augen, in denen ein wahrer Sturm von Gefühlen zu wüten schien.

Angst, Hoffnung, Misstrauen, Sehnsucht… all das und noch viel mehr konnte er in den dunklen Tiefen lesen und fragte sich, wie man jemals dazu kommen konnte, diese Augen als „leer" zu bezeichnen. Sie mochten manchmal unlesbar sein, aber wirklich „leer" waren sie niemals. Und wenn es nicht mehr als Verlorenheit oder Kälte war, die Augen dieses Jungen verrieten mehr über ihn, als Worte oder Taten es jemals vermocht hätten!

Der Professor zwang sich zu einem weiteren Lächeln. Normalerweise war es fast schon untypisch für ihn, so viel zu lächeln, doch er hatte direkt bemerkt, dass er damit einen kleinen Vorteil dem Slytherin gegenüber hatte, der selbst seine Mundwinkel lediglich zu einem höhnischen oder spöttischen Lächeln verzog.

„Du weißt es nicht, Severus? Bist du dir ganz sicher?"

Der Blick des schwarzhaarigen Slytherins huschte kurz unsicher durch den Raum, blieb für die Dauer eines Herzschlages an dem silbernen Tablett hängen, welches nun auf dem großen Schreibtisch stand und kehrte schließlich wieder zurück zu der hoch gewachsenen Gestalt des Professors.

Im Kopf des Jungen arbeitete es fieberhaft. Die Versuchung war groß. Einfach hier bleiben, noch etwas mehr von dieser unbekannten, aber doch so wohltuenden Wärme erfahren und sich keine Sorgen machen, dass ihn wieder irgendjemand hänselte oder ihm wehtat. Aber auf der anderen Seite war die Angst auch so unendlich groß.

Warum tat der Professor das alles? Warum half er ihm? Warum auf einmal jetzt? Hatte er etwas vor? War er auch für den schwarzhaarigen Mann nicht mehr als ein „Spielzeug"?

Severus wollte es sich selbst nicht so wirklich eingestehen, doch dieser Gedanke schmerzte. Sehr sogar. Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer, in den tiefblauen Augen Verrat und Spott zu vermuten und noch bevor er wusste, was seine Stimme eigentlich tat, hörte er bereits die leisen, erstickten Worte aus seiner Kehle kommen.

„Ich würde gerne bleiben, Sir…"

To be continued…

* * *

_Sepsis_: Freut mich, wenn du dir so viele Gedanken machst ;-)! 

_Gaia:_ Jahrelange Erfahrung_ smile_...kleiner Scherz ;-)! Du gehst in gute Richtungen _zwinker_...!

_Stunde Dreizehn:_ Nein, keine Angst, bei mir spinnt die Seite auch schon einmal des Öfteren ;-)! Stolperfalle? Hey, pass auf, was du sagst, sonst hetz ich den Decay auf dich ;-)! Freut mich, dass dir die von mir beschriebenen Kleinigkeiten gefallen, danke! Das Bild kann ich dir schicken, wenn du deine Mail - Adresse angegeben hast. Ich habe noch nicht nachgesehen, werde das gleich aber sofort machen.

_Sturmwarnung:_ Fiese kleine Andeutungen, die einen verwirren _smile_? Das merke ich mir, danke _notiert_! Das Bild kann ich dir schicken, wenn du deine Mail - Adresse angegeben hast ;-)! Mister K. _lach_, wie sich das anhört und liest. Wie in irgendeinem Krimi oder so ähnlich ;-). Mit Remus wird das nichts geben, das kann ich schon einmal verraten und Slash - mäßig habe ich nur weitere Andeutungen gemacht, also noch eine Ecke weiter denken ;-)! Schokoladenplätzchen? Vanillezimtplätzchen?? Butterplätzchen??? Boar, jetzt werde ich hier aber verwöhnt, daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen _hach_...;-)!


	10. Chapter 10

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum

* * *

Worterklärungen: 

Aeternus (lat.) ewig, unvergänglich  
Vigiliae (lat.) Nachtwachen

Angelehnt an die_ "Nachtwachen"_ von Bonaventura ;-). Ein schönes Buch der schwarz-romantischen Lyrik, jedoch nicht einfach zu lesen ;-)...

* * *

Neugierig, aber auch verwundert ließ Severus Snape seinen bleichen, knochigen Zeigefinger über die rauen Buchrücken gleiten. An manchen verweilte er für wenige Augenblicke, hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, während seine schwarzen Augen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten oder aber ein kleines, kaum wahrnehmbares Stückchen größer wurden. 

Er hatte zwar gewusst (oder vielleicht doch mehr vermutet? Gehofft?), dass der Professor nicht wirklich eine „Lichtgestalt" war, aber dass er sich mit solchen Dingen beschäftigte, erstaunte den Schwarzhaarigen doch…

‚Aber das natürlich nur im positiven Sinne', dachte er und ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine bleichen Lippen.

Natürlich gab es in Hogwarts das eine oder andere Geflüster, dass Professor Keriann nicht nur die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beherrschte, sondern auch ihren Gegenpart, doch diese Art von Gerüchten hatte es bisher wahrscheinlich bei jedem Lehrer gegeben, der dieses Fach im Laufe der Jahrhunderte unterrichtet hatte.

Gerade Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war ein Gebiet, auf dem man die Gegenseite wenigstens ansatzweise kennen musste, denn wie sollte man sonst lehren, sich dagegen zu verteidigen? Auch wenn Severus persönlich das eher anders sah.

Es war allgemein bekannt, dass auch er verbotene Pfade bereits betreten hatte und immer noch betrat, die ein Schüler normalerweise noch nicht einmal auch nur ansatzweise sehen dürfte, doch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fragte sich der Slytherin, ob der Professor davon wusste.

Wusste er, dass sein bester Schüler in der Anwendung nicht weniger herausragend war, als in der Verteidigung? Wusste er, dass Severus Snape nicht nur rein äußerlich einem Klischee entsprach, welches man einem Slytherin bereits aufdrückte, noch bevor der erste Schultag in einem neuen Jahr vorüber war?

Wieder verharrte sein knochiger Finger an einem besonders dicken Buch, dessen Einband bereits mehrere Jahrhunderte zählen musste und bei dem man den Titel nicht mehr wirklich entziffern konnte. Das raue, abgegriffene Leder fühlte sich unangenehm an und Severus fragte sich, was wohl in diesem Buch stehen mochte. Handelte es von Zaubern oder Tränken? Waren es Flüche? Wer hatte es wohl verfasst und was war der Grund, warum der Professor es hier so offen stehen hatte?

Natürlich konnte dieser sich als Verteidigungslehrer einige Freiheiten heraus nehmen, die andere Lehrer sicherlich nicht hatten, doch irgendetwas sagte Severus, dass dieses Buch ganz und gar nichts hier zu suchen hatte. Es war ein bloßes Gefühl, nicht mehr… aber auch nicht weniger.

Kurz huschten die schwarzen Augen aufmerksam zu der geschlossenen Tür, durch die der Professor vor einiger Zeit verschwunden war. Sie war noch immer geschlossen und es waren keine Geräusche zu hören, die auf eine baldige Wiederkehr schließlich ließen. Unsicher fuhr Severus sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe. Sollte er es wagen, das Buch heraus zu nehmen? Was würde der Professor tun, wenn er genau in diesem Moment zurück kam und sah, dass sein Schüler nicht, wie er wahrscheinlich annahm, in einem der bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin saß und schlief?

Denn das dachte er mit ziemlich großer Sicherheit. Severus hatte auch bis vor kurzen noch auf dem Sessel mehr oder weniger gesessen, nachdem er und der Professor zuvor noch ein wenig über belanglose Dinge wie Unterricht, Noten und allerhand Schulgeschehen gesprochen hatten, und war wohl im Laufe ihrer Unterhaltung eingeschlafen. Das leise Knarren einer Tür hatte ihn geweckt und im letzten Moment hatte ihm ein leises Rascheln von Stoff verraten, dass Professor Keriann den Raum verlassen haben musste. Unschlüssig, was er hatte tun sollen, war Severus aufgestanden, unruhig in dem großen Raum auf- und abgegangen und hatte schließlich die riesigen Bücherregale gesehen, die ihm zuvor noch nicht aufgefallen waren.

Zuerst hatte er angenommen, es handle sich um ganz normale Unterrichtsbücher, doch schon nach den ersten Titeln hatte der Slytherin gewusst, dass diese Bücher wohl kaum für den üblichen Unterricht gebraucht wurden, ja, wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal gebraucht werden durften.

Einem weiteren Klischee entsprechend, welches ihn seit dem ersten Tag hier in Hogwarts begleitete, hatte er seinen Blick nicht mehr von den Büchern abwenden können und war förmlich versunken in eine Welt voller Buchstaben und versteckten Formeln, die er so gut kannte und die ihm so viel lieber war, als die Realität.

Er liebte Bücher über alles und die Exemplare, die sein Professor hier stehen hatte, waren eine exzellente Auswahl. Er selbst besaß nicht wirklich etwas von großem Wert, doch er kannte sich einigermaßen gut aus auf diesem Gebiet und wusste, dass zum Beispiel ein Buch mit dem doch eigentlich wenig sagenden Titel „Nachtschatten" ein Vermögen wert war, welches wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal die Familie Malfoy besaß, eine der wohl reichsten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien Englands. Seltsam, dass der Professor es einfach hier so stehen hatte, doch scheinbar schien dieser sich seiner Sache sehr sicher zu sein. Und wer, ehrlich gefragt, käme schon auf die Idee, dass der gut aussehende, von allen Mädchen angehimmelte Professor Keriann solch eine Lektüre in seinen privaten Räumen unterbrachte?

Severus seufzte leise, während sein Finger die Reise langsam fortsetzte. Es war nicht gut, dass er so viel nachdachte, speziell über den Professor. Was hatte er davon, wenn er sich Illusionen und Wunschvorstellungen hingab, die am Ende sowie so wieder nur Schmerz und Leid für ihn bedeuten würden? Was brachte es ihm, die letzten Scherben seines Herzens einem Menschen förmlich in die Hände zu legen, dem er bisher völlig egal gewesen war und der es sich aus für ihn völlig unerkennbaren Gründen zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben schien, ihn retten zu wollen?

Wieder stoppte sein Finger, dieses Mal an einem ganz dünnen Buch, dessen Titel in goldenen Lettern so deutlich geschrieben war, dass man ihn sicherlich aus fünf Metern Entfernung noch hätte lesen können: „Aeternus Vigiliae."

Fragend hob der Slytherin eine Augenbraue. Latein, so viel wusste er. Und wenn ihn sein Gedächtnis nicht trog, bedeutete „aeternus" so viel wie „ewig", doch was bedeutete „vigiliae"?

Völlig in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, wie jemand lautlos hinter ihn trat und ihn schweigend beobachtete. Im Kopf ging Severus alle Wörter durch, die er aus dem Lateinischen kannte, doch die Bedeutung von „vigiliae" fiel ihm einfach nicht ein, was ihn maßlos ärgerte. Eindeutig eine Wissenslücke, die er so schnell wie möglich zu beseitigen hatte!

„Falls du dich fragen solltest, was der Titel des Buches, welches du gerade so anstarrst, zu bedeuten hat, so kannst du ihn ungefähr mit ‚Ewige Nachtwachen' übersetzen…"

Severus zuckte erschrocken zusammen und zog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Wunderbar, der Professor hatte in erwischt… Und jetzt?

Sich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst machend drehte Severus sich langsam um, blickte schweigend zu Boden und wartete auf den Sturm von Vorwürfen, der sicherlich kommen würde. Und das zu Recht, wie er selbst fand. Immerhin hatte der Professor ihn aufgenommen, ihm etwas zu essen geben und einen Ort, an dem er endlich einmal Ruhe hatte vor der Verachtung der Welt. Und was tat er? Sich einfach die privaten Sachen seine Lehrers ansehen und in ihnen herumschnüffeln wie… Ja, wie was? Wie eine undankbare Kreatur, die es nicht verdiente, dass man sie bei sich aufnahm.

Severus spürte, wie ein riesiger Kloß in seinem Hals ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm und er fühlte sich so schlecht wie noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Er traute sich auch gar nicht den Kopf zu heben, aus Angst, die Freundlichkeit und Wärme könnten aus den Augen des Professors verschwunden sein. Erst eine kühle Hand auf seinem Kopf, leichter als ein Windhauch, zwang ihn dazu, den Blick ein wenig zu heben… und ließ ihn erstaunt in der Bewegung inne halten.

Die tiefblauen Augen von Professor Keriann blickten weder anklagend, noch verärgert. Im Gegenteil. Wäre Severus nicht so erstaunt gewesen, hätte er wahrscheinlich erkannt, dass das leichte Funkeln kein Ärger, sondern Belustigung, und vielleicht sogar ein wenig Stolz, gewesen ist. So erkannte er nur, dass es nicht das war, was er erwartet hatte.

„Professor… ich… es tut mir Leid…"

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen, doch ihm wollte nicht so recht einfallen, was genau er hätte sagen sollen. Offenbar war der Professor nicht verärgert, doch es erschien Severus falsch, die Sache unausgesprochen im Raum stehen zu lassen. Er war nie ein Mensch großer Worte gewesen und würde es auch niemals werden, aber an dieser Stelle hielt er Worte für wichtig und verfluchte die eben genannte Tatsache. Er wusste, dass er etwas sagen sollte, hatte aber keine Ahnung, was.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Severus. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mir schon gedacht, dass du dir früher oder später meine „kleine Sammlung" ansehen würdest…!", rettete der Professor die Situation und nahm seine Hand vom Kopf seines Schülers fort.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin bemerkte, dass sein Lehrer einen schweren, dunklen Umhang trug, der völlig nass war und auf dem noch einige wenige Schneeflocken zu sehen waren, die ebenfalls dabei waren, zu Wasser zu werden.

„Sie waren draußen, Sir?", fragte Severus erstaunt und ging nicht weiter auf das Thema mit der „kleinen Sammlung", wie Professor Keriann es selbst genannt hatte, ein. Dieser war gerade dabei, den schweren Umhang auszuziehen und zum Trocknen an einen unscheinbaren Haken in der Nähe des Kamins aufzuhängen. Er antwortete nicht direkt auf die Frage seines Schülers, was Severus stutzig werden ließ. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Außer natürlich, in den privaten Sachen seines Lehrers gewühlt…

„Sir?", fragte er noch einmal leise und ging einen kleinen Schritt auf Professor Keriann zu.

Dieser drehte sich nun um, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ja, ich war kurz draußen. Hagrid hatte mich gestern gebeten, ob ich ihm bei einer Kleinigkeit helfen könnte und da du, so dachte ich jedenfalls, eingeschlafen warst, bin ich schnell nach draußen, um die Sache hinter mich zu bringen."

Verlegen schaute Severus wieder auf den Boden. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir! Ich… wollte eigentlich nicht rumschnüffeln, aber die Bücher… Sie haben so viele… und da habe ich gedacht, dass…"

Severus verstummte und Professor Keriann vernahm ein leises Seufzen seines Schülers, welches sein Grinsen nur noch eine Spur größer werden ließ. Langsam schritt er auf seinen Schüler zu, schob ihn in Richtung der beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf.

„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen, Severus. Wie gesagt, halb habe ich schon damit gerechnet, dass du dir früher oder später die Bücher ansehen würdest. Und ich denke, es war nicht gerade uninteressant für dich, nicht wahr!?"

Mit diesen Worten zwinkerte der dunkelhaarige Professor seinem Schüler kurz zu, der daraufhin erneut verlegen auf den Boden starrte und sich in einen der Sessel drücken ließ. Kurz darauf wurde ihm der schon bekannte Tonbecher in die Hand gedrückt, aus dem es wieder leicht dampfte und der Professor ließ sich, ebenfalls mit einem Becher in den Händen, gegenüber in den Sessel sinken.

„Nun", begann er wieder zu sprechen und schaute Severus dabei aufmerksam an, der den Blick wieder ein wenig gehoben hatte, „bist du überrascht?"

Dem Grinsen seines Professors nach zu urteilen musste Severus Snape die Verwunderung im Gesicht gestanden haben, denn er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wovon sein Lehrer da sprach.  
Ob er überrascht gewesen sei? Überrascht wovon?

„Sir?", fragte der Slytherin mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck und Professor Keriann nahm leicht grinsend einen kleinen Schluck süßlichen Tees aus seinem Becher. Am Rande bemerkte er, dass der Tee, genau wie heute Morgen, schon wieder viel zu süß geworden war, aber schließlich war niemand perfekt, auch er nicht. Und scheinbar war er nicht fähig, selbst einen einigermaßen genießbaren Tee hinzubekommen.

„Ich meine von der Auswahl der Bücher, Severus. Warst du überrascht, solche Werke bei mir zu finden?"

„Warum fragen Sie das, Sir? Sie sind Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Sie dürfen solche Bücher besitzen!"

Ein leises Lachen ließ Severus leicht zusammenfahren. Er hatte Professor Keriann noch nie lachen  
hören.

„Das schon, aber ich bin mir ebenfalls sicher, dass du weißt, welche Werke bestimmt nicht in die Unterrichtsmaterialien eines Lehrers gehören, ungeachtet des Faches, welches dieser Unterrichtet! Bist du also überrascht?"

Severus überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick, während auch er einen kleinen Schluck des süßlichen Tees nahm. War er überrascht gewesen? Nicht wirklich…

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich war nicht überrascht. Jedenfalls nicht wirklich…"

Der Professor nickte, während er den nun leeren Becher neben sich auf den Boden stellte, scheinbar in Gedanken versunken in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers starrte und schließlich die Hände hob, um den Zopf zu lösen, der sein langes, schwarzes Haar mehr schlecht als recht zusammengehalten hatte.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht, immerhin bist du ein intelligenter Schüler!", meinte Professor Keriann leise, den Blick immer noch in die Flammen gerichtet, während er die losen Strähnen packte und einen neuen, lockeren Zopf machte.

Severus konnte nicht anders, als zu starren. In den ganzen drei Jahren, die er nun schon hier war, hatte er den Professor immer nur mit Zopf gesehen und für den kurzen Augenblick, in denen er die Haare offen gehabt hatte, war ein eigenartiges Gefühl durch Severus' ganzen Körper gezogen, welches er sich einfach nicht erklären konnte. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass die schwarzen Haare des Lehrers lang waren, aber so lang?

Severus schluckte, nahm einen großen Schluck Tee und senkte den Blick. Er wollte seinen Professor nicht so offensichtlich anstarren und konnte sich dieses kindische Verhalten selbst nicht erklären, was ihn über alle Maße ärgerte. Professor Keriann selbst schien gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein, dass seinem Schüler diese unbewusste Tat unangenehm war, denn mit einem leichten Lächeln schwenkte er kurz den Zauberstab, füllte beide Becher erneut mit dunkelrotem Früchtetee und ließ sich zurück sinken.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin schaute immer noch auf den Boden, unsicher, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er hatte in den letzten Stunden ohnehin schon mehr gesprochen, als in den letzten Jahren zusammen und er fragte sich immer mehr, ob er dem Wahnsinn vielleicht doch näher war, als eigentlich angenommen. Dass er nicht „normal" war, wusste er, die anderen Schüler sorgten immer sehr genau dafür, dass er diese kleine Tatsache nicht vergaß, doch in der letzten Zeit verstand er sich selbst nicht mehr und das führte dazu, dass er unsicher wurde. Unsicherheit bedeutete Schwäche und Schwäche bedeutete Leid und Schmerz.

„Severus?", riss ihn die leise Stimme seines Professors erneut aus den Gedanken und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob dieser es spürte, wenn Severus solch düsteren Gedanken nachhing.

Er hob den Kopf zum Zeichen, dass er Professor Keriann gehört hatte und dieser weitersprechen konnte.

„Ich wollte mit dir noch über etwas reden… Ich kann verstehen, wenn du das nicht möchtest, doch es ist wichtig! Bitte versuche, nicht zu urteilen, bevor du mich nicht zu Ende angehört hast, in Ordnung!?"

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin spürte, wie sich sein ganzer Körper versteifte und alles in ihm eine Abwehrhaltung annahm, die die letzten Jahre ihn gelehrt hatten. Die Worte des Professors hatten keineswegs fordernd oder drohend geklungen, doch Severus wusste, was nun kommen würde. Unweigerlich kommen musste. Er hatte sich schon des Öfteren gefragt, wann der Professor wohl darauf zu sprechen kommen würde und nun war es also soweit. Sein Versagen in der Stunde, in der sie den Patronus hatten heraufbeschwören müssen. Er hatte es nicht gekonnt und sicherlich war der Professor enttäuscht darüber…

„Es geht um deinen Patronus, Severus…"

Er hatte es gewusst. Unbewusst packte Severus den Becher fester, sodass die Fingerknöchel weißer als die Haut hervorstachen.

Natürlich fiel Professor Keriann die Reaktion seines Schülers auf und verwundert hob er eine Augenbraue. Warum hatte Severus Angst? Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Gedanklich ging er noch einmal die letzten Sätze durch, doch seiner Meinung war nichts dabei, was man als offensichtlichen Angriff hätte werten können. Doch er wusste um den fragilen Gemütszustand des schwarzhaarigen Schülers und entschloss sich daher, anders vorzugehen. Er musste mit ihm darüber sprechen, jetzt, doch er musste behutsam sein, wenn er Severus Snape nicht schon wieder verschrecken wollte…

„Hab bitte keine Angst, Severus, ich werde dich nicht kritisieren. Meine Güte, nichts liegt mir ferner! Aber ich muss wissen, wie du es gemacht hast, wie du es geschafft hast, diesen Patronus herauf zu beschwören! Es könnte sehr viel davon abhängen…!"

Severus Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue, während er seinen Professor mit einer Mischung aus Unverständnis, aber auch wachsender Wut anschaute. Die tiefschwarzen Augen funkelten und seine Stimme war schwer von Bitterkeit und Zynismus. Angriff war noch immer die beste Verteidigung und außer dem gesprochenen Wort hatte Severus nichts, was er als Waffe hätte einsetzen können.

„Was geschafft, Sir? Wie Sie eindeutig gesehen haben, habe ich nichts geschafft, absolut gar nichts! Ich kann es nicht!"

Professor Keriann schüttelte den Kopf, stellte seinen noch halbvollen Becher erneut neben sich auf den Boden und schaute seinen Schüler fest in die Augen.

„Das stimmt nicht, Severus! Und ob du es kannst! Aber dein Patronus ist… nun ja, wie soll ich sagen? Nicht gerade das, was man landläufig als Patronus bezeichnen würde…"

Ein wahrer Sturm an Gefühlen wirbelte durch die schwarzen Augen seines Schülers und Professor Keriann konnte erahnen, warum dieser so abweisend reagiert hatte und es in gewisser Hinsicht immer noch tat. Er musste erwartet haben, dass er sich über ihn lustig machte, ihn dafür verurteilte, dass sein Patronus keine Gestalt angenommen hatte und ihn bloßstellte. Ein dumpfes Gefühl machte sich im Inneren des Professors breit, als ihm wieder einmal bewusst wurde, wie sehr dieser Junge vom Schlechten in jedem Menschen überzeugt war und das bereits in so jungen Jahren. Verübeln konnte man es ihm nicht und wieder macht er es sich zum Vorwurf, sich nicht schon früher um den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin gekümmert zu haben.

Doch darüber konnte er sich immer noch Gedanken machen, denn die Situation drohte aus dem Ruder zu laufen und die Unterhaltung verlief nicht einmal ansatzweise so, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Er musste retten, was noch zu retten war und dabei hieß es, zuallererst das Misstrauen des Jungen soweit zu beseitigen, dass er verstand, was der Professor versuchen wollte, ihm zu erklären.

„Hör mir zu Severus, hör mir bitte genau zu. Es ist wichtig, dass du das, was ich dich jetzt frage und was ich dir jetzt erzähle, verstehst, denn, wenn ich die ganze Situation richtig deute, ist das alles verdammt wichtig!"

Die sonst so ruhige Stimme des Professors hatte einen festen Klang bekommen, der keine Widerrede duldete und Severus Snape aufhorchen ließ. Worum ging es? Was war hier los? Worauf spielte der Professor an?

Dieser straffte seine Gestalt, blickte dem Slytherin fest in die Augen und sprach weiter: „Du meinst, du kannst keinen Patronus heraufbeschwören? In einem gewissen Sinne mag das richtig sein, aber nur insoweit, dass du keinen ‚normalen' Patronus herauf beschworen hast."

Die eben noch so deutlich erkennbare Wut im Gesicht des Jungen war gänzlich einer unübersehbaren Verwirrtheit gewichen, doch Professor Keriann sprach unbeirrt weiter, während seine bleichen Finger sich ineinander verhakten.

„Du kannst sehr wohl einen Patronus herauf beschwören, Severus, doch anders, als es vielleicht ‚normal' ist, nimmt dein Patronus nicht die Gestalt eines Tieres an. Dieses Phänomen ist verdammt selten und du bist der erste Zauberer, von dem ich höre, dass er es kann…"

„Was können, Professor? Wovon sprechen Sie? Ich verstehe nicht…"

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung gebot der Professor seinem Schüler, ruhig zu sein und ihn aussprechen zu lassen. Er spürte, dass das, was er Severus Snape jetzt erzählen würde, ungeheuer wichtig war, aber hätte ihn jemand gefragt, warum, so hätte er diese Frage mit keiner Silbe beantworten können.

„Du bist der Patronus, Severus! Du selbst!"

Das ohnehin schon bleiche Gesicht des Slytherin wurde, falls das überhaupt möglich war, noch eine Spur weißer und wäre wahrscheinlich von dem Schnee, der draußen die Landschaft bedeckte, nicht mehr zu unterscheiden gewesen. In den schwarzen Augen tobte ein Sturm aus Fragen, die der Professor nur zu gut verstehen konnte, von denen er aber befürchtete, nicht fähig zu sein, Severus auch nur einen Bruchteil seiner Fragen zu beantworten. Er wusste ja selbst nicht so genau, was hier gespielt wurde und wer die Regeln festlegte…noch nicht.

„Aber… Sir… wie… ist das möglich? Das kann doch nicht sein…!"

Professor Keriann schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während seine Augen weiterhin die des Slytherins gefangen hielten.

„Doch, Severus, so etwas ist möglich. Es ist von großer Wichtigkeit, dass du mir sagst, ob du davon gewusst hast und irgendjemandem davon erzählt hast!"

‚Natürlich hat er niemandem davon erzählt!', mahnte den Professor eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf ‚Wem sollte er es schon erzählt haben? Er halt es ja selbst noch nicht einmal gewusst!'

Langsam schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was hier vorging. Wovon sprach der Professor? Wem sollte er davon erzählt haben? Warum war das alles so wichtig?

„Severus!", holte ihn die drängende Stimme Professor Kerianns zurück in die Gegenwart und der Slytherin blinzelte einmal kurz.

„Severus, es ist wichtig, dass du verstehst, wovon ich spreche! Ich habe dem Direktor davon erzählt und der scheint irgendetwas zu wissen, will mir aber keine Antworten auf meine Fragen geben. Ich weiß nicht, was für ein Spiel hier genau gespielt wird, aber ich weiß, dass es etwas mit dir zu tun hat und damit, was in unserer Welt passiert. Es ist wichtig, dass du es verstehst, hörst du? Die ganzen Anschläge, die Überfälle, die Morde… Irgendetwas lauert in den Schatten und ich befürchte, dass es nahe ist, sehr nahe. Wir können es nicht mehr abwenden, dafür ist es zu spät. Das Ministerium hat alles zu lange vertuscht und gehofft, dass die ganze Sache irgendwie vorbei gehen wird, aber das tut sie nicht!"

Die tiefblauen Augen des Professors bekamen einen eigenartigen, gehetzten Ausdruck und ließen ihn irgendwie wahnsinnig wirken. Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und die Worte überschlugen sich fast, so schnell sprach er.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das alles mit dir zu tun hat, Severus, aber ich weiß, dass sie dich wollen. Aus irgendeinem Grund bist du zu einem Teil dieses Spiels geworden und…"

Mit einem einzigen Ruck war der Slytherin aufgesprungen, hatte mit einem lauten Klirren den Becher fallen gelassen, der auf dem Steinboden in tausend Scherben zerbrochen war, und drehte sich um. Schneller, als der Professor überhaupt schauen konnte, hatte sein Schüler bereits den halben Raum durchquert und die Hand bereits ausgestreckt, um die Tür zu öffnen und nach draußen zu laufen.

„Severus, warte…!", rief Professor Keriann, hob unbewusst die Hand und versiegelte damit die Tür.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin warf sich mit aller Kraft gegen das dunkle Holz, rutschte an ihr herunter und begann zu schreien. Mit wenigen Schritten war der Professor bei ihm, streckte die Hände aus und wollte den dünnen Körper festhalten, doch mit einer Kraft, die man Severus gar nicht zugetraut hätte, entzog sich dieser der Berührung seines Lehrers, schlug nach ihm und flüchtete in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes, wo er sich kauernd in die Schatten sinken ließ und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Professor Keriann schluckte, immer noch schockiert darüber, was in den letzten Sekunden geschehen war. Unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, wartete der Professor noch immer an der Tür und erst, als er ein leises Schluchzen hörte, wagte er es, sich dem in sich zusammengesunkenen Körper zu nähern.

Wieder streckte er die rechte Hand aus, berührte den Slytherin sanft an der Schulter und flüsterte leise „Mr. Snape… Severus… ich… es tut mir Leid, wenn ich…", doch seine Hand wurde, wie schon zuvor an der Tür, erneut zurück gestoßen und der magere Körper drängte sich nur noch mehr an die Wand.

Professor Keriann seufzte, schickte ein Stoßgebet zu allen ihm bekannten Mächten, dass jetzt nur ja niemand den Raum betreten würde, der fähig war, seinen Versiegelungszauber zu lösen, und nahm Severus in die Arme. Dieser wehrte sich mit allen Kräften, die er noch aufbringen konnte, tobte und schrie, aber gegen den festen Griff des Professors kam er nicht an und hier unten in den Kerkern, wo die Mauern so dick waren, dass jedes Geräusch von ihnen verschluckt wurde, würde ihn sowie so niemand hören. Der Professor fasste den Jungen an den Armen, drückte ihn fest an seinen eigenen Körper und flüsterte immer wieder „Ruhig, Severus. Ich tu dir nichts! Ruhig!", während Severus langsam ruhiger wurde.

Die Schreie wurden heiser, der Körper immer schwächer und irgendwann war der Widerstand gänzlich verschwunden und der Raum nur noch erfüllt von einem gelegentlichen Schluchzen, den leisen Worten des Professors und dem Knistern der Holzscheite im Kamin.

„Ssscht, Severus. Ganz ruhig…", flüsterte Professor Keriann, während er seinem Schüler langsam durch das strähnige, schwarze Haar strich. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht ganz erklären, warum dieser gerade so panisch reagiert hatte, doch er wusste, dass die Zeit der Antworten vorüber war. Irgendwie war alles schief gelaufen und jetzt war es zu spät. Er wusste selbst nicht, woher er diese Gewissheit nahm, doch es war einfach so. Alles war schief gelaufen und wie es jetzt weitergehen mochte… Wer konnte das schon sagen?

Eine leise Stimme im Inneren des Professors flüsterte, dass er ein Feigling sei, wenn er jetzt aufgab, doch er wusste einfach nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Wie hatte er sich die Unterhaltung mit Severus Snape vorgestellt? Dass dieser verstehen würde, was er sagte? Das dieser begriff, worum es ging, obwohl er es selbst noch nicht einmal so genau wusste und nur vermuten konnte?

Während er den zitternden und bebenden Körper des Jungen fest an sich drückte und wartete, dass das leise Schluchzen langsam verstummte, verstand Professor Keriann auf einmal, in was sie hier alle hineingeraten waren. Er verstand mit einem Mal, dass es hier nicht nur um etwas ging, sondern auch um jemanden, um den Jungen selbst. Warum, das wusste auch er nicht und der Professor bezweifelte, dass der Direktor ihm die Antworten geben würde, die er so dringend brauchte.

Irgendjemand hatte Severus Snape zu einer Figur in einem Spiel gemacht, dessen Regeln keiner so wirklich kannte und bei dem der Einsatz ständig erhöht wurde. Im Moment lag er bei der Seele eines mageren, blassen Jungen, der nur Liebe und Wärme gesucht hatte und dabei zwischen zwei Gegner geraten war, die sich einen erbitterten Kampf lieferten, der bereits älter war, als die Zeit selbst.

Diese Erkenntnis traf Professor Keriann so unvermittelt, dass er den dünnen Körper noch fester an den seinen drückte, mit ihm auf den kalten Steinboden sank und den Kopf auf dem schwarzhaarigen Haupt ablegte. Sie durften Severus nicht verlieren! Er musste ihn retten, ihn halten!

‚Aber wie?', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und gequält schloss der Professor die Augen.

Wie sollte er es schaffen, den Jungen zu retten? Was konnte er tun, um ihn aus dem Spiel zwischen schwarz und weiß, Licht und Schatten, Gut und Böse heraus zu nehmen ohne, dass eine der beiden Parteien die Scherben der fragilen Seele noch weiter zerstörten?

Professor Keriann spürte ein bekanntes, und doch so lange unterdrücktes Brennen in den Augen und schließlich die ersten Tränen, die seine bleichen Wangen hinab liefen. Unbewusst vergrub er sein Gesicht in dem schwarzen Haar seines Schülers, spürte, wie der dünnen Körper erneut zitterte und hörte die leise geflüsterten Worte, in denen so viel Trauer, aber auch so viel Schmerz und Leid lagen.

„Was passiert hier, Professor?"

Immer noch spürte Professor Keriann, wie lautlose Tränen seine Wangen hinab liefen und er verfluchte seine eigene Stimme, die viel zu brüchig und leise klang, als er die Frage des Jungen beantwortete.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Severus. Ich weiß es nicht…"

Und während sie Beide auf dem Boden knieten, einander hielten und ihren stummen Tränen freien Lauf ließen, hörte man irgendwo in England, verschluckt von einem eiskalten Schleier weißer Kristalle, ein hohes, kaltes Lachen und die Welt der Magie versank in Finsternis…

To be continued…

* * *

_Stunde Dreizehn_: Bis jetz noch nicht gehört, das wird sich bald ändern und dann kommen wir noch einmal auf diesen Herrn zurück ;-)! Ich habe leider nicht verstanden, wie genau du den Professor bisher eingeschätzt hast, was sich wie verändert hat und überhaupt...aber ich würde es gerne verstehen! Versuchst du, es mir noch einmal zu erklären? Bitte _lieb schaut_! 

_Gaia_: Freut mich, wenn ich so erstaunen kann ;-)! Dumbledore direkt wird nicht mehr vorkommen, denke ich, aber ich hoffe, du bist dennoch zufrieden mit dem, was du zu lesen bekommst!? Belgische Meeresfrüchte? Von denen habe ich schon einmal gehört, habe aber leider keine Ahnung, wie die schmecken..._schnuppert und eine 'Frucht' beäugt_...was tut man nicht alles für ein neues Review... _probiert_... ;-)))

_Leley:_ Wie schön, ein neuer Leser! Herzlich Willkommen bei 'Expecto Patronum'! Erklärungen kommen noch, keine Angst. Das Bild schicke ich gleich los...

_Sturmwarnung_: Freut mich, wenn dir dieses Kapitel so sehr gefällt! Ja, eine Ecke weiterdenken, ich glaube, man kommt dann drauf (aber man muss die Ecke erst finden, ich gebe es zu). Remus wird in dem Sinne keine große Rolle mehr spielen, daher hätte ich gar keine Basis für Slash (und wenn es nur Andeutungen von Slash sind), oder ;-)!? Vanilleplätzchen sind gut _mampf,_ die schmecken toll! Was gibt es denn Neues in der Küche _smile_???

_Sepsis_: Der Anfang war himmlisch _grins_? Inwiefern? Und warum kannst du Severus so gut verstehen :-)?


	11. Chapter 11

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum

* * *

Als allgemeine Erklärung zum Ende von Kapitel 10 ist noch hinzu zu fügen: Es handelt sich bei der Dunkelheit einfach darum, dass die Zeit Voldemorts angebrochen ist (daher auch das kalte Lachen). "Expecto Patronum" beschreibt die Zeit von Voldemorts Aufstieg und wie Severus schließlich zum Todesser wurde und mit dem letzten Abschnitt in Kapitel 10 wollte ich zeigen, dass die Dunkelheit (metaphorisch für Voldemort) über der Zaubererwelt herein gebrochen ist ;-). Ich hoffe, das wird jetzt ein wenig klarer :-)!?!

* * *

Langsam ließ Severus den Tagespropheten sinken, den er bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch angestarrt hatte, als hätte dieser ihm erzählt, dass alles, was er bisher erlebt und gesehen hatte, nur Illusion gewesen sei. Fast tagtäglich standen Artikel in den Zeitungen, in denen es um die Angriffe auf magische und nichtmagische Menschen ging. Die ganze Zaubererwelt befand sich seit Monaten in einem Zustand permanenter Angst und die Schatten, von denen man bis vor einem Jahr nur gemunkelt und geflüstert hatte, waren Wirklichkeiten geworden. Und der Dunkelste von ihnen hatte einen Namen: Lord Voldemort. 

Severus spürte, wie seine dünnen Hände leicht zitterten und verbarg diese unter dem dicken, zerkratzten Holz des Tisches. Er hatte schon genug Probleme am Hals, da brauchte er bestimmt nicht noch jemanden, dem sein Zittern auffiel und der sich darüber lustig machte. Obwohl… Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin ließ seinen Blick einmal nach oben und nach unten entlang des langen Haustisches gleiten. Es waren nicht mehr wirklich viele übrig geblieben, die sich hätten lustig machen können.

Das Haus Slytherin war fast halbiert worden und in seinem Jahrgang gab es insgesamt nur noch drei Schüler, mit ihm gezählt, die noch in Hogwarts waren. Auch aus anderen Häusern fehlten Schüler, doch bei weitem nicht so viele, wie in Slytherin.

Im Laufe der letzten Wochen waren es immer weniger geworden und schon bald hatte man aufgehört, Fragen zu stellen. An einem Morgen kurz vor Weihnachten war es das erste Mal passiert. Severus hatte die Große Halle betreten, einen kurzen Blick nach vorne auf den Lehrertisch geworfen und schließlich mit einem Stocken bemerkt, dass an allen vier Haustischen Schüler fehlten, die sonst immer da waren. Natürlich geschah es öfter, dass man verschlafen hatten, sich nicht wohl fühlte oder einfach keinen Hunger hatte, doch als die betreffenden Schüler auch am Abend nicht da gewesen waren und man sie den ganzen Tag über nicht gesehen hatte, war der Direktor mit ernster Miene aufgestanden und hatte verkündet, dass die Fehlenden auf ungewisse Zeit die Schule nicht mehr besuchen würden.

Natürlich hatte man nach Gründen gefragt, doch der alte Direktor hatte nur leicht mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und so geschlagen ausgesehen, wie Severus es noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte. Ab diesem Augenblick war es fast Routine geworden, dass alle paar Tage ein oder zwei Schüler fehlten und niemals wiederkehrten, vorwiegend am Slytherinhaustisch. Die Gerüchteküche brodelte und die Vermutungen wurden immer gewagter, doch irgendwann war allen klar geworden, dass das Verschwinden der Schüler und die Artikel in den Zeitungen, die sich stetig häuften, zusammenhingen.

Einige Schüler, so munkelte man, seien von ihren Eltern aus Hogwarts geholt worden, da sie muggelstämmig waren und man um ihre Sicherheit fürchtete. Andere, so erzählte man, seien auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords getreten und hätten die Schule daher verlassen. Wieder anderen hätten einfach Angst gehabt und seien geflohen.

Severus Snape vermutete, dass an jedem der Gerüchte etwas Wahres dran war und nicht zum ersten Mal überlegte auch er, ob Flucht nicht das beste Mittel war, um diesem ganzen Wahnsinn zu entkommen. Während er, immer noch leicht zitternd, die Halle verließ, um zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde zu kommen, hörte er leise gesprochene Worte erneut in seinem Kopf widerhallen, die man ihm vor einigen Wochen gesagt hatte. Es war der Abend gewesen, bevor die ersten Slytherins verschwunden waren…

_Flashback_

„Komm mit uns, Snape!"

„Nein, niemals!"

„Dann bist du ein Narr… Weißt du denn nicht, was er dir alles bieten kann? Die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, ist zum Scheitern verurteilt und nur, wer auf der richtigen Seite steht, wird überleben…!"

„Dann steht ihr auf der falschen Seite, Adams!"

Ein lautes Klatschen war zu hören, ein leises Stöhnen. Dann wieder die leisen Stimmen.

„Du Narr! Was fällt dir ein…"

„Lass ihn, Daniel. Er hat doch keine Ahnung, worum es geht…"

„Aber er…"

„Ich weiß, Daniel, ich weiß. Lasst ihn hier sterben, wenn er unbedingt will. Für uns wird es Zeit, zu gehen und dem wahren Weg zu folgen…"

Leises Rascheln von Stoff, das Knarren von Holz und schließlich eine einzige Stimme. Warnend, drohend, aber dennoch fest und entschlossen.

„Hör mir zu, Snape. Wenn du nicht mit uns kommen willst, OK. Es ist immerhin deine Sache. Aber auch nur ein einziges Wort zu irgendjemandem und ich schwöre dir, du wirst den Morgen nicht mehr erleben. Solltest du es dir anders überlegen, weißt du, wo du uns finden kannst."

Eine weitere Stimme, voller Sarkasmus und nicht weniger fest. „Danke für das reizende Angebot, Rosier, doch ich denke nicht, dass ich darauf zurückkommen werde!"

„Wir werden sehen, Snape, wir werden sehen…"

_Flashback Ende_

Am nächsten Morgen waren Rosier und die anderen verschwunden. Severus hatte niemandem von dieser Unterhaltung erzählt, doch in der letzten Zeit hallten die Worte immer wieder in seinem Kopf nach.

„Wir werden sehen, Snape, wir werden sehen…"

Severus spürte, wie brennende Wut sein Innerstes auflodern ließ. Niemals würde er diesen Idioten folgen, niemals! Er hatte mit Professor Keriann lange über dieses Thema gesprochen und der Professor hatte ihm zugehört, ohne seine Überlegungen zu unterbrechen. Er hatte sich schweigend angehört, was Severus zu sagen hatte, welche Ängste den Slytherin quälten und welche Gedanken durch seinen Geist zogen, während um sie herum die Welt immer weiter in Finsternis versank. Auch der Professor hatte Severus erzählt, wie er das alles erlebte, wovor er sich fürchtete und vor allem, was für eine gefährliche Position er in dem ganzen „Spiel" hatte.

Der Slytherin spürte, wie die Wut einem anderen Gefühl von Wärme wich, einer angenehmen Wärme. Er wusste nicht, wann genau es passiert war, doch irgendwann nach seinem „Zusammenbruch" und vor dem Verschwinden der ersten Schüler hatte er sich entschlossen, Professor Keriann zu vertrauen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Nacht, in der er in den Armen des Professors zusammengebrochen war und als sie beide ihren Tränen nach so langer Zeit freien Lauf gelassen hatten…

Es war eine sonderbare Nacht gewesen und dennoch hatte sich in dieser Nacht etwas verändert. Er hatte sich verändert. Seitdem saßen Professor Keriann und er häufig bei einer Tasse viel zu süßem Tee in den Räumen des Professor, spielten Schach, unterhielten sich oder starrten einfach schweigend in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers.

Jedenfalls war es eine Zeit lang so gewesen…

Severus stockte kurz und blickte sich blinzelnd um. Du liebe Zeit, war er etwa so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, wohin er ging? Er befand sich im Verwandlungsgang, also fast am anderen Ende des Schlosses und damit an der völlig falschen Stelle. Er hatte in den ersten beiden Stunden Zauberkunst und die Räume dieses Faches lagen genau am anderen Ende von Hogwarts.

„Klasse!", murmelte Severus und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. Er seufzte. Die Stunde hatte gerade begonnen und selbst wenn er lief, würde er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen. Wieso sich also die Mühe geben…?

Sich in sein Schicksal ergebend drehte der Slytherin sich um, schulterte die zerschlissene Schultasche und machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Er sollte sich besser eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen, wieso er zu spät war, doch noch bevor er auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachdenken konnte, drifteten seine Gedanken wieder in eine Richtung ab, die er lieber nicht eingeschlagen hätte…

In der letzten Zeit hatte auch der Professor sich verändert. Hatte er vorher viel Zeit mit Severus verbracht, sich um ihn gekümmert und sich seine Sorgen und Probleme angehört, so schien es dem Slytherin nun, dass dieser ihm förmlich aus dem Weg ging. Wann immer Severus vor der Tür zu den Privaträumen des Professors stand und klopfte, öffnete ihm niemand und wenn er nach den Unterrichtsstunden das Gespräch mit seinem Lehrer suchte, wich dieser ihm aus und versuchte, so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man jemandem vertraut, du Narr!", wies ihn die herrische Stimme in seinem Kopf zurecht, doch Severus schüttelte trotzig den Kopf.

‚Nein!', dachte er. ‚Der Professor würde mich niemals verstoßen!'

Doch es gelang ihm nicht, das eigenartige Gefühl von Schwere aus seinem Körper zu verbannen. Wieso nur verhielt der Professor sich auf einmal so? Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt oder getan? Hatte er es vielleicht gar nicht gewollt, dass Severus ihm sein Vertrauen schenkte? War er zu aufdringlich?

Es stimmte schon, er verbrachte in den letzten Wochen und Monaten verdammt viel Zeit bei seinem Lehrer, was bereits zu unliebsamen Gerüchten geführt hatte (Severus wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, wer diese Tatsache auf welche Weise heraus gefunden hatte), aber er hatte eigentlich das Gefühl gehabt, dass der Professor es gewesen war, der auf ihre Treffen bestanden hatte, bis Severus selbst diese förmlich bereits herbeisehnte.

Hatte er sich geirrt und Professor Keriann war im Grunde nicht anders als die Menschen, die ihn verspotteten und verurteilten? Hatte er sich so im Charakter des schwarzhaarigen Lehrers geirrt?

‚Du hast ja auch einen nicht wirklich vorhandenen Schatz an Menschenkenntnis vorzuweisen!', erinnerte ihn die ungebetene Stimme in seinem Kopf und Severus gab sich alle Mühe, diese zu ignorieren. Er weigerte sich standhaft zu glauben, sich so in dem Professor getäuscht zu haben…

Und doch… ein Funke des Zweifels blieb bestehen und zerfraß das Gemüt des Jungen Slytherin immer mehr…

oOo

Mit einem lauten Klirren fiel der grob gearbeitete Tonbecher zu Boden und zerschellte auf dem Stein in tausend kleine Stücke. Professor Keriann fluchte leise, barg das Gesicht in den Händen und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Ein Glück, dass er an dem heutigen Tag die ersten drei Stunden frei hatte. So viel, wie bisher bereits schief gelaufen war, wäre er sicherlich eine Gefahr für jeden im Schloss geworden. Aber im Grunde war es nichts Neues…

In den letzten Wochen und Monaten ging verdammt viel schief und der Professor fragte sich bereits, ob er sich unbewusst um den Titel „Größter Tollpatsch in Hogwarts" beworben hatte. Bereits am Morgen beim Aufstehen begann es und erst, wenn er Abends wieder in seinem Bett lag (vorausgesetzt natürlich, er hatte nicht wieder eine durchwachte Nacht vor sich), schien das Unheil für einige wenige Stunden von ihm abzulassen.

Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte immerzu, dass er die Antwort auf seine ungestellte Frage bereits kannte, doch der Professor weigerte sich standhaft, diese leise Stimme zu erhören.

‚Es ist besser so!', redete er sich in Gedanken immer wieder selbst ein und glaubte, fast an dem Punkt angekommen zu sein, an dem er diese Lüge selbst glaubte. Natürlich war nichts besser dadurch, dass er die Wahrheit verdrängte, doch der Mensch war ja bekanntlich ein Gewohnheitstier und wenn man sich etwas nur lange genug einredete, sollte es ja vorkommen, dass man am Ende selbst davon überzeugt war.

„Du bist ein Narr, Christian!", zischte der Professor wütend und schlug mit der Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch. Das alte, dicke Holz ächzte und das halbleere Tintenfass erzitterte.

Was tat er hier eigentlich? Er belog sich selbst und den Jungen gleich mit! Was für ein verdammter Feigling nur aus ihm geworden war…

Natürlich waren ihm die verwunderten, irritierten, aber auch zornigen und so unendlich traurigen Blicke von Severus Snape nicht entgangen, aber was hätte er tun sollen? Die Gerüchte, die über sie beide bereits kursierten, waren schon schlimm genug, da wollte er die ohnehin schon erhitzten Gemüter nicht noch weiter provozieren. Und außerdem war es viel zu gefährlich für den Jungen, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben…

'Viel zu gefährlich ist eine gute Ausrede, wenn einem nichts Besseres einfällt, nicht wahr!?', verspottete ihn die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf und der Professor schloss so fest die Augen, dass es bereits schmerzte. Konnte diese verdammte Stimme nicht ein einziges Mal still sein? Musste sie ihm immer vorhalten, was er selbst bereits wusste, aber unter extremer Anstrengung so sehr versuchte, zu verdrängen?

Aus mehr schien sein Leben in der letzten Zeit ohnehin nicht zu bestehen. Aufstehen, verdrängen, unterrichten, essen, verdrängen, unterrichten, verdrängen, schlafen… Immer wieder der gleiche, monotone Rhythmus, immer wieder dieses verdammte Verdrängen.

‚Du verlierst den Jungen, du bescheuerter Idiot!', herrschte ihn die leise Stimme an und ergeben ließ Professor Keriann den Kopf mit einem dumpfen Laut auf die Tischplatte sinken. Es stimmte, er verlor Severus Snape mit jedem Tag, der verging, jeder Stunde und jeder Minute, in der er ihn ignorierte und sich von ihm abwandte, immer mehr.

Dafür die ganze Mühe? Dafür die Arbeit? Damit er ihn jetzt wieder fallen ließ, wo er doch merkte, dass Severus ihm seine Hand gereicht hatte? Das konnte und durfte einfach nicht alles sein!

Entschlossen warf der Professor seinen Kopf nach oben und schnaubte.

„Du bist ein verdammter Feigling geworden, Christian Keriann! Seit wann interessiert dich die Meinung anderer? Was hast du jemals darum gegeben, was andere Menschen über dich dachten? Severus weiß genau, dass du dich zwischen den Fronten befindest, er ist sich der Gefahr durchaus bewusst und reicht dir dennoch seine Hand! Und was tust du? Lässt ihn sitzen und stößt sie weg, nachdem du so lange gebraucht hast, um sie zu bekommen! Was für ein verdammter Narr bist du!"

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der dunkelhaarige Professor, strick eine imaginäre Falte in seiner Robe glatt und straffte die Schultern. Wenn er sich nicht völlig irrte, hatte Severus jetzt Zauberkunst und danach eine Freistunde. Endlich einmal etwas, das wenigstens halbwegs so lief, wie man es brauchte…

Mit einem leisen Rascheln seines Gewandes machte der Professor sich auf, seine Räume zu verlassen und sich auf die Suche nach Severus Snape zu machen.

oOo

Seine langen, knochigen Finger spielten gedankenverloren mit einem Stückchen Stoff seines schwarzen Umhanges, während seine Augen ruhelos aus dem Fenster schauten. Draußen schneite es noch immer und eine bittere Kälte hatte England fest in ihren Klauen, doch hier drinnen in der Bibliothek war es immer recht warm, jedenfalls wärmer als im Rest des Schlosses. Eine Alternative wäre höchstens die Große Halle gewesen, doch die kam für Severus Snape unter keinen Umständen in Frage. Er brauchte keine verächtlichen Blicke und höhnische Bemerkungen um zu wissen, dass er hier nicht willkommen war. Dass man es wahrscheinlich am liebsten gesehen hätte, wenn er zusammen mit den anderen Slytherins aus seinem Jahrgang verschwunden gewesen wäre und man sich keine Gedanken mehr um den dünnen, blassen Snivellus hätte machen müssen.

Also blieb er in seiner freien Zeit lieber hier in der Bibliothek, wo ohnehin nur Leute hinkamen, die entweder an ihren schulischen Leistungen interessiert waren oder aber der Welt da draußen entkommen wollten, genau wie er.

Die zu große Nase hinter einem schweren, in abgegriffenes Leder gebundenen Buch versteckt folgten seine Augen den Zeilen, ohne, dass sein Verstand auch nur einen Satz richtig erfasst hatte. Immer wieder huschte sein Blick zum Fenster hin, beobachtete die großen, weißen Flocken, wie sie auf dem mittlerweile überladen wirkenden Fensterbrett landeten und schließlich vom Wind fort getragen wurden.

Wie gerne wäre er eine dieser Flocken gewesen, die tanzend in der weiten Welt verschwanden und die man niemals mehr wiedersah. Doch so weiß und so rein wie diese Flocken würde er niemals sein…

Mit diesen Gedanken wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu und versuchte angestrengt, sich auf den nächsten Abschnitt zu konzentrieren. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er diesen bereits fünf Mal begonnen hatte, aber immer noch nicht wusste, worum es überhaupt ging. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen schloss Severus Snape für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, öffnete sie schließlich wieder und blätterte um. Vielleicht half es ihm, diesen Abschnitt einfach zu überspringen und ihn bei Zeiten nachzulesen…

Mit einem lauten Knall, der von den mit Büchern voll gestopften Regalen verschluckt wurde, schloss er schließlich das Buch, klemmte es sich unter den Arm und erhob sich. Es hatte keinen Zweck, er konnte heute einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen! Natürlich hätte er hier noch für den Rest seiner Freistunde sitzen können, doch das erschien ihm nicht sonderlich rentabel und so entschloss Severus sich, ein wenig durch die Gänge zu spazieren. Die meisten Schüler hatte zu dieser Zeit Unterricht, befanden sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen oder der Großen Hallte oder aber hatten Hogwarts verlassen. Die Chancen, dass er jemandem begegnete, rechnete er verschwindend gering ein und so gab es nichts, das gegen einen kleinen Spaziergang sprach.

oOo

Leise Stimmen ließen ihn innehalten. Angespannt lauschte Severus Snape in den Gang vor ihm und als ein leises Rascheln von Stoff, so bekannt und doch in der letzten Zeit so fremd, das Näherkommen von Professor Keriann prophezeite, beeilte der Slytherin sich, hinter eine Rüstung zu huschen und sich im Schatten der Nische zu verstecken.

Was tat der Professor um diese Zeit hier draußen auf den Gängen? Hatte er keinen Unterricht zu geben? Und wem gehörte die andere Stimme, deren tiefer Klang Severus eindeutig unbekannt war?

Seine Muskeln waren bis zum Zerreißen angespannt und er wagte es kaum Luft zu hohlen, als der Professor langsamen Schrittes um die Ecke kam, hinter ihm ein Mann, der Severus völlig unbekannt war. Er hatte kurzes, vor Schmutz und Dreck starres Haar, dessen Farbe so gut wie unbestimmbar schien. Irgendeine Mischung aus braun und grau, vermutete Severus. Auch die Haut war dreckig, wies an einigen Stellen dunkle Flecken auf, die aus der Entfernung wie Asche aussahen und die Augen, in denen Wahnsinn und Gier loderten, wirkten wie die eines wilden Tieres. Sie hatten die Farbe von Dingen, die gerade dabei waren, zu verwesen, fand Severus. Irgendetwas Undefinierbares zwischen braun und gelb. Die Kleidung des Mannes war nicht weniger seltsam als sein Gesicht. Der Umhang, den er trug, bestand aus struppigem, dichtem Fell, in dem ebenfalls Dreckklumpen klebten und die Art, wie der Fremde sich bewegte, erinnerte Severus nur noch mehr an ein wildes Tier. Ein Wolf oder etwas Ähnliches in dieser Kategorie.

Ein Schaudern ging durch den mageren Körper des Slytherins, während er versuchte zu verstehen, worüber der Professor mit diesem seltsamen Mann sprach. Er verstand nicht mehr als einige Wortfetzen und war davon überzeugt, dass die beiden Männer nicht gehört oder gesehen werden wollten. Jedenfalls sprachen die unruhigen Blicke, die der wolfsartige Mann um sich warf, davon und auch Professor Keriann schien sich nicht sonderlich wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen.

Severus verstand nicht viel von dem was sie sagten, und konnte nur schwer dem Drang widerstehen, sich ein wenig aus dem schützenden Schatten heraus zu trauen und so vielleicht mehr hören zu können.

„..weiß wirklich nicht, was Ihr hier wollt…" und „Ihr solltet lieber sehen, dass Ihr hier weg kommt!" waren einige der wenigen Dinge, die der Slytherin verstand.

Plötzlich blickte der Professor genau in seine Richtung und Severus hielt den Atem an. Er konnte deutlich spürten, wie sein Herz pochte und fragte sich, ob auch der Professor dieses Geräusch hören konnte. Es vergingen einige Sekunden, in denen die tiefblauen Augen des Professors die dunkle Nische hinter der Rüstung absuchten und auch die grüngelben Augen des Fremden fixierten die Stelle, an der Severus stand.  
Severus glaubte, einen eigenartigen Druck in seinem Körper zu spüren, fast so, als hätte man einen Portschlüssel benutzt, doch im nächsten Augenblick schien alles unverändert.

„Was soll das werden, Keriann?", zischte der Fremde mit einer Stimme, die Severus das Mark in den Knochen gefrieren ließ und das Bild eines wilden Tieres in seinem Kopf nur noch stärker werden ließ. Der seltsame Mann machte einen Schritt auf die Nische zu und Severus wich zurück. In seinem Rücken spürte er den rauen, kalten Stein der Wand. Er war gefangen, konnte weder nach vorne, noch zurück. Was sollte er jetzt bloß tun? Nur ein Wunder konnte ihn jetzt noch retten, denn der Fremde machte noch einige Schritte in seine Richtung und stand nun genau vor der Rüstung, die den Schatten, in dem er sich versteckte, zu einem sehr großen Teil verdeckte.

Das Wunder kam in Gestalt von Professor Kerianns bleicher, dünner Hand, die sich auf die Schulter des Fremden legte und ihn somit daran hinderte, hinter die Rüstung zu treten und Severus zu entdecken.

„Haltet Ihr es für klug, hier einfach in der Gegend herum zu marschieren? Ihr solltet sehen, dass Ihr hier weg kommt, bevor der Direktor…"

Der Fremde drehte sich ruckartig zu Professor Keriann um und seine braun - gelben Augen funkelten wütend.

„Ich sollte sehen? Ihr solltet lieber sehen, dass Ihr Euch endlich entscheidet! Er mag es nicht sonderlich, wenn man ihn warten lässt…"

Das laute Klatschen ließ den Slyhterin zusammen zucken. Der Professor hatte dem Fremdem doch tatsächlich eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst, die dessen Gesicht zur Seite zucken ließ. Noch im gleichen Augenblick hob der Fremde ebenfalls die rechte Hand und wollte den Professor schlagen, doch schneller, als Severus schauen konnte, hatte dieser bereits die dreckige Hand gepackt, den seltsamen Mann herum gedreht und damit dessen Arm ebenfalls. Dieser schrie vor Schmerz kurz auf, doch mit einem Ruck drehte der Professor den Arm noch weiter herum und der Schrei wurde zu einem erstickten Wimmern. Dennoch wurde das wütende Funkeln in den an Fäulnis erinnernden Augen nicht weniger, im Gegenteil.

„Was soll das?", zischte der Fremde, die Stimme schmerzverzerrt.

Professor Keriann schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Ich habe Euch gesagt, dass Ihr Euch hier nicht blicken lassen sollt! Ich will mit Euch und Euresgleichen nichts zu tun haben und ihm könnt Ihr gerne ausrichten, dass ich meine Meinung immer noch nicht geändert habe und auch nicht ändern werde…!"

Hatte Severus zu Beginn nicht gewusst, worum es in der Unterhaltung der beiden Männer ging, so wurde ihm nun mit der Wucht eines Schlages bewusst, dass es hier um Dinge ging, die weitaus dunkler waren, als es zu Beginn den Anschein gehabt hatte. Scheinbar kannten sich der Professor und der Fremde nicht wirklich, denn sonst hätte dieser wohl kaum „Euresgleichen" gesagt, doch dass es hier um die Gefolgschaft des Dunklen Lords ging, das wurde ihm mit einem Mal bewusst.

Der Professor hatte ihm zwar anvertraut, dass er sich in einer gefährlichen Position befand und durchaus interessant für Voldemort (er hielt nichts davon, Angst vor einem Namen zu haben) sei, doch es jetzt selbst zu hören, war doch ein Schock für Severus, den dieser nicht erwartet hatte. Also stimmte es und Voldemort wollte den Professor wirklich für seine Seite gewinnen. Scheinbar hatte er diesen widerlichen Typen geschickt, um ihn zu holen, doch Professor Keriann war nicht bereit, in den Dienst Voldemorts zu treten.

Severus konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, auch wenn seine Lungen bereits vom langen Luftanhalten begannen zu schmerzen.

‚Zeigen Sie es diesem Widerling, Professor!', dachte er und blinzelte kurz. Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet oder war das gerade wirklich ein leichtes Lächeln in seine Richtung gewesen, welches die blassen Lippen des Professors für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde umspielt hatte?

Das schmerzerfüllte Wimmern des Fremden wurde zu einer eigenartigen Mischung aus Lachen und Stöhnen, die erneut einen Schauer durch Severus' Körper jagte. Auch der Professor hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue und die tiefblauen Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen.

„Was ist so komisch?", wollte er mir herrischer Stimme wissen und drehte den Arm des Fremden noch ein Stückchen mehr, was diesen erneut scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einsaugen ließ. Dann jedoch hörte man wieder diese gruselige Mischung zwischen Lachen und Stöhnen.

„Er meinte bereits, dass Ihr…außergewöhnlich seid…"

Die Augenbraue des Professors wanderte noch ein Stück höher, doch dieser schwieg und Severus versuchte, sich noch etwas enger gegen die Wand zu drücken.

„Er meinte auch, dass Ihr mit Sicherheit nicht zustimmen würdet…"

Zu der ersten Augenbraue gesellte sich eine zweite, doch immer noch schwieg Professor Keriann.  
Severus fragte sich, wann denn die dritte Stunde endlich vorbei war und die Gänge wieder erfüllt sein würden von Schülern und Lehrern, damit dieser komische Fremde endlich verschwand. Außerdem: Wo war der Direktor, wenn man ihn einmal brauchte? Er wusste doch sonst immer um alles, was in seinem Schloss vor sich ging. Hatte er dieses Mal keine Ahnung, was gerade in diesem Moment geschah?

Während Severus noch in Gedanken versunken war, löste sich der Fremde auf einmal mit einem starken Ruck aus dem festen Griff des Professors, machte einen großen Satz hinter die Rüstung und packte Severus am Kragen, dass diesem die Luft zum Atmen fehlte.

Röchelnd versuchte er, den festen Griff zu lockern und das Brechreiz erregende Gefühl, welches seinen Magen zum Rebellieren brachte, zu unterdrücken, doch von dem Fremden ging ein so Ekel erregender Gestank aus, dass ihm für einen kurzem Moment schwarz vor Augen wurde und er nicht wusste, wo oben oder unten war. Dann war der feste Griff auf einmal verschwunden, Severus machte auf äußerst schmerzhafte Art Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden und als er die tränenden Augen öffnete sah er, wie das lange, schwarze Haar des Professor durch die Luft flog und dieser sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit dem Fremden lieferte, aus dessen Kehle eigenartige Laute kamen, die wie das Knurren eines Hundes oder eines Wolfes klangen.

Am Rande bemerkte Severus, dass die beiden Männer nicht mit Zauberstäben kämpften, sondern mit ihren bloßen Händen, doch bevor er diesen Gedanken auch nur ansatzweise erfasst hatte, war der Fremde schon wieder bei ihm, zog ihn erneut in die Höhe und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Immer fester drückte er zu, nahm ihm so die letzte Luft aus den Lungen und benutzte ihn als eine Art Schild gegen den Professor, dessen dunkle Augen wild funkelten.

„Was soll das werden, wenn's fertig ist?", zischte dieser dem Fremden entgegen und ballte seine bleichen Hände zu Fäusten, während er langsam auf sie zukam.

Der eigenartige Mann hinter Severus lachte nur und sein stinkender Atem erzeugte erneut Übelkeit in dem Slytherin. Verzweifelt versucht er, sich aus dem festen Griff zu befreien und dem Professor so freie Bahn zu geben, doch je stärker er es versuchte, umso erbarmungsloser schien der Griff zu werden.

Sein Hals schmerzte und das bisschen Luft, welches in seine Lungen kam, brannte wie tausend Nadelstiche. Severus würgte und hustete, doch der Griff wurde nicht lockerer und die dunklen Augen des Professors flackerten kurz.

„Pro…fessor…", krächzte Severus und streckte die Hand zitternd nach seinem Lehrer aus. „Es...tut…mir…Leid…"

Ein blasses Lächeln erschien auf den bleichen Lippen von Professor Keriann. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf und streckte ebenfalls die Hand aus.

„Es muss dir nichts Leid tun, Severus. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Ich…"

Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes, dann zog der Fremde Severus aus der Reichweite des Professors und lachte dreckiger denn je.

„Ach nein, wie herzerweichend", spottete er mit rauer Stimme und lachte wieder.

„Wie mir scheint, seid Ihr nicht nur auf magischer Ebene außergewöhnlich, Keriann. Oder sollte ich besser sagen ‚anders'?" meinte er und kicherte auf eine eigenartige Weise, die Severus stark an jemanden erinnerte, der schlicht und ergreifend wahnsinnig geworden war.

In welchem Film, bei Merlin, war er hier nur gelandet? Wieso ging die Stunde nicht rum, wann ertönte endlich die Schulglocke zum Zeichen, dass sie sich immer noch in der Realität befanden und nicht in irgendeinem absurden Alptraum? Und warum, in Teufels Namen, war Dumbledore nicht hier?

‚Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht!', dachte Severus verzweifelt und spürte, wie er langsam das Bewusstsein verlor. Luft, er brauchte endlich Luft…

Als hätte das Monster hinter ihm seine Gedanken gelesen, lockerte sich der Griff gerade so viel, dass er genügend Luft bekam, um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Dafür spürte er einen neuen Schmerz in seinem Rücken, denn der Fremde bog ihn ungesund nach hinten und drückte seinen Unterkörper gleichzeitig mit dem Knie nach vorne.

„Aber, aber, wer wird denn hier das Bewusstsein verlieren wollen? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dein Professor sich so sehr um dich sorgt, hätte ich mir andere Mittel und Wege überlegt, ihn von unseren Absichten zu überzeugen…"

„Da… gibt… es… nichts… zu… überzeugen", krächzte Severus und blinzelte einmal kurz vor Schmerzen. Wie hatte er nur jemals an dem Professor zweifeln können? Wie hatte er auch nur ansatzweise glauben können, sich in ihm getäuscht zu haben?

Das feuchte Glänzen in den Augen des Professors verriet mehr, als Worte es jemals hätten sagen können und auch in der kurzen Berührung ihrer Fingerspitzen hatte Severus so viel mehr gespürt.  
Wieder spürte er, wie seine Augen brannten, dieses Mal jedoch nicht vor Schmerz.

„Professor… ich…"

Wieder schüttelte dieser den Kopf. „Es ist in Ordnung, Severus. Ich verstehe, was du sagen willst. Ich… Es tut mir Leid… Das alles…"

Ein schallendes Lachen ertönte hinter Severus und mit einem Mal waren die Wände um sie herum verschwunden. Hogwarts war verschwunden. Sie befanden sie auf einer Art Anhöhe, um sie herum herrschte ein Schneesturm und dennoch berührte keine der Flocken auch nur ihren Umhang. Es war, als würden sie sich hinter einer durchsichtigen Mauer befinden, durch die weder Wind noch Schnee gelangen konnten.

Schließlich ließ der Fremde Severus los, dieser stolperte nach vorne und fiel geradewegs in die Arme von Professor Keriann, der nach vorne gestürzt war, um den Fall seines Schülers zu verhindern. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss Severus die Augen, sog den so bekannten Geruch des Professors tief ein und stellte sich vor, wie sie gemeinsam bei einer Tasse dieses grässlich schmeckenden Tees vor dem Kamin saßen und sich von ihrem Tag erzählten.

Doch seine schöne Vorstellung würde jäh unterbrochen, als ein markerschütterndes, hohes Lachen, das eher an ein Kreischen erinnerte, die Luft erfüllte und die Arme des Professors seinen dünnen Körper noch fester umschlangen. Severus wollte den Kopf heben, doch Professor Keriann hielt diesen sanft, aber dennoch bestimmend unten.

„Schau nicht hin, Severus", flüsterte er und barg sein eigenes Gesicht in den schwarzen Haaren seines Schülers.

Wieder erklang dieses grässliche Lachen und das nächste, an das Severus sich erinnerte, waren ein paar rot lodernde Augen, die ihn anstarrten und ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei dicht neben ihm, von dem er wusste, dass er aus der Kehle des Professors gekommen war.

Dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz…

To be continued…

* * *

_Madame Minuit12_: Herzlich Willkommen bei_ Expecto Patronum_! Es freut mich sehr, dass Dir die Geschichte so gefällt, danke! 

_Padme:_ Auch Dir ein herzliches Willkommen! Schön, dass Du hergefunden hast :-)!

_Sturmwarnung:_ Wow, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich zu deinen Worten sagen soll außer DANKE! Du machst mich ganz verlegen :-)... Die Glasur kannst du gerne weg lassen, das ist zu viel Arbeit und so gerne mag ich das auch nicht ;-), ein normaler, trockener Kuchen reicht mir völlig _freut sich_! Oder wie wäre es mit einem Obstsalat oder so _schaut bei sich im Kühlschrank nach_? Magst du so etwas :-)?

_Stunde Dreizehn:_ Ich habe es verstanden, was Du meinst, danke für die Erklärung! Freut mich, wenn es Dir immer noch so gefällt!

_Gaia:_ Welche Andeutung _unschuldigt schaut_? Was meinst du ;-)? Nougat mag ich leider gar nicht, das tut mir Leid _entschuldigend schaut_... Aber Sturmwarnung und ich machen gerade Obstsalat, möchtest du auch etwas haben :-)?


	12. Chapter 12

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum

* * *

Dieses Kapitel hier wird nicht ganz ohne sein (jedenfalls für meine Verhältnisse) doch ich denke, dass es schon ein "bisschen" was braucht, um den Severus Snape zu erschaffen, den wir (ansatzweise) von JKR bekommen haben... 

Damian Decay ist meine eigene Erfindung und damit liegen die Rechte an ihm genau, wie an Christian Keriann, einzig und alleine bei mir hehehe! Wer einen der beiden haben möchte, muss mich um Erlaubnis bitten, ich bitte das zu berücksichtigen ;-)!

Worterklärungen:

Damian (irisch): Dämon  
Decay (englisch): Fäulnis, Verfall

* * *

Müde fuhr sich Albus Dumbledore mit der rechten Hand über die geschlossenen Augen. Jede Faser seines, um es milde auszudrücken, nicht mehr ganz so jungen Körpers verlangte nach Ruhe und Wärme, aber Beides war er im Moment nicht bereit, zu gewähren. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Wie hatte er annehmen können, alles bedacht zu haben?

_‚Es scheint zu stimmen, mein Lieber. Langsam aber sicher wirst auch du alt…'_, dachte er und seufzte leise. Natürlich wurde er alt, daran hegte er nicht den geringsten Zweifel, doch warum musste man ihm das auf solch eine harte Art und Weise sagen?

„Albus?", riss ihn eine weibliche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und der Direktor versuchte, sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Er setzte sich die goldene Brille wieder auf, blickte nach vorne in das fragende Gesicht seiner stellvertretenden Direktorin und versuchte ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Entschuldige bitte, Minerva, ich war in Gedanken."

Die ältere Hexe nickte, während ein ernster Gesichtsausdruck ihr Gesicht zierte. „Das habe ich bemerkt."

Wieder versuchte der Direktor sich an einem, wie er hoffte, halbwegs entschuldigenden Lächeln, doch der Ernst wich noch nicht einmal ansatzweise aus dem Gesicht der Verwandlungslehrerin. Sie räusperte sich, schien für einen kurzen Augenblick zu überlegen und straffte schließlich ihren in eine dunkelgrüne Robe gehüllten Körper.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun, Albus? Wo sind Christian und Severus hin? Wie konnten sie einfach so verschwinden?"

Es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, dass dies nicht die einzigen Fragen waren, die die Hexe gerne gestellt hätte, doch sie hatte sich darauf beschränkt, die im Augenblick für sie offensichtlich wichtigsten zu stellen.

Albus Dumbledore seufzte wieder leise, fuhr sich mit der Hand kurz über den langen, weißen Bart und schüttelte schließlich leicht den Kopf.

„Fragen, Minerva, deren Antworten ich selbst gerne wüsste, sie jedoch nur vermuten kann."

Die stellvertretende Direktorin sah aus, als würde sie diese Aussage ihres langjährigen Vorgesetzten und Freundes anzweifeln, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu und nahm lediglich einen kleinen Schluck aus einer fein gearbeiteten, dunkelroten Porzellantasse, die der Direktor ihr vor kurzem angeboten hatte.

Dieser fuhr fort: „Ich hatte gedacht, Hogwarts ausreichend geschützt zu haben, doch scheinbar konnte jemand ins Schloss gelangen, ist auf Christian und Severus gestoßen und hat die Beiden mit sich genommen…"

„Aber wie?", fragte Minerva McGonagall und in ihren Augen stand deutlich Irritation und Unverständnis.

Albus Dumbledore überlegte kurz, während seine Augen scheinbar irgendeinen Punkt am Ende des Raumes fixiert hatten. Wieder schüttelte er langsam den Kopf, dieses Mal jedoch so, als hätte er vergessen, dass außer ihm noch jemand im Raum war.

„Voldemort muss es irgendwie gelungen sein, meine Barrieren zu durchbrechen", meinte er und achtete nicht darauf, dass die Verwandlungslehrerin beim Namen des Dunklen Lords leicht zusammen zuckte.

„Aber was hat Christian mit all dem zu schaffen? Wieso gerade er und Severus?"  
Ein bitteres Lächeln zierte die Lippen des altehrwürdigen Direktors. Wehmut glitzerte in seinen blauen Augen.

„Weil er sie beide will, denke ich."

„Sie beide?"

„Christian und Severus."

„Christian kann ich ja noch nachvollziehen. Er ist ein mehr als fähiger Magier, der sich nicht nur auf der hellen Seite sehr gut auskennt, wie wir Beide wissen. Aber warum Severus? Was will Er–dessen–Name–nicht–genannt–werden–darf mit einem Schüler? Natürlich ist Severus Snape nicht irgendein Schüler, das muss ich zugeben, aber…"

Minerva McGonagall stoppte mitten im Satz, als sie das feuchte Glitzern in den Augen des Direktors bemerkte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Minerva, bei Merlin, ich weiß es nicht…"

Die Stimme des alten Mannes versagte und die Verwandlungslehrerin spürte ein verräterisches Brennen in ihren Augen. Sie kannte Albus Dumbledore nun schon so lange und hatte ihn niemals so verzweifelt gesehen wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Ich glaubte, an alles gedacht zu haben", fuhr Dumbledore mit brüchiger Stimme fort und wirkte auf einmal so geschlagen und schwach wie niemals zuvor. „Christian hatte mir erzählt, dass Voldemort bereits einige seine Gefolgsleute zu ihm geschickt hatte mit der Forderung, sich für die ‚richtige' Seite zu entscheiden und das ebenfalls ein gewisses Interesse an Severus Snape bestand, wusste ich auch. Die Snapes mögen niemals ein Kind gewollt haben, aber als sich schon früh die Begabungen des jungen Severus bemerkbar machten, haben sie es nicht versäumt, die Talente ihres Sohnes in den falschen Kreisen publik zu machen. Ich denke, Severus wäre früher oder später ohnehin von ihnen in die Arme Voldemorts getrieben worden, wenn wir es nicht verhindert hätten, denn auf diese Weise wäre für sie auch noch etwas heraus gekommen. Sie hätten einen ungewollten Sohn verloren und Ansehen gewonnen. Ihrer Meinung nach ein profitabler Tausch, könnte ich mir vorstellen…"

Minerva McGonagall sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Es war erschreckend, wie nüchtern der Direktor diese scheinbaren Tatsachen aufgezählt hatte, doch sie hatte bereits genug von dem Ehepaar Snape gehört, um kein einziges seiner Worte auch nur im Keim anzweifeln zu wollen.

„Aber wieso waren sie beide in den Gängen? Und wer ist es gewesen, der sie weg gelockt hat?"

Dumbledore schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Ich denke, es war wieder einer von Voldemorts Häschern, die Christian auflauerten und Severus wird wahrscheinlich mehr unfreiwillig als freiwillig in die ganze Sache hineingestolpert sein. Du weißt um das starke Band, welches Severus und Christian verbindet."

Die stellvertretende Direktorin nickte leicht. Ja, auch sie hatte mitbekommen, was sich zwischen ihrem Kollegen und dem Slytherin entwickelt hatte, oder vielmehr, das sich etwas entwickelt hatte. Was genau das war, konnten wahrscheinlich nur die beiden selbst erklären, denn von den Gerüchten, die seit geraumer Zeit in Hogwarts kursierten, war das eine noch haarsträubender als das andere.

„Er muss sie mit einer Art Illusionszauber belegt haben, sodass ich nicht mehr wusste, wo sie sich befanden und noch bevor ich begriff, was geschehen war, waren Christian und Severus bereits verschwunden. Ich nehme an, Voldemort wird auf jeden Fall persönlich beteiligt gewesen sein, denn sonst kann ich mir niemanden vorstellen, der im Stande ist, die Barrieren Hogwarts' und meine Zauber zu durchbrechen. Welchen Weg er gefunden hat, dies zu vollbringen, weiß ich nicht, doch fest steht, dass sich sowohl Christian, als auch Severus, in großer Gefahr befinden…"

Wieder nickte die Verwandlungslehrerin, stellte etwas energischer als beabsichtigt die Teetasse auf dem großen Schreibtisch ab und erhob sich mit einem lauten Kratzen von Holz auf Stein.

„Dann lass uns sie befreien, Albus! Wir müssen etwas tun! Wir können die beiden unmöglich in den Händen von Sie–wissen–schon–wem lassen!"

Dumbledore lächelte milde und ein Bruchteil des freundlichen Funkelns kehrte in seine blauen Augen zurück.

„Ich weiß, Minerva, ich weiß. Ich habe bereits eine Nachricht nach London geschickt, dass einer meiner Lehrer und ein Schüler entführt worden sind, doch ich bezweifle leider stark, dass die Leute dort die Zeit finden werden, sich um die Probleme von Hogwarts zu kümmern."

„Aber warum?", fragte Minerva McGonagall mit hysterisch hoher Stimme. „Hogwarts ist wichtiger als alles andere! Ihre eigenen Kinder gehen hier zur Schule und es ist die Pflicht des Ministeriums dafür zu sorgen, dass die Kinder geschützt sind! Sie müssen sich die Zeit nehmen!"

Wieder erschien der bittere Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Direktors und er rieb die Innenfläche seiner Fingerspitzen aneinander.

„Sie müssten es, Minerva, da hast du natürlich Recht!", antwortete er und seufzte. „Aber sie werden es nicht tun! Glaube mir, ich kenne diese Art von Menschen, wie sie dort im Ministerium sitzen und glauben, sich vor allem und jedem in Sicherheit zu wissen, nur zu gut. Sie haben Angst, unsägliche Angst und wissen nicht, was sie tun sollen. Die Zeichen waren seit Monaten nicht zu übersehen und dennoch haben sie ihre Augen verschlossen. Sie wollten nicht erkennen, was so offensichtlich gewesen ist und nun ist es zu spät, um das Unheil noch aufhalten zu können. Alles, was sie noch tun können, ist Schadensbegrenzung und zu hoffen, dass der anderen Seite ein fataler Fehler passiert, der das Blatt vielleicht noch zu unseren Gunsten wendet. Mehr, Minerva, können auch wir im Moment nicht tun."

Hoffnungslos ließ Albus Dumbledore den Kopf sinken und die Verwandlungslehrerin bemerkte schockiert und verängstigt, wie eine einzelne Träne das faltige Gesicht des Direktors hinab lief.

Wie ein Blitz fuhr die Erkenntnis durch den Körper der stellvertretenden Direktorin und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Die Worte des Direktors hallten in ihrem Kopf nach und entsetzt schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf.

‚Die Zeichen waren seit Monaten nicht zu übersehen und dennoch haben sie ihre Augen verschlossen. Sie wollten nicht erkennen, was so offensichtlich gewesen ist und nun ist es zu spät, um das Unheil noch aufhalten zu können.'

„Nein", flüsterte sie leise und spürte, wie ihre Hände zu zittern begannen. Die Erinnerungen eines längst vergangenen Morgens erschien in ihrem Geist und sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, die Gesprächsfetzen zurück zu halten, die wie tosende Wellen gegen das steinerne Riff prallten.

‚Was sollen wir tun, Albus? Wir können uns nicht einfach auf seine Seite stellen und ihn beschützen, die anderen Schülern würden sich beschweren und das zu Recht. Aber wenn wir nichts tun, dann verlieren wir Severus Snape, das weißt du genau so gut wie ich!

Was sollen wir tun, Albus?'

Auch damals hatte der Direktor ihr keine Antwort geben können und mit einem Mal wurde Minerva McGonagall erneut bewusst, dass der alte, weißbärtige Mann vor ihr nicht die unbesiegbare, gottähnliche Lichtgestalt war, zu der man ihn im Laufe seines Lebens gemacht hatte, sondern wie sie alle nur ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut, an dem die Zeit auch nicht spurlos vorüber gezogen war und der immer noch einen Kampf focht, der so alt war, wie die Menschheit selbst.

oOo

Severus Snape stöhnte vor Schmerz leise auf, während er versuchte, seinen Körper wenigstens ansatzweise bewegen zu können. Pure Wellen aus Schmerz zogen durch seine Adern, doch es gelang ihm nicht, auch nur den kleinen Finger zu rühren. Seine Augen brannten und als er versuchte, wenigstens diese einen Spalt breit zu öffnen, blendete ihn ein eigenartiges Licht so sehr, dass er sie wieder fest zusammen kniff, dabei den Schmerz ignorierte, der in seinem Kopf pochte.

Ein leises, widerliches Kichern drang an seine Ohren und ein kalter Lufthauch fuhr über sein Gesicht. Severus erschauderte, doch ob dies aufgrund der kalten Luft oder des komischen Kicherns geschah, hätte er in diesem Moment nicht sagen können.

Ganz langsam, immer darauf bedacht, nicht noch einmal geblendet zu werden, öffnete er zuerst das rechte Auge, danach das linke. Zuerst konnte er nicht mehr als undeutliche Schemen erkennen, doch nach und nach setzten diese sich zu einem Bild zusammen und das, was ihn scheinbar vor wenigen Augenblicken so geblendet hatte, stellte sich als einfaches Feuer heraus, das jemand mit einigen Holzscheiten auf dem steinernen Boden entzündet hatte. Auch das Kichern, welches immer noch mit seltenen Unterbrechungen zu hören war, bekam eine Gestalt.

Der eigenartige, wolfähnliche Mann hockte wenige Meter von Severus entfernt auf dem Boden, starrte ihn aus seinen braungelben Augen an und hatte das dreckige Gesicht zu einer grinsenden Grimasse verzerrt, welche verfaulte, bräunliche Zähne enthüllte.

Severus versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch noch immer wollte sein Körper ihm nicht gehorchen. Wütend über sich selbst funkelte er den Fremden an, so gut es sein momentaner Zustand zuließ. Wahrscheinlich wirkte er dabei eher wie eine kaputte, verdreckte Porzellanpuppe, die jemand in den Abfall geworfen hatte, aber das kümmerte ihn in diesem Moment nicht sonderlich. Irgendein dummes Sprichwort besagte, dass der Wille zählte, und wenn es um den Willen ging, so hätte er diesen widerlichen Kerl schon längst gegen die nächste Wand geklatscht. Aber leider reichte dazu nicht der bloße Wille…

‚Jedenfalls noch nicht', dachte Severus grimmig und versuchte, wenigstens seinem Gesicht einen festen Ausdruck zu geben.

„Gib es auf, Kleiner", meinte der Fremde und seine braungelben Augen funkelten bösartig. „Dein Körper wurde mit einem speziellen Gift gelähmt und die Wirkung wird noch einige Zeit lang anhalten. Solange kannst du dich nicht bewegen und jeder Fluchtversuch wäre folglich sinnlos. Einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es hier nichts gäbe, wohin du flüchten könntest!"

Severus schnaubte. „Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Professor Keriann gemacht?"

Der Slytherin hatte bereits wenige Sekunden nachdem er aufgewacht war festgestellt, dass der Professor sich scheinbar nicht in seiner Nähe befand und wenn es wahr war, was dieser Kerl erzählte, so konnte er die verbliebene Zeit, in der sein Körper noch gelähmt war, auch dazu nutzen, etwas über seine momentane Situation heraus zu finden und was das Ganze hier überhaupt sollte. Das Grundziel kannte er bereits, doch es war nie verkehrt, etwas mehr über seinen Feind zu wissen.

Der Fremde ihm gegenüber kicherte wieder leise und Severus knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen.

„Es ist ja geradezu rührend, wie du und Keriann aneinander hängen. Er hat auch schon nach dir gefragt und beinahe den ganzen Nordtrakt in die Luft gejagt, als man ihm nicht sagte, wo du dich befindest. Wirklich herzerweichend…"

Der Slytherin presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass es schmerzte und zählte innerlich bis zehn. Es half nichts, wenn er hier jetzt die Nerven verlor, doch hinter seiner Wut konnte er deutlich noch zwei andere Dinge spüren. Erstens die Angst vor dem, was hier geschah und zweitens ein eigenartiges Kribbeln im ganzen Körper, welches ihm sagte, dass die Wirkung des Giftes scheinbar nachzulassen begann.

Der Fremde deutete Severus' Schweigen scheinbar als Zustimmung und grinste so breit, dass seine verfaulten Zähne in ihrer ganzen Pracht zu sehen waren. Dem Slytherin drehte sich der Magen um, doch er wandte das Gesicht nicht ab und erwiderte das Grinsen mit einem trotzigen Blick.

„Um deine Fragen zu beantworten, Kleiner. Ich bin Damian Decay und dein geliebter Professor befindet sich momentan in trauter Zweisamkeit mit meinem Meister. Ich denke, wenn er mit ihm fertig ist, wirst du an die Reihe kommen und in der Zwischenzeit ist es meine Aufgabe, auf dich aufzupassen."

Wieder dieses wahnsinnige Kichern, welches Severus erneut eine Schauer den Rücken herunter laufen ließ. Normalerweise ließ er sich von so etwas nicht sehr schnell einschüchtern, doch irgendetwas war an diesem Kichern, an diesem ganzen Mann, was ihm unheimliche Angst bereitete. Nach außen hin dürfte er sich davon natürlich nichts anmerken lassen, doch es war nicht nur das Nachlassen des Giftes, welches seinen mageren Körper zum Zittern brachte.

Seine Fingerspitzen brannten höllisch, genau wie sein ganzer Körper, und Severus versuchte, diesen Schmerz zu ignorieren. Sein Verstand war noch immer leicht benebelt und es fiel ihm schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Unbewusst schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und wieder kicherte Decay.

„Die Wirkung hat noch nicht völlig nachgelassen, nicht wahr!? Zu schade, ein Kerlchen wie dich mit Drogen ruhig zu stellen, doch du hast uns leider keine Wahl gelassen. Es war zwar nicht geplant, dich direkt mitzubringen, eigentlich wollten wir nur deinen Professor, aber was soll's. Er wollte dich ohnehin haben und jetzt hat er gleich beide auf einmal bekommen."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft. Also hatte der Professor Recht gehabt und Voldemort war wirklich auch hinter ihm her gewesen. Aber warum? Was konnte er ihm geben, was ein erwachsener Zauberer nicht um ein Vielfaches überboten hätte?

Decay schien seine Frage erkannt zu haben, denn ein breites Grinsen zierte nun sein dreckiges Gesicht, während er schwerfällig aufstand und herüber zu Severus kam. Dieser versuchte, nach hinten zu rutschen, doch noch immer konnte er seinen Körper nur so weit bewegen, dass er den Kopf abwenden und sich zusammenrollen konnte. Der widerliche Gestank, der ihm schon in Hogwarts aufgefallen war, erzeugte erneut Würgreize in seinem Hals und es kostete ihn alle Mühe, sich nicht auf der Stelle zu übergeben. Erst recht, als er eine raue, grobe Hand in seinen Haaren spürte, die seinen Kopf unsanft nach oben zogen und ihn zwang, in die braungelben Augen seines Entführers zu blicken.

Alles in Severus schrie und wehrte sich gegen diese ungewollte Berührung, doch der Griff wurde nur noch fester und Tränen traten in seine Augen, so sehr zog Decay an seinen Haaren.

Dieser schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wer wird denn hier widerspenstig werden? Außer uns beiden ist niemand hier und wenn dein geliebter Professor weiterhin so stur bleibt, wird es auch noch ziemlich lange dauern, bis jemand kommt."

„Nennen Sie ihn nicht so!", zischte Severus und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass seine Stimme weinerlich und schwach klang. Immer noch zitterte sein Körper und die Wirkung des Giftes ließ nur langsam nach.

Wieder grinste Decay, brachte sein Gesicht ganz nahe an Severus und flüsterte in dessen Ohr: „Wie soll ich ihn nicht nennen, Kleiner? Geliebter Professor? Aber ist er das denn nicht?"

Severus versuchte, die Luft anzuhalten, damit er den widerlichen Gestank nicht mehr einatmen musste, doch der Schmerz an seinem Kopf war zu groß und die Abscheu, die er empfand, weil dieser Kerl ihm so nahe gekommen war, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Noch immer war das Gesicht Decays so nahe an seinem, dass ihre Wangen sich beinahe berührten und Severus spürte, wie sein karges Frühstück vom heutigen Morgen kurz davor war, wieder nach draußen zu gelangen.

„Natürlich ist er das, nicht wahr!?", flüsterte Decay weiter und erneut versuchte der Slytherin, sich aus dem festen Griff zu befreien. Mittlerweile war er immerhin fähig, seine Arme und Beine zu bewegen, aber noch immer fühlten sie sich an, als würde eine tonnenschwere Last an ihnen hängen. Zu mehr als einem kläglichen Versuch reichten seine Kräfte einfach noch nicht.

Decay kicherte wieder. „Also wirklich, jetzt willst du auch noch entkommen, hm!? Aber ich mag es, wenn du so widerspenstig bist, das macht die ganze Sache interessanter…"

Severus spukte ihm ins Gesicht. „Sie sind widerlich!", spie er ihm entgegen und versuchte, mit einem gezielten Tritt das Knie seines Peinigers zu erwischen, doch dieser hatte seine Überraschung überwunden, drehte den dünnen Körper des Slytherin mit einem unsanften Ruck herum, sodass dieser vor Schmerz aufschrie, und hielt ihn mit dem Rücken dicht an seinen eigenen Körper gepresst fest.

In Severus schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken und Panik stieg in ihm auf. Dieser Ekel erregende Kerl war zu nahe, viel zu nahe! Er hasste Körperkontakt in jeder Art und Weise und bei diesem widerlichen Stück Dreck erschien es Severus, als würde sein ganzer Körper, sein gesamtes Sein, ja selbst seine Seele in den Schmutz gezogen.

Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein leises Wimmern über seine Lippen kam. Wütend über sich selbst biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, die sogleich begann heftig zu bluten. Decay kicherte und drückte den dünnen Körper des Slytherin noch fester an den seinen.

„Ich weiß schon, was der Professor an dir findet, Kleiner", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und mit einem weiteren Zittern spürte Severus wieder die grobe Hand, die unsanft durch seine Haare strich.

Sein Magen rebellierte und sein ganzer Körper schrie vor Pein, als es ihm endlich gelang, seine Arme und Hände so weit bewegen zu können, dass er Decay mit aller Kraft, die er aufbieten konnte, den Ellbogen in den Magen rammte und einige Schritte nach vorne stolperte, da dieser den Griff, überrascht durch den Angriff des Slytherin, gelockert hatte.

Ein wütendes Knurren war die Folge und noch ehe Severus seinen schwachen Beinen den Befehl zum Aufstehen hatte erteilen können, war Decay wieder über ihm, drückte ihn grob auf den Boden und drehte ihn herum. Severus wimmerte vor Schmerz.

Erst jetzt sah der Slytherin, dass sie sich in einer Art Verließ befinden mussten, denn von der hohen Decke hingen rostige, eiserne Ketten hinab, die steinernen Wände waren bedeckt von grünem Moos und ein modriger Geruch, der ihm zuvor noch nicht aufgefallen war, hing in der Luft.

„Professor", flüsterte Severus, während er verzweifelt versuchte, den schweren Körper von seinem herunter zu drücken. Die Wirkung des Giftes ließ nun immer mehr nach, doch körperlich hatte er dem Tier, welches gerade dabei war, seine Hände auf den Boden zu drücken und ihn mit einem widerlichen Grinsen anblickte, nichts entgegen zu setzen.

Tränen liefen seine blassen Wangen hinab und der Slytherin wünschte sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als endlich aus diesem elenden Alptraum aufzuwachen. Das konnte doch einfach nicht passieren! Noch vor kurzem hatte er in der Bibliothek gesessen und sich Gedanken darum gemacht, warum der Professor ihn scheinbar ignorierte und jetzt lag er hier, irgendwo auf der Welt, in einem dreckigen Verließ, unfähig, sich zur Wehr zu setzen mit einem Monster auf sich, von dem er sich lieber nicht ausmalte, was dieses mit ihm machen wollte.

„Bitte", wimmerte Severus leise und war sich bewusst, dass er seinen ganzen Stolz und seine Würde irgendwann zwischen dem Gestern und Heute verloren hatte. „Bitte, lassen Sie mich los. Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Decay hielt in der Bewegung inne. Er hatte die Arme des Jungen grob an den Handgelenken zusammengefasst, drückte sie brutal auf den Boden und war mit der linken Hand gerade dabei, die zerschlissene Schulrobe des Slytherin auseinander zu reißen.

„Aber, aber, wer wird denn Angst haben? Ich tue doch nichts Schlimmes und wer weiß, vielleicht findest du ja auch Gefallen daran?"

Ein weiterer Schwall Ekel erregender Luft wurde ins Severus' Gesicht gestoßen und erneut konnte er nur mit Mühe verhindern, dass sein Frühstück seinen Körper verließ.

„Ihr… seid… widerlich!", wimmerte Severus erneut und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Stimme wenigstens ansatzweise fest klingen zu lassen, was ihm natürlich auf ganzer Linie kläglich misslang.

Wieder kicherte Decay nur, zog mit grober Gewalt den schwarzen Schulumhang von Severus' Schultern und besah sich den mageren Körper unter sich genau. Seine verfaulten Zähne formten ein undefinierbares Lächeln und seine Augen blitzten vor Gier.

Severus versuchte immer noch, sich aus dem festen Griff zu befreien, doch seine Kräfte waren am Ende und er hatte die Hoffnung auf Rettung bereits aufgeben.  
‚So bleibt mir im Leben also noch nicht einmal das erspart?', dachte er und konnte ein leises Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Es hatte keinen Sinn, gegen die grobe Gewalt seines Peinigers hatte er keine Chance!

Ergeben stellte Severus jede Bemühung um Widerstand ein, entließ das letzte bisschen Kraft aus seinem müden, schwachen Körper und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Er spürte, wie Tränen seine Wangen hinab liefen und wendete langsam das Gesicht ab, als Decay Anstallten machte, ihm diese mit seiner dreckigen Hand weg zu wischen. Sollte er mit seinem Körper machen, was er wollte, doch sein Gesicht würde er niemals berühren!

Sein Peiniger lachte nur mit rauer Stimme, fasste Severus' Gesicht grob am Kinn und zwang diesen, wieder nach oben in die braungelben Augen zu blicken, die von Wahnsinn verschleiert waren.

„Nicht doch, mein Kleiner. Wer wird denn hier weinen? Ich werde ganz sanft sein, versprochen! Der Dunkle Lord mag dich noch brauchen, aber Niemand hat gesagt, dass ich nicht meinen Spaß mit dir haben darf!"

Mit diesem Worten näherte er sich dem Gesicht des jungen Slytherin, der verzweifelt wimmernd die Augen schloss und seinen Körper ein letztes Mal aufbäumte, natürlich ohne Erfolg.

Er konnte die rauen Lippen Decays beinahe an den seinen spüren, als ein lauter Knall die Wände erzittern ließ und mit einer Wucht, als hätte ganz Hogwarts den Zauber gesprochen, eine Tür zerschellte.

Decay wurde von ihm herunter gerissen, quer durch das Verließ geschleudert und gegen die nächste Wand gestoßen, an der er bewusstlos hinab rutschte und eigenartig verrenkt am Boden liegen blieb.

Severus schloss die Augen, versuchte verzweifelt, sein wild schlagendes Herz halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. Ein eisiger Windhauch kam durch die gesprengte Tür, fuhr über seine blassen Wangen und brannte auf der geschundenen Haut seiner Handgelenke.

Als Severus eilige Schritte hörte, die über den rauen Stein glitten und das Rascheln von schwerem Stoff, rollte er seinen dünnen Körper zusammen, barg das Gesicht wimmernd in den Händen und flüsterte leise „Bitte nicht!"…

To be continued…

* * *

_Sepsis_: Freut mich, wenn es Dir so gefällt, hier geht es jetzt endlich weiter ;-)! 

_Sturmwarnung:_ Oh, ich hoffe, es geht Dir jetzt wieder besser!? Du glaubst also, dass der gute Professor mehr für den blassen Severus empfindet als Symphatie? Ich sehe, du verstehst es langsam, um die Ecke zu denken ;-))))...! Der Fremde ist 'so etwas wie Greyback', dass stimmt schon. Eigentlich hatte ich ihn zuerst anders dargestellt, doch dann ist dieser Typ draus geworden und naja...ich denke, er ist mir ganz gut gelungen_ grinst_...

Ja, ich müsste eigentlich immer auf der Gesundheitsschiene fahren, wie du es so lustig ausgedrückt hast, denn die ganzen Kekse, Schokolade und all das Zeug muss ich beim Training wieder alles ablaufen _seufz_...dabei mag ich das doch alles so gerne _schnüff_ !!! Was sagt unser 'Speiseplan' denn heute _neugierig schaut_?

_Stunde Dreizeh_: Klar darfst du mich auf Fehler aufmerksam machen, normalerweise beiße ich nicht ;-)! Verdammt, die Sache mit den Augen habe ich so oft geändert, dass ich es wohl ein Mal übersehen habe...ich werde es noch ändern, versprochen :-)!

_Reinadoreen_: Herzlich Willkommen bei 'Expecto Patronum'! Es freut mich, dass du den Weg zu meiner Geschichte gefunden hast und dass sie Dir so gut gefällt! Danke! Du hast richtig vermutet, jetzt befinden sie sich in den Händen von Voldemort...es bleibt also spannend (hoffe ich jedenfalls _smile_)...


	13. Chapter 13

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum

* * *

Nachdem es im letzten Kapitel doch etwas "härter" zuging, kann ich Euch leider auch hier noch keine wirkliche Verbesserung versprechen. Das "Ende" ist von JKR vorgegeben, auch, wenn ich mich nicht in allen Punkten an die "Richtlinien" der Originalvorlage gehalten habe und weiterhin auch nicht halten werde ;-). 

In diesem Kapitel hier habe ich bezüglich Severus' Eltern einen entscheidenden Eingriff vorgenommen, doch meiner Meinung nach ist es schlüssig und auch nicht ganz so weit hergeholt, es "passt" einfach in den Rahmen, wie ich finde.

Ich weiß noch nicht genau, ob und wie ich darauf eingehen werde, bei wem Severus von nun an leben wird, aber ich denke, "Expecto Patronum" sollte niemals ein "Ersatz" werden für die fehlenden Stücke von Severus Snapes Jugend. Es ist also nicht unbedingt wichtig, dass ich an diese Sache weiter anknüpfe, die Geschichte an sich kann auch so beendet werden. Aber wie gesagt, ich bin mir da selbst noch nicht so ganz sicher und man wird sehen, wohin mich meine Schreibfeder treiben wird ;-).

Achja, noch etwas ;-). 10 Punkte für den, der die beiden "Filmzitate" findet. Sie stammen aus zwei verschiedenen Filmen, aber ich denke, sie sind leicht zu finden ;-)!

* * *

Kalte Hände legten sich sanft auf Severus' Haare. Der Slytherin stockte und hielt den Atem an. Sanft? Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht…

„Severus. Kannst du mich hören? Bitte sag etwas, Severus…"

Mit der Wucht eines Donnerschlages spürte Severus Snape, wie Erleichterung, Angst, Sehnsucht, Schmerz… alles, was er in den letzten Stunden gefühlt und erlebt hatte, über ihm zusammenbrach.

Erneut löste sich ein Schluchzen aus seiner Kehle, Tränen flossen seine bleichen Wangen hinab und erst jetzt spürte er, wie sehr sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Zitternd und schwach versuchte er vom Boden aufzustehen, doch wieder wollte sein Körper ihm nicht gehorchen.

Zu viel war in den letzten Stunden geschehen und als der Professor ihn angesprochen hatte, mit leiser Stimme, die seine geschundene Seele zu umfangen schien, endlich da war um ihn zu retten, war alles über ihn herein gebrochen und hatte ihn schließlich unter sich begraben. Er konnte nicht mehr aufstehen, sein Körper war am Ende seiner Kräfte und alles, wozu er noch fähig war, war dieses Schluchzen.

Starke Arme halfen ihm hoch, bargen seinen viel zu dünnen Leib schützend an einen warmen Körper und verzweifelt krallte Severus seine Hände ihn schwarzen, zerfetzten Stoff. Die Augen hielt er immer noch so fest geschlossen, dass es schmerzte, doch in den Armen seines Professors fühlte er sich sicher. Endlich sicher.

Dieser flüsterte leise Trost spendende Worte, fuhr immer wieder über das lange, schwarze Haar seines Schülers und hielt dessen Körper sanft, aber dennoch stark umfangen.

Mit einem Mal hörten die sanften Berührungen auf, Severus bemerkte, wie der Körper seines Professors sich kurz versteifte und öffnete langsam die Augen. Dann lehnte er sich leicht nach hinten, löste sich so unfreiwillig aus der festen Umarmung und stockte. Schockiert weiteten sich seine Augen, als er sah, was diese Monster mit Professor Keriann getan hatten.

Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich in die sicheren Arme seines Lehrers zu retten, dass er gar nicht darauf geachtet hatte, wie dieser aussah, doch nun wurde ihm diese mit schockierender Wucht bewusst.

Das bleiche Gesicht des Lehrers war entstellt von unzähligen Narben, die blassen, dünnen Lippen aufgesprungen. Auch die Hände, mit denen er Severus über den Kopf gestrichen hatte, waren verwundet und die Kleidung, wie Severus am Rande bemerkt hatte, bestand wirklich nur noch aus Fetzen.

Zittern hob der Slytherin seine rechte Hand, berührte mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers leicht die verwundete Wange seine Professors, der vor Schmerz kurz zusammenzuckte, jedoch ein leichtes Lächeln versuchte.

„Professor… Sir…", versuchte Severus sich zu erklären, doch seine Stimme war brüchig und wollte ihm, genau wie sein Körper zuvor, nicht gehorchen.

Professor Keriann schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wobei einige seiner langen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen nach vorne fielen und sein entstelltes Gesicht etwas verdeckten. Ohne überhaupt realisiert zu haben, was er da tat, hatte Severus die Haarsträhnen gepackt und sie sanft nach hinten gestrichen. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er verlegen inne und wollte beschämt den Kopf senken, doch eine kühle Hand unter seinem Kinn hielt ihn davon ab. Erstaunt blickte er auf, geradewegs in die tiefblauen Augen Professor Kerianns.

Dieser schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Das leichte Lächeln auf seinen blutigen Lippen erschreckte Severus auf eine Weise, die dieser nicht verstand, nicht verstehen wollte. Das einst so wunderschöne Gesicht seines Lehrers wirkte wie das einer hässlichen Porzellanpuppe, deren Kopf man auf brutale Weise gegen die Wand geschlagen hatte und tief in sich drinnen spürte Severus erneut diese brennende Wut, die ihn bereits so oft dazu hatte verleiten wollen Dinge zu tun, die er niemals vollbringen dürfte! Denn dann hätte er den Weg endgültig verloren und ob er ihn wieder finden würde, wusste niemand, am aller wenigsten er selbst.

„Senke nicht dein Gesicht, Severus", flüsterte Professor Keriann und wandte stattdessen sein eigenes Gesicht ab. „Ich bin es, der entstellt ist, nicht du!", meinte er leise und Severus schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein", antwortete er mit erstickter Stimme, „nein, das sind Sie nicht, Sir! Sie sind immer noch… immer noch…"

Severus stockte. Der Professor schaute ihn wieder an aus seinen blauen Augen, in denen Severus endlich wieder einen Funken dessen erkennen konnte, was er so an diesen Augen mochte.

„Was bin ich immer noch, Severus?", fragte Professor Keriann mit leiser Stimme, während er mit der Hand immer noch sanft das Kinn seines Schülers festhielt. Dieser wollte den Blick erneut abwenden, doch die Hand des Professors hinderte ihn daran.

Noch leiser, kaum zu verstehen, beendete der Slytherin seinen Satz: „…immer noch… wunderschön!"

Ein lautes Klatschen war zu hören, welches von den hohen Steinwänden in unangenehmer Lautstärke widerhallte. Dann folgte ein Lachen, welches Severus' Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und irgendwo in der Nähe hörte er ein eigenartiges Zischen, das ihn sofort an eine Schlange erinnerte.

Eher er wusste, was überhaupt geschah, hatte der Professor ihn erneut umfangen, presste sein Gesicht gegen seine eigene Brust, so dass Severus kaum noch Luft bekam und krümmte seinen eigenen Körper über den seines Schülers.

„Professor… was…", begann Severus, doch das kreischende Lachen erstarb nicht und verschluckte seine Worte. Auch das Klatschen hörte nur langsam auf, wurde es doch von den Wänden um ein Vielfaches verstärkt.

Dann, endlich, war alles vorbei. Severus konnte spüren, wie das Herz seines Lehrers unregelmäßig schlug und wunderte sich für einen Bruchteil eines Augenblickes darüber, dass sein Professor Angst hatte. Bisher war er für ihn immer die einzige Person gewesen, zu der er aufgeblickt hatte und von der er erwartet hatte, dass nichts und niemand ihr Angst machen könnte. Doch nun wurde ihm auf eine äußerst schmerzliche Weise bewusst, dass auch Christian Keriann sehr wohl Angst haben konnte und keines Falles unbesiegbar war. Und dennoch war er jetzt hier, schützte ihn mit seinem eigenen Leben.

„Wirklich rührend!", zischte eine eisige Stimme und Severus glaubte für einen kurzen Augenblick, sein Herz wäre stehen geblieben. Dabei, so spürte er jetzt, pochte es beinahe schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen. Diese Stimme… Er hatte sie noch niemals zuvor selbst gehört, doch genug wurde über sie und ihren Besitzer erzählt, dass Severus mit einem Mal schlagartig bewusst wurde, wer genau er war, von dem Decay die ganze Zeit über erzählt hatte. Natürlich hatte er es gewusst, irgendwo, irgendwie, doch ein Teil in ihm hatte dieses Wissen versucht zu verdrängen, was nun jedoch unmöglich geworden war.

Es stimmte also doch. Kein geringerer als Lord Voldemort selbst hatte sie aus Hogwarts entführen lassen und jetzt würden sie…

„Sterben", flüsterte eine leise Stimme in Severus und der Slytherin spürte, wie ein Kloß in seiner Kehle ihm das Atmen erschwerte. Sie würden sterben, beide. Hier draußen, wo niemand sie jemals finden würde. Einsam. Alleine.

_‚Nicht allein, du Narr! Der Professor ist bei dir, er beschützt dich!',_ widersprach die leise Stimme und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Severus Snape froh, diese Stimme zu hören.

Ja, der Professor war bei ihm und wenn sie sterben würden, dann gemeinsam. Seite an Seite.

Wieder das kreischende Lachen, ein eiskalter Luftzug und Severus glaubte, ein Stück Eis an seiner Wange zu spüren, die er jedoch immer noch gegen die Brust seines Lehrers drückte. Dessen Arme lagen immer noch schützend um seinen dünnen Körper und gaben ihm trotz der aussichtslosen Situation, in der sie sich zweifellos befanden, ein Gefühl von Sicherheit.

„Du glaubst also, dass er dich beschützt, ja!?"

Wieder rann ein Schauer den Rücken des Jungen hinab. Diese Stimme war so grässlich, so kalt, dass er glaubte, alleine bei ihrem Klang zu erfrieren. Er wollte nicht hinsehen, einfach abwarten, bis er aus diesem Alptraum erwachen würde, doch wie unter einem unsichtbaren Zwang hob er langsam den Kopf, wehrte sich gegen die starke Umarmung Professor Kerianns und bereute diese wahnwitzige Tat in dem Augenblick, in dem er den Kopf umwandte und Lord Voldemort das erste Mal sah.

So viel hatte er über den Dunklen Lord gelesen, so viel über ihn gehört… Und jetzt stand er vor ihm, noch viel bedrohlicher und düsterer, als er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Severus spürte, wie sein Körper noch mehr begann zu zittern und krallte seine dünnen Hände so stark in die seines Lehrers, dass es schmerzte.

Vor ihm stand etwas, das Severus niemals mehr als Mensch bezeichnet hätte, eher als Sohn des Teufels persönlich. Das Gesicht weiß wie Schnee, aber nicht von einem Weiß wie seine eigene Haut oder annähernd die des Professors. Es war ein „krankes" Weiß, wie man es sich bei Leichen vorstellte, bei Körpern, in denen kein Blut, kein Leben mehr durch die Adern floss. Die dürre Gestalt, die an ein Skelett erinnerte, war in eine wallende, schwarze Robe gekleidet, die wie Rauch wogte und dabei abstrakte Formen annahm. Das Schlimmste jedoch, fand Severus, waren die Augen. Glühend rot standen sie in tiefen Höhlen und schienen das Spiegelbild des Höllenfeuers zu sein.

Professor Keriann hatte den Kopf ebenfalls erhoben, blickte Voldemort ohne zu blinzeln ins Gesicht und hatte einen Ausdruck in den blauen Augen, den Severus mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, welches ihm selbst zwar total fehl am Platze erschien, aber dann auch wieder so verdammt wichtig, als puren Trotz erkannte.

Der Dunkle Lord hob eine Augenbraue, seine Augen loderten rot und seine bleichen, dünnen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln. Er wandte den Blick von Professor Keriann ab und sah Severus genau in die Augen. Dann kam er langsam auf die Beiden zu, den Blickkontakt nicht unterbrechend.

„Du bist also Severus Snape", stellte er fest und Severus versuchte, seinem Blick etwas ähnlich Trotziges zu geben wie der Professor. Scheinbar gelang ihm dies noch nicht einmal ansatzweise, denn wieder verzogen sich die bleichen Lippen Voldemorts zu einem dieses Mal gehässigen Grinsen.

„Ein netter Anfang und mit etwas Übung, denke ich, könnte es dir ohne Probleme gelingen, deine Angst zu verbergen…"

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen!", erwiderte Severus und erschreckte sich vor seiner eigenen Stimme. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie dünn und leise war, doch stattdessen erschien sie ihm fester und kälter denn je.

Auch Voldemort war erstaunt stehen geblieben und seine rot funkelnden Augen musterte Severus erneut von oben bis unten. Professor Keriann umfasste die Hände seines Schülers noch fester, während seine blauen Augen ebenfalls funkelten. „Was wollt Ihr von uns?", fragte er und reckte sein Kinn ein Stück in die Höhe.

Voldemort lächelte wieder. „Von dir, Christian, habe ich nichts anderes erwartet. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass du mich eben doch ziemlich überrascht hast, als du einfach so entkommen bist! Aber du bist so berechenbar, weißt du das!?"

Professor Keriann schnaubte. „Ihr seid es, der berechenbar ist, Voldemort! Jetzt sagt endlich, was Ihr von uns wollt, ich habe morgen Unterricht zu geben und keine Lust, nur wegen Euch in Stress zu geraten!"

Die roten Augen Voldemorts funkelten und schneller, als Severus schauen konnte, hatte dieser den Zauberstab gezückt, ihn auf Professor Keriann gehalten und laut „Crucio!" geschrieen. Der feste, schützende Griff des Professors lockerte sich, er fiel seitlich zu Boden und krümmte sich, doch kein Laut des Schmerzes kam über seine Lippen.

Severus blickte panisch in das blutende, schmerzverzerrte Gesicht seines Lehrers und wollte zu ihm eilen, als eine spindeldürre, eisigkalte Hand grob seinen Oberarm packte und ihn nach hinten zog.

„Nein!", schrie der Slytherin und versuchte sich aus dem schraubstockartigen Griff zu befreien, jedoch ohne den geringsten Erfolg. Wieder hörte er dieses schreckliche Lachen, dieses Mal nahe neben sich und eine weitere Woge Kälte zog an ihm vorüber, dieses Mal scheinbar sogar durch seinen Körper hindurch.

Professor Keriann lag immer noch zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden, Voldemort hatte den Fluch noch nicht von ihm genommen und ein eigenartiges Zittern ging durch den in schwarze Fetzen gehüllten Körper, welches Severus ein erneutes Schluchzen entlockte.

Ein knochiger, kalter Finger legte sich auf seine Schläfe und fuhr den Wangenknochen hinab bis zum Kinn. Der Slytherin glaubte, sein Gesicht würde erfrieren.

„Aber, aber", säuselte der Dunkle Lord und schnalzte einmal kurz. Ein Laut, den Severus irgendwie gar nicht unterordnen konnte. „Wer wird denn hier weinen? Du bist doch schon ein großer Junge und dir sind die Dunklen Künste alles andere als fremd! Natürlich ist es etwas anderes, über sie zu lesen oder sie an kleinen Tieren auszuprobieren, als an einem Menschen zu sehen, den man liebt, nicht wahr!? Liebe macht einen so schwach, so angreifbar…"

Erneut versuchte Severus, sich zu befreien, doch der Griff an seinem Oberarm wurde nur noch fester und schien ihm sämtliches Blut abzutrennen. Severus keuchte, erwiderte jedoch nichts und blickte auf den zitternden, sich krümmenden Körper seines Lehrers. Voldemort, scheinbar zufrieden mit seinem Schweigen, hob mit einem leichten Wink seines Zauberstabes den Fluch auf und lachte leise. Dann drehte er Severus ruckartig zu sich um und zwang diesen, geradewegs in seine rot glühende Augen zu schauen.

„Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört, Severus Snape!", zischte Voldemort und hinderte Severus daran, sein Gesicht abzuwenden, indem er, wie der Professor zuvor, sein Kinn festhielt. Jedoch nicht im Entferntesten sanft und so grob, dass Severus Tränen des Schmerzes in die Augen stiegen. Er blinzelte sie weg und versuchte, sein Kinn in die Höhe zu recken. Er hatte Angst, entsetzliche Angst, doch irgendetwas in ihm wollte diese Angst nicht zeigen und vorgeben, stark zu sein.

Voldemort quittierte diesen Versuch mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken.

„Ich habe von deiner Entschlossenheit und deinem Mut gehört. Oder sollte ich lieber Sturheit sagen? Deine Eltern reden viel über dich und ich befürchtete schon, sie hätten dich an jemand anderen… empfohlen, doch wie ich sehe, hast du dich keinem anderen angeschlossen und so ist dein Platz an meiner Seite noch frei…"

„Und er wird auch frei bleiben!", erwiderte Severus und wunderte sich erneut über die unerwartete Festigkeit seiner eigenen Stimme. „Ich habe nicht vor, Euch zu helfen! Ihr seht also, jedweder Versuch ist zwecklos!"

Das rote Funkeln in den Augen Voldemorts wurde für einen Augenblick so intensiv, dass Severus glaubte, alleine dadurch zu verbrennen, doch dann wurden sie wieder „normal" und ein erneutes Lächeln zierte die bleichen Lippen.

„So, wird er das? Nun, wir werden sehen. Du fragst dich sicherlich, warum ich dich und den Professor habe hierher bringen lassen, nicht wahr!?"

Dieses Mal war es an Severus, zu schnauben. Die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf warnte ihn davor, dass er im Moment dabei war, verdammt hoch zu pokern, doch eine andere Stimme flüsterte, dass Arroganz und Selbstsicherheit genau die Dinge waren, die ihm helfen konnten zu überleben. Ihm und dem Professor.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ihr wollt, dass wir Eurer Seite beitreten und da der Professor genau so wenig wie ich dazu bereit ist, seit Ihr…nun, wie soll ich sagen? Leicht ungehalten…"

Severus spürte deutlich, wie ein leichtes Lächeln auch seine Lippen zierte und erneut flammten die Augen Voldemorts kurz auf. Der Griff an seinem Kinn wurde noch eine Spur fester und Severus glaubte, ein leises Knacken gehört zu haben, welches sicherlich von seinen Kieferknochen ausgegangen war. Wieder blinzelte er die Tränen weg und versuchte vergeblich, sich zu befreien.

„Ich denke, ich muss mich korrigieren. Was ich eben so waghalsig als ‚Mut' gedeutet habe, scheint mir nicht viel mehr als unkluge Hochnäsigkeit zu sein, doch glaube mir, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du diese Hochnäsigkeit mir gegenüber abgelegt haben!", zischte der Dunkle Lord mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Wieder schnaubte Severus und fand sich keinen Augenblick später auf dem Steinboden wieder, die Wange brennend von einer schallenden Ohrfeige, die Voldemort ihm verpasst hatte. Direkt danach folgte ein unsanfter Tritt in die Rippen, der Severus aufkeuchen ließ und ein wütend gezischtes „Crucio!" führte dazu, dass er nun endgültig glaubte, in den Feuern der Hölle gelandet zu sein.

Ein Schleier aus Schmerz legte sich über seine Augen und verzweifelt versuchte Severus, keinen Ton über seine Lippen zu bringen, doch schon nach wenigen Ewigkeiten, so schien es ihm, öffnete sich sein Mund wie von selbst und ein gellender Schrei erfüllte das Verließ. Am Rande bemerkte er, wie Voldemort den Zauberstab langsam sinken ließ und der Schmerz in seinem Körper nachließ, doch seine Stimmbänder schienen wund und sein ganzer Hals brannte.

Unsanft wurde er an den Haaren nach oben gezogen, während seine Lungen immer noch röchelnd nach Luft verlangten.

„Lass dir das eine erste Lehre sein, Severus Snape!", zischte Voldemort wütend und seine roten Augen glühten. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich herausfordert, dazu noch so offensichtlich. Dazu bist du noch lange nicht in der richtigen Position und solltest du es später einmal sein, werde ich dich getötet haben, noch bevor du auch nur den Mund geöffnet hast!"

Severus verstand die Worte nur sehr undeutlich, noch immer zuckten Wellen von Schmerz durch seinen mageren Körper. Wie hatte der Professor es nur geschafft, diese Qual ohne einen Laut des Schmerzes zu überstehen?

Wieder verzogen sich die bleichen Lippen Voldemorts zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Er hat Übung, ganz einfach. Dein Professor ist ein weit gereister Mann und wir haben uns heute Nacht nicht zum ersten Mal getroffen!"

Severus blinzelte. Wovon sprach Voldemort hier? Was wollte er von ihm und dem Professor?

Er musste seine Gedanken lesen, denn wieder antwortete der Dunkle Lord auf seine unausgesprochenen Fragen mit diesem leichten Lächeln, welches nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Dir dürfte bekannt sein, dass Christian Keriann nicht gerade lichte Wege beschreitet. Ich beobachte ihn schon lange, denn ein so fähiger Zauberer in meinen Reihen wäre eine große Unterstützung, findest du nicht auch!? Er kennt sich hervorragend mit den Dunklen Künsten aus und hat einige… nützliche Kontakte, die mir ebenfalls zu Gute kommen würden. Nur leider ist er so verdammt stur und eigensinnig, genau wie du. Was mich zu einem weiteren Punkt bringt: dich."

Während er sprach, hatte er den Griff an Severus Kinn gelöst, drehte dessen Körper mit dem Rücken zu sich selbst und zwang den Slytherin so, den bewegungslosen Körper seines scheinbar bewusstlos gewordenen Professors zu betrachten. Sein eigenes Gesicht brachte er direkt neben das rechte Ohr des Schülers und fuhr mit leiser Stimme fort:

„Du sollst ein erstaunliches Talent auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke besitzen und du weißt, wie unheimlich schwer gute Zaubertränkebrauer in der heutigen Zeit zu finden sind. Kaum einer versteht noch die exakte Kunst der flüssigen Magie, die doch so viel stärker sein kann als albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel. Außerdem, so ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, sollst du in den Dunklen Künsten ein nicht minder großes Geschick besitzen und ich kann immer Leute gebrauchen, die ihr Handwerk verstehen…"

„Niemals…", begann Severus, doch schockiert stellte er fest, dass seine Stimme versagte. Sein Mund bewegte sich, doch kein einziger Ton kam über seine Lippen. Voldemort kicherte auf eine Weise, die Severus stark an Damian Decay erinnerte und so gar nicht zu der Gestalt des Teufels passen wollte.

„Deine Widerworte in allen Ehren, doch jetzt spreche ich und du schweigst! Eine weitere Tatsache, die ich dir, wie mir scheint, erst noch beibringen muss, doch du bist jung und noch lernfähig, will ich meinen! Der Wind hat mir von einer Begebenheit erzählt, die erst vor kurzem in Hogwarts stattgefunden haben soll, und, wie der Zufall es so will, warst du die Hauptperson. Weißt du eigentlich, was es bedeutet, einen gestaltlosen Patronus herauf zu beschwören, Severus Snape?"

Voldemort machte eine kleine Pause, warf einen kurzen Blick auf den seltsam verrenkten Körper Damian Decays, der noch immer gegen die Wand gelehnt da lag und ein erneutes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Dann blieb sein Blick an Professor Keriann hängen und er schüttelte leicht, beinahe mitleidig den Kopf.

„Sie werden dir nicht viel erzählt haben, kann ich mir denken, und das ist natürlich auch gut so! Wieso sollte der große Albus Dumbledore einem Slytherin erzählen, was es auf sich hat mit einem gestaltlosen Patronus, wo er doch selbst so viel Angst davor hat…"

Erneut wollte Severus widersprechen, doch noch immer kam kein Wort über seine Lippen. Wut und Zorn tobten in seinem Inneren, doch er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben und starrte blicklos auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Es ist ein Zeichen von Macht, Severus, aber nicht von irgendeiner Macht. Gestaltlose Patroni können nur diejenigen heraufbeschwören, die selbst Teil der Magie sind und nicht auf irgendeine Erinnerungen angewiesen sind, die es ihnen ermöglicht, eine magische Kreatur herauf zu beschwören."

Severus verstand noch nicht einmal ansatzweise, von was Voldemort hier sprach, seine Gedanken suchten fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit, hier heraus zu kommen. Und doch… etwas in den Erklärungen des Dunklen Lords weckte seine Neugierde und ohne es zu wollen, hörte er zu.

„Du brauchst nichts und niemanden, der dich an eine glückliche Zeit erinnert, Severus. Du brauchst nichts, was ohnehin nicht von Dauer ist und dich schwach macht für die Leiden dieser Welt. Du bist Teil von etwas viel Größerem und ich denke, noch nicht einmal deine Eltern wissen davon."

Ein kaltes Lachen erklang und hallte von den steinernen Wänden wieder.

„Für sie bist du nicht mehr als eine Profitquelle, doch ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, dir diese Last zu nehmen…"

Severus zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft. Die Freiheit genommen, diese Last zu nehmen? Hatte er etwa…?

Wieder lachte der Dunkle Lord und eine erneute Eiswelle zog über Severus hinweg. „Ich selbst natürlich nicht, was sollte ich mich auch um so niedere Kreaturen kümmern? Ich habe meine Leute geschickt, die sich ihrer... angenommen haben und ich denke, noch nicht einmal in ihren letzten Sekunden haben sie wirklich verstanden, was sie an dir haben, Severus. Oder viel mehr hatten…"

Dann stimmte es also. Seine Eltern waren tot. Wieder erschreckte Severus über sich selbst, denn obwohl ihn diese Neuigkeit unvorhergesehen traf, spürte er nichts. Weder Trauer, noch Wut. Schmerz oder Verlust. Diese Menschen, die sich seine Eltern genannt hatten, waren nicht mehr als eine flüchtige Erinnerung in seinem Geist, die bereits dabei war zu verblassen und die sehr bald gänzlich verschwunden sein würde. Erschreckend, aber eine unumstößliche Tatsache.

Severus fragte sich für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes, wann er so kalt und gefühllos geworden war, doch die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf gab ihm eine nicht gerade erfreuliche Antwort.

_‚Du bist es schon immer gewesen…'_

Plötzlich zuckte Severus zusammen. Voldemort hatte den Griff um seine Handgelenke für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes gelockert, mit seinen langen, knochigen Fingern den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes, der während des kurzen Kampfes mit Decay wohl aufgegangen war, geschlossen und packte ihn nun wieder unsanft an den Handgelenken. Immer noch so, dass er den bewusstlosen Körper des Professors genau im Blick hatte.

Voldemort entließ ein fast theatralisch zu nennendes Seufzen.

„Ein Glück, dass der Professor kam, bevor Decay mit seinem… Spiel fortfahren konnte, nicht wahr?"

Severus hielt es für klüger, erst einmal nichts zu erwidern, immer noch kreisten seines Gedanken um die Worte Voldemorts, die so viel in ihm losgelöst hatten.

_„Wieso sollte der große Albus Dumbledore einem Slytherin erzählen, was es auf sich hat mit einem gestaltlosen Patronus, wo er doch selbst so viel Angst davor hat…"_

_„Es ist ein Zeichen von Macht, Severus, aber nicht von irgendeiner Macht. Gestaltlose Patroni können nur diejenigen heraufbeschwören, die selbst Teil der Magie sind und nicht auf irgendeine Erinnerungen angewiesen sind, die es ihnen ermöglicht, eine magische Kreatur herauf zu beschwören."_

Immer und immer wieder kreisten diese Worte durch seinen Geist. Ein Zeichen von Macht. Er, der ungeliebte, niemals akzeptierte und von allen nur ausgestoßene Severus Snape sollte Macht besitzen? Wirkliche Macht?

Es fiel ihm schwer, diese Worte zu glauben, und doch… Ein Teil in ihm sehnte sich so sehr danach, endlich akzeptiert zu werden. Endlich zu wissen, etwas zu sein, und nicht nur irgendjemand, den man nicht brauchte, wollte.

Dann war die Stimme Voldemorts wieder so nahe an seinem Ohr, dass Severus unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.

„Komm auf meine Seite, Severus Snape. Ich werde dir Macht geben und nicht nur das! Endlich wirst du bekommen, wonach du so lange gesucht hast, wonach dein kaltes Herz sich so sehr verzehrt: Akzeptanz. Niemand wird es mehr wagen, sich über die lustig zu machen oder dich zu verspotten. Sie alle werden Respekt vor dir haben und dich anflehen, zu ihnen zu gehören. Du würdest niemals wieder alleine sein…!"

Ohne, dass er etwas dagegen hätte tun können, hörte Severus seine eigenen Worte, leise, ungläubig gesprochen.

„Niemals wieder?"

Er konnte das Lächeln Voldemorts förmlich spüren, als dieser leise zischend in sein Ohr flüsterte: „Niemals wieder."

Der Slytherin spürte, wie sein Körper erneut begann zu zittern, dieses Mal jedoch weder vor Schmerz, noch vor Furcht. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl von Taubheit zog durch seine Glieder und ließ ihn erschaudern. Niemals wieder Hohn und Spott, niemals wieder Verachtung, niemals…

Severus zuckte zusammen. Als hätte man ihm einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasst zuckten Bilder von seinem inneren Auge vorbei, so schnell, dass es ihm kaum möglich war, diese mit seinem Verstand zu erfassen.

Er selbst, wie er einsam und verlassen an der Peitschenden Weide saß und auf den See hinaus blickte. Die Rumtreiber, wie sie ihn laut grölend in die Luft schleuderten und fallen ließen, sich nicht darum kümmerten, dass sein Kopf auf den harten Boden schlug. Die anderen Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum, wie sie ihn mit unverhohlener Abscheu musterten und ausstießen. Wie sie ihn nicht unter sich duldeten und sein Bett am ersten Abend ans andere Ende des Schlafraumes zauberten…

Ein leises Lachen riss ihn zurück aus den grausigen Erinnerungen und Severus keuchte. Voldemort stand noch immer hinter ihm, den Kopf schon wieder (oder noch immer?) so entsetzlich nahe an seinem.

„Sie alle könntest du büßen lassen. Du würdest ihnen heimzahlen, was sie dir in all den Jahren angetan haben, jeder einzelne von ihnen. Was sagst du?"

Immer noch zitterte Severus am ganzen Leib und es gelang ihm nur schwer, weiter starr an die gegenüberliegende Wand zu schauen, keine, wie er hoffte, erkennbare Regung zu zeigen.

Ein leises Rascheln am Boden ließ ihn nach unten schauen. Die bleiche, blutende Hand des Professors hatte sich bewegt. Kaum wahrnehmbar, aber Severus war sich aus irgendeinem Grund sicher, dass sie es gewesen war, die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hatte. Er hielt angespannt die Luft an, konzentrierte sich auf den sonst starren Körper seines Lehrers, hörte hinter sich die leisen Atemzüge Voldemorts und erst, als die bleiche Hand sich noch einmal bewegte, wagte er es, wieder Luft zu holen.

„Professor!", flüsterte er leise und streckte eine Hand nach seinem Lehrer aus. Voldemort zischte wütend und riss den Slytherin ein Stück nach hinten.

„Deine Antwort, Severus Snape! Gib sie mir jetzt oder stirb!"

Nun begann der Körper des Professors sich ebenfalls zu bewegen und ehe Severus wusste, was geschehen war, fand er sich mit einem Paar tiefblauer Augen konfrontiert, in denen die Müdigkeit unübersehbar war, die aber dennoch entschlossen funkelten und die seinen Blick in ihren Bann zogen.

„Severus!", sprach der Professor mit leiser, aber unerklärlicher Weise überraschend fester Stimme. „Severus, komm da weg. Hör nicht auf das, was er sagt! Seine Worte sind Gift!"

Wieder zischte Voldemort wütend, drückte den mageren Körper des Slytherins eng an den seinen und verzog die Lippen zu einem gehässigen Grinsen.

„Was willst du, Keriann? Du störst uns gerade bei einer sehr wichtigen Unterhaltung!"

Wieder hielt Severus die Luft an. Professor Keriann erhob sich, langsam, deutlich zitternd vom Boden. Die Hände stützte er auf dem dreckigen Steinboden ab, während die Fetzen seiner schwarzen Robe wie Wellen um seinen Körper wogten. Dann endlich stand er, straffte seine Gestalt noch einmal und blickte Voldemort dann genau in die Augen. Sein Blick streifte Severus nur kurz und dieser glaubte, ein kurzes Flackern in den blauen Tiefen wahrgenommen zu haben.  
Der Griff an Severus' Handgelenken wurde noch eine Spur fester und dieser war fast davon überzeugt, dass kein Tröpfchen Blut mehr in seine Hände fließen konnte. Wieder keuchte er auf, dieses Mal vor Schmerz.

„Lass ihn los, Voldemort! Er ist es nicht, den du willst! Ich bin es! Lass den Jungen gehen und du hast mich!"

Schneller, als Severus schauen konnte, hatte Voldemort sich mit der Zunge über die eigenen Lippen geleckt und erinnerte dabei mehr denn je an eine Schlange. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Du würdest bleiben, nur um ihm die Freiheit zu schenken? Ist das dein Ernst?"

Der Slytherin glaubte, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben, während er den Professor beobachtete, jede noch so kleine Regung seines Lehrers in sich aufsog und wartete, was dieser machen würde. Dann, ohne jede Vorwarnung, beugte dieser das Knie, ließ sich nach unten sinken und senkte den Kopf.

„Ja", war alles, was aus dem Mund des Professors kam und danach brach ein wahrer Sturm los.

Laut kreischendes Gelächter erfüllte das Verließ, hallte von den steinernen Wänden wider und führte dazu, dass Severus sich vor Schmerzen die Hände auf die Ohren pressen musste, den Blick jedoch nicht von seinem Lehrer lösen konnte. Voldemort hatte ihn losgelassen, war mit wenigen Schritten zu Professor Keriann geeilt und stand nun über diesem. Laut lachend und mit glühend roten Augen.

„Ist das zu glauben. Seit einer halben Ewigkeit mache ich dir das Angebot deines Lebens und du schlägst es aus. Jahr für Jahr, jedes Mal. Und nun gehst du vor mir auf die Knie und warum? Wegen eines mageren Jungen, der es doch tatsächlich geschafft hat, dein kaltes Herz zu erwärmen! Wie überaus rührend!"

Ein schallender Laut erklang und Severus zuckte zusammen. Voldemort hatte dem Professor nun ebenfalls eine harte Ohrfeige verpasst und erneut erklang sein hohes Lachen. Professor Keriann selbst sagte nichts, hielt den Blick immer noch gesenkt und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Es war, als hätte man einen Bann von Severus Snape genommen, der es ihm in den letzten Minuten unmöglich gemacht hatte, zu reagieren. Oder waren gar Stunden vergangen? Mit einem lauten Schrei stürzte er nach vorne, an Voldemort vorbei, der immer noch laut lachend auf den Professor hinab blickte und barg den zitternden Körper seines Lehrers unter seinem, ähnlich wie dieser es zuvor bei ihm selbst getan hatte.

„Professor… ich… es tut mir Leid… ich wollte nie…", schluchzte Severus und krallte seine Hände verzweifelt in das lange, schwarze Haar seines Lehrers, welches an vielen Stellen hart von getrocknetem Blut war.

Dann spürte er eine kalte Hand, die die seine sanft umschloss und starke Arme, die sich um seinen Körper legten.

„Ich weiß, Severus, ich weiß."

Das laute Lachen Voldemorts war verklungen und einem wütenden Zischen und Fauchen gewichen.

Severus spürte, wie kalte Hände grob in sein Haar fasten und ihn von dem Professor wegziehen wollten, doch dieser griff nur umso fester zu und kurz fragte der Slytherin sich, woher dieser noch die Kraft nahm, ihn so zu halten.

„Severus", flüsterte der Professor in sein Ohr und er spürte, welche Anstrengung es ihn kostete, ihn fest zu halten. Der Dunkle Lord tobte und kreischte hinter ihnen, doch seine Hände waren aus Severus' Haaren verschwunden und es hörte sich an, als befände er sich hinter einer dicken Mauer und nicht direkt hinter ihnen. Scheinbar war es Professor Keriann gelungen, mit letzter Kraft eine Art magisches Feld um sie zu errichten, welches Voldemort bisher noch nicht durchdrungen hatte.

„Severus", meinte der Professor wieder und hustete. Er atmete röchelnd und sein ganzer Körper schien vor Schwäche kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch zu stehen.

„Höre nicht auf das, was er dir sagt! Seine Worte sind Gift, die deinen Verstand umnebeln und dir Lügen erzählen. Sie führen dich in die Irre und lassen dich deinen Weg verlieren!"

„Professor…", schluchzte Severus und vergrub sein Gesicht am Hals des Lehrers. „Professor, ich will zurück, zurück nach Hogwarts!"

Professor Keriann fuhr ihm leicht durch das schwarze Haar. „Ich weiß, mein lieber Severus, ich weiß. Im Moment kann ich uns nicht zurück bringen, so Leid es mir tut. Ich würde es gerne, aber ich kann nicht. Hör mir jetzt genau zu, denn es ist sehr wichtig, dass du verstehst, was ich dir jetzt sage: Egal, was Voldemort dir erzählt, du darfst seinen Lügen niemals glauben! Auch, wenn sich unsere Wege jetzt trennen sollten…"

Wieder hustete der Professor und sein ganzer Körper wurde erneute von einem starken Zittern heimgesucht. Severus ließ sich leicht nach hinten sinken und blickte seinem Lehrer in das blutverkrustete Gesicht. Die blauen Augen wirkten mit einem Mal erschreckend dumpf und die sonst so feinen Züge des Lehrers waren wächsern und müde.

Verzweifelt streckte Severus die Hände nach Professor Keriann aus, doch dieser hielt sie in der Luft auf und umfasste sie zitternd mit den seinen.

„Auch, wenn sich unsere Wege jetzt trennen sollten, so darfst du niemals vergessen, was ich dir jetzt sage: Lass nicht zu, dass die Dunkelheit dein Herz vergiftet, Severus! Die Dunkelheit mag ein Teil von dir sein, aber du darfst nicht zulassen, dass du auch ein Teil von ihr wirst! Hast du das verstanden?"

Hinter ihnen hörte Severus, wie Voldemort wütend kreischte und ein Windstoß um sie herum wehte. Wieder flackerten die Augen des Professors, während er immer noch die Hände seines Schülers fest umklammert hielt.

„Professor, bitte nicht… ich… ich brauche… Sie…", schluchzte Severus und sein Blick wurde undeutlich durch die Tränen, die sich wieder ihren Weg nach oben bahnten.

Sanft wischte der Professor sie fort. „Auch, wenn es nicht so scheinen mag, Severus. Ich werde immer bei dir sein und wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, werden wir uns vielleicht wieder sehen…!"

Mit diesen Worten beugte der Professor sich vor, hauchte einen federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn des Jungen und ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen nach hinten fallen. Noch in der Bewegung schlossen sich seine Augen, die bleichen Hände ließen die seines Schülers los und mit einem leisen Rascheln sank der geschundene Körper auf den steinernen Boden.

Das wütende Kreischen hinter Severus wurde mit einem Mal unnatürlich laut, klauenartige Hände griffen nach seinem Gesicht und rissen ihn wütend nach hinten. Ein entsetzlicher Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Kopf und dann schien alles auf einmal so unendlich weit fort…

To be continued…

* * *

_Sturmwarnung: _War es das? Ich dachte, du wärst ein bisschen auf die Severus/Remus - Schiene geraten!? So kam es mir irgendwie vor und da dies nicht der Fall war/ist...;-) Wer die Gestalt am Ende war/ist, wirst du hier erfahren haben und deine Gedanken waren, was das angeht, völlig richtig! Gut gemacht :-)! Freut mich, wenn dir das 'dein geliebter Professor' gefällt, irgendwie fand ich auch, es hat etwas _smile_...sonst hätte ich es ja nicht verwendet, fällt mir mal gerade so auf _lach_...! Du möchtest Christian Keriann zeichnen? Ich bestehe darauf, ein Exemplar von ihm geschickt zu bekommen (kann man auch wirkliche Werke anfordern ;-)? ), denn als 'Autor' interessiert es mich doch sehr, wie die Leute die von mir erschaffenen Figuren sehen! Wann kann ich mit dem Bild rechnen? Wenn du es nirgendwo veröffentlichst, habe ich nichts dagegen, sonst vorher nur kurz fragen, ja!? Wenn man sich schon solch eine Mühe bei einem neuen Charakter gibt...du verstehst das sicherlich _lächelt lieb_! Ich bin schon sehr gespannt! 

Paprika? Was hattest du denn vor zu machen? Gemüse ist eigentlich nicht ganz so mein Ding (und ab und zu kann man ja auch wieder rückfällig werden, oder _smile_!?) _Schokokekse verteilt_... ;-)

_Schwertlilie81_: Wie schön, da bist du ja wieder! Du warst kurzzeitig verschwunden, oder :-)!?! Karottenkuchen? Du liebe Zeit, das klingt aber sehr exotisch _lach_! Wie schmeckt der denn _Neugier_?

_Gaia:_ Da ist ja noch jemand wieder aufgetaucht, das freut mich aber! Schön, dass Du wieder hier bist und mitliest_ freu_! Bei mir steht die Gefühlsebene immer im Vordergrund, keine Angst! Meine Geschichte werde auch schon einmal als 'kitschig' oder 'zu viel Gefühl' beschrieben, also brauchst du Dir, was das angeht, gar keine Gedanken machen, denke ich ;-)!

_Reinadoreen_: Ich sehe schon, Du machst Dir Gedanken um den Professor, die schon in die richtige Richtung gehen ;-)! Was genau, wenn ich so neugierig sein darf, denkst du Dir denn so? Du kannst mir auch gerne deswegen eine Nachricht oder Mail schicken, ich freue mich immer über Post und finde es unheimlich interessant, dass der Professor so viel Anklang findet! Leider hast Du, was den 'Retter' angeht, ein wenig falsch gelegen, ich fürchte, da bin ich doch zu 'theatralisch' angehaucht _seufz_...

_Leley_: 'Ein langhaariger, dunkelblonder und äußerst kompetenter Lockhart'??? Du liebe Zeit, wie bist du denn darauf gekommen? Und dunkelblond? Kommt nicht so ganz durch, dass der Professor eigentlich schwarze Haare hat _große Augen macht_??? Aber eine lustige Vorstellung ist es schon, dass muss ich zugeben ;-)!

Schokolade ist immer gut, die nehme ich immer gerne an! Auch, wenn ich mich eigentlich mäßigen sollte _seufz_... ;-)

_Sepsis:_ Wie Du siehst, gibt es bei mir nichts, was 'zu theatralisch' ist _zwinker_! Es war doch der Professor, der kam, um den armen Severus zu retten _grins_...


	14. Chapter 14

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum

* * *

Dieses Kapitel hier war mit Abstand das schwierigste der ganzen Geschichte. Vielleicht merkt man es nicht, doch so oft, wie dieses hier, habe ich zuvor noch kein Kapitel umgeschrieben _seufz_. Ich hoffe, es hat sich gelohnt _grübel_... 

Nun, bevor es los geht, noch einmal kurz zum Kapitel selbst. Ich habe mich nach langem Überlegen schließlich dazu durchgerungen, aus Kapitel 14 das letzte Kapitel von "Expecto Patronum!" zu machen! Es wird noch ein Epilog folgen, doch danach ist erst einmal Schluss. Für diese Entscheidung habe ich lange gebraucht und bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklich durchziehen soll seufz, doch "The Way of a Deatheater" wartet immer noch sehnsüchtig auf ein endlich neues Kapitel und es ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es "Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen 2: Mehr als nur ein Spiel" nicht auch noch _lach_...

Aber, für die ganz Traurigen unter euch, sei an dieser Stelle schon einmal verraten: Am Ende des Epiloges wird eine kleine "Überraschung" warten und ich hoffe, ihr werdet euch damit zufrieden geben (von mir selbst einmal abgesehen, denn Severus und Christian sind mir doch sehr ans Herz gewachsen _schnüff_. Auch, wenn einige hier vermuten, ich hätte gar kein Herz _grins_...!)...

In diesem Sinne viel "Spaß" bei dem vorerst letzten Kapitel von "Expecto Patronum!" und vielleicht kommen ja jetzt auch die ganzen Schwarzleser aus ihrem Versteck und erbarmen sich, ein kleines Review zu hinterlassen mit riesen Schokokeksen lockt ;-)!?

* * *

Severus Snape betrachtete seine blutverschmierten, knochigen Finger, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Natürlich wusste er, dass das, was seine müden, brennenden Augen in diesem Moment anstarrten, das war, zu dem sein Verstand, oder viel mehr das, was ihm von seinem Verstand geblieben war, mit den Begriffen „Finger" und „Hand" bedachte, doch hätte ihn später jemand gefragt, wie denn genau seine Hände ausgesehen hätte, so wäre ihm darauf keine Antwort eingefallen. Alles, was er im Moment tat, war nach unten schauen, mühevoll die letzten, brennenden Tränen unterdrücken und sich mit jeder Faser seines schmerzenden Körpers wünschen, dass er endlich aus diesem elenden Alptraum aufwachen würde. Aber irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass er niemals mehr aufwachen würde. 

Ein ersticktes Schluchzen entkam seiner wunden Kehle und als er die Hände langsam sinken ließ, klirrten die Ketten, mit denen man ihn an die Wand gefesselt hatte. Wozu das gut sein sollte, hatte er sich nur für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes gefragt, denn, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, so hätte ihm jedwede Kraft gefehlt, sich zu befreien oder gar zu flüchten.

Sie hatten den Professor weg gebracht, genauso wie den leblosen Körper Damian Decays, und ihn alleine in diesem Verließ zurück gelassen. Als er selbst aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war, hatte er zuerst nicht gewusst, wo genau er sich befand, doch das Blut auf dem steinernen Boden und die rostigen Ketten, die von der Decke hingen, hatten ihm seine Erinnerungen auf brutale Weise zurück gegeben.

Schnell war ihm klar geworden, dass er alleine war. Vollkommen alleine. Weder der Professor, noch Decay, noch Voldemort selbst waren da gewesen. Nur er und diese grässlichen Bilder, die immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei zogen und ihm keine Ruhe gewährten. Das Blut an seinen Händen war dabei zu trocknen, denn Severus spürte, wie die dunkle Flüssigkeit langsam hart wurde. Angewidert versuchte er, es an den Fetzen seiner Kleidung abzuwischen, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht, die rote Schicht von seinen Händen zu bekommen. Immer verzweifelter rieb er mit dem rauen Stoff über die ohnehin schon geschundene Haut, bis neues Blut ihm sagte, dass er seine eigenen Hände aufriss, doch wie unter einem Wahn konnte Severus nicht aufhören.

Je fester er rieb, desto weniger konnte er erkennen, denn Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Tränen des Schmerzes, aber auch Tränen der Verzweiflung und des Verlustes. Er würde Professor Keriann niemals wieder sehen und elendig in diesem Verließ hier sterben! Einsam und verlassen, von niemandem betrauert…

Wieder drang ein Schluchzen seine Kehle empor, doch auch dieses erstickende Geräusch hinderte ihn nicht daran, die mittlerweile rot getränkten Fetzen über seine aufgerissene Haut zu reiben. Schmerz war etwas, mit dem er umgehen konnte und von dem er hoffte, dass es ihn wenigstens für einen Augenblick von den Gedanken und Bildern ablenken würde, die in seinem Kopf durcheinander wirbelten, doch das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall. Es war, als läge der Professor immer noch leise röchelnd auf dem steinernen Boden, im nächsten Augenblick hörte Severus das so vertraute Rascheln des Stoffes und das Bild des schmerzerfüllten Körpers veränderte sich. Nun saßen sie wieder gemeinsam vor dem Kamin, starrten wortlos in die Flammen und waren einander doch so unendlich nahe. Auch dieses Bild verblasste und wich einer weiteren Erinnerung. Wie er im Bett des Professors aufgewacht war und sich niemals zuvor so geborgen gefühlt hatte…

Verzweiflung schnürte Severus die Kehle zu und mit einem letzten Schluchzen ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken, die eisernen Ketten an seinen Handgelenken klirrten.

„Professor…", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimmen und ließ sich seitlich auf den Steinboden sinken. Das Metall schnitt in seine Haut, doch er kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Was machte dieser Schmerz schon aus im Gegensatz zu dem, der in seinem Herzen wütete? Man hatte ihm den einzigen Menschen genommen, dem er etwas bedeutet hatte, der ihm etwas bedeutet hatte.

_„Alles war umsonst!",_ dachte Severus und versuchte verzweifelt, die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Er wollte jetzt nicht an die gemeinsam erlebten Augenblicke denken. Er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie weich und warm die Hand des Professors auf seinem Kopf gelegen hatte und erst recht wollte er nicht diese warme Stimme hören, die mit so viel Gefühl seinen Namen geflüstert hatte. Er würde ihn niemals wieder sehen und es war ganz alleine seine Schuld, dass der Professor tot war!

Dass dieser nicht mehr lebte, davon war Severus überzeugt. Wieso sollte Voldemort ihn am Leben lassen? Er hatte sich geweigert, die dunkle Seite zu unterstützen und damit war er zum Tode verurteilt gewesen.

_„Durch mich! Ich bin schuld!",_ dachte Severus und schluchzte erneut.

Immer wieder zog dieses eine Wort durch seinen Kopf. Schuld. Wegen ihm war der Professor tot. Er war schuld, nur er alleine!

„Schuld ist ein schlimmes Gefühl, nicht wahr!?"

Severus zuckte zusammen, barg den Kopf unter den Armen und versuchte, so weit wie möglich an die Wand zu kriechen. „Wie ein verwundetes Tier!", durchzuckte ein Gedanke seinen Geist, doch so schnell dieser gekommen war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden.

Wieder klirrten die Ketten und seine Handgelenke brannten wie Feuer, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, noch weiter zurück zu weichen. Er spürte einen eisigen Windhauch über seinem Kopf und zog diesen noch weiter ein. Er wollte diese Stimme nicht hören, er wollte dieses Geräusch von raschelndem Stoff, welches so falsch und laut klang, nicht hören und erst recht nicht diese eiskalten Klauen spüren, an deren erbarmungslosen Griff er sich erinnern konnte, als wäre er erst einen Augenschlag vorbei.

Severus hörte ein leises Zischen und versuchte verzweifelt, sein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Die Augenlider presste er so fest aufeinander, dass es schmerzte und grelle Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzten, doch er traute sich nicht, diese zu öffnen. Er wusste genau, was er gesehen hätte und auch, wenn es wahrscheinlich kindisch war und wirkte. Er würde die Augen so lange wie möglich geschlossen halten und versuchen, an irgendetwas anderes zu denken, nur nicht an dieses Monstrum, welches nun dicht vor ihm stand und sich zu ihm hinunter beugte. Er spürte jede noch so kleine Bewegung und obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hatte, wusste Severus genau, was um ihn herum geschah.

Doch leichter gedacht als getan, denn das nächste, was Severus spürte, war eine eisige Hand, die seine Arme fest, beinahe grob, von seinem Kopf zog, sie auf den Steinboden drückte und schließlich eine andere Hand auf seiner Wange. Der Slytherin zog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und wollte sein Gesicht abwenden, doch wieder hielt ihn ein fester Griff an seinem Kinn davon ab.

„Aber, aber, wer wird denn hier sein Gesicht weg drehen? Haben deine Eltern dir denn keine Manieren beigebracht?"

Ohne auch nur die geringste Chance zu haben spürte Severus, wie seine Augenlider gewaltsam dazu gezwungen wurden, sich zu öffnen. Tränen trübten seine Sicht und ließen alles irgendwie verzerrt wirken, doch die rot funkelnden Augen und das knochige Gesicht erkannte er dennoch. Voldemort hielt sein Kinn immer noch gewaltsam fest, zwang Severus dazu, nach oben zu schauen und mit der anderen Hand drückte er seine Handgelenke mühelos auf den Boden. So viel Kraft hätte man dem einem Skelett so ähnlichen Körper Voldemorts gar nicht zugetraut, aber nun bekam der Slytherin sie am eigenen Leib zu spüren.

„Lasst…mich…los…!", krächzte er und versuchte verzweifelt, die eisige Hand abzuschütteln, doch der Griff wurde nur noch erbarmungsloser. Wieder schluchzte Severus.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen huschte über die weißen Züge Voldemorts, während er wieder langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

„Immer noch so verdammt stur, hm!? Ich mache dir dieses Angebot nur noch ein einziges Mal und ich rate dir, gut darüber nachzudenken, bevor du mir deine Antwort gibst! Jetzt, wo dein geliebter Professor nicht mehr hier ist, um uns zu stören…"

„Mörder!", brüllte Severus beinahe hysterisch und wunderte sich noch nicht einmal darüber, wie seine vorher so raue Stimme auf einmal wieder fest und kalt klingen konnte.

„Mörder!", schrie er wieder und mit einer Kraft, von der er nicht wusste, woher sein Körper sie nahm, riss er sich los, lenkte seine gesamte Wut auf einen einzigen Punkt und hörte nur noch ein lautes Kreischen, bevor er quer durch das Verließ stolperte und auf die offene Tür zulief. Die Ketten um seine Handgelenke waren verschwunden, doch Severus verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken an diese Tatsache. Er musste hier weg und das so schnell wie möglich!

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die eiserne Tür ins Schloss und der Slytherin wurde mit brutaler Gewalt gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert. Keuchend und stöhnen rutschte er an ihr hinab und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Ein entsetzliches Brennen durchzog seinen ganzen Körper und bunte Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen.

Das laute Kreischen war verklungen und noch ehe Severus wirklich wusste, was gerade geschehen war, wurde er an den Haaren hochgezogen und fand sich mit rot glühenden Augen konfrontiert, die Funken zu sprühen schienen. Das weiße Gesicht war wutverzerrt und eine breite Wunde zog sich von der Stirn bis hinab zum Kinn Voldemorts.

Völlig unerwartet verzogen die Lippen sich erneut zu einem angedeuteten Grinsen.

„Nicht schlecht, für den Anfang. Gar nicht schlecht! In dir liegt so viel Wut verborgen, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis wir sie zu deiner Stärke machen können! Ich gebe zu, wahrlich überrascht von deiner kleinen ‚Vorführung' gerade eben zu sein. Ich hätte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass du noch die Kraft dazu besitzt, mir zu entkommen…!"

Noch bevor Severus überhaupt realisiert hatte, was er da tat, hatte er Voldemort ins Gesicht gespuckt und, so weit es der feste Griff zuließ, sein Gesicht in die Höhe gereckt. Ähnlich wie der Professor es getan hatte.

Die Folge war eine schallende Ohrfeige, die seine rechte Gesichtshälfte taub werden ließ. Sein Mund füllte sich mit seinem eigenen Blut. Der leicht metallische Geschmack ließ ihn kurzzeitig würgen, doch er widerstand dem Drang, erneut zu spuken und schluckte das Blut stattdessen herunter.

Trotzig blinzelte er die Tränen weg und reckte das Kinn erneut in die Höhe.

_„Was tust du da, du Narr?",_ fragte ihn eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch Severus hatte sich bereits vor einer halben Ewigkeit dazu entschlossen, nicht mehr auf diese Stimme zu hören. Er war ohnehin dem Tod geweiht, also wieso sich jetzt noch Gedanken um ‚richtig' oder ‚falsch' machen? Er konnte ebenso gut mit erhobenem Kinn sterben!

Irgendwie passte das alles gar nicht zusammen! Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte er wimmernd am Boden gelegen, seine eigenen Hände blutig gerieben und geweint. Nun stand er, mehr oder weniger aufrecht, vor Voldemort, hatte diesem eine schlimme Wunde im Gesicht zugefügt, ihn angespuckt und wagte es auch noch, den Kopf zu erheben…

Was, bei Merlin, ging hier vor sich?

Der feste Griff in seinem Haar hatte sich gelöst. Voldemort war einen Schritt nach hinten gegangen, betrachtete Severus schweigend aus seinen roten Augen und wischte sich mit dem Robenärmel kurz über das Gesicht. Er schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken.

Severus war unfreiwillig in die Knie gesunken, denn sein Körper schien sich entschlossen zu haben, doch nicht mehr aufrecht stehen zu können. Das letzte Aufbäumen eben schien ihn alles an Kraft gekostet zu haben, was er irgendwie noch hatte aufbringen können und nun lag es ganz alleine an Severus, wie er dem Tod begegnete. Denn dass dieser es war, der ihm schon bald Gesellschaft leisten würde, daran zweifelte Severus keinen Augenblick.

Verzweifelt versuchte der Slytherin, sein wild schlagendes Herz halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bringen und zwang sich dazu, mehr oder weniger ruhig zu atmen. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine brennenden Handgelenke führte dazu, dass sein Magen rebellierte. Die Haut war aufgesprungen und wirkte zerfetzt. Das Fleisch darunter war blutig und wenn seine Wahrnehmung nicht völlig getrübt war, so konnte man an manchen Stellen bereits den freigelegten Knochen erkennen. Blut floss noch immer in Strömen auf den Boden, wo sich bereits kleine Pfützen gesammelt hatten.

Rein theoretisch gesehen hätte er gar nicht mehr leben dürfen, bei so viel Blut, wie er bereits verloren haben musste. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass er das Bewusstsein noch nicht verloren hatte und sein Körper noch zu solchen Taten fähig gewesen war, wie er sie eben vollbracht hatte.

„Ein Wunder? Wohl kaum!", lenkte ihn die leise Stimme Voldemorts von seinen Gedanken weg und langsam hob Severus den Kopf.

Dieser stand noch immer in der gleichen Position wie noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor, die roten Augen durchdringend auf ihn gerichtet und in der rechten Hand seinen Zauberstab. Von irgendwo kam ein eisiger Luftzug und ließ das schwarze Gewand Voldemorts leicht wehen.

In Severus drang eine weitere Erinnerung an die Oberfläche, die er lieber wieder in die Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins zurück gedrängt hätte, doch es war bereits zu spät. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er langes, schwarzes Haar, wie es im leichten Herbstwind wehte und vereinzelte Strähnen ein blassweißes Gesicht streiften…

Mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln gelang es ihm schließlich doch, diese für ihn so schmerzvolle Erinnerung zu vertreiben und sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Severus lauschte in sich hinein und wunderte sich nicht zum ersten Mal darüber, wie schnell es ihm gelang, die Kontrolle über sich und seinen Körper zurück zu erlangen.

„Es wird die Zeit kommen, Gespräche in diese Richtung zu führen! Nun wird es jedoch Zeit, Severus Snape, dass du mir deine Antwort gibst und ich rate dir, denke zuvor gut darüber nach!"

Voldemort hatte die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt, stand nun genau vor Severus und schaute auf ihn herab, scheinbar immer noch wartend. Kurz runzelte der Slytherin die Stirn und fragte sich, welchen Abschnitt des Filmes er genau verpasst hatte, doch noch ehe er zu einem wirklichen Ergebnis kommen konnte, hatte sein Körper sich entschlossen, sich zu erheben. Er spürte deutlich das Zittern, welches durch alle seine Glieder zuckte, doch den Kopf hielt er immer noch aufrecht und die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt.

Wieder zierte ein leichtes Lächeln die Lippen Voldemorts und, kaum wahrnehmbar, nickte dieser.

„Ich respektiere deinen Mut und deine Loyalität, Severus Snape! Ich kann loyale Leute an meiner Seite gebrauchen und deshalb mache ich dir dieses Angebot ein letztes Mal! Komm zu mir auf die richtige Seite und lerne, all das, was ungenutzt in dir ruht und nur darauf wartet, endlich an die Oberfläche treten zu können, zu nutzen! Lerne dich zu rächen an jenen, die dir so viel genommen und niemals etwas zurückgegeben haben!"

Wieder spürte Severus, wie er gegen seinen Willen den leisen Worten lauschte, als wären sie Balsam für seine geschundene Seele. Und irgendwo waren sie es auch…

Die Stimme Voldemorts war sehr leise geworden und die Arme hielt er noch immer gesenkt. Dann, ganz langsam, beugte er seinen Kopf, brachte seine Lippen erneut ganz nahe an Severus' Ohr und flüsterte leise Worte, die irgendetwas in Severus berührten, obwohl er es gar nicht wollte.

„Komm mit mir, Severus Snape! Wehre dich nicht mehr länger gegen das, was du bist. Für Dumbledore bedeutest du nicht mehr als eine Spielfigur, genau so, wie du es für deine Eltern gewesen bist! Ich kann dir die Macht geben, andere zu deinen Spielfiguren zu machen und niemals mehr verspottet zu werden! Was sagst du dazu?"

In Severus' Geist arbeitete es fieberhaft. Er hörte die, wie ihm schien, vor einer halben Ewigkeit gesprochenen Worte des Professors, die ihn ermahnten, nicht auf das Angebot Voldemorts einzugehen.

_„Severus, komm da weg. Hör nicht auf das, was er sagt! Seine Worte sind Gift!"_

Aber da war auch noch eine andere Stimme. Leise wispernd, kaum zu verstehen, aber dennoch vernahm er ihre Worte so deutlich, als kämen sie von Voldemort selbst.

_„Wehre dich nicht gegen dein Schicksal! Du gehörst auf diese Seite, auf die richtige Seite! Sie alle werden büßen, jeder von ihnen! Du kannst ihnen endlich zeigen, wie du dich in all den Jahren gefühlt hast und sie so leiden lassen, wie sie dich haben leiden lassen! Nur ein einziges Wort würde genügen…" _

Langsam schüttelte Severus den Kopf, brachte mich einem strauchelnden Schritt Abstand zwischen sich und Voldemort und legte die Hände auf die Ohren.

„Nein!", erwiderte er mit nun brüchiger Stimme, während er immer noch den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, das ist falsch! Das ist nicht richtig! Er würde nicht wollen, dass…"

Doch noch bevor er den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, spürte Severus eisig kalte Hände, die die seinen ergriffen, sie nach unten zogen und dort festhielten. Noch immer stand Voldemort ganz nahe bei ihm.

„Was ist falsch, Severus?", säuselte er mit leise zischender Stimme und ließ die Hände des Slytherin nicht los.

„Falsch ist einzig und allein, wie sie alle mit dir umgegangen sind! Niemand sollte es wagen, dich zu verletzten und zu demütigen! Niemand, hörst du!?"

Severus' Blick war starr auf die gegenüber liegende Wand gerichtet, während es in seinem Kopf hämmerte und es ihm immer schwerer fiel, auch nur einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Das Gesicht seines Professors erschien vor seinen Augen, doch die Konturen begannen bereits zu verblassen. Fieberhaft versuchte er, sich an die Augenfarbe seines Lehrers zu erinnern, doch mehr als ‚dunkel' wollte ihm nicht einfallen. Verdammt, er hatte doch bis vor kurzem noch gewusst, welche Farbe die Augen gehabt hatten, die ihn stets so warm, beinahe liebevoll angesehen hatten! Wieso konnte er sich plötzlich nicht mehr daran erinnern?

Die kalten Hände Voldemorts ließen die seinen los und mit einem lauten Rascheln trat dieser vor Severus. Die rot glühenden Augen musterten den Slytherin von oben bis unten, wobei dieser seinen Blick leicht senkte.

Ein langer, weißer Zeigefinger unter seinem Kinn sorgte dafür, dass er den Kopf wieder hob. Eine weitere Erinnerung zuckte durch seinen Geist, doch die Stimme, die zu dieser Erinnerung gehörte, wurde immer leiser.

_„Senke nicht dein Gesicht, Severus. Ich bin es, der entstellt ist, nicht du! "_

Severus versuchte, die Erinnerungen an Professor Keriann zu halten, doch immer mehr entglitten sie ihm und immer mehr verblasste das bleiche Gesicht seines einstigen Lehrers. Eine einzelne Träne lief die eingefallene Wange des Jungen hinab und noch ehe sie den Wangenknochen erreicht hatte, hatte der weiße, eiskalte Zeigefinger sie bereits aufgefangen. Severus zuckte leicht zurück, doch seinen Kopf hielt er weiterhin aufrecht.

„Ich will nicht vergessen!", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme, während sein ganzer Körper entsetzlich zitterte. Noch ehe Severus realisieren konnte, was hier geschah, hatte Voldemort einen letzten kleinen Schritt auf ihn zugemacht und mit seinen Armen den schmächtigen Körper umschlossen. Eine Stimme in Severus schrie, er solle laufen, doch sein Körper bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Es tat so gut, gehalten zu werden, dass sein ganzes Sein völlig verdrängte, von wem er hier gehalten wurde und das alles so entsetzlich schief lief.

Zitternd und schluchzend ließ er seinen Kopf ganz langsam nach vorne sinken, spürte den rauen Stoff des Gewandes an seiner geschundenen Haut und seufzte. Eine eiskalte Hand legte sich auf seinen Kopf, eine andere hielt seinen Körper fest umschlungen.

„Habe keine Angst, Severus Snape! Komm mit mir und ich werde dir geben, wonach du dich so lange gesehnt hast. Lass die Erinnerungen hinter dir und vergiss, was dir nur Schmerzen und Leid bereitet hat! Vergiss alles, was gewesen ist und beginne ein neues Leben… an meiner Seite!"

Ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was er da tat, hob Severus die Hände, krallte sie in den rauen Stoff der schwarzen Robe und spürte, wie heiße Tränen in dem Stoff verschwanden. Nur ein einziges Wort kam über seine aufgeplatzten Lippen, nicht mehr als eine bloße, angedeutete Bewegung.

„Ja…"

To be continued...

* * *

_Schwertlilie81: _Auch, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob ich Deinen Respekt verdient habe: Danke :-)! Beinahe geheult? Das macht nichts, denn dann habe ich genau das erreicht, was ich eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte ;-)! Schokoguss klingt gut, da bin ich immer für...leider _grins_..._ Trostschokolade rüber reicht_

_Reinadoreen:_ Ich sehe schon, da liest jemand meine Geschichte ganz genau _freu_! Und was denkst Du nach diesem Kapitel hier _Neugier_?

_Sepsis:_ Und ein Bisschen spannend ist es geblieben, hoffe ich doch einmal ;-)!?

_Gaia:_ Auf das kleine Bisschen Kitsch kann ich leider nicht verzichten, aber wenn es den Lesern auch nichts ausmacht ;-), ist doch alles klasse _zwinker_!

_Sturmwarnung:_ Wow, was für ein Riesen-Review _sich ganz doll freut_! Ich habe Dir das Wesentliche schon per Mail zukommen lassen, an dieser Stelle nur noch einmal ein ganz liebes Dankeschön für Dein tolles Review! Es macht mir gar nichts aus, wenn es ein wenig 'Kaffeklatsch - mäßig' wird/ist, keine Angst ;-)!


	15. Chapter 15

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum

* * *

Worterklärungen: 

Airell (irisch): adeliger Mann  
Amergin (schottisch): Poet

Ich schaffe es einfach nicht, gegen diese "verdammte Geschichte" anzukommen _argh_. Jetzt ist aus dem geplanten Epilog doch wieder ein Kapitel geworden, weil es alles einfach nicht so zusammengepasst hat, wie ich wollte und sowie so... Wer hat den Figuren eigentlich erlaubt, sich so selbstständig zu machen _das mal gerne wissen würde_???

Schrecklich, aber ich denke, Euch wird es gefallen, nicht!?

Nun gut, aber ich habe den unteren Teil dieses Kapitels, so viel sei nun gesagt, an den Anfang des Epiloges gesetzt und danach sei endlich ein Ende! Wehe, da pfuscht mir einer ins Handwerk _ihren Figuren einen bitterbösen Blick zuwirft_...!

Doch die "Überraschung" gibt es zu einem Teil auch hier schon, vielleicht erkennt der eine oder andere sie ja g!? Airell Malfoy war ein Charakter, den ich eigentlich wirklich erst im Epilog einbringen wollte, aber na gut, irgendwie hat er es doch geschafft, sich mehr in Szene zu setzen, als eigentlich geplant gewesen ist _grins_...

Wie dem auch sei _grins_. Ich wünsche Euch allen viel Spaß mit dem nunmehr 15 Kapitel von "Expecto Patronum" und freue mich wie immer sehr auf Eure Reviews!

Achja, bevor ich es vergessen: Airell und Amergin Malfoy sind erneut Personen aus meiner Feder, an denen die Rechte ganz alleine bei mir liegen! Das wollte nur noch einmal erwähnt werden _zwinker..._

_sich verbeugt und dezent zurück zieht_

* * *

Der Himmel war grau. Es war kein Grau, das man mit dem Beginn oder Ende eines Unwetters in Verbindung brachte. Kein Grau, wie man es sehen konnte, wenn der ohnehin schon dunkle, triste Tag von einer finsteren, kalten Nacht abgelöst wurde. Und es war auch kein Grau, wie man es sich vorstellte, wenn der Himmel an einem kalten Wintertag von nahendem Schnee erzählte. 

Es war ein Grau, das alle Farben ausgelöscht hatte. Weder hell, noch dunkel, weder Tag noch Nacht, weder Licht, noch Finsternis, schienen gegen dieses Grau eine Chance zu haben. Es war einfach da. Bedeckte den Himmel wie ein Leichentuch, dessen einst so helles Weiß im Laufe der Jahrzehnte verblasst war und nun nichts weiter zeigte als dieses Grau.

Dieser graue Himmel war es, den Severus Snape sah, als er, mit dem Rücken gegen rauen, kalten Stein gelehnt, nach oben starrte. In weiter Ferne, oben, im Gebirge, war lautes Donnergrollen zu hören und einmal mehr wünschte sich der Slytherin, nun dort oben zu sein. Irgendwo dort, weit fort von allem. Von allen Sorgen, Ängsten und Fehlern. Und vor allem fort von den Erinnerungen.

Langsam schloss er die Augen. Sein Herz schlug so hart in seinem Körper, dass er das Gefühl hatte, es müsse jeden Moment gegen die Rippen stoßen. Doch dieser Schmerz war nicht der Einzige, den sein Körper in diesem Moment empfand. Sein linker Unterarm brannte, als hielte er ihn direkt ins Feuer. Und im Grunde war es auch so gewesen…

Ohne, dass er auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit hatte, die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, krachten sie, einer gewaltigen Welle gleich, auf ihn nieder und begruben ihn unter ihren gewaltigen Kräften. Er war wieder da, in dieser Nacht. Irgendwo mitten in England, umgeben von schwarzen Gestalten, deren Gesichter verborgen waren hinter weißen Masken, die im blassen Mondlicht wie pures Silber leuchteten.

_o O Flashback O o_

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, schien in ganzen Bächen seine Schläfen hinunter zu laufen und in dem schweren, schwarzen Stoff der Robe zu verschwinden, die man ihm angelegt hatte. Der Stoff war rau und irgendwie, so glaubte Severus, kalt. Natürlich war es unwahrscheinlich, dass der Stoff, den er nunmehr seit Stunden am Leib trug, immer noch kalt war, doch es kam ihm so vor, als würde sein ganzer Körper in Eis gehüllt sein. Eis, welches unbarmherzig nach seinem Herzen griff und dazu führte, dass er immer verzweifelter nach Luft ringen musste.

Während er versuchte, seinen mageren Körper wenigstens halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, huschten seine brennenden Augen über die Landschaft und versuchten zu erkennen, was sich, lediglich in undeutlichen Schemen und Schatten um ihn herum abspielte.

Voldemort hatte ihn, kurz nachdem er sein leises „Ja…" gehaucht hatte, aus dem Verließ heraus geführt und der Slytherin hatte seine Vermutung, dass man ihn in eine Art Burg gebracht hatte, bestätigt gefunden. Dunkel und unheimlich hatten die Türme in den finsteren Himmel geragt, ihre Spitzen wirkten dabei wie die Zähne eines Ungeheuers. Um die Burg herum, so wie er es mit einem kurzen Blick durch eines der Fenster hatte erkennen können, lag kein gewöhnlicher Graben, wie man ihn aus Büchern und Erzählungen kannte (Severus hatte selbst, bis auf Hogwarts, noch niemals eine Burg oder ein Schloss gesehen), um die dicken Mauern, sondern eine seltsame Flüssigkeit, die bläulich schimmerte und ihn an einen Zaubertrank erinnerte, den er im zweiten Schuljahr einmal versteckt in einem verlassenen Raum irgendwo in den Kerkern gebraut hatte. Es hatte sich dabei um einen Trank gehandelt, der dem, der ihn trank unerträgliche Schmerzen zufügte, schlimmer noch als die Wirkung eines Cruciatus Fluches. So hatte es jedenfalls in dem Buch gestanden, nach dessen Rezept Severus den Trank gebraut hatte.

Die Gänge der Burg waren finster, nur selten ein wenig erhellt vom rötlich-orangen Licht einer einzelnen Fackel und in der Luft hing ein schwerer, Übelkeit erregender Geruch, den der Slytherin zuerst nicht hatte einordnen können. Später, im Nachhinein, hatte er begriffen, dass es sich bei diesem Geruch um nichts anderes als den Geruch von Verwesung gehandelt hatte, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sein Verstand nicht in der Lage gewesen, auch nur einen ansatzweise klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Voldemort, oder der „Dunkle Lord", wie er ihn ab dieser Nacht zu nennen hatte, war mit ihm, so schien es Severus, eine halbe Ewigkeit durch alle möglichen Gänge gelaufen, niemals war ihnen auch nur eine einzige Seele begegnet. An den Wänden hingen Bilder, die Menschen in unheimlichen, von Schmerz gezeichneten Posen zeigten, die Gesichter zu wächsernen Masken verzerrt und die Körper unnatürlich gebogen und verrenkt. Diese Bilder und der schwere, leicht süßliche Geruch hatten dazu geführt, dass es Severus immer schwerer fiel, den Brechreiz in seinem Hals zu unterdrücken, doch schließlich hatten sie die Gänge durch eine hohe, hölzerne Pforte verlassen und waren nach draußen gelangt.

Dort, im Inneren der Burg, befand sich ein riesiger Friedhof. Hohe Grabsteine, im Laufe der Jahrhunderte von Regen, Schnee und Witterung zerstört, ragten in den finsteren Nachthimmel und seltsamer, weißer Nebel schlich über den Boden. Die ganze Situation kam einem so unwirklich vor, aber dennoch schien alles real zu sein.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht, ihm seine klauenartige Hand auf die magere Schulter gelegt und die weißen Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln verzogen.

„Willkommen in meinem Zuhause, Severus Snape! Ich werde mich nun kurz zurückziehen, aber keine Angst. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, und du wirst offiziell in den Kreis meiner ‚Jünger'" aufgenommen."

Severus hatte den rot glühenden Augen nicht Stand halten können, seinen Blick gesenkt.

„Und was soll ich so lange machen… Meister?"

Die weiße Hand drückte seine Schulter kurz und schmerzhaft, ein leises Lachen war zu hören.

„Du, mein lieber Severus, wartest einfach hier. Ich werde zwei meiner Gefolgsleute zu dir schicken, die sich darum kümmern werden, dass du entsprechend gekleidet wirst und danach werden wir uns hier wieder treffen."

Mit diesen Worten war der Dunkle Lord verschwunden, zwei in schwarze Roben gehüllte Gestalten waren wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, hatten ihn brutal in ihre Mitte genommen und waren mit ihm zurück in die Burg marschiert. Dort hatte man ihm die Robe gegeben, die er nun trug, dafür gesorgt, dass die schlimmsten Wunden versorgt wurden und ihn schließlich wieder nach draußen auf den Friedhof gebracht.

Mit einem Schaudern erinnerte er sich an die groben, rauen Hände, die schmerzend über die Wunden gefahren waren und wie sehr er sich die kühlen, weichen Hände seines Professor zurück ersehnt hatte. Aber diese Hände würde er niemals wieder spüren können…

Nun stand er hier, wie ihm schien bereits seit Stunden, und wartete. Nach und nach erschienen immer mehr in schwarze Roben gehüllte Gestalten, würdigten ihn keines Blickes und formierten sich in einem großen Kreis um ihn herum. Er selbst hatte sich in den Schutz eines großen, keltischen Kreuzes zurück gezogen, beobachtete aus brennenden Augen, was um ihn herum geschah und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die Erinnerungen, die immer wieder versuchten an die Oberfläche zu gelangen.

Schließlich war der weiße Nebel, der die schwarzen Roben beinahe in banaler Weise zärtlich umspielte, noch dichter geworden und ohne, dass man das leiseste Geräusch gehört hatte, war Voldemort in der Mitte des Kreises, direkt neben dem Kreuz, hinter dem der Slytherin sich versteckte, erschienen. Er trug nun nicht mehr das schlichte, schwarze Gewand, in dem Severus ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, sondern eine prunkvolle Robe aus schwarzem Samt mit silberner Bestickung. Sein weißes Gesicht schien unter der schwarzen Kapuze zu leuchten und die roten Augen glühten, als hätte man ein Feuer in ihnen entzündet.

Erneut waren seine Lippen zu der Andeutung eines Lächelns verzogen, während er die Hände hob und so laut klatschte, dass es von den Burgwänden widerzuhallen schien.

„Meine treuen Todesser!", zischte er mit hoher Stimme und wandte sich leicht nach rechts zu einer Gruppe von Gestalten, die, genau wie er und anders, als die Mehrheit, silberne Verzierungen auf ihren Gewändern besaßen, „und meine treuen ‚Jünger'! Ich heiße euch alle in dieser Nacht willkommen, in der wir gleich zwei Dinge zu feiern haben!"

Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Reihen, welches jedoch schnell wieder verstummte, als Voldemort fort fuhr.

„Tragischer Weise hat uns Christian Keriann, ein Mann, den ihr sicherlich alle kennen werdet, verlassen…!"

Wieder ein Raunen, doch mit gebieterischer Handbewegung erstickte der Dunkle Lord jedes Wort bereits im Keim.

„Wir alle wissen, wie falsch es ist, mein Angebot nicht anzunehmen und wer es dennoch wagen sollte, sich gegen mich zu stellen, wird die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Aber auch eine gute Nachricht habe ich euch zu machen! Wir mögen einen wichtigen Verbündeten verloren haben, doch eine weitere Seele hat sich dazu entschlossen, an meiner Seite zu kämpfen und zu sterben. Ich darf euch allen mitteilen, dass Severus Snape, der Sohn der kürzlich verstorbene Eileen Prince und des Muggels Tobias Snape", wieder ging leises Geflüstern durch die Reihen, doch dieses Mal machte sich Voldemort nicht die Mühe, die Geräusche zu unterbinden, „sich dazu entschlossen hat, in dieser Nacht das Dunkle Mal von mir zu erhalten!"

Severus versuchte instinktiv, sich noch weiter in den Schutz des steinernen Kreuzes zurück zu ziehen, doch als würde eine unsichtbare Hand nach ihm greifen, bewegten seine Beine sich langsam auf den Dunklen Lord zu. Der Nebel, so kam es ihm vor, wurde immer eisiger, je näher er dem Dunklen Lord kam und die rot glühenden Augen funkelten wie Rubine, hinter denen ein loderndes Feuer brannte. Die bleichen Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln verzogen deutete der Dunkle Lord mit der linken Hand eine Art Verbeugung an und wie eine Marionette beugte sich der Rücken des Slytherins. Ohne, dass er es irgendwie gewollt hatte oder auch nur ansatzweise etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, beugte sich sein ganzer Körper und er fand sich im nächsten Augenblick auf den Knien wieder, das Haupt gesenkt und die Augen starr auf den weißen Nebel gerichtet.

Hinter ihm war das Raunen und Geflüster verschwunden. Ein pfeifender Wind zog um die Türme der Burg und das leise Rascheln von Stoff verriet Severus, dass der Dunkle Lord sich zu ihm hinunter beugte. Noch bevor sein Verstand diese Tatsache völlig erfasst hatte, spürte er erneut die eisigkalte Hand an seiner Wange, die in banaler Zärtlichkeit über seine bleiche Haut strich.

„Habe keine Angst vor mir, Severus!", flüsterte Voldemort ihm ins Ohr und ließ seinen langen, dürren Zeigefinger leicht über die Lippen des Slytherin gleiten, bevor seine Hand wieder auf der blassen Wange ruhte.

Tief in sich drin hörte Severus ein leises Flüstern, welches ihm sagte, er solle sein Gesicht dieser Hand entziehen, doch sein Körper war nicht mehr in der Lage, auf die leise, immer mehr verklingende Stimme zu hören. Sein Körper schien ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen, es war also zwecklos, auch nur irgendeine Art von Regung zu versuchen. Selbst seine Augen konnte er nicht schließlich und wurde dazu gezwungen, tief in die brennenden Rubine zu schauen. Ein Wirbel aus Flammen schien in ihnen zu lodern und führte dazu, dass alles andere in den Hintergrund trat und er nur noch dieses rote Feuer vor sich sah. Der Friedhof, die schwarzgewandeten Gestalten, die schwarze Burg, diese ganze Nacht… alles verschwand in einem rubinroten Wirbel und wurde nichtig.

Wie durch das laute Knistern und Knacken eines Kaminfeuers hörte er die Stimme des Dunklen Lords in seinem Kopf, während die kalte Hand nun auf seinem Herzen ruhte.

„Schwörst du, Severus Snape, mir treu zu dienen bis in alle Ewigkeit, ganz gleich, was ich von dir verlange?"

Das Wort ‚Ewigkeit' zog durch seinen Geist, doch er war nicht länger fähig, eine Bedeutung mit diesem Wort zu verbinden. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass dieses Wort wichtig war, verdammt wichtig, doch sein Verstand konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, warum.

Noch eher er überhaupt weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatten seine aufgesprungenen Lippen sich bereits geöffnet und, wie eine halbe Ewigkeit zuvor, nur ein einziges Wort leise gehaucht:

„Ja."

Wieder war es die leise Stimme im Hintergrund, die wild schrie, er solle dieses eine Wort niemals wieder aussprechen, sich abwenden und sehen, dass er aus diesem roten Flammenmeer entkam, doch wohin er auch sah, überall züngelten die rot-orangen Flammen, schienen nach seinem Körper zu lechzen und verbrannten ihn dennoch nicht. Er konnte nicht fliehen, war dazu gezwungen, zu verweilen und wieder diese kalte Stimme zu hören, die erneut mit ihm sprach, aber keinerlei erlösende Kälte mit sich brachte.

„Schwörst du, Severus Snape, mir deine Seele zu geben und mit ihr alles, was du bist?"

Auch das Wort ‚Seele' erschien ihm irgendwie wichtig, doch wie zuvor war sein Geist nicht fähig, sich noch an die Bedeutung dieses Wortes zu erinnern. Er wusste, dass auch sie wichtig war, doch warum, dass konnte er nicht mehr sagen.

Die leise Stimme schrie, wütend und verzweifelt gleichermaßen, doch das ohrenbetäubende Rauschen der Flammen wurde nur noch lauter und übertönte ihr Klagen.

„Ja", wisperte er erneut und wieder schienen rot–orange Flammen nach seinen Händen zu greifen, ihn jedoch nicht zu erreichen. Verzweifelt versucht er ein letztes Mal, sich aus dem Flammenmeer zu befreien, doch sein Körper bewegte sich immer noch keinen Millimeter und so war er dazu gezwungen, weiterhin zu verharren.

„Schwörst du, Severus Snape, dein ganzes Leben mir zu schenken, über das ich frei verfügen kann, wie ich es für richtig erachte?"

Die Flammen vor ihm loderten ein letztes Mal, während auch seine Lippen sich ein letztes Mal öffneten.

„Ja."

Das nächste, an das er sich erinnern konnte war, wie es den Flammen schließlich doch gelang, seinen Körper zu umschließen und ein entsetzlicher Schmerz durch seinen linken Unterarm zog. Severus Snape schrie, wie er noch niemals zuvor im Leben geschrieen hatte und seine Kehle wurde wund und schmerzte, doch noch immer verklang die Klage in seiner Stimme nicht. Dieser Schmerz war so viel entsetzlicher als alle Schmerzen, die er in seinem bisherigen Leben erfahren hatte und von seinem linken Unterarm ausgehen schienen die Flammen durch seinen ganzen Körper zu ziehen. Er schien von innen heraus zu verbrennen, alles stand in Flammen und schließlich…

…war es vorbei.

Zitternd öffneten sich seine Augen und das erste, was er sah, war weißer Nebel. Seine Lunge verlangte nach Luft und der schwere, leicht modrige Nebel führte dazu, dass er hustete und röchelnd nach Luft schnappte. Eigenartig sanft wurde sein rechtes Handgelenkt umfasst und sein Körper nach oben gezogen. Mit einer wahren Explosion in seinem Inneren sog seine Lunge frische, kalte Nachtluft ein und seine Augen begannen zu tränen, während die fast sanft zu nennende Umklammerung an seinem Handgelenk verschwunden war.

Verzweifelt und immer noch schwer nach Luft schnappend blinzelte er die Tränen weg und langsam begann sich ein undeutliches Bild vor seinen Augen zu formen. Über sich konnte er den Nachthimmel erkennen, um ihn herum standen verwitterte Grabsteine und hohe Mauern umschlossen ihn. Sonst sah er nichts. Keine schwarz gekleideten Gestalten, keinen Dunklen Lord.

Langsam wandte er sein Gesicht zur Seite und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Ein Mann hockte an seiner Seite, den er noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Er trug die schwarze Robe mit den silbernen Verzierungen, die Severus zuvor bereits aufgefallen war, doch er hatte die Kapuze und auch die Maske abgenommen. Blasses Mondlicht schien auf eine ebenso blasse Haut, weißblonde Haare schienen die Strahlen zu reflektieren und sturmgraue Augen, die den Slytherin an einen dieser heftigen Winterstürme erinnerten, die er so sehr liebte, blickten ihn an.

Völlig automatisch und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken wollte Severus sich erheben und fort laufen, doch noch ehe er auch nur halbwegs stand, brachen seine Beine unter ihm zusammen und er sank wimmernd zurück auf den Boden. Immerhin war der Nebel mittlerweile wieder etwas verschwunden, so dass er nun wenigstens ansatzweise Luft bekam und nicht mehr drohte, zu ersticken.

Wimmern barg er die Hände über dem Kopf und zog die Knie eng an seinen mageren Körper.

Eine warme Hand legte sich leicht auf seine Schulter, ließ ihn erschrocken und ängstlich zusammen fahren.

„Habe keine Furcht vor mir, Severus Snape. Ich bin Airell Malfoy und habe nicht vor, dir irgendein Leid zuzufügen!"

Ängstlich barg der Slytherin seinen Kopf nur noch dichter an seine Brust gepresst und versuchte, seinen Körper noch kleiner zu machen.

Ein leises Seufzen erklang von dem Mann, der sich als Airell Malfoy vorgestellt hatte und mit einem weiteren, vor Furcht und Schmerz erfüllten Schrei, fand sich Severus Snape in den starken Armen von Airell Malfoy wieder, der zusammen mit ihm apparierte und nichts weiter zurück ließ als die Jahrhunderte alten Grabsteine, die verwittert und schweigend in den dunklen Nachthimmel ragten und jeder von ihnen eine Geschichte erzählte, die niemand jemals hören würde.

_o O Flashback Ende O o_

Vereinzelte Regentropfen fielen auf das von schwarzem, langem Haar bedeckte Haupt von Severus Snape und vermischten sich mit den salzigen Tränen, die seine eingefallenen Wangen hinunter liefen. In dieser Nacht, so war ihm später erst wirklich bewusst geworden, hatte er sein gesamtes Leben und auch seine Seele einem Monster in die Hände gelegt und damit alles verloren, worum Professor Keriann jemals gekämpft hatte.

Wie hatte er nur so dumm, so naiv sein können? Wie hatte er alles so einfach aufgeben können, wofür der Professor gestorben war?

Wütend und nicht weniger verzweifelt schlug er mit der rechten Faust gegen die Wand hinter sich, dass seine Knochen krachten und ein weiterer Schmerz durch seinen Körper zog, sich mit dem Brennen in seinem linken Unterarm vermischte.

So sehr er es auch versuchte, die Erinnerung herbei zu zwingen, gelang es ihm nicht, sich an die Augenfarbe des Professors zu erinnern. Oder an den Klang seiner Stimme. Das Rascheln seiner Robe. Diese Dinge schienen wie ein immer weiter verblassendes Bild aus seinem Geist zu verschwinden und ganz gleich, was er tat, er konnte sie einfach nicht festhalten.

In dieser Nacht hatte er Bekanntschaft mit Airell Malfoy gemacht, dem Oberhaupt der reichsten und reinblütigsten Zaubererfamilie, die England bewohnte und in seiner Verzweiflung diesen nach Professor Keriann gefragt, doch weder hatte der blonde Mann gewusst, welche Augenfarbe Christian Keriann besessen hatte noch, was aus ihm geworden war und wo sein Leiche hingeschafft worden war.

Er hatte sich seiner angenommen, seine Wunden versorgt, ihm zu Essen und zu Trinken gegeben, einen Platz wo er sicher schlafen konnte und keine Fragen gestellt. Severus war dankbar gewesen für alles, was der blonde Magier ihm gab und lernte die Ruhe und Schweigsamkeit des Malfoy–Oberhauptes zu schätzen. Einige Tag war er bei ihm geblieben, hatte sich von allem mehr oder weniger erholt und war schließlich zurück nach Hogwarts gekehrt. Dort hatte man wahrheitsgemäß erzählt, dass er und Professor Keriann von Todessern gefangen genommen worden waren und dass der Professor bei dem Versuch, sie beide zu retten, ums Leben gekommen wäre. Natürlich wusste keiner weder von seinem Aufenthalt in der Burg des Dunklen Lords, noch von dem bei Airell Malfoy, worüber Severus mehr als dankbar war.

Er war sich sicher, dass diese Tatsache einzig und alleine dem blonden Zauberer zu verdanken war, der ihn gerettet hatte, doch wie auch dieser keine Frage gestellt hatte, so hatte auch Severus darüber geschwiegen. Er wusste es und das genügte.

Die feindlichen Blicke, die ihm von den Schülern zugeworfen wurden, waren reine Gewohnheit, auch, wenn er glaubte, dass der Hass in ihren Augen stärker geworden war. Sie machten ihn verantwortlich für den Tod des Professors und Severus widersprach nicht. Auch er fühlte sich schuldig und konnte das Gefühl von erdrückender Schwere, das seitdem auf seinem Herzen lastete, nicht ignorieren. Er war Schuld daran, dass Professor Keriann nun tot war! Er alleine!

Manchmal glaubte er, ein trauriges Funkeln in den blauen Augen des Direktors zu erkennen, wenn er seinen sonst immer gesenkten Blick einmal kurz hob, doch das konnte genauso gut Einbildung sein. Wieso sollte der Direktor traurig sein und das auch noch wegen ihm? Er war ihm doch egal, genau so, wie er allen anderen in diesem Schloss egal war! Die Nachricht von dem Tod seiner Eltern hatte sich herum gesprochen, nachdem im Tagespropheten ein großer Artikel darüber erschienen war und direkt darunter der Vermerk, dass Airell Malfoy als der neue Vormund von Severus Snape eingesetzt worden war.

Airell Malfoy war unverheiratet und kinderlos, was natürlich dazu geführt hatte, dass keiner so wirklich verstand, warum er sich dem Halbblüter Severus Snape, der aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen kam und gar nichts mit der Familie Malfoy zu tun hatte, annahm. Sein jüngerer Bruder Amergin Malfoy hatte eine Frau und einen Sohn, Lucius Malfoy.

Auch Severus hatte nicht verstanden, wieso Airell ihn als eine Art Sohn akzeptiert und sich seiner angenommen hatte, doch dass der Dunkle Lord damit etwas zu tun hatte, hatte Airell verneint. Severus hatte ihm, gleich nachdem er den Artikel eines Morgens gelesen hatte, geschrieben und die Antwort war noch am selben Tag gekommen.

_Mein lieber Severus,_

_Es sei Dir versichert, dass Er mit meiner Entscheidung, mich Deiner anzunehmen und Dich zu adoptieren, nichts zu tun hat. Natürlich habe ich Ihn von meinem Entschluss in Kenntnis setzen müssen, doch ich allein habe diesen zu verantworten._

_Ich wünsche Dir eine erträgliche Schulwoche und hoffe, bald wieder etwas von Dir zu hören._

_Bis dahin alles erdenklich Gute,  
Airell_

Severus' rechte Hand fand den Weg in seine Hosentasche und berührte teures Pergament. Was es auch war, das dazu geführt hatte, dass Airell Malfoy ihn zu sich genommen hatte, er würde dieser unbekannten Macht auf ewig dankbar sein. Er konnte sich wahrlich vorstellen, was aus ihm geworden wäre, wenn der blonde Zauberer sich seiner nicht angenommen hätte und auch, wenn er es sich selbst nicht wirklich eingestehen wollte: er hatte Angst vor dieser Vorstellung.

So lebte er lieber weiterhin mit der Verachtung und dem Spott der anderen, versuchte nicht auf den leeren Platz am Lehrertisch zu schauen und verdrängte mit der Hilfe von verschiedenen Tränken die Erinnerungen an Professor Keriann, damit er wenigstens in der Nacht einige wenige Stunden Schlaf bekam.

Ein lautes Donnergrollen riss den Slytherin aus seinen trüben Gedanken und sein Griff um das teure Stück Pergament in seiner Hosentasche festigte sich.

Er hatte sich für diesen Weg entschieden und nun musste er ihn weitergehen. Es gab kein Zurück mehr, der Weg hinter ihm war in Dunkelheit verschwunden und der, der vor ihm lag, war gezeichnet von Steinen und Dornen. Das hatte er bereits mehrmals zu spüren bekommen.

Doch dies sollte nun sein Schicksal sein und mit einem weiteren Donnergrollen und dem Erscheinen eines hellen Blitzes direkt über dem Astronomieturm von Hogwarts drehte Severus Snape sich um, kehrte dem Grau des Himmels den Rücken zu und stieg die steinernen Stufen hinab, zurück in die nächtliche Stille des Schlosses.

To be continued...(in Form des Epiloges _grins_)

* * *

_Reinadoreen:_ Über Deine Reviews freue ich mich immer sehr! Bei Dir merkt man richtig, dass Du dir sehr viele Gedanken um die Geschichte und ihre Charaktere machst, das ist wirklich klasse! Es wird sich zeigen, was von Deinen Vermutungen alles richtig ist und was nicht, aber ganz so falsch liegst du nie ;-). 

_Sturmwarnung:_ Ich bin wahnsinnig _grins_? Nun, das kann ich (leider?) nicht wirklich verneinen und muss Dir in diesem Punkt Recht geben ;-)! Es hat mich sehr viel Überwindung gekostet, da hast Du Recht, denn ich hänge sehr an dem Professor und hätte niemals geglaubt, dass er sich so großer Beliebtheit erfreuen könnte! Wie kommst du mit dem Bild voran _Neugier_? Hast Du schon angefangen :-)?

_Gaia:_ Leider nicht mehr wirklich viel, denn alles muss einmal ein Ende haben...freut mich aber, dass Du bis zum Schluss dabei geblieben bist!


	16. Epilog

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum

* * *

Salve, ihr Lieben!

Mit diesem letzten Kapitel bzw. dem Epilog endet es also... Ich muss zugeben, es ist schon ein verdammt komisches Gefühl, denn "Expecto Patronum" ist die erste Geschichte über 10 Kapitel (die zu Beginn ja noch nicht einmal geplant gewesen waren _;-) _), die ich beende und die auch einen Epilog besitzt.

Ich weiß, es gäbe noch so viel zu schreiben, so viele Fragen und so vielen Themen, die ich nur oberflächlich angerissen oder jetzt am Ende noch mit reingebracht habe, doch im Moment fehlt mir dazu leider die Zeit. Es warten noch einige andere Dinge darauf, endlich weiter geschrieben zu werden bzw. endlich ein Ende zu finden, doch so wie ich mich kenne, hat _"Expecto Patronum"_ hier noch lange nicht sein wirkliches Ende gefunden! Es wird weiter gehen, da bin ich mir fast sicher, doch wann, dass kann ich leider noch nicht genau sagen. Und vor allem "wann" zeitlich gesehen im Verlauf der Geschichte selbst. Man könnte nahtlos jetzt anknüpfen, aber auch einige Jahre überspringen, Severus' späteres Lebens als Lehrer nehmen und und und... Ihr seht, meine Gedanken kreisen schon wieder, schrecklich :-)! Auch der eine oder andere Oneshot, der während dieser Geschichte hier spielt, wäre eine Möglichkeit, die ich nicht so schnell aus meinem Kopf verbannen werde, aber genug davon...jedenfalls vorerst ;-).

Mit diesem Epilog hier endet der "Tragödie erster Teil" ;-) und ich danke allen, die diesen ersten Teil mit mir "durchlebt" haben! Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass aus einer kleinen"Therapie", wie ich es zu Beginn noch genannt habe, so etwas Großes entstehen kann, aber daran sieht man einmal mehr, wie es im Leben kommen kann _lächelt_...

Ich weiß nicht, ob der "Gegenstand", den ich am Ende irgendwie unbedingt reibringen musste wirklich "passt", aber die ganze Geschichte über schwebte er als Idee in meinem Kopf und nun ist er "drin". Es ist Absicht, dass ich "ihn" bis zum Brief selbst nicht benannt habe, denn ich wollte wissen, ob ihr als Leser darauf kommt, was es ist und irgendwie wirkte es dadurch auch...nun ja, was soll ich sagen? Etwas "passender"? Ich weiß es nicht, überlegt Euch selbst einen Sinn ;-), bei dieser Geschichte hier macht sowie so jeder, was er will bzw. das, was ich "nicht" will _:-)_...

Ich möchte nicht jeden hier einzeln nennen, da ich Angst habe, jemanden zu vergessen, daher würde es mich freuen, wenn sich jeder Leser und Reviewer dieser Geschichte angesprochen fühlt! Habt Dank für alles! Für Eure Reviews, die Unterstützung, die Neugier, die teilweise kritischen Worte (die einem helfen, weiter zu kommen), das Lob, die Begeisterung...einfach für alles! Ohne die Reviewer wäre diese Geschichte hier wahrscheinlich niemals so schnell fertig geworden und ob überhaupt...wer weiß das schon?

Ich weiß nicht, ob dieses Ende hier "gut" ist, ob ein anderes vielleicht "besser" gewesen wäre oder was auch immer...ganz zufrieden bin ich selbst noch nicht damit, es kann also gut sein, dass sich der eine oder andere Absatz im Laufe der Zeit noch einmal ändern wird, aber ich lade es jetzt endlich hoch, um diese Sache vorerst "abschließen" zu können. Es ist noch nicht korrigiert, doch ich vertraue einfach einmal auf meine "Fähigkeiten" und schenke jedem den Fehler, den er findet _:-)_!

Achja, bevor ich es vergesse_ :-):_ Im Laufe der Zeit hat die Geschichte ein "eigenes" Lied bekommen, von dem ich finde, dass es sehr gut zu ihr passt. Zyon hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht (Habt Dank dafür _sich verneigt_!) und als ich es hörte, musste ich direkt an "Expecto Patronum" denken bzw. an Severus und Christian. Es ist das Lied "Kiss while your lips are still red" von Tuomas Holopainen. Dieses Lied ist der Soundtrack zum finnischen Film "Lieksa!" und vielleicht kennt der eine oder andere von euch es ja :-)!? Als kleinen Tipp von mir: Der Epilog oder auch die ganze Geschichte liest sich noch einmal völlig "anders", wenn man dabei dieses Lied hört! Hätte ich selbst nicht gedacht, die Wirkung ist aber totales Gänsehautfeeling (so erging es mir jedenfalls...)!

Ihr findet das Lied z. B. bei "YouTube" unter dem oben angegebenen Namen ;-)!

Nun aber endlich genug der vielen Worte, ich hoffe, es melden sich einige der "Schwarzleser" nun auch einmal zu Wort und schreiben mir, wie ihnen diese Geschichte gefallen hat...und natürlich würde ich mich über "altgewohnte" Reviews auch sehr freuen _zwinkert in die Runde_!

Gehabt Euch alle wohl und ich bin mir sicher, wir lesen uns schneller wieder, als Euch lieb ist _zwinker_...!

Liebe Grüße,  
Eure  
Josephine

* * *

_o o O Epilog O o o _

Besorgt beobachtete Airell Malfoy seinen Schützling. Es war das erste Weihnachtsfest, welches Severus Snape in dem großen, uralten Herrenhaus der Familie Malfoy verbringen würde und damit auch das erste, an dem er nicht einsam und zurückgelassen in Hogwarts verweilen musste. Aber dennoch schaffte er es nicht, den stillen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen auch nur annähernd dazu zu bringen, mehr als einige wenige, knappe Sätze mit ihm zu wechseln.

Normalerweise war auch er kein Mensch großer Worte, doch es war ungeheuer wichtig, dass Severus lernte, über sein Probleme und Sorgen zu sprechen. Denn sonst, so war sich der blonde Magier sicher, würde er früher oder später daran zu Grunde gehen. Und das er Kummer hatte, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Leise fluchend fuhr Airell sich durch das lange, weiß – blonde Haar. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte Severus zu spüren bekommen, wie ungewollt und nutzlos er war und nun war es an ihm, die Scherben dieser feinen, schon lange zerbrochenen Seele wieder so gut zusammen zu fügen, wie er konnte. Eigentlich hätte diese Aufgabe in anderen Händen liegen sollen, liegen müssen, doch diese Hände gab es nicht mehr.

Langsam schloss Airell die Augen, ließ sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand hinter sich fallen und atmete tief durch. Christian Keriann hatte es fast geschafft. Ihm hatte Severus Snape vertraut und einige wenige Scherben hatte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer noch zusammenfügen können, bevor Voldemort ihn hatte töten lassen. Und doch…

Die vergangenen Wochen hatte er damit verbracht, im Verborgenen Nachforschungen anstellen zu lassen und selbst bei leisem Geflüster genauer hinzuhören, denn Irgendetwas erschien ihm an der Sache mit dem Tod des Professor nicht ganz klar. Er wusste selbst nicht wirklich, woher er diese Zweifel nahm, doch sie waren da, immer präsent und ließen ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

‚_Vielleicht'_, dachte er und spürte, wie ein Gefühl von Schwere durch seinen ganzen Körper zog, _‚sind es auch nur seine schwarzen Augen, so verloren und so entsetzlich leer, die mich zweifeln lassen. Mit Christian Keriann hat er alles verloren, woran er jemals geglaubt hat und der Weg war frei für Voldemort, um sich seine Seele zu nehmen! Dieses elende Monster!'_

Die Schwere machte einer brennenden Wut Platz, die er jedoch sofort niederkämpfte und in die hinterste Ecke seines Geistes verbannte. Was brachte ihm die Wut, wenn ihm die Hände gebunden waren? Noch nicht einmal einem Malfoy stand es zu, sich gegen Lord Voldemort zu erheben, einmal davon abgesehen, dass jeder in ihm den treuen und ergebenen Gefolgsmann sah. Niemand käme auch nur im Entferntesten auf die Idee, dass er, Airell Malfoy, niemals die Ansichten und Ziele Voldemorts vertreten hatte und sich insgeheim mehr als ein Mal gewünscht hatte, dieser elende Alptraum hätte endlich ein Ende!

Durch seine Eltern, beide überzeugte Anhänger, war auch er schon früh in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen worden, hatte sich seinen heutigen Platz hart erkämpft und niemand wagte es, ihn auch nur ansatzweise in Frage zu stellen. Sein Bruder, Amergin Malfoy, und dessen Frau waren ebenfalls Todesser, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst waren sie davon überzeugt, was sie taten.

‚_Elende Feiglinge!',_ dachte Airell und seufzte wieder, als seine Gedanken jäh unterbrochen wurden.

Severus hatte sich vom Bett erhoben, auf dem er bis gerade gesessen und eines der unzähligen Bücher gelesen hatte, die er sich aus der Bibliothek des Herrenhauses ausgeliehen hatte, und war, mit einer Tasse dampfender Flüssigkeit und einer dunkelgrünen, wollenen Decke vor den Kamin gegangen. Dort ließ er sich nun nieder, legte die Decke auf die mageren Schultern und schlang die weißen, dürren Finger um das feine Porzellan der Tasse, als wäre ihm unendlich kalt.

Airell selbst stand seit geraumer Zeit an der Tür, halb verdeckt im Schatten des sonst dunklen Zimmers und beobachtete Severus, wie er es häufig tat.

‚_Immer sitzt er vor dem Kamin mit dieser seltsamen Teemischung, die schmeckt wie pures Zuckerwasser!',_ durchzog ein weiterer Gedanke Airells Geist und seine sturmgrauen Augen verengten sich nachdenklich.

Er hatte Severus einmal gefragt, was es mit dieser Eigenart, die fast einem Ritual glich, welches er jeden Abend vollzog, auf sich hatte, doch der blasse Slytherin hatte nur leicht den Kopf geschüttelt, sich flüsternd dafür entschuldigt, dass er ihm eine Antwort schuldig blieb und sich schließlich von ihm abgewandt. Danach hatte Airell natürlich Eins und Eins zusammen gezählt und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nur etwas mit Christian Keriann zu tun haben konnte und hatte nicht mehr weiter gefragt.

Der verstorbene Professor bestimmte das Leben des Slytherin immer noch sehr und selten war es Airell in der Woche, in der Severus bereits hier war, gelungen, die trüben Gedanken des Schülers wenigstens ein Bisschen zu vertreiben. Die riesige Bibliothek des Herrenhauses war eine dieser Dinge gewesen, mit denen er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein kleines Funkeln in die schwarzen, leeren Augen hatte zaubern können. Und die Pferde. Es hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass Severus die Stallungen sehr gerne hatte und nun jede freie Minute, in der er nicht vor dem Kamin saß, traurig aus dem Fenster blickte oder irgendein Buch las, draußen verbrachte und im Verborgenen die Pferde beobachtete. Airell hatte ihm gesagt, er könne ruhig einen der Bediensteten fragen, ob dieser Severus ein wenig den Umgang mit den Tieren lehren könne und auch er selbst hatte sich bereit erklärt, sich dieser Aufgabe anzunehmen, doch der Slytherin hatte stets mit einem stummen Kopfschütteln verneint.

Airell Malfoy musste zugeben, dass ihn diese Tatsache erstaunt hatte. Als er Severus die Ländereien gezeigt hatte, war die Aufmerksamkeit, die er den Pferdeställen zukommen ließ, eher gering gewesen, da er angenommen hatte, dass Severus kaum Interesse für diese zeigen würde, doch der Slytherin war mit einem schüchternen Blick in seine Richtung, nachdem er nickend seine Zustimmung erteilt hatte, in die Ställe gegangen und hatte sich jedes der Pferde genau angesehen.

Seitdem hatte sich eine Idee in Airells Kopf festgesetzt, an der er immer mehr Gefallen fand, doch ein leises Rascheln riss ihn auch jetzt aus seinen Gedanken und lenkte seinen Blick nach vorne.

Severus hatte die Tasse neben sich auf den Boden gestellt, die Decke mit beiden Händen krampfhaft gepackt und sich schluchzend zur Seite sinken lassen. Das Kaminfeuer knackte und warf tanzende Schatten an die Wände.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken eilte Airell nach vorne, ließ sich neben den mageren, in die dicke Wolldecke gehüllten Körper auf den Boden sinken und nahm diesen sanft in seine Arme.

„Shhhhht, es wird alles wieder gut, Severus!", flüsterte er in das lange, schwarze Haar des Jungen und fuhr mit der rechten Hand beruhigend dessen Rücken auf und ab.

Der dünne Körper zitterte und immer noch entkamen schluchzende Laute der Kehle. Das schwarze Haar war, wie Airell nun aus der Nähe bemerkte, strähnig und sagte ihn, dass der Jungen in den letzten Tagen nicht wirklich auf sich geachtet hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nicht einmal etwas gegessen und er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, daran nicht schon früher gedacht zu haben. Er hatte sich Severus nicht aufdrängen wollen und ihn weitgehend in Ruhe gelassen, doch Severus war ein Mensch, den man in seinem Kummer einfach nicht alleine lassen dürfte! In diesem Zustand war ihm alles egal, von seiner Umgebung zu sich selbst und wenn Airell nicht aufpasste, würde der ohnehin schon viel zu dünne Körper nur noch magerer.

‚_Du warst viel zu lange alleine! Du bist es nicht mehr gewöhnt, andere Menschen um dich zu haben!',_ erinnerte ihn eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf und Airell konnte ihr nur Recht geben.

Ja, es stimmte. Auch er schätzte nicht unbedingt die Gesellschaft anderer Leute und dennoch hatte er sich diesem Jungen angenommen, ohne darüber auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken zu verschwenden. Er hatte diese Entscheidung getroffen, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Es war ihm in diesem Moment einfach richtig erschienen und bisher hatte er diese Entscheidung nicht bereut.

‚_Und Du wirst sie auch niemals bereuen!',_ erwiderte erneut die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, von der er nicht wusste, wann sie die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, ihn stets mit ihren äußerst lehrreichen Kommentaren zu beglücken.

Airell seufzte leise, während er den dünnen, zitternden Körper in seinen Armen barg und immer wieder sanft, aber unbeholfen über das schwarze, lange Haar strich. Seine Gedanken kreisten und führten ihn schließlich nicht das erste Mal zu der Frage, was wohl aus Severus Snape geworden wäre, wenn ihn sein kaltes Herz, von dem er noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es überhaupt existierte, nicht dazu getrieben hätte, den blassen Jungen zu sich zu nehmen.

Bilder flackerten vor seinem inneren Auge, die er mit einem heftigen Blinzeln vertrieb. Nein, daran wollte er nicht denken. Niemals! Severus war hier, hier bei ihm, in Sicherheit! Niemals wieder würde er es zulassen, dass jemand diesem Jungen Schmerzen zufügte und niemand sollte es jemals wieder wagen, ihn zu verspotten. Dafür würde er schon sorgen, auch, wenn er wusste, dass er den Platz von Christian Keriann niemals auch nur ansatzweise würde übernehmen können.

oOo

Kalte Luft strich über sein Gesicht, spielte kurz mit einer schwarzen, dünnen Strähne und verschwand dann wieder hinter den schweren, dunkelgrünen Vorhängen, die um das massive Holzbett gezogen waren. Bleiche, dürre Finger kamen unter einer ebenfalls dunkelgrünen Decke zum Vorschein, strichen die widerspenstige Haarsträhne nach hinten und verschwanden dann wieder unter dem wärmenden Stoff. Er wollte nicht aufstehen. Er wollte nicht hinaus in diese Welt, die ihm mit einem Mal noch trostloser, noch grauer und noch feindseliger erschien.

Severus Snape verbarg das Gesicht unter einem dünnen, schneeweißen Arm, auf dem eine schwarze Tätowierung zu erkennen war. Tief eingebrannt in das jugendliche Fleisch prangte dort ein Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand, das Haupt bedrohlich erhoben. Falsch wirkte dieses Bild auf dem sonst so reinen Arm, Tod und Verderben symbolisierend. Die Haut um das Brandmal war noch immer gerötet und schmerzte, erinnerte ihn jeden Augenblick an den Fehler, den er begangen hatte. Alles, wofür Professor Keriann gekämpft hatte und schließlich gestorben war, war umsonst gewesen. Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass Severus dem Dunklen Lord ewige Treue schwor, und doch hatte er es getan.

Warum?

Das wusste er selbst nicht mehr so genau. Natürlich konnte er sich einreden, dass er keine Wahl gehabt hatte, dass man ihn sonst getötet hätte…aber tief in ihm flüsterte eine leise Stimme, dass der Tod eine bessere Wahl gewesen wäre als das, was ihm nun bevor stand. Sein Leben war verwirkt, kaum, dass er gelernt hatte, wie es sich anfühlte und was es hieß, wirklich zu leben. Jahrelang war es ein bloßes Existieren gewesen, dem er lieber früher als später ein Ende bereitet hätte, aber niemals den Mut gehabt hatte, seinem Entschluss Taten folgen zu lassen. Und dann…ja, dann kam der Professor, reichte ihm seine Hand, hüllte seinen geschundenen Körper in Wärme und zeigte ihm, was leben war.

Severus spürte das ihm so vertraut gewordene Brennen in den Augen, spürte, wie seine Kehle trocken wurde und sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Zu frisch war die Wunde, die er mit seinen Gedanken berührt hatte, und die Narben, so wusste er, würden wohl niemals ganz verschwinden.

Der Professor war fort. Tot. Niemals wieder würde er das wunderbare Rascheln des Stoffes hören, niemals wieder würde er vor dem Kamin mit ihm sitzen, einfach schweigen und die gegenseitige Nähe genießen.

Natürlich war Airell da und er schämte sich sogleich dafür, dass er ihm nicht zurückgeben konnte, was dieser ihm gab, dass er mit den Gedanken immer noch bei dem toten Professor verweilte, obwohl Airell alles daran setzte, ihm zu zeigen, dass er auch ihm nicht egal war. Er verdankte dem blonden Zauberer viel, sehr viel, doch den leeren Platz in seinem Inneren konnte er einfach nicht ausfüllen. Christian Keriann und Airell Malfoy waren so unterschiedliche Personen wie Tag und Nacht, Licht und Schatten.

Airell Malfoy, von dem Severus zuvor nur in der Zeitung gelesen hatte. Der blonde Aristokrat, von dem alle Welt sprach und der dennoch ein Mysterium zu sein schien. Kaum etwas war über ihn bekannt. Er hatte einen jüngeren Bruder, der eine hohe Stelle im Ministerium inne hatte und von dem mehr schlechte Dinge berichtet wurden, als für seinen Ruf gut gewesen wäre. Seine Frau, irgendeine Reinblüterin aus vornehmem Haus, hatte ihm vor mehr als einem Jahrzehnt einen einzigen Sohn geschenkt, Lucius Malfoy. Diesen kannte Severus aus Hogwarts, er war zwei Jahre über ihm. Ein blonder, arroganter Kerl, der herum stolzierte, als gehöre ihm das ganze Schloss.

Hatte Severus geglaubt, diese Arroganz auch bei Airell zu finden, so hatte er sich getäuscht.

Der blonde Mann war schweigsam, stets ruhig und drängte sich nicht auf. Manchmal, so hatte der Slytherin das Gefühl, schien er sogar unsicher in seinem Handeln. Dann zum Beispiel, wenn ihn seine Gefühle übermannten, er an den dunkelhaarigen Professor denken musste und die Tränen ohne, dass er auch nur das Geringste dagegen hätte unternehmen können, seine bleichen Wangen hinab liefen. In diesen Momenten flackerten die sturmgrauen Augen des Malfoy - Oberhauptes kurz, die filigranen Hände legten sich zögerlich auf seinen Kopf und nur langsam gelang es Airell, ihm den Trost zu geben, den er in diesen Augenblicken brauchte.

Severus glaubte zu wissen, woher diese Unsicherheit kam und fühlte sich Airell Malfoy dadurch verbundener, als es bei einem selbstsicher handelnden Menschen jemals hätte der Fall sein können. Airell Malfoy war einsam gewesen. All die Jahre zuvor hatte er alleine, wenn man von den Hauselfen und Bediensteten einmal absah, hier gelebt, fernab von jeder Menschenseele und seiner Familie.

Severus hatte nicht gefragt, doch die Art, wie Airell von seinem Bruder und deren Familie sprach, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er sich von ihnen entfernt hatte und die Einsamkeit dem adeligen Leben vorgezogen hatte. Zwar war Amergin, was das Familienvermögen anging, weit hinter Airell dadurch, dass er der jüngere der beiden Brüder war, doch er hatte, im Gegensatz zu seinem schweigsamen Bruder, ein Leben in der Öffentlichkeit gewählt und dem Namen Malfoy eine neue Prägung gegeben.

Die Prägung arrogant, hochnäsig und eingebildet.

Severus hatte sich fast an seinem Tee verschluckt, als Airell ihm dies eines Abends so nüchtern erzählt hatte, als ginge es dabei um das Wetter des morgigen Tages, doch ihm war das zornige Funkeln in den grauen Augen nicht entgangen. Airell billigte keineswegs den prunkvollen Lebensstil seines Bruders, doch er mischte sich nicht weiter in dessen Leben ein, hielt sich im Hintergrund und achtete darauf, dass der Name Malfoy nicht zu sehr in eine Ecke gedrängt wurde.

‚_Man könnte es als Versuch von Schadensbegrenzung ansehen!',_ hatte er einmal gesagt und Severus damit ein kleines Lächeln entlockt.

Er schätze die Unterhaltungen mit Airell sehr und war dankbar, dass er ihn damit von seinen trüben Gedanken ein wenig ablenkte. Allzu oft gerieten diese in eine Richtung, die Severus nicht wollte und dann war er dankbar für jede Art von Ablenkung.

Erneut zog ein leichter Windhauch über seinen nackten Arm und ließ ihn leicht erzittern. Einer der Hauselfen musste das große Fenster geöffnet haben, damit die kalte Winterluft ins Zimmer kam, die Severus so sehr mochte. Sie erinnerte ihn daran, wie der Professor ihn aus dem Schnee gerettet hatte, wie er ihn getragen hatte und wie er sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben geborgen gefühlt hatte…

Wütend über sich selbst schlug Severus mit der Faust auf das Bett. Wieso, in drei Teufels Namen, musste er immer wieder an den Professor denken? Reichte der Schmerz nicht, den der Verlust des Mannes in seiner Seele hinterlassen hatte? Musste er sich selbst auch noch mit den Erinnerungen quälen, die immer weitere Wunden schlugen?

Mehr als ein Mal hatte er daran gedacht, dass es besser wäre, einen Trank zu brauen, der ihn alle Erinnerungen und damit verbundene Gefühle vergessen lassen würde, doch damit würde er nur ein weiteres Mal beweisen, wie schwach er war. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal mehr an die Augenfarbe des Professor erinnern, geschweige denn an den genauen Klang seiner Stimme und nun wollte er auch noch die letzten Erinnerungen vernichten. Dieses Recht stand ihm nicht zu und er hatte die Strafe, die diese Erinnerungen zweifellos bildeten, verdient. Das und noch vieles mehr. Er hatte das, wofür der Professor gekämpft hatte, mit einem einzigen Wort zunichte gemacht und dafür musste er büßen! Dieses ‚Ja' hatte alles zunichte gemacht, dieses eine Wort hatte ihn alles gekostet.

Seine Erinnerungen, sein Leben, seine Seele.

Wieder einmal spürte Severus, wie salzige Tränen in dem kühlen, teuren Stoff des Kissens versickerten und zog, immer noch wütend über sich selbst, leise die Nase hoch. Jetzt heulte er schon wieder wie ein kleines Kind, es war doch nicht zu glauben! In den letzten Tagen und Wochen bestand sein Leben scheinbar nur noch aus Tränen, Verdrängen, Lernen, Verdrängen und noch mehr Tränen. Zwischendurch, wenn Airell ihn dazu zwang oder sein Körper einfach nicht mehr konnte, aß er ein wenig und schlief ein paar Stunden, nur, um mitten in der Nacht schreiend zu erwachen und wimmernd nach dem Professor zu rufen. Airell war dann immer sofort an seiner Seite, nahm ihn beschützend in die Arme, ließ einen Tee und viel Zucker bringen und wartete schließlich, bis Severus wieder eingeschlafen war.

Mit Worten war gar nicht auszudrücken, wie dankbar er dem blonden Magier war, denn der Slytherin konnte sich gut vorstellen, was für eine ungeheure Arbeit es sein musste, einen verängstigten, schwachen Jungen bei sich zu haben, der andauernd mitten in der Nacht schreiend erwachte, schweigend am Fenster saß, kaum etwas aß und irgendwie neben dem Leben zu stehen schien. Aber so sehr Severus es auch wollte, er konnte einfach keinen halbwegs normalen Rhythmus finden. Alles erschien ihm so sinnlos, so entsetzlich grau.

‚_Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser gewesen, Du hättest dich niemals auf den Professor eingelassen!',_ flüsterte die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf und Severus war nicht fähig, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

‚_Vorher hast du auch in dieser trostlosen Sinnlosigkeit gelebt und jetzt drohst Du zu kippen. Du bist schwach, so furchtbar schwach!'_

Dem hatte Severus nichts entgegen zu setzten, denn er wusste, dass es stimmte. Er war schwach und das war auch der Grund, warum alles so entsetzlich schief gelaufen war. Wäre er stärker gewesen, hätte er seinem sinnlosen Leben entweder schon längst ein Ende bereiten müssen oder aber sich niemals auf den Professor einlassen dürfen! Er hätte die Hand, die der schwarzhaarige Mann ihm gereicht hatte, niemals annehmen dürfen, dann wäre alles anders gelaufen.

‚_Bist Du dir da so sicher?'_

„Ach halt doch die Klappe!", knurrte Severus wütend zurück und ärgerte sich darüber, wie rau seine Stimme klang. Von dem ganzen Weinen und Klagen war sein Hals ganz wund geworden und bisher hatte er keinen Sinn darin gesehen, einen Trank gegen diese Schmerzen zu nehmen. Was waren schon ein paar Schmerzen mehr oder weniger?

Ein leises Quietschen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und zog die schwarzen, stumpfen Augen auf sich. Das Fenster bewegte sich leicht im Wind und die alten Scharniere schienen einen wahren Klagegesang von sich zu geben.

Fast trotzig wischte Severus die halb getrockneten Tränen von seiner Wange, zog den Ärmel des teuren, tiefschwarzen Nachtgewandes über seinen linken Arm und erhob sich langsam. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte noch immer und er fühlte sich, als wäre er mindestens ein ganzes Jahrhundert alt.

Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er erstaunt und verwirrt inne. Am Fußende des riesigen Bettes lag ein kleines, viereckiges Paket. Eingewickelt war es in braunes, normales Backpapier und eine dunkle Kordel war mehrmals um den eckigen Gegenstand gewickelt worden.

Was war das? Und vor allem: warum lag es dort?

Severus schaute sich zu allen Seiten um, doch außer ihm schien niemand im Raum. Im Kamin knackte ein loderndes Feuer, Schneeflocken kamen vereinzelt durch das geöffnete Fenster, das sich noch immer leicht nach rechts und links bewegte, angestoßen durch den kalten Winterwind.

Hatten die Hauselfen es dahin gelegt? Wenn ja, warum?

Ein plötzlicher Gedanke durchzog den Geist des Slytherin und mit der Wucht eines Schlages wurde ihm bewusst, welcher Tag heute war.

Weihnachten. Heute war der 25. Dezember.

Die Tatsache, dass Severus dieses Datum nicht wirklich realisiert hatte, war leicht zu erklären. Für ihn war Weihnachten niemals ein „Fest der Liebe" gewesen. Er verband es lediglich mit noch mehr Trauer, Schmerz und Einsamkeit, denn noch niemals in seinen Leben hatte er Weihnachten ein Geschenk bekommen oder gar Liebe erfahren. Seine Eltern hatten ihn niemals gewollt und für sie hatte er an Weihnachten genau so wenig existiert, wie an den übrigen Tagen eines Jahres. Seitdem er in Hogwarts war, hatten sie ihn kein einziges Mal nach Hause eingeladen und dankbar war Severus in der Schule geblieben. Erfahrungsgemäß fuhren die meisten Schüler in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause und so hatte er wenigstens in diesen zwei Wochen ein wenig seine Ruhe gehabt. Das er nichts geschenkt bekam, war Gewohnheit und wenn man niemals erfahren hatte, wie es war, ein Geschenk zu bekommen, konnte man es auch nicht vermissen. Obwohl er den Stich in seinem Inneren, wenn Hauskameraden oder andere Schüler beim Essen in der Großen Halle die Dinge, die sie bekommen hatten, einander zeigten oder davon erzählten, niemals ganz leugnen konnte.

Und nun lag am Fußende des Bettes ein Geschenk. Es war klein, sah nicht besonders aus und machte nicht viel her, aber es lag da und war…für ihn. Wieso sollte es sonst dort liegen?

Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können und mit einem schief geratenen Verziehen der Mundwinkel, was man beinahe als ein wehleidiges Lächeln deuten konnte, wischte Severus eine weitere Träne von seiner Wange. Hatte er nicht gerade eben noch geweint? Und jetzt schon wieder? Es stimmte wohl, er war schwach, verdammt schwach… Aber niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es sich so gut anfühlen würde, ein Geschenk zu bekommen, und sei es noch so klein.

Von wem es wohl war? Mit zitternden Fingern angelte er nach dem kleinen Päckchen, bekam es an einem Stück von der dunklen Kordel zu fassen und zog es langsam zu sich. Sein dünner Körper zitterte durch den kalten Wind und schnell beeilte er sich, wieder so weit unter die Decke zu kommen, dass wenigstens die untere Hälfte seines Körpers nicht mehr so stark fror.

Sanft, beinahe ehrfürchtig fuhren seine Finger über das raue Papier. Es konnte unmöglich von Airell sein, denn wenn dieser ihm etwas schenken würde, wäre es sicherlich nicht in einfaches Backpapier eingewickelt. Aber von wem sollte es sonst sein? Es war kein Zettel dabei und auch auf das Papier hatte niemand etwas geschrieben, woran Severus hätte erkennen können, wer der unbekannte Schenker hätte sein können. Also blieb ihm nur noch die Möglichkeit, das Geschenk zu öffnen und nachzusehen, ob sich vielleicht im Inneren eine Nachricht oder etwas Ähnliches befand.

Der Slytherin spürte, wie sein Herz beinahe schmerzend in seiner Brust schlug und der unregelmäßige Takt seine zitternden Hände nicht gerade stärkte. War es die Kälte oder gar die Aufregung, die ihn so zittern ließ?

Zuerst öffnete er mit ungeschickten Bewegungen die Kordel, die sich als nicht ganz so „einfach" wie das Papier herausgestellt hatte, denn diese bestand, was Severus aus der Entfernung nicht hatte erkennen können, aus Samt. Es war dunkelgrüner, weicher Samt und er entschloss sich, die Kordel zu behalten. Sie war schön und gefiel ihm irgendwie. Dann kam das Papier. Noch einmal ließ er die Kuppen seiner Finger sanft darüber gleiten, als befürchte er, den Inhalt durch eine zu harte Berührung kaputt zu machen. Dann öffnete er es langsam und stutze erneut.

Eine kleine Schachtel war zum Vorschein gekommen. Sie wirkte alt und schien aus einer Art dicker Pappe zu sein, die vor langer Zeit wohl einmal schwarz gewesen sein musste, nun aber an vielen Stellen ausgeblichen war und eher gräulich wirkte. Die silbernen Randverzierungen blätterten bereits ab und an einer Kante war die Ecke eingedrückt. Scheinbar war die Schachtel einmal ungünstig hingefallen.

Minutenlang starrte Severus bewegungslos auf das kleine Ding in seinen Händen, stellte sich vor, wie es seinem vorherigen Besitzer wohl einmal hingefallen war und überlegte, was sich wohl im Inneren befand.

‚_Wenn Du es nicht aufmachst, wirst Du es nie erfahren!',_ erinnerte ihn wieder die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf und Severus seufzte leise.

Dann öffnete er die Schachtel…

…und runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste nicht, mit was er gerechnet hatte, ob er überhaupt etwas erwartet hatte, aber DAS ganz sicherlich nicht! Und doch war es wunderschön…

Seine dünnen, weißen Finger fuhren fast scheu über das kühle Metall. Fuhren die verschienen Linien nach. Nach oben, rechts, links, nach unten. Seine Augen starrten wie gebannt auf diesen kleinen Gegenstand, mit dem er so wenig und gleichzeitig so viel anfangen konnte. Für viele Menschen, so wusste er, war dieser Gegenstand der Halt in ihrem Leben. Sie vertrauten darauf, wussten sich gehalten und geliebt und lebten ihr Leben in der Gewissheit, dass nach dem Tod noch etwas auf sie wartete.

Severus war niemals ein gläubiger Mensch gewesen, aber so manche Nacht hatte auch er im Bett gelegen und sich gefragt, ob es so etwas wie einen Gott wirklich gab. Immer mehr war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen dass, wenn es ihn gab, er ihn in irgendeinem Leben zuvor sehr verärgert haben musste, wenn er ihn nun so leiden ließ. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, es gab so etwas wie ein Leben vor dem Leben.

Aber das waren alles Dinge, über die er niemals mehr als einen flüchtigen Gedanken verschwendet hatte, denn weder seine Mutter, noch sein Vater, hatten an irgendetwas geglaubt. Außer vielleicht daran, dass man mit Geld alles erreichen konnte, sofern man welches besaß. Nur leider war ihnen dieses Glück stets verwehrt geblieben.

Wieder fuhr Severus mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger die Linien nach. Sie bildeten eine Art Rankenmuster auf der Oberfläche, zu den Enden hin wurde sie jeweils etwas breiter und erinnerte ein wenig an die gotischen Fenster in Hogwarts, vor denen Severus oft saß und nach draußen schaute.

Das Silber war kühl und leicht angelaufen. Die Kette, an der das Schmuckstück hing, dick und ebenfalls kunstvoll gefertigt, denn sie bestand aus zwei Reihen, die man umeinander gedreht hatte.

Sollte er es anziehen? Warum hatte man ihm gerade das geschenkt?

In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wild durcheinander, bis sein Blick auf etwas Anderes gelenkt wurde. Der Gegenstand hatte auf dunklem Samt gebettet in der kleinen Schachtel gelegen, doch unter dem Samt schien sich noch etwas zu befinden. An der oberen, linken Ecke schaute ein Stückchen Pergament hervor und wieder runzelte Severus leicht die Stirn. War das die Nachricht, die er gesucht hatte?

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken legte er den silbernen Gegenstand sanft auf die Bettdecke neben sich, entfernte den dunklen Samt und tatsächlich.

Darunter hatte ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament gelegen, welches er nun auseinander faltete und im nächsten Moment einen klagenden Schrei ausstieß, während er den silbernen Gegenstand quer durch den Raum schleuderte, wo er klirrend gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schlug und zu Boden fiel.

Severus schrie, weinte, wimmerte…immer und immer wieder, während seine rechte Hand den Zettel verzweifelt hielt und er den Kopf hin und her warf. Sein Blick war unklar durch die Tränen, die sich erneut einen Weg nach oben gebahnt hatten, auch vor Wut und Verzweiflung. Wut, dass man ihn immer noch nicht ruhen lassen konnte und Verzweiflung über den Verlust, der sein Herz und seine Seele zerrissen hatte.

Airell Malfoy kam herein gestürzt, sah Severus, wie er wild und wie von Sinnen seinen Kopf drehte, sich selbst die Arme zerkratzte und dieses Stück Pergament in den Händen hielt. Er eilte auf den Jungen zu, nahm ihn in die Arme, lief Gefahr, selbst im Gesicht zerkratzt zu werden und hielt die Arme daher mit sanfter Gewalt fest.

„Shhhh, Severus, ist ja gut! Was ist los? Was ist passiert?"

Doch er bekam keine Antwort auf seine Fragen und so blieb ihm nur, den sich aufbäumenden Körper des Jungen fest zu halten und darauf zu warten, dass er ruhiger wurde. Doch nur langsam verließ die Kraft den dünnen Körper und Airell sah sich gezwungen, Severus mit Hilfe eines Beruhigungszaubers ruhig zu stellen…

…dann war es auf einmal entsetzlich still.

Airell ließ den dünnen Körper vorsichtig nach hinten sinken, deckte ihn zu und fuhr dem Jungen über die schweißnasse Stirn. Was hatte ihn nur so aus der Fassung gebracht? Noch niemals hatte Airell so viel Schmerz, so viel Qual in einem Schrei gehört, und das er aus Severus' Kehle gekommen war, erschreckte ihn. Was war geschehen?

Seine Augen suchten das Bett ab und er fand das kleine Stück Pergament beinahe unschuldig am Rand liegen. Er nahm es, drehte es um und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, Erstaunen und Entsetzen.

Woher…?

Er kannte diese Schrift nicht, doch der Name darunter war ihm alles andere als fremd und jetzt wusste er, warum Severus so reagiert hatte. Die Worte waren in enger, ordentlicher Handschrift verfasst und wirkten mit ihren geschwungenen Verzierungen beinahe wie ein kleines Kunstwerk. Die Tinte war an einigen Stellen verlaufen und Airell glaubte zu wissen, woran das lag.

Wieder und wieder las er den kurzen Text, schien jeden einzelnen Buchstaben in sich aufzusaugen und brach schließlich stumm weinend über Severus zusammen. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben weinte Airell Malfoy und das erste Mal war er nicht fähig, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Was war das nur, wo sie hier alle hinein geraten waren? Wer hatte dieses Spiel begonnen, die Regeln festgelegt und bestimmte den Verlauf? Wer hatte sie alle zu Figuren gemacht in dieser grausamen Partie, aus der es keinen Ausweg mehr gab, in der sie nur verlieren konnten?

Das Stück Pergament fiel zu Boden, wurde vom Wind mit sich getragen, erhob sich in die Lüfte und flog schließlich auf kalten Schwingen davon. Nach draußen in den grauen Himmel, wo die Schrift allmählich verblasste und mit ihr die Worte, die ein toter Mann mit Blut und Tränen geschrieben hatte.

~ ~ * ~ ~

_Severus,_

_Wenn Du dieses Geschenk erhalten hast, bedeutet das, dass ich nicht mehr lebe. Ich wollte es Dir eigentlich selbst geben, doch irgendwie hat sich nie die Gelegenheit ergeben und nun ist es zu spät. Ich weiß, dass der Glaube kein fester Bestandteil Deines Lebens ist (wie sollte er auch?) und auch ich weiß nicht, ob es so etwas wie einen Gott überhaupt gibt. Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass ich dieses Kreuz schon mein ganzes Leben lang besitze und nun möchte, dass Du es trägst. Siehe es als eine letzte Erinnerung an mich und sei versichert, dass ich Dich niemals vergessen werde. Ich werde immer bei Dir sein und Dich niemals alleine lassen! Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, dass alles so entsetzlich schief gelaufen ist, doch vielleicht wird einmal die Zeit gekommen sein, in der wir uns wieder sehen!_

_Mein lieber Severus, lass nicht zu, dass Du dich selbst in Dunkelheit verlierst und denke immer daran, dass die Dunkelheit zwar ein Teil von Dir ist, Du aber niemals ein Teil von ihr werden darfst, denn dann hast Du dich selbst verloren!_

_Lebe wohl, mein lieber Severus…und vergiss mich nicht!_

_Dein_

_Christian_

* * *

_o o O Ende der "Tragödie Erster Teil" O o o_


End file.
